Presente de Natal
by Tati Black
Summary: CONCLUÍDA  Um Natal diferente para o Malfoy. Virar papai Noel, descobrir um filho, reencontrar o amor de sua vida e ainda montar árvores de Natal... Será que ele sobrevive? Narrada por Draco Malfoy.
1. Trailer

**Fan Fiction:** Presente de Natal.

**Autora:** Tati Black

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, a não ser o Alex e a Dora. É tudo fruto da mente fértil de J.K.

**Resumo:** Um Natal diferente para o Malfoy. Virar papai Noel, descobrir um filho, reencontrar o amor de sua vida e ainda montar árvores de Natal... Será que ele sobrevive?

**ATENÇÃO – AVISO IMPORTANTE**

A Fic **PRESENTE DE NATAL**, minha preferida ;D, será reescrita e repostada.

Isso mesmo... Eu reli e achei que ela tava meio confusa, com alguns erros de português e meio perdida...

Enfim, resolvi reescrevê-la.

Os dois primeiros capítulos que já foram postados terão sim alterações significativas. Portanto, quem já leu... Há muito tempo, Leia novamente.

Prometo que ela estará bem melhor.

E prometo que, dessa vez, eu concluo ela...

To prevendo uns dez capítulos. Já tenho três prontos e o quarto em andamento. Não apagarei a fic antiga por causa das **reviews**, que eu adoro ficar lendo e relendo para me incentivar.

Portanto meninas, se "redeliciem" com a Fic Presente de Natal, que ainda terá o Draco Metido Malfoy como narrador e comentarista da fic.

E, por favor, me incentivem a chegar até o final (minha meta é postar o último capítulo dia 25 de dezembro de 2010). Então, preciso de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas** Reviews**, ok?

Beijoooooooooooos

**TRAILER**

**Um Papai Noel por um mês?**

Draco Malfoy

**Uma Advobruxa?**

Virgínia Weasley

**Uma criança?**

Alexander Weasley

**Um amigo?**

Blaise Zabini

**Uma certeza do presente?**

"Eu, solteiro, tendo a mulher que quisesse aos meus pés vou me amarrar a uma só e ainda arranjar um filho?"

**Uma descoberta?**

"Eu tinha um filho... Um filho com a única mulher por quem eu já havia tido algum tipo de sentimento."

**Um plano para o futuro?**

"Não quero mais me separar de você e do Alex...".

**O maior desafio de Draco?**

Reconquistar um furacão de olhos inebriantes cor de chocolate.

**Uma lembrança?**

"Ele foi o único homem que amei. Ele me tornou mulher."

**Um sentimento?**

"Eu te amo... Nunca duvide disso."

**Uma esperança?**

"Ela vai ser minha novamente. E ele? Vai me aceitar também."

E assim é o enredo dessa louca história de amor. Draco é apreendido com artefatos das trevas que pertenceram ao seu pai escondidos dentro da mansão onde morava. Seu amigo Blaise lhe arranja uma advobruxa, que vai despertar sentimentos esquecidos em seu coração gélido e cheio de rancor do passado.

Uma pena leve a pagar: Draco Malfoy, Papai Noel no mês de dezembro do ano corrente. A difícil tarefa de receber cartas de crianças e fazer compras para presenteá-las.

A descoberta de um filho com a única mulher que foi capaz de amar muda sua vida e sua rotina.

Agora é correr contra o tempo perdido e conquistar o amor de um filho e reconquistar o amor de sua ruivinha.

O Natal está chegando. É preciso agir rápido para atender ao pedido de seu recém-descoberto filho.

Preparem as Renas e o Trenó, porque Draco Papai Noel Malfoy vai entrar em cena!

**N/A:** A fic vai ter um clima bem natalino, com direito a árvores de Natal, presentes, ceias e... Um Papai Noel lindo, loiro, alto de porte atlético...

**Autora**: Draco quer parar de ser metido? Vai acabar sufocando os futuros leitores da fic com o tamanho de seu ego. E, aliás, ainda não é a hora de você entrar em cena. Essa aqui é a N/A: Nota da AUTORA, e não do narrador.

**Draco**: Mas já que eu vou ser o narrador, porque não escrever as N/As também? E, aliás, você acabou de anunciar que EU iria entrar em cena.

**Autora:** Mas era apenas no primeiro capítulo. - revira os olhos - Bom, vamos ao que interessa: Minha segunda fic postada, com um narrador muito metido. Toques de humor e muito romance. Novos personagens e um enredo diferente. Um Draco Malfoy como você nunca viu...

**Draco**: Lindo como sempre...

**Autora**: CALA A BOCA DRACO! Bom, é isso... Em menos de uma semana o primeiro capítulo de Presente de Natal vai ao ar e vocês poderão conferir mais um surto meu, com a companhia de um narrador muito...

**Draco:** Lindo, perfeito, gostoso, maravilhoso...

**Autora:** Er... Vou ter que concordar. Até o primeiro capítulo e por favor...

**Draco:** Deixa que eu peço... – Pigarreia e, fazendo uma voz sensual – Por favos amados leitores e, principalmente leitoras, deixem uma review para mim. Pode me elogiar à vontade e, Ai! – Exclama após receber um beliscão – Ok, ok. Deixem uma review para essa autora que não me deixa falar. Falem das suas expectativas para a fic, ou se é melhor ela jogar tudo fora... Não, não... Se não eu perco a oportunidade de ser o narrador da MINHA história com minha ruivinha e...

**Autora**: ok Draco, você já fez seu apelo. Mas é isso pessoal. Deixem uma review para me incentivar a postar logo, ok?

Beijos de Tati Black

**P.S.:** Grande beijo meu também. – termina com um sorriso galanteador e uma piscada de olho. - De Draco Perfeito Malfoy.


	2. Eu, Papai Noel?

**Fan Fiction: Presente de Natal.**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Cap. 1: Eu, Papai Noel?**

_"Levando-se em conta as circunstâncias do processo, tem-se que o denunciado, réu primário, não fez utilização dos artefatos das trevas, mas não fez uma devida inspeção na casa que pertencera a seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, condenado, post mortem, como um dos principais participante do grupo denominado Comensais da Morte, aliados de Voldemort. Tendo em vista estas circunstâncias, absolvo o réu da condenação de participação no grupo das Trevas, mas condeno-o a serviços comunitários, pela ocultação dos artefatos em sua residência."_

Essa sentença foi meu alívio e meu fim. Depois que a guerra acabou, com a morte do meu pai, tomei posse da mansão, que virou meu lar. Morei por anos, até que o ministério resolve fazer uma busca na casa que havia sido de Lucius. Num porão, em baixo da sala de estar, uma coleção de artes das trevas, que eu não conhecia, foi encontrada e apreendida.

Há dois meses, quando tudo aconteceu, fui preso durante algumas horas numa cela no próprio Ministério. Meu amigo, Blaise Zabini, cuidou de me arranjar uma advobruxa, nova no ramo, mas muito bem recomendada.

Qual a minha surpresa? Era ela. A mesma garota, dona dos olhos inebriantes cor de chocolate. Meu pecado.

Colocaram-me em uma sala, na qual só havia uma mesa e três cadeiras. Blaise entrou na sala e ela veio logo atrás. Levantei-me e a olhei. Ela travou na porta e ficou me fitando. Em seguida, virou as costas e bateu a porta. Blaise olhou para a porta fechada e para mim, com uma cara de que não estava entendendo nada. Olhou para mim novamente e viu que eu não tinha tirado os olhos da porta.

- Espera um pouco. – Disse Blaise e saiu atrás dela.

Sentei-me na cadeira e pus o rosto nas mãos. Passava um filme em minha cabeça, meu estômago estava embrulhado e não sentia mais meu coração pulsando. Foi uma sensação terrível.

Blaise retornou uns cinco minutos depois à sala com ela ao seu lado. Ela estava linda. Uma saia que lhe chegava aos joelhos, bem justa, marcando o seu quadril bem desenhado. Usava um terninho preto, mesma cor da saia e os cabelos... Ah, aqueles cabelos ruivos, estavam presos apenas na parte de cima, ficando praticamente todo solto. Vermelhos e brilhantes. Meus dedos reclamavam de saudades da macies daqueles fios.

Fiquei olhando-a, mas ela olhava para algum ponto bem acima da minha cabeça. Dessa vez eu havia ficado sentado. Blaise sentou à minha frente e ela sentou-se ao lado dele, com a cadeira de frente para ele e de lado para mim.

- Zabine, deixe bem claro para o seu colega a situação que eu te expliquei.

- Er... Ok. – Blaise parecia um tanto confuso com aquela situação. – Draco, essa é Virgínia Weasley, sua advobruxa. Ela disse que tem algumas razões para... – Ele dava umas olhadas de rabo de olho para ela e continuava falando. - ... para não dirigir a palavra a você. Então ela vai falar por intermédio de mim. – Blaise realmente não entendia nada daquela situação. Ah, se ele soubesse de nossa história.

Aquelas palavras de Blaise me machucaram. Virgínia não tinha ouvido minha versão da história, e tinha se afastado e se escondido de mim por longos oito anos. E o destino agora a colocava ali, à minha frente, para me defender no tribunal. As eu aceitaria as condições dela para tê-la ao meu lado novamente e, quem sabe, convencê-la, e não só ao juiz, da minha inocência.

- Diga-lhe Zabine, que só aceitei este caso porque estou precisando aumentar o meu currículo, para ter mais credibilidade. – Ela disse num tom seco, sem olhar nenhuma vez para mim.

- Draco, er... A Srta. Weasley disse que...

- Eu ouvi Blaise. Eu não me importo com as circunstâncias Virgínia. Só quero que você saiba que eu também sou inocente dessa acusação.

- Diga-lhe Zabine que eu precisarei acreditar que ele é inocente DESTA acusação para poder defende-lo. Mas apenas desta, sobre a qual se refere o caso.

Ela sabia como me ferir. A conversa seguiu desta mesma forma, Ela me explicou minha situação no caso e que, como a perícia constatou que a última utilização dos artefatos havia sido numa data antes da que eu me mudei para a mansão, seria fácil me inocentar.

Ela conseguiu logo minha liberação para eu responder o processo em liberdade. E, depois daquela conversa, a única vez que eu a encontrei foi no tribunal, no dia do julgamento.

Foi um pouco estranho nesse dia. Ela continuava sem se dirigir a mim, mas, numa determinada parte do julgamento, ela precisou me interrogar. E ela fez isso sem olhar nenhuma vez nos meus olhos.

Mesmo com os ressentimentos de nosso passado, ela fez um ótimo trabalho. Conseguiu que o juiz me inocentasse da acusação do processo. Entretanto, ele entendeu que eu deveria ter feito uma busca na casa, a fim de encontrar alguma coisa que tivesse pertencido ao meu pai. Condenou-me então à ocultação dos artefatos, mas, como eu era réu primário, deu-me uma pena leve:

"_...Mas condeno-o a serviços comunitários, pela ocultação dos artefatos em sua residência._

_A pena será proporcionar às crianças carentes um natal diferente. O Sr. Malfoy receberá as cartas do Correio Coruja endereçadas ao personagem figurativo do Natal, Papai Noel, e terá de atender a, pelo menos, 60% dos pedidos contidos nas cartas. Utilizando, para isso, o seu próprio patrimônio..."_

Eu, Draco Malfoy, o homem mais rico e mais desejado de toda a comunidade bruxa inglesa, teria de gastar minha fortuna com crianças remelentas que eu nunca havia visto na vida, que eram tolas o bastante para acreditar que um velho gordo vestido com uma roupa vermelha ridícula e com uma barba branca enorme traria os seus presentes em um saco, voando num trenó e saindo na noite de Natal, descendo de chaminé em chaminé, distribuindo todos os presentes... E para piorar, essas crianças tolas mandam cartas pelo correio coruja, endereçadas ao Polo Norte, achando que vão receber o que pediram. Mas, neste natal elas terão um Papai Noel. E sabe quem vai ser o Papai Noel delas? Eu, esse loiro alto, lindo e de porte atlético, comprando presentes para essas crianças desajuizadas. Essa situação seria cômica se não fosse trágica, para mim.

Depois que o juiz proferiu a sentença, Virgínia abriu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso lindo dela que iluminava tudo que estava à volta dela. Aquele sorriso que eu adorava admirar. Aquele sorriso que ela me dava, só para mim, quando eu dizia algo que a divertia. Aquele sorriso que eu não via há oito anos.

Depois que o juiz bateu seu martelinho na mesa, ela levantou-se, apertou a mão de Zabine e saiu. Tentei ir atrás dela, mas os guardas me impediram. Eu tinha de assinar uns papéis ainda. Fiquei observando aqueles cabelos flamejantes, dessa vez soltos, esvoaçarem enquanto ela se encaminhava para a saída.

-X-X-X-

Recebi as cartas do ministério mais ou menos um mês antes do natal. Nunca tinha visto tantas cartas juntas. Desesperei-me, mas fazia qualquer coisa para não precisar pagar uma pena maior ou acabar indo para Azkaban.

Levei as cartas para casa. Resolvi que facilitaria minha tarefa se eu organizasse uma lista com o nome e endereço dos fedelhos e outra lista com os presentes.

-X-X-X-

Passou-se uma semana desde que havia começado meu "trabalho". Reservei um baú aonde ia guardando os presentes encolhidos e já com o endereço afixado. Achei que iriam ser só aquelas cartas, mas no começo da outra semana, recebi mais uma pilha de cartas... E nem tinha acabado a primeira ainda. O Blaise me ajudou um pouco, e eu resolvi tirar umas férias da presidência da minha empresa e me dedicar só a essa tarefa extremamente estressante. Ficar nas semanas próximas ao Natal fazendo compras naquele inferno que se transformava o Beco Diagonal era realmente uma tarefa muito estressante. Um monte de gente gastando seus míseros salários em presentes fúteis, andando de um lado para o outro como loucos.

E o pior é que eu nem podia contratar alguém para fazer isso, porque vez ou outra aparecia um fiscal do Ministério para me espionar. Um absurdo!

De que servia o Natal? Encher a pança numa ceia e trocar presentes entre os familiares? Que coisa mais patética! Ainda bem que os Malfoy não perdiam tempo com isso. O Natal era apenas uma data para todos sentarmos juntos à mesa, coisa que fazíamos raramente. Banquetes? Na casa de um verdadeiro Malfoy, todo dia era dia para um Banquete.

-X-X-X-

Lá pela terceira semana de dezembro, quando havia recebido mais uma pilha de cartas, me sentei com Blaise no meu escritório, uma espécie de biblioteca onde me recolhia para resolver assuntos de trabalho, com a lareira acesa e já a altas horas da noite, Blaise decide me provocar para cortar o silêncio e a seriedade que havia se instalado no ambiente há algum tempo.

- Sabe Draco, depois de responder tanta carta, comprar tantos presentes e dar tanta atenção às crianças, creio que você já está mais do que preparado para ser pai. – Ele pensou que eu iria achar graça dessa piada? Realmente Blaise queria morrer. Onde já se viu... Eu, solteiro, tendo a mulher que quisesse aos meus pés vou me amarrar a uma só e ainda arranjar um filho?... Chego a duvidar se Blaise é realmente meu amigo como ele diz.

- Por acaso você quer comemorar seu Natal em um cemitério, sete palmos abaixo da terra? – Retruquei com fúria nos olhos.

- Nossa... Já vi que você ainda não está com o espírito natalino... Não aceita nem uma brincadeira...

- Pois ria sozinho de suas piadas sem graça.

Minha cabeça latejava... Eu já estava a horas sentado em uma cadeira lendo cartas e aumentando as listas de crianças e presentes. Mesmo que um bobo da corte se vestisse de havaiana e dançasse a Ula-Ula na minha frente eu não acharia graça. Levantei-me e levei algumas cartas para meu quarto. Iria terminar o "expediente" de hoje deitado em minha cama. Enquanto isso, o Blaise aproveitava para abandonar a parte dele em cima da escrivaninha e se retirar para a farra, arranjar mais uma para cair em sua lábia e em sua cama nesta noite.

Recomecei a ler as cartas. Algumas delas eram pedidas de paz e amor para a sociedade... Acho que essas crianças andavam cheirando escondidas de seus pais! Outras pediam tantos presentes absurdos, como casas, viagens e boas notas nos boletins que eu fico me perguntando o que os pais dessas crianças estão colocando na alimentação delas...

Separava as cartas que tinham esses pedidos absurdos e jogava-as fora.

Às três da manhã, quando estava quase dormindo sobre as cartas, uma despertou minha atenção. Nenhuma outra carta dessas três semanas tinha conseguido me deixar tão impressionado com seu conteúdo.

A carta era de um garoto bruxo de oito anos que morava em um apartamento na Londres trouxa.

_ Querido Papai Noel,_

_ Não sei se o senhor lembra de mim. Meu nome é Alexander e tenho, neste ano, oito anos. Desde que eu era muito pequeno minha mãe, Virgínia, me ajuda a escrever para o senhor todos os anos. Mas esse ano, como já estou com oito anos, eu decidi escrever a carta sozinho, porque o presente, na realidade, é mais para ela do que para mim._

_Queria agradecer, primeiramente, o presente que o senhor me deu no ano passado, quando eu havia pedido um livro sobre Quadribol._

_ Nesse ano, quero lhe pedir algo que não sei se vai ser possível o senhor realizar... Eu gostaria de conhecer meu pai._

_ Minha mãe disse que eles se separaram antes mesmo dele saber que ela estava grávida. E eu percebi que ultimamente ela está muito triste e cansada, porque passa a maior parte do dia trabalhando como advobruxa e de noite ainda tem que ficar comigo. Gostaria que meu pai voltasse e ajudasse ela a sustentar a casa, e que pudesse amá-la, porque já tenho consciência que só o meu amor não é o suficiente para ela. Ela está sofrendo muito. Precisa muito dele._

_ Agradeceria se o encontrasse ao menos para ele passar o Natal conosco._

_ Agradeço desde já._

_ Um abraço,_

_ Alexander Weasley._

Sei que o que vou dizer agora não combina nem um pouco comigo: Eu fiquei tocado com essa carta. Percebi que o garoto necessitava de um pai e tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo. Mas o que mais me intrigou foi que, na carta, ele diz que a mãe precisa mais do pai do que ele. Fiquei... Emocionado com a preocupação que o garoto demonstrava pela mãe. Mas entrei em estado de choque quando li o sobrenome dele "... Weasley". Será possível que ele era... Não... Que idéia a minha... Fiz alguns cálculos e vi que seria possível... Mas mesmo assim eu precisava ter certeza... A mãe dele se chamava Virgínia, ele tinha oito anos e não conhecia o pai. Era muita coincidência. Tinha que arranjar um meio de encontrá-la. Não seria difícil. Havia o endereço na carta. E eu ia tirar essa história a limpo...

Se era isso mesmo que eu estava pensando, porque ela nunca tinha me contado nada? Ela teve oportunidades, inclusive quando foi minha advobruxa há alguns meses apenas. O que realmente tinha acontecido entre nós e durante esses oito anos?

Sei que passaria uma longa noite de insônia.

-X-X-X-

**Quinta-feira, 8 de Dezembro**

Como havia previsto, às cinco e quinze da manhã ainda não havia pregado os olhos. Resolvi me levantar. Já estava entediado de esperar a claridade invadir totalmente meu quarto pelas grandes janelas, que estavam com as cortinas abertas desde a noite passada. Vesti meu roupão e desci para o escritório, não sem antes apanhar a carta em minha mesa de cabeceira.

Ordenei a um elfo narigudo que me trouxesse um café forte e uns biscoitos. Depois desse pequeno desjejum, voltei a pensar em como faria para falar com ela. Sei que ela não iria me receber bem. Nem como minha advobruxa ela não falara comigo. O que diria ela então se, após quase nove anos, eu batesse na porta dela e, com um sorriso sem graça, dissesse: "_Oi, voltei_". Ela me enxotaria como um cachorro sarnento que pede comida e abrigo em dias de chuva. Não me aceitaria nem se eu levasse um presente para ela. Qualquer mulher se derreteria com um colar de brilhantes, mas ela não. Ela não era qualquer mulher. E para piorar, eu estava sem tempo. Tinha tanta coisa para fazer. Havia abandonado, praticamente, minha empresa, além daquelas listas enormes que eu tinha para acabar.

Após muito refletir, ler e reler a carta de Alexander e observar as chamas que crepitavam em minha lareira, decidi que a procuraria como se quisesse falar sobre minha sentença e meu julgamento, afinal, ela era minha advobruxa e eu pagava pelos seus serviços.

Lentamente, encaminhei-me ao meu quarto, tomei um banho demorado, como se quisesse expulsar o cansaço físico e mental de meu corpo. Troquei de roupa, ajeitei meus cabelos, peguei novamente a carta que havia largado em cima da cama e segui para o hall de minha casa, de onde aparataria no Caldeirão Furado. Não podia aparatar direto na Londres trouxa, onde ela morava. Eram as novas regras do Ministério da Magia depois da Guerra.

Ao chegar ao hall, vesti minha capa e percebi, ao olhar no relógio, que já passavam das oito da manhã. Apressei-me a aparatar naquele bar mal freqüentado e dei de cara com o Blaise.

- O que faz aqui essa hora da manhã Draco?

- Tenho negócios a tratar Zabini. Não sou feito você que usa a fortuna que seu pai lhe deixou para pagar mulheres e diversão por uma noite num quartinho nojento desta estalagem.

- Já vi que seu humor não melhorou em nada. Passou a noite em claro, solitário, Malfoy?

- Te interessa?

- Já vi que sim. kkkkkkkkkkkk. Você precisa se divertir mais. Sair mais. A vida não gira em torno de trabalho e dinheiro Draco. Tem que curtir as mulheres, a bebida, a música... Os melhores prazeres da vida.

- Você sabe que, para mim, não é necessário gastar dinheiro com mulheres. Basta estalar o dedo que várias se curvam aos meus pés.

- É... Mas faz quanto tempo que você não "utiliza" uma dessas mulheres? Um mês? Ou mais? Hehehehehe.

- Minha vida particular não te interessa. Mas já que faz tanta questão de saber, peguei a Tereza, SUA secretária, três dias atrás, em um Hotel maravilhoso. Pena que ela não valia tantos gastos. Muito... "Fraquinha", se é que me entende.

- Nossa. Vejo que já temos algum progresso. Três dias sem sexo e ainda não teve crise de abstinência.

- Vá arrumar o que fazer Zabini. Não sou como você que só pensa em sexo. E me deixe em paz!

- Aonde você ia mesmo, tão apressado, quando aparatou aqui?

- Assuntos particulares que não te interessam. E, se me der licença, já estou mais que atrasado.

- Tudo bem Senhor Ocupado Malfoy. Faça bom proveito de mais um dia tedioso.

- Pode ter certeza que meu dia não vai ser nem um pouco tedioso. Vou atrás de um vulcão em ponto de erupção, colher certas informações.

- Estou ficando curioso. Quem é ela? Para onde vai levá-la?

- Mas você só pensa nisso, mesmo, não é Zabini? Só quero "colher informações", nada mais. – "_Por enquanto_" - Completei em pensamento.

Sem dizer mais nada, virei às costas para meu amigo e me retirei do bar. Caminhei um pouco, muito à contra gosto, pelas ruas da Londres trouxa, que estava em igual, ou pior, estado que o Beco Diagonal. Muitas pessoas indo e vindo cheias de embrulhos, empacotadas em seus agasalhos, com os rostos corados pelo frio e pela correria atrás das "ofertas". Isso me dava náuseas. Caminhei mais um pouco, desviando de um e de outro, até chegar a uma rua com poucas lojas e várias casas iguais. Procurei o número quatorze. Subi os três degraus que davam acesso à porta. Estava suando frio e um pouco nervoso. Era meu passado, futuro e presente que eu havia de encontrar ali, e não me sentia preparado.

Dei meia volta e caminhei até o outro lado da rua onde havia uma lanchonete. Pedi uma bebida forte, para me dar coragem. A garçonete me trouxe um rum que desceu ardendo, ao ser tomado de um gole só pelo meu desespero.

Paguei o drink e voltei a atravessar a rua. Subi novamente os degraus que já estavam encobertos pela neve branca e toquei na campainha, antes que perdesse a coragem. Respirando fundo e deixando que uma nuvem de vapor muito densa se formasse na frente de meu rosto, esperei. Depois de alguns segundos, que pareceram horas, ouvi a chave girando. Meu coração palpitou. Fazia tempo que aquelas sensações não eram despertadas em meu corpo, desde a última vez que a vi saindo do fórum com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto após ouvir minha sentença e a audiência ser dada como encerrada.

Uma brecha da porta foi aberta, presa por uma corrente. Esperei ver seus olhos castanhos que me enfeitiçavam. Mas primeiramente não vi nada. Até que olhei para baixo e vi uma criança loira que me olhava com curiosidade.

- Bom dia. O que o senhor deseja?

Eu estava sem fala.

**N/A:** Primeiro capítulo postado... Estou muito feliz... Já consegui reescrever os dois primeiros capítulos e um terceiro inédito. O quarto capítulo também já esta sendo escrito... ...– Estoura uma champagne.

**Draco:** Amados (as) leitores (as). E aí, o que acharam de minha performance como narrador? Estão curiosas para saber quem abriu a porta? Será que é a casa certa?

**Autora**: Lá vem você se intrometendo na MINHA N/A... Já não basta narrar a história? Você também quer tudo... Que egoísta!

**Draco:** Você está é com inveja porque as leitoras só mandaram reviews por minha causa. Duvido que, se essa fic fosse você narrando sua própria história, alguém iria ler.

**Autora:** Mas você é muito metido mesmo, não é? Quer saber, antes que eu bata em seu lindo rostinho, vou terminar por aqui...

**Draco:** Olha aí, já assumiu que meu rostinho é lindo... Agora pode dizer que minha barriga é linda, meus braços largos, meu sorriso encantador e meus olhos...

**Autora:** Tah, tah... _– a autora o interrompe, corada e cheia de arrepios_. – Ui! Bom... – _Está completamente sem fala, totalmente desconcentrada_. – Onde eu estava mesmo?

**Draco:** Você eu não sei, mas eu estava prestes a me despedir das minhas leitoras, porque já passam da meia noite e eu preciso repousar... Essa vida de contador de histórias cansa... Ainda mais quando se passa o dia rodando o Beco Diagonal atrás de presentes para os fedelhos, com o Zabini falando besteira no pé do ouvido.

**Autora:** Tudo bem... Ah, eu estava nos agradecimentos. – _Interrompe a escrita mais uma vez, vendo ele se encaminhar para a cama dela e torcendo para que ele deite lá... "Seria maravilhoso tentar convencê-lo a sair daí..."_. – Ok... – _Envergonhada pelos seus pensamentos pecaminosos e triste porque ele acaba de aparatar, ordenando que ela mande beijos para suas leitoras._ – Muito bem, a paz volta a reinar em meu quarto! Depois do fim desse primeiro capítulo e dessa discussão com o narrador mais metido da face da terra, só me resta concluir aqui...

**Queria agradecer imensamente a review de Kandra... Obrigada Flor pelo incentivo! Ta aqui o cap. 1 postado bem rapidinho...**

**Essa semana ainda eu posto o capítulo 2... Acho que na Quinta-feira, porque na quarta eu terei minha última prova da facul e aí tô de férias, podendo me dedicar exclusivamente pra fic... **_Autora fica saltitando em frente ao pc._

**Draco:** Que ceninha mais ridícula. Uma garota desse tamanho saltitando como uma criancinha... Tsk, tsk...

**Autora:** Você ainda está aí?

**Draco:** Não... É o Papai Noel... – Revira os olhos.

**Autora:** se for levar em conta o enredo da fic, é realmente o Papai Noel... hsuashiashuiasa

**Draco:** Não teve graça...

**Autora:** Mas afinal, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? E como eu não te vi aí?

**Draco:** Tenho meus truques... E estou esperando pra ver se você vai mandar o beijo que eu enviei às minhas fãs.

**Autora:** Tudo bem... Eu já ia mandar... Estava terminando de me despedir. – Suspira, entediada. - Só me resta agora mandar beijos, beijos e beijos e...

**Draco**: Beijos para as minhas amadas leitoras e, não esqueçam**: Deixe uma review para mim, o narrador mais sexy e mais...**

**Autora**: Lá vai... Vamos começar a seção "Ego ao alto"... Vou aproveitar enquanto ele está distraído enumerando suas qualidades para me despedir de vez. Beijos, obrigada e, não esqueçam**:**

**Submit Review: FAÇA UMA AUTORA E UM NARRADOR METIDO EXTREMAMENTE FELIZES...**

Fui...

**Tati Black**


	3. Desencontros, ou seriam encontros?

**Cap. 2: Desencontros... Ou seriam encontros?**

_- Bom dia. O que o senhor deseja?_

_ Eu estava sem fala._

Olhei para o garoto que estava a minha frente, me fitando com certa curiosidade. Se tivesse tomado mais do que uma dose daquele rum, diria que estava bêbado, delirando. Era o mesmo que estar me vendo quando criança. O garoto tinha a pele alva, mas sem sardas. Os cabelos lisos e dourados caíam displicentes e insistentemente em seus olhos que, por sua vez, eram azuis acinzentados, iguais aos meus, como um céu nublado, que conseguem ocultas qualquer tipo de emoção ou sentimento. Mas os dele era uma exceção. Seus olhos, mesmo nublados, eram expressivos... Como os dela...

Aquele garoto poderia-se dizer que era uma cópia minha. Não tive mais dúvidas... Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram: Eu tinha um filho... Um filho com a única mulher por quem eu já havia tido algum tipo de sentimento. Eu tinha amado-a. E por sofrer tanto quando nos separamos, voltei a ser rude e frio como era antes de mergulhar nos olhos calorosos dela que derreteram meu coração de gelo. Nunca mais tive outra mulher que durasse por mais de uma semana. Nunca havia esquecido ela...

- O que o senhor deseja? Está se sentindo bem?

Fechei a boca que ainda estava entreaberta pelo "choque" que havia levado. Tornei a abri-la e consegui pronunciar algum som:

- Bom dia. Chamo-me Draco Malfoy. A senhorita Virgínia Weasley mora aqui, não é? – Se ele afirmasse que Virgínia era sua mãe, seria quase impossível aquela criança não ser minha. Acabaria com qualquer dúvida que eu ainda tivesse. Mas outra dúvida surgiu em minha mente... Porque ela nunca havia procurado para contar nada?

- Sim. É minha mãe. O que quer com ela? É urgente?

Meu coração voltou a bater fortemente dentro de meu tórax. Batia com tanta voracidade que chegava a doer. Parecia que ia rasgar meu peito. Várias sensações se misturaram dentro de mim. Esperança de tê-la de volta, a descoberta de um filho... Eu, a partir daquele momento, tornei-me outro Draco Malfoy. O coração de gelo que havia voltado a bater dentro de mim, derretera-se novamente. Tive que lutar com todas as minhas forças para impedir que lágrimas caíssem de meus olhos.

- Como você se chama garoto? – Ele ainda não podia saber que eu estava ali por causa dele. Tinha que me mostrar imparcial diante de toda aquela situação.

Ele novamente me olhou dos pés à cabeça demonstrando curiosidade, algo que ele havia herdado completamente da mãe. Claro que ele havia notado a semelhança que nós tínhamos.

Estava bastante frio e, como eu era muito pálido, estava um pouco corado. Percebendo isso ele me convidou para entrar. Observei a casa. Era bastante simples, os móveis e paredes claras e muito bem decorada. Virgínia sempre havia tido bom gosto _(__**N/N**__: Claro, me escolheu para ser seu namorado! – __**Autora**__ revira os olhos)._

O garoto me convidou a sentar em frente à lareira, onde pude perceber que ele estivera montando uma árvore de Natal.

Agora, devidamente acomodado, voltei a repetir:

- Qual o seu nome?

- Alexander. Alexander Weasley. O que o senhor quer com a minha mãe? – Garoto insistente, não? Também percebi que havia herdado a teimosia da mãe.

- Sou um cliente dela e preciso falar com certa urgência. Será que poderia chamá-la?

- Ela não está em casa. Está trabalhando. Eu até ofereceria ao senhor um café, chá ou chocolate quente, mas estou só e não me atrevo a esquentar água. Da última que tentei quase me queimei e minha mãe me proibiu de chegar perto do fogão. Mas posso oferecer biscoitos. O senhor quer?

- Primeiramente, me trate por Draco, esse senhor é algo muito... Formal. Segundo, não, não quero nada. Estou bem... Confortável. Sua casa é muito agradável. – Dei um sorriso sincero para o garoto. Um sorriso que há muito tempo não aparecia em meus lábios. Meu filho. Um garoto inteligente, atencioso, muito bem educado... Eu estava orgulhoso. A Virgínia havia feito um ótimo trabalho na educação dessa criança.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Pode me chamar de Alex. Não sei se você vai ter tempo para esperar minha mãe chegar do trabalho. É que ela só volta lá pras sete da noite. E ainda são dez e meia da manhã.

- É uma pena. Mas você fica sempre só em casa enquanto sua mãe trabalha? – Fiquei indignado com isso. Como é que Virgínia abandonava o filho, sozinho, em casa? Tudo bem que os tempos de guerra já haviam acabado... Mas mesmo assim... Era uma imprudência! _(__**N/A: **__Que bonitinho o Draco preocupado com o filho! – __**Narrador**__ apenas fica corado!)._

- Eu não fico só. A moça que trabalha aqui em casa e cuida de mim deu uma saída para comprar algumas coisas. Mas ela volta logo. Não quer me ajudar com essa árvore enquanto a Dora não chega?

Ponderei um pouco a situação. Nunca havia montado uma árvore de Natal. Sempre eram os elfos que montavam lá na mansão. Mas, por outro lado, eu queria conhecer mais um pouco do Alex.

- Claro que ajudo. Você estava montando-a sozinho?

- Sim. Faz semanas que a mamãe prometeu que me ajudaria a montá-la, mas eu já desisti de esperar. Ela nunca tem tempo. Obrigado por aceitar me ajudar. A árvore é muito alta e para pendurar os enfeites nas partes mais altas eu teria que subir nos móveis. Se minha mãe descobre que eu subi no sofá dela, o "Fogo Weasley" vai falar mais alto, e aí... Adeus primeira semana de Janeiro na Toca, na casa dos meus avós.

Lembrei-me que ela sempre morou numa casa chamada de Toca, mas me admira os pais dela ainda estarem lá. Acho que uma casa denominada de "Toca" não deve ser um lugar ideal para morar.

- Por que você gosta tanto da "Toca"?

- Lá eu posso participar de partidas de Quadribol com meus primos e meus tios e comer a comida deliciosa da minha avó.

- Você gosta de voar?

- Claro. Adoro voar e jogar Quadribol, o melhor jogo do mundo.

- E você já tem uma vassoura, Alex?

- Não. – O garoto fez uma cara triste. - Sempre peço uma vassoura de presente para minha mãe, mas ela nunca tem condições de me dar e diz que é muito perigoso e que eu não teria onde voar. Então me contento a voar apenas quando vou à casa dos meus avós. Mas assim que entrar em Hogwarts tentarei entrar no time e aí convenço minha mãe a me dar uma vassoura.

- Você conhece a loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol?

- Claro que conheço. – Os olhos de Alex brilharam. – Sempre que minha mãe me leva ao Beco Diagonal eu fico vendo as vassouras, os livros e as últimas novidades que lançaram. É a melhor loja de Quadribol da Inglaterra, segundo o livro "Quadribol, a história". Foi um livro que ganhei no Natal passado. Ele fala sobre a história do Quadribol, as melhores lojas, os melhores produtos...

- Eu também conheço. Já o li. Desde pequeno eu também sempre fui apaixonado por esse esporte. No meu segundo ano em Hogwarts entrei para o time da minha casa como apanhador. E quando cresci, que assumi a empresa do meu pai, tomei uma decisão. Vendi a maior parte das ações da empresa dele e comprei 60% das ações da Nimbus. Junto com a fábrica veio a loja "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol". Hoje, já temos filiais na França e Rússia, mas a central das lojas e a fábrica ficam aqui em Londres.

Ele parecia que tinha sido hipnotizado. A árvore estava esquecida do lado e ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Para não restar dúvidas, para ele, retirei um cartão do bolso de minhas vestes e o entreguei.

_Voe com a Nimbus! Vassouras de todas as qualidades._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Presidente_

Seguiam o endereço da fábrica e das lojas. Ele leu e, com a expressão de quem ainda não acredita, olhou para mim e exclamou:

- Uau! Então você é o grande empresário, que se desfez da empresa do pai para comprar a Nimbus! Eu li sobre você no livro. Eles citam um pouco da sua história.

Ele continuava com aquele brilho nos olhos. Sorri pra ele e, como que para quebrar aquele momento de... "Adoração" dele voltei ao trabalho de montar a árvore de Natal.

Seguiu-se um silêncio cômodo, enquanto ele digeria toda aquela história. Mudei de assunto e conversei sobre outras amenidades. Ele acabou me dando uma boa notícia: não iria passar o Natal na Toca. Seus avós iriam para os EUA onde estava morando o Weasley amante do Potter, que havia se casado com a sangue-ruim da Granger. Estavam agora com um filho, o motivo da visita dos avós.

A manhã seguiu tranquila. Terminamos de montar a árvore de dez para o meio-dia. Lembrei-me que ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer naquele dia. Despedi-me do garoto, que ainda esperava pelo retorno da babá, a Dora. Disse para ele comentar com a mãe que estive lá pedi para ele guardar meu cartão, caso precisasse de algo. "_Não hesite em me ligar, e apareça lá na loja. Eu só estou lá nos fins de semana resolvendo os assuntos financeiros. Sempre estou na Fábrica. Você e sua mãe também serão bem-vindos lá, se algum dia quiserem aparecer._", foi o que disse pra ele. Antes de tudo, tinha que mostrar ao Alexander que eu só queria o bem dele e que não era minha culpa ele ter crescido sem pai. Jamais teria me separado de Virgínia, minha ruivinha, se soubesse que ela estava grávida. Vi que ele já começava a gostar de mim.

Um assunto que não foi comentado foi nossa semelhança física. Sim, física, porque o temperamento dele era igual ao da mãe: curioso, quieto e... Explosivo. Mas, se dependesse de mim, ainda teríamos muitas conversas onde esse assunto poderia ser devidamente explicado.

O primeiro passo já estava dado. Conheci Alex e tinha cem por cento de certeza que ele era meu filho. Só restava agora encontrar Virgínia, perguntar por que ela nunca me contou nada e convencê-la a contar tudo para o garoto. Não iria mais procurá-la hoje. Amanhã eu faria uma visita para ela no escritório em que ela trabalhava.

-X-X-X-

Virgínia terminou seu último processo do dia e olhou para o relógio, que marcava oito e quinze da noite.

- Droga, mais uma vez atrasada para o jantar. O Alex vai me matar... Logo hoje que eu havia resolvido ajudá-lo a montar aquela árvore...

Ela falava sozinha enquanto recolhia suas coisas, vestia a capa e seguia para a entrada do escritório, de onde poderia aparatar.

Aparatou como de costume no bar, para seguir para o lado trouxa de Londres, onde morava.

- Boa noite Tom. Alguma novidade?

- Não Srta. Weasley. Está tudo na mais perfeita paz.

Com um último sorriso, Virgínia seguiu para a rua e caminhou apressada, juntando mais a capa ao corpo para reter o vento gélido que soprava sem parar.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com a casa silenciosa, vazia.

- Dora? Dora, você está aí?

- Boa noite dona Virgínia. – Dora surgiu na porta da cozinha. – Como foi o dia hoje? Muito agitado?

- Infelizmente sim. – Jogou a capa para um lado e sentou-se em frente à lareira para se aquecer. – Onde está meu pequeno? Deu muito trabalho hoje?

- De jeito nenhum. Mas...

- O que houve Dora? Que cara é essa?

- Ele desobedeceu a uma ordem da senhora.

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Ela já havia se levantado um pouco vermelha. – Onde ele está?

- Ele acabou de subir para tomar banho. Terminou o jantar a pouco, estava esperando a senhora chegar.

- Dora, o que ele fez?

- Eu saí de manhã para comprar umas verduras que estavam faltando e o deixei montando a árvore. Alertei-o que, quando eu voltasse, eu iria ajudá-lo a pôr os enfeites mais altos, para ele não subir em nenhum móvel.

- E pelo que vejo, ele montou a árvore só. – Virgínia notou a árvore ao lado da lareira e deu um suspiro. Estava exausta, e tinha que conversar com o Alex.

- Não senhora. Ele não subiu em nenhum móvel.

- E como ele colocou os enfeites lá em cima? Não vá me dizer que ele andou fazendo magia de novo...

- Não senhora. Enquanto eu estava fora, um rapaz apareceu aqui procurando pela senhora. Um homem que ele afirmou nunca ter visto antes. Convidou-o para entrar, ficou conversando com ele enquanto montavam a árvore juntos. O rapaz não roubou nada nem fez nada com ele, mas o Alex estava sozinho em casa. Era perigoso.

- Vou conversar com ele agora mesmo. Está dispensada Dora, e mais uma vez, obrigada. Amanhã eu vou sair um pouco mais tarde porque não vou ao escritório. Vou direto ao Fórum. Você pode chegar lá pras oito da manhã, certo?

- Sim senhora, obrigada e boa noite.

Depois de responder um "_boa noite"_ e acompanhar Dora até a porta, Virgínia subiu e seguiu direto para o banheiro. Pelo barulho do chuveiro, ele ainda estava no banho. Seguiu para o quarto dele e sentou na escrivaninha. Ficou fitando o céu escuro através da janela aberta enquanto esperava seu filho sair do banho. Sentia-se exausta, e tremia de leve por causa do acontecimento com seu filho. Um medo intenso apoderou-se dela. E se algo tivesse acontecido ao seu filho? Ela estava se sentindo culpada... (**N/N:** Tá vendo ruiva, se não tivesse me abandonado, isso não aconteceria... **N/A:** Cala a boca Malfoy!).

- Mamãe? Não ouvi a senhora chegando. Por que demorou tanto hoje? Prometeu que viria jantar aquela macarronada da Dora comigo. – Falou Alex enquanto ia dar um abraço na mãe e um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Eu sei pequeno, mas a mamãe teve muito trabalho hoje. Minha colega de trabalho, a Mary, adoeceu. Tive que adiantar o trabalho dela também.

- A senhora anda trabalhando muito, mamãe. Isso não está certo. Vive cansada e sem energia para se divertir. Os únicos amigos que tem são os do trabalho. A senhora deveria tirar umas férias. Iriam te fazer bem.

- Eu sei meu filho. Hoje conversei com Amélia, minha chefa. Ela praticamente me obrigou a tirar férias e usou os mesmos argumentos que você. Dia 15 começam minhas férias. Até lá, vai ser o tempo que vou precisar para terminar todos os processos. Mas, o assunto que quero conversar não é esse. – Alex sentiu a tensão na voz da mãe. Sabia que viria bronca em cima dele. Sentou-se na cama de frente para a sua mãe, olhando para os pés.

Ginny continuou:

- Eu não já disse a você que, quando estivesse só, não era para deixar ninguém entrar em casa, a não ser que fosse da família?

- Ah mãe... Era um rapaz distinto. Ele disse que queria falar um assunto urgente para a senhora. Parecia ser boa pessoa. Estava bem vestido. Além disso, ele era muito par...

- Isso não é motivo para recebê-lo, Alexander. Se ele queria falar algo tão urgente comigo, ele deveria ter me procurado no trabalho. – Falou muito vermelha. Notando a expressão do filho, respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Baixou o tom de voz. - Querido, sei que a guerra já acabou, mas ainda há muitas pessoas maldosas no mundo. É preciso ter muito cuidado em quem confiamos. Principalmente se for alguém que nem conhecemos.

- Mas ele disse que era seu cliente. E foi bastante simpático comigo.

- Mas, afinal, quem era esse homem? Ele deixou algum meio de contato? Um cartão talvez?

- Deixou sim. Mamãe, ele é dono da fábrica Nimbus, e ainda dono da loja de Quadribol. – Enquanto falava, Alex revirava alguns papéis em sua gaveta atrás do cartão que ele havia o entregado. – Aqui, achei. O nome dele é Draco Malfoy.

- O QUÊ? Você tem certeza? Aquele canalha salafrário resolveu aparecer na MINHA CASA? Eu não posso acreditar! Já não bastava ele me contratar como advobruxa dele? – ela, que se levantou enquanto gritava, jogou-se na cama do filho, arfando muito nervosa. (_**N/N**__: Muito explosiva essa minha ruivinha, não? E viram como ela me adora? Os adjetivos que ela usa para me definir? Tsk, tsk... ainda vou "domar" esse furacão... __**N/A**__: quer voltar à história Draco? Olha que eu te tiro do posto de narrador, hein...)._

- Nossa mamãe, não precisa ficar nervosa desse jeito. Fica parecendo uma panela de pressão a ponto de explodir! Tome, aqui está o cartão dele. Ele não me disse o assunto que queria falar com a senhora, mas disse que era urgente e que voltaria a te procurar... Mas mãe, posso tirar uma dúvida? Queria saber se ele é algum parente nosso.

- Parente? – Virgínia olha com medo para seu filho. Ele, que era uma criança muito esperta e madura para sua idade, com certeza havia percebido a semelhança que tinha com Draco, seu pai. Sentou-se na cama e encarou o filho que olhava para ela, com aqueles mesmos olhos "dele". Após desviar o olhar, engasgou e respondeu com frieza: – Não meu filho, não é. Agora coloque o pijama para dormir. Já está tarde. – Deu um suspiro cansado.

- Tudo bem mamãe. Eu só achei que ele era meu parente por que...

- Ele não é seu parente. – Disse num tom que demonstra que a conversa está encerrada. – Agora deite pequeno, e durma. Aliás, adorei a árvore que você montou. Ficou muito bonita.

- O Draco me ajudou...

- Meu filho, preste atenção: eu não quero que você converse mais com esse homem, ok? Esqueça que ele existe, finja que não o conheceu. Não fale mais dele. Não o procure e, se ele aparecer aqui em casa novamente, não abra a porta. – Disse em um tom baixo, ameaçador, tremendo de raiva.

- Mas mãe, ele é o dono... – Começou Alex com os olhos brilhando, da mesma forma que ficavam toda vez que iniciava uma conversa sobre Quadribol.

- Não interessa de quê ele é dono. Só te peço que não fale mais com ele. Estamos entendidos?

- Tudo bem mamãe. Boa noite. – Respondeu um Alex desapontado.

Virgínia deu um beijo em seu filho, apagou a luz e se retirou do quarto. Tremia de raiva pela audácia do Malfoy. Vir até sua casa, entrar e ficar fazendo a cabeça do seu filho. É óbvio que ele teria usado o Quadribol como forma de encantar seu filho. Mas ela não ia deixar isso passar em branco. Ele havia dito que voltaria a procurá-la, e quando a encontrasse, ela diria todas as amarguras que estavam em seu coração, o qual borbulhava de ódio. (**N/N**: Está vendo? Tenho razão quando a chamo de Vulcão!).

Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto, Alex pega o cartão que a mãe havia jogado no chão na hora da raiva. Guardou-o numa gaveta e deitou-se, pensando se iria mesmo cumprir essa ordem que a mãe tinha lhe dado. Draco não parecia uma má pessoa, e sua mãe estava escondendo algo sobre esse rapaz. Ele sabia disso. E queria descobrir.

-X-X-X-

Cheguei em casa depois de um dia exaustivo. Passei a manhã inteira com meu filho, o Alex. - Ainda preciso me acostumar com essa ideia: eu tenho um filho! - Conversei muito e ainda o ajudei a montar aquela enorme árvore de Natal. Por que Virgínia havia comprado uma árvore tão alta e tantos enfeites?

Almocei num restaurante do Beco Diagonal. Segui para as compras do dia. Vassouras de brinquedo, fadinhas de pano, bombas de bosta e muitos outros logros. Segui para uma reunião com alguns fornecedores. Não podia abandonar minhas empresas totalmente.

Fechei um ótimo contrato e, às seis e meia da noite já estava de volta à mansão. Graças a Merlin, o Blaise não tinha vindo hoje. Li algumas cartas de crianças que estavam em meu escritório, li também alguns relatórios da empresa para, enfim, jantar e seguir para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho demorado, vesti uma roupa leve e fui caminhar pelos jardins da propriedade.

Minha cabeça estava cheia. Uma dor fina incomodava minhas têmporas. Sentei-me num banco em frente à fonte de serpentes que havia no centro do jardim. Fiquei organizando meus pensamentos, processando as novas informações. Tinha um filho de oito anos. Inteligente, lindo... Uma criança adorável. E o melhor, filho da minha ruivinha... A única mulher que fui capaz de amar. A única que derreteu meu coração e me fez parecer um bobo apaixonado diante dela.

_**Flash Back :**__ Em Hogwarts..._

_ - Draco seu louco, para onde está me levando? Eu tenho que ir para as estufas. – Virgínia vinha sendo arrastada por Draco, raptada em um dos corredores enquanto se encaminhava para a aula de herbologia. Seu namoro com Draco era secreto, mas ele não parecia estar se importando com aquilo. A segurava firme pela mão e, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, a arrastava escadas acima, entrando e saindo em corredores. – Draco, eu estou perdendo aula... Os testes de fim de ano vêm aí e..._

_ - Será que a senhorita poderia parar de falar e fechar os olhos? – ele havia parado em frente a uma porta da Sala Precisa. Ela olhou desconfiada pra ele, mas ele só fez alargar seu sorriso. Ela não conseguia vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito sem se sentir como se estivesse nas nuvens, afinal, ele só dava esse sorriso para ela. Esse sorriso era exclusivo dela. Sorriu também e obedeceu a seu pedido._

_ Draco a guiou para dentro da sala, segurando em sua cintura, fazendo arrepios correrem pelo seu corpo. Ele não estava preocupado com horários. Gina estaria, neste momento, tendo a primeira das suas duas últimas aulas do dia, que eram de herbologia. Draco tinha o tempo livre. Posicionou-a no centro da sala._

_ - Pode abrir os olhos._

_ - Draco... Que... Que lindo! – Os olhos dela brilharam e o sorriso tímido, que brincava em seus lábios quando estava de olhos fechados, se alargou. A sala estava toda decorada com rosas vermelhas, pétalas pelo chão, velas e uma mesa de jantar para duas pessoas. – Mas Draco, pra quê isso tudo meu amor?_

_ - Você não gostou? – Ele tinha trabalhado tanto para essa noite... O que será que estava errado?_

_ - Não meu amor. Eu amei. Está tudo maravilhosamente lindo._

_ - Então senhorita esquecida, vou lembrar-lhe que hoje completamos quatro meses de namoro, e oito meses que nós saímos pela primeira vez. – Draco falou isso num sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_ Ela não tinha se esquecido da data. Como poderia esquecer? Apenas não esperava que ele fizesse algo para comemorarem._

_ Jantaram conversando amenidades e, após o termino do jantar, uma música suave começou a tocar. Ele a tirou para dançar. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, enquanto ele absorvia o perfume de seus cabelos._

_ Quando a música acabou, Gina o encarou e começaram a se beijar. Seria uma longa noite..._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

Suspirei. Eram as únicas lembranças boas que tinha de minha juventude, não que eu já fosse velho! Em casa, nas férias, meu pai ficava o tempo inteiro me pressionando sobre o mesmo assunto: Servir ao Lord-Nariz-de-Cobra, tio Voldinho. Eu não queria. Primeiro, eu jamais arriscaria meu lindo pescoço por causa de um maníaco mestiço que queria "limpar" o mundo bruxo. Ele e suas loucas teorias sobre puros-sangues, coisa que nem era. E, loucos como meu pai, aderiam a essas teorias. Segundo, eu não queria ser comensal da morte por causa de Virgínia. Ela me odiaria. E desde a primeira vez que a beijei, soube que não iria mais ser feliz se não a tivesse ao meu lado.

Entendam, eu não queria ser Comensal, mas também não queria lutar pela ordem da fênix. É óbvio que eu jamais apoiaria Pottinho. Sem falar do seu amante, do "Weasel" e da Granger Dentes-de-Castor. Eu queria apenas ficar na minha, neutro a tudo. Planejei que, assim que a guerra realmente estourasse, eu iria com Virgínia para a França, Marselha, onde meu pai tinha uma mansão. Moraríamos por lá, seguros, até a guerra acabar. Depois voltaríamos para a Inglaterra, casados.

Mas nem tudo que a gente quer realmente se realiza. Meu pai conseguiu me obrigar a virar comensal. Fui torturado e preso em uma cela. Recebi a marca negra _(__**N/N:**__ ela sumiu após a queda do Lord, graças a Merlin)_. Quando fui solto, procurei Dumbledore, me tornei espião. Snape me ajudou muito nisso. Meu pai acreditava que eu estava ajudando-o. Na mesma noite que falei com Dumbledore, procurei Virgínia. Fazia um mês que não me comunicava com ela por causa do meu pai. Quando ela tirou minha blusa (_**N/N**__: Melhor parte, não?), _que viu a marca negra, brigou comigo e não quis ouvir minhas explicações.

Sacudi a cabeça como se quisesse espantar essas lembranças ruins. Tantas vezes tentei me explicar para Virgínia, mas ela nunca me dava ouvidos. Não quis mais me ver, nem me ouvir, sequer procurou notícias minhas. Ninguém sabia que eu era espião, a não ser Dumbledore e Snape, para minha segurança.

Depois da guerra, que durou cinco meses, a procurei novamente. Mas ninguém conseguia encontrá-la. Ainda tentei descobrir algo com a família dela, mas quem acreditaria que eu não havia sido um comensal? Só eu e Snape sabíamos, já que Dumbledore havia levado esse segredo para o túmulo com ele. Meu pai, que havia descoberto minha traição, não tivera tempo de me denunciar e de me deserdar. Morrera também, pouco depois de minha mãe.

Aos poucos, fui perdendo a esperança de encontrar Virgínia. Sabia que estava viva, mas estava invisível para mim. Não queria ser encontrada.

Mas o destino esteve ao meu lado quando fez Blaise contratá-la para ser minha advobruxa. Entretanto, depois que a sentença foi dada, ela sumiu novamente. Não tinha o endereço dela e não sabia onde ela trabalhava, também pudera, ela morava na Londres trouxa e ainda não trabalhava em nenhum escritório de advocacia na época.

Porém, mais uma vez o destino ficou do meu lado. Por causa da pena que ela conseguiu para mim, eu recebi a carta de Alex e cheguei até a casa dela. Já tinha conquistado a amizade do menino e agora só faltava um passo para minha completa felicidade, e também a parte mais difícil: reconquistar minha ruiva.

As lembranças continuaram a vagar pela minha mente, até eu me sentir exausto e resolver voltar para o meu quarto, onde uma cama quente e aconchegante me esperava. Mas, ao deitar, senti que aquela cama era enorme e fria. Não tinha mais o calor dela ao meu lado.

Decidi que amanhã eu voltaria a procurá-la, rezando para que ela desse uma chance para eu me explicar. Sei que ela estava completamente magoada comigo, mas eu estava disposto a fazê-la deixar de lado esse passado sofrido. Jamais prometeria que ia fazê-la esquecer, porque seria algo impossível, mas eu faria ela guardar essas lembranças num lugar de difícil acesso.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

Capítulo 2 repostado, como prometido, na quinta-feira.

O **Capítulo 3** virá na semana que vem, na **quarta-feira, dia 07/12.**

Gostaria de mandar um beijão para **Kandra** que, pelo isto, é a única que tá lendo a fic T.T

Mas já é um grande incentivo para eu continuar postando...!

Ah, fiz uma capinha pra fic, tá lá no meu profile.

Já to começando mais um projeto, uma outra D/G... Em breve estarei postando tb!

Só me resta desejar um Fim de Semana ótimo pra vocês e... **PLEASE, REVIEWS!**

**Bjooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	4. Primeiro dos reencontros

**Cap. 3: Primeiro dos Reencontros**

**...**

**N/A: **Gente, antes de começar o capítulo queria dizer umas coisinhas rápidas. Preocupei-me com um comentário no último capítulo. Não consegui deixar claro o shipper da fic? Bem, trata-se de **Draco Malfoy** e **Ginny Weasley.** Ela é mais conhecida por Gina e seu nome verdadeiro, segundo a própria J.K., é **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY**. Porém, eu acho esse nome muito... FEIO! E, como muitos outros autores de fic, optei por usar o nome **VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY**. Esclarecido?

**N/A 2:** A música usada na fic é "Ela" da banda Hori, de Fiuk. Não sou fã da banda, mas ouvi um dia desses e achei algumas músicas bem legais, principalmente as letras.

Acho que me esqueci de por no primeiro capítulo o** Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, com exceção do Alexander Weasley, e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Vamos deixar de conversa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 3: Primeiro dos Reencontros**

**Sexta-feira, 9 de Dezembro.**

Virgínia só havia conseguido dormir quando o dia já estava amanhecendo, e tinha sido um sono agitado. Passou pela sua memória todos os momentos que vivera com Draco em Hogwarts e os anos seguintes, após a separação deles na guerra... Os nove meses de gravidez praticamente sozinha, fugindo de tudo e todos.

Resolveu levantar-se às sete da manhã. Tomou um banho quente para relaxar e tentar apagar da mente todas as memórias que estavam mais vivas do que nunca.

Chorou durante o banho, além de ter chorado boa parte da noite. Saiu do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha branca. Trocou de roupa, penteou os cabelos e foi acordar seu filho.

Abriu a porta devagar e observou o pequeno Alex dormindo. Ele tinha um sorriso fino nos lábios. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou se perguntando como havia conseguido sentir raiva de seu filho na noite passada por ele ter dado conversa ao Draco. Alisou os cabelos loiros dele e não pode deixar de fazer a comparação de sempre: seu filho era a cópia fiel do pai. Os cabelos loiros platinado, a pele alva, os olhos cinza... E ele dormia na mesma posição que o pai costumava dormir ao seu lado. Beijou a face de Alex.

- Acorda pequeno dorminhoco!

Só teve como resposta um resmungo, que demonstrava sua falta de vontade de se levantar naquele momento. Ela nunca deixava de se impressionar com as semelhanças entre pai e filho. Antes que as memórias retornassem à sua mente, tentou acordar novamente o Alexander.

- Vamos pequeno. Tenho que tomar o café da manhã para ir trabalhar. Você já dormiu o bastante para repor suas energias, sim?

- Mas mãe, eu quero dormir mais um pouquinho. – Falou numa vozinha rouca enquanto coçava os olhos e encarava a claridade, que entrava pela janela previamente aberta por Virgínia.

Ela riu do rosto contorcido do filho. Ela também costumava fazer isso com Draco e a reação dele era a mesma.

- Estarei lá em baixo te esperando, ok? O que vai querer para o café?

- Meus cereais com leite e suco de laranja.

- Tudo bem. Vou preparando enquanto você se arruma para descer.

- Tá certo. Já vou indo.

Virgínia observou Alex se encaminhar para o banheiro, praticamente se arrastando. Levantou-se da cama dele e desceu as escadas. Começou a preparar o café da manhã quando a campainha tocou. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. "_Seria possível ser ele? A essa hora da manhã?" _Ela pensou com desespero. Tirou o avental de algodão e se encaminhou à porta com passos pesados. Parou em frente à entrada da casa e respirou fundo. A campainha tocou novamente. Ela levou a mão à chave e girou-a duas vezes. Segurou a maçaneta enquanto sentia o ar faltar em seus pulmões...

.

.

.

Observei o teto do meu quarto pela enésima vez essa noite. Desisti de fingir que iria conseguir dormir e me levantei. Meu quarto estava escuro. Que horas eram? Ainda era noite? Dirigi-me às janelas e abri as pesadas cortinas de veludo verde, revelando um sol frio, típico do inverno Inglês.

Coloquei meu roupão e olhei para um relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Sete e quinze da manhã. Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Troquei-me e desci para o café da manhã. Um elfo me serviu de torradas, pães, bolos, frutas, leite, sucos e outras iguarias. Não tinha fome.

Peguei relutante uma torrada e comecei a passar uma geleia suíça que adorava, quando Blaise adentra a sala de jantar com suas típicas piadas matinais.

- Como dormiu o Drake? Imagino que maravilhosamente bem naqueles lençóis de seda... Acertei?

Apenas lancei meu olhar mortal para ele. Minha cabeça ainda latejava da segunda noite sem sono que tive. Ignorando aquela piadinha costumeira, convidei-o a sentar e se servir do café da manhã, coisa que ele aceitou de bom grado.

- E então Draquinho? Resolveu todos os problemas que você disse que ia resolver ontem?

- Primeiro, exclua de seu vocabulário todos esses derivados do meu nome e me chame apenas de Draco. E não... Não resolvi nenhum dos problemas que eu tinha... Só arranjei mais um monte deles.

- Ah... É uma pena... Porque sei que quando arranja muitos problemas você acaba dispensando algumas diversões... E hoje tem uma festa realmente boa no clube...

- Eu não vou. – Falei dando um suspiro pesado. - Como você mesmo constatou, tenho muita coisa para resolver. E falando nisso... Será que poderia me ajudar?

- Ih... Lá vem você com esse papo para eu te substituir com as garotas e...

- Apenas iria lhe pedir para que adiantasse o trabalho de comprar os presentes. Não sei se vou ter tempo hoje e ainda tenho muitas cartas e pedidos para atender. Você não poderia me ajudar?

- Tudo bem Draco... Mas o que tem de tão importante para fazer? E quais esses novos problemas que arranjou?

- É uma longa história, Blaise.

- Sou todo ouvidos!

- Lembra-se da Virgínia?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? A Weasley por quem você se viu perdidamente apaixonado em seu sexto ano de Hogwarts. Aquela ruivinha Grifinória gostosa com temperamento explosivo e...

- Me poupe do seu ponto de vista sobre ela. Apesar de eu concordar inteiramente com o que disse. – Blaise sorriu de lado. - Pois é... Lembra-se que eu fiquei apaixonado por ela, não é?

- Apaixonado? Draco, quando aquela garota passava por você e soltava um sorrisinho eu tinha que pôr logo minha boia para não me afogar na baba que escorria da sua boca. Nunca pensei que veria você, o Malfoy pegador de Hogwarts, se arrastando por alguém... Ainda mais ela sendo uma Weasley!

- Ok... Bom, quando a guerra explodiu, ela estava no sexto ano. Eu me encontrava com ela escondido, até a situação ficar muito grave e meu pai decidir fazer aquilo comigo. A continuação da história você já sabe...

- Claro... Era eu quem tinha de aparar suas lágrimas...

Suspirei e rolei os olhos. Será possível que ele não consegue ter uma conversa séria?

- Mas antes de te explicar tudo, preciso te fazer uma pergunta. Por que você a contratou pra me defender no meu processo?

- Primeiro porque ela foi muito bem recomendada, e o melhor, cobrava barato. E eu achei que vocês iam gostar de se reencontrar. Mas depois de tudo o que ela me disse, nem quis insistir num relacionamento entre vocês dois.

- O que ela te disse?

- Depois de xingar até a sua oitava geração? Bem, ela disse que não queria falar com você, que você tinha arruinado a vida dela e que ela só iria aceitar o caso pra ganhar status. Também fez questão de dizer que não iria dirigir a palavra a você e que se você se aproximasse a menos de meio metro dela ela te estuporava. Delicada, não?

- Nossa. Quanto amor. – Falei sarcástico. Aquelas palavras de Blaise me doeram muito, apesar de eu tentar não demonstrar. Eu não tinha ideia de que a minha ruivinha tinha sofrido tanto por minha causa. Senti um gosto amargo na boca enquanto digeria tudo aquilo. Mas uma coisa me confortava um pouco: nossa separação não tinha sido uma escolha minha. Foi ela quem fugiu de mim.

- E então Draco, o que essa ruiva tem a ver com seus novos e mirabolantes problemas? Resolveu correr atrás dela de novo e ela te deu um fora?

- Não Blaise, acredite se quiser, mas é bem pior do que isso. – Inspirei profundamente, antes de voltar a contar a história. - Há dois dias, lendo a carta de um garoto chamado Alexander, fiquei com a suspeita de que poderia ter um filho. Fui atrás de Virgínia no endereço que tinha na carta. Só encontrei o Alex lá, o filho da Ginny. Ele é minha cópia, é como se eu tivesse voltado no tempo e estivesse me vendo criança. Mas a Ruivinha não estava em casa.

- Dá pra repetir? Eu acho que não compreendi direito. – Falou Zabini perplexo.

- Sempre lento hein? – Sorri debochado. – Ao ler a carta, vi que o nome do garoto era Weasley e que ele tinha oito anos. Fazendo uns cálculos básicos, percebi que havia uma grande probabilidade dele ser meu filho.

- Mas e se ele for filho de outro Weasley? São tantos...

- Mas na carta ele falava o nome da mãe... Virgínia. Era muita coincidência. - Blaise me olhava com a boca entreaberta, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que eu dizia. - Hoje vou atrás dela no beco diagonal. Vou tentar descobrir o escritório onde ela está trabalhando e conversar com ela. Mesmo ela pensando que eu era um comensal, ela deveria ter me procurado... Me contado o que estava acontecendo... Ela sequer ouviu minha versão da história...

- Draco, eu não sei nem o que dizer. Até dois dias atrás você quase me espanca quando eu dei a ideia de você ser pai e se amarrar a alguma garota... E agora... Agora, você me assume que tem um filho como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo...

- Mas a diferença Blaise, é que o filho que eu tenho é da única mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida... E ela foi a única com quem eu conseguia me imaginar construindo uma família.

- Huuum... O que temos aqui? Um Draco encoleirado?

Não me controlei. Já estava começando a achar que Blaise tinha algo dentro da cabeça, que poderia manter uma conversa séria. Tinha me enganado. Querendo extravasar tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento, principalmente a raiva pelas piadinhas do Blaise, peguei o copo de suco a minha frente e arremessei-o na direção dele. O copo passou perto de sua orelha, na hora em que ele se abaixou, e espatifou-se na parede.

Levantei-me com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e, antes que ele resolvesse fazer mais uma piadinha, retirei-me da sala, satisfeito por assustá-lo.

Segui para o meu escritório, de onde enviei algumas corujas para minha secretária, confirmando minha ausência na empresa esse mês e dando as coordenadas para o gerente, que ocuparia o meu lugar. Li outras correspondências que estavam em cima de minha mesa e dei uma lida rápida nas manchetes do Profeta diário. Nada de importante, como nos últimos anos, a paz reinava no mundo bruxo. Só não reinava dentro de mim!

.

.

.

Virgínia girou a maçaneta devagar, e abriu a porta cautelosamente. Soltou um suspiro aliviado ao perceber que era apenas a Dora que estava no batente de sua porta.

- Bom dia dona Virgínia. Como a senhora está? – Perguntou uma sempre sorridente Dora.

- Estou bem. Entre Dora. Já tomou o café da manhã? Estava terminando de prepará-lo.

- Mãe... Cadê meus cereais?

- Bom dia Alexander. – Dora entrava na cozinha, logo atrás de Virgínia enquanto Alex se acomodava na cadeira da mesa. – Como foi sua noite?

- Oi Dora. Foi boa. Sonhei que o... – Interrompeu a fala quando viu a mãe voltar para a cozinha. - Esquece.

Alex olhou de relance para sua mãe que colocava uma tigela cheia de cereais e leite à sua frente. Começou a comer e evitou olhar para Virgínia. Como sua mãe, ela logo notou que Alex iria falar que havia sonhado com Draco. Ocupou-se em terminar de fritar o bacon para não encarar o filho. Notando um clima pesado, Dora resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Onde vai passar o Natal senhora Virgínia?

- Já disse para não me chamar de senhora, Dora. Sinto-me velha. Vamos passar o Natal aqui em casa mesmo. Meus pais vão viajar para os EUA, fazer uma visita ao neto recém-nascido deles. E cada um dos meus irmãos vai passar com suas respectivas famílias.

- Hum... Entendo.

- Por que vai trabalhar mais tarde hoje mamãe?

- Porque eu não vou ao escritório. Vou para uma audiência no Fórum, que tenho certeza que vai durar o dia inteiro. Como não vai dar para voltar para o escritório, acho que volto para casa mais cedo hoje.

- Poderemos jantar fora mamãe? Faz tanto tempo que não vou ao Beco Diagonal...

- Tudo bem Alex. Nós vamos jantar fora. Aonde você quer ir?

- Que tal aquele restaurante italiano? Poderíamos comer uma pizza.

- Ótima escolha, pequeno. Assim que eu sair da audiência eu venho te buscar.

- Tudo bem mamãe.

Depois de olhar o relógio, Ginny suspirou.

- Tenho que ir. A audiência começa às oito. Tenho vinte minutos até lá. Comporte-se Alex. Obedeça a Dora e lembre-se de nossa conversa de ontem à noite, ok?

Alex concordou com a cabeça. Abraçou a mãe e, depois de receber beijos estalados na bochecha, observou ela sair de casa. Terminou os cereais e foi para o seu quarto.

.

.

.

Saí de casa às oito horas e, como no dia anterior, aparatei no Caldeirão furado para seguir pra casa de Virgínia, na Londres trouxa.

Toquei na campainha, cruzando os dedos nas costas para que ela estivesse em casa e me recebesse.

Uma senhora atendeu a porta. Julguei ser a tal de Dora, já que não poderia pertencer a família por causa da ausência de cabelos vermelhos.

- Bom dia, senhor. O que deseja?

- Bom dia. Sou Draco Malfoy. A Srta. Virgínia Weasley está em casa?

- Sinto muito. Ela acabou de sair para o trabalho. Era algum assunto urgente?

- Sim. Mas só pode ser tratado com ela. Onde fica o escritório em que ela trabalha?

- Fica no Beco Diagonal, próximo ao Gringotes.

- Obrigado. Tenha um bom dia.

Observei Dora se despedir e fechar a porta. Soltei um suspiro. Será que eu iria novamente ficar sem falar com Virgínia? Não. Isso não podia. Eu iria até o Beco Diagonal encontrá-la, se preciso, o viraria de cabeça para baixo, mas teria que falar com essa ruiva.

.

.

.

Virgínia chegou dez minutos adiantada no fórum. Enquanto esperava seu cliente chegar, tentava reler o processo, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era Draco.

Ela odiava-o por ele ter iludido ela, por ter mentido para ela e por não ter cumprido suas promessas. Ele prometeu que não iria se tornar um comensal. Mas ela descobriu a marca negra em seu braço e, ao ver aquele símbolo das trevas marcando o seu braço, Ginny sentira seu mundo desabar. Cega pelo ódio fugiu dele, escondendo o fato de que estava grávida. Durante toda a guerra permaneceu disfarçada, para ele não encontrá-la. Mas, para seu azar, o viu algumas vezes no campo de batalha. Ele não podia reconhecê-la, mas ela não confundia aqueles olhos cinzentos dele. Nos últimos meses de guerra, teve que se ausentar dos campos de batalha. Sua barriga de seis meses lhe tirava a agilidade, e ela tinha a vida do filho para zelar. Refugiou-se na casa de uma tia, fora da Grã-Bretanha, até toda a guerra acabar.

Com o mundo em paz novamente e um filho pequeno para criar, Virgínia começou a trabalhar e a juntar dinheiro. Quando Alex completou dois anos, ela se mudou com o filho para a Londres trouxa e começou a estudar direito. Formou-se e aceitou qualquer caso para ganhar dinheiro e experiência, afinal, não era fácil ser mãe solteira.

Nunca quis que Draco soubesse do filho, havia sido egoísta. Sua mãe e sua cunhada Hermione sempre repetiam isso. Mas ela tinha medo da reação dele. E se ele quisesse roubar o filho dela para transformá-lo num Comensal? E se os pais dele resolvessem dar um fim na criança, afinal era um Weasley, uma mancha no sangue da família deles...

Entretanto, o destino foi cruel com ela: acabou tendo que defendê-lo nos tribunais. Após o rápido reencontro, algo ficou martelando constantemente em sua cabeça: se Draco havia sido um comensal, por que não estava preso como todos os outros? Ele tinha ficado livre e, como havia pesquisado, não havia nenhum processo que o apontasse como adorador das Trevas. Apenas esse material que estava no porão da casa dele. Por um momento, ela pensou se tinha mesmo valido a pena defendê-lo nos tribunais. Refletiu sobre os acontecimentos recentes e então, uma esperança que sempre esteve adormecida em seu peito se manifestou. "_Será que ele era inocente? Afinal, os artefatos não eram utilizados há anos como ficou provado... E ele foi inocentado dessa acusação." _E algo pesou em seu peito... "_Será que eu vivi uma mentira durante todo esse tempo? Será que toda essa minha fuga foi em vão?"._

Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios, antes de formar uma conclusão, pelo Sr. Ryan Bushnell, seu cliente.

.

.

.

Olhei para aquele imponente prédio branco que se erguia na minha frente, o Gringotes. Segundo Dora, o escritório que Virgínia estava trabalhando era ali perto. Comece a ler os nomes das lojas e andar um pouco. Estava tudo muito cheio. Pessoas dos mais diversos tipos iam e vinham. Senti-me meio perdido por um momento. Resolvi que seguiria até minha loja e começaria a busca de lá. Perguntaria se alguém sabia desse tal escritório.

Havia muitas crianças na vitrine da loja, todas admirando o mais novo modelo da Nimbus, a _Nimbus TX_, mais rápida, leve e hábil do que o último modelo de Firebolt lançada.

Entrei no recinto abarrotado de pessoas. Segui até o fundo da loja e me encontrei com o Gale, o gerente.

- Senhor Malfoy, o que o trás aqui? Hoje ainda é sexta-feira.

- Eu sei que dia é hoje Gale. Como estão as vendas?

- Está melhor a cada dia com a proximidade do Natal. Ah, sua secretária esteve à procura do senhor hoje cedo. Disse que era urgente.

- Vou subir até minha sala e me comunicarei com ela, apesar desse não ser o meu propósito hoje.

- O senhor deseja que lhe leve algo?

- Não precisa. Serei rápido. Depois o procurarei. Quero uma informação.

- Sim senhor.

Subi até uma sala reservada para meu trabalho nos fins de semana, já que meu escritório ficava na fábrica. Acendi a lareira e joguei um pouco de Flu. Ajoelhei-me e chamei Sara.

- Senhor Malfoy. Que bom que foi até sua loja hoje. Sei que me mandou uma coruja dizendo que não trabalharia nesse mês... Mas, hoje de manhã, o presidente de um time de Quadribol Francês me enviou um contrato para encomendar vassouras novas para todo o time. Entretanto, precisamos da assinatura do senhor para autorizar a fabricação e fechar o contrato com eles. Fizeram uma oferta muito boa.

- Esse contrato não pode esperar? Você manda o David assinar o contrato temporário até eu voltar.

- O problema é que os empresários da Firebolt estão querendo fechar negócio com eles, e estão fazendo uma ótima oferta. Não podemos perder esse negócio senhor Malfoy.

- Ai Merlin... Mais um problema. Venha me encontrar após o almoço no restaurante de sempre aqui no Beco Diagonal. Traga os papéis e chame o advobruxo para lê-los e eu poder assinar.

- Sim senhor, às duas horas eu estarei aí.

- Não se atrase. Ainda terei muito que resolver.

Desci e conversei com o Gale se ele sabia do escritório de advocacia bruxa. Já passavam das onze da manhã. Segundo o meu gerente, era um prédio baixo que tinha uma loja de roupas no térreo. O escritório ficava no segundo andar.

Saí apressado. Como era difícil andar no meio de toda aquela gente. Desviei-me e cheguei novamente em frente ao Gringotes. Olhei ao redor e avistei o prédio do outro lado da rua. Atravessei e achei a escada que me levaria até Virgínia.

A cada degrau que subia meu coração acelerava. Não contive minha respiração descompassada. Quanto mais eu subia, menos barulho da rua eu ouvia, o que facilitava a captura dos sons das batidas de meu coração. Cheguei finalmente ao último degrau.

Ao esticar minha mão para abrir a maçaneta, notei que estava trêmula. Abri a porta e me vi em uma sala de espera com paredes azuis e bem iluminada. Uma secretária estava sentada lendo uns papéis. Aproximei-me e, tentando conter minhas emoções e minha ansiedade, perguntei:

- Onde encontro Virgínia Weasley?

- O senhor é cliente dela?

- Sim.

- Sinto muito senhor. Ela se encontra em uma audiência neste momento.

- DROGA. – Dei um soco na parede mais próxima. Precisava extravasar minha frustração. Vi que a atendente estava em pânico. – Desculpe-me. Não era minha intenção. Só estou nervoso porque nunca consigo encontrá-la.

- Eu o compreendo. – Disse a mulher ainda me olhando assustada. - Amanhã ela trabalhará até às onze horas da manhã. Quem sabe o senhor não a encontra?

- Tudo bem... Eu voltarei.

- O senhor não quer deixar um cartão ou um recado pra eu entregar a ela?

- Não, obrigado. Ela não voltará hoje para o escritório?

- Só depende da hora que ela terminar a audiência.

Murmurei um obrigado e saí desiludido dali. Senti um gosto amargo na boca e meu estômago revirar. Decidi que passaria na casa dela mais tarde para tentar encontrá-la.

Desci as escadas e me encaminhei para um restaurante de frutos do mar que ficava ali perto. Almocei calmamente. Blaise apareceu com uma garota e sentou-se comigo.

Conversamos um pouco até que, agradecendo a Merlin, vi minha secretária Sara chegar acompanhada do advobruxo da empresa. Retirei-me e me sentei com os recém-chegados. Seria uma longa e entediante tarde.

.

.

.

A audiência estava bastante cansativa. Houve um recesso para o almoço, mas logo todos voltaram à sala do tribunal.

O juiz deu a sentença às seis e meia da tarde. Mais um caso que Virgínia ganhava com sucesso.

- Foi um prazer trabalhar com o senhor, Sr. Bushnell.

- Eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer muito. Fez um ótimo trabalho, Srta. Weasley. Depois irei até seu escritório para pagar o que ainda falta e fazer-lhe uma... Proposta.

- Proposta? – Perguntou meio tensa.

- Sim. Tenho uma empresa grande de caldeirões. Precisamos sempre de um advobruxo para resolver assuntos de contratos, etc.

- Ah, claro. Mas infelizmente não poderei aceitar, questões empresariais não são da área em que eu trabalho. Entretanto, posso indicar uma colega minha...

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Depois conversaremos. Bom Natal para a senhorita.

- Para o senhor também.

Após a despedida, Virgínia aparatou no Caldeirão furado. Conversou brevemente com Tom e seguiu para a Londres trouxa. Ventava muito e a neve começava a cair.

Ela apertou mais o casaco contra o peito e entrou em casa.

- Mamãe. Que bom que chegou!

Apesar do cansaço, Virgínia sentiu uma imensa alegria ao abraçar seu filho.

- Como foi o dia pequeno?

- Foi ótimo. A vovó Molly veio com os tios Fred e George me visitar. Almoçamos juntos e passamos a tarde toda brincando. Mas tiveram que ir embora.

- Que ótimo querido. Esse fim de semana eu levo você até a Toca. Também tenho que visitá-los.

- Boa noite dona Virgínia.

- Olá Dora. Vamos sair pra jantar hoje, portanto você já pode ir para casa.

- Muito obrigado. Amanhã precisará de mim?

- Não Dora. Vó Molly disse que vinha de manhã com o Vô Arthur. – Falou o pequeno Alex animado.

- Jura querido? Você não me disse isso!

- Eles prometeram sim.

- Então Dora, só precisará vir na segunda.

- Tudo bem senhora. Tenham um ótimo fim de semana.

- Você também.

A Babá saiu e Virgínia começou a colocar o cachecol de Alex, arrumando-o para saírem naquele frio.

- Amanhã não irei trabalhar então, já que seus avós vêm pra cá.

- A sua chefe não vai brigar?

- Não querido. Eu que me ofereci pra trabalhar aos sábados, mas ela disse que, se algum dia eu não pudesse ir, não haveria problemas.

- Que ótimo. Podemos ir jantar? Eu tô morto de fome.

- Claro meu anjo. – Falou Ginny rindo da expressão de seu filho.

Ela saiu com Alexander e voltou ao bar de Tom. Passaram pela parede que dava acesso ao Beco Diagonal, que a essa hora ainda estava cheio, e seguiram para o restaurante italiano.

Pediram uma pizza calabresa e ficaram conversando amenidades enquanto jantavam.

.

.

.

Como eu previa, a tarde foi longa e tediosa. O advobruxo leu os documentos, analisamos e alteramos alguns pontos e eu os assinei. Terminamos tudo às cinco e meia da tarde. Não achava que ia demorar tanto.

Fiquei na porta do restaurante olhando a neve cair enquanto me decidia onde procurá-la primeiro.

Encaminhei-me então até o escritório, para saber se ela havia voltado.

- Não senhor. Ela não apareceu por aqui. - Foi a resposta da secretária.

Xinguei baixinho os deuses que conhecia por me impedirem de encontrá-la. Decidi que iria até o Fórum, onde estava tendo a audiência.

Aparatei num hall amplo e barulhento. Pessoas iam e vinham o tempo inteiro. Segui até a recepção. Pedi informações a uma senhora que estava como recepcionista.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?

- Procuro uma advobruxa. Seu nome é Virgínia Weasley.

- Sinto informa-lhe senhor. Não temos como localizar os advobruxos que estão em nosso prédio.

- Sei que ela está em uma audiência que começou de manhã cedo.

- Bom. Temos três audiências que duraram o dia inteiro. Você pode procurar nos tribunais.

- Onde ficam? – Meu coração palpitou mais rápido. Senti que estava próximo de encontrá-la. Seriam apenas três lugares para fazer a busca.

- Uma no terceiro, uma no quarto e a outra no sétimo andar.

- Obrigado.

Saí apressado para os elevadores. Esperei ansioso até uma porta abrir. Entrei com muitas outras pessoas. Desci no terceiro andar e saí em direção a uma porta de carvalho no fim do corredor. Já conhecia como funcionava esse Fórum, pois minha audiência tinha sido nele.

Atrás da porta de carvalho tinha uma sala de espera, onde aguardavam as testemunhas. Perguntei a algumas pessoas o nome dos advobruxos que estariam lá dentro. Nenhum deles falou no nome de Virgínia.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, já que eram seis e dez da noite, segui para os elevadores. Irritei-me com a demora deles e decidi ir pelas escadas. Comecei a subir apressadamente. Já estava suando.

Fiz o mesmo processo que no terceiro andar. Segui até a porta de carvalho, abri-as e perguntei por Virgínia. Estava ofegante. Ninguém ali a conhecia. Minhas têmporas latejavam. Aproveitei para beber um copo com água antes de seguir com a minha busca. Seis e meia e eu estava em frente aos elevadores.

Dessa vez demorou poucos minutos para chegar. Esperei algumas pessoas desembarcarem e adentrei na pequena caixa metálica. O elevador subiu mais alguns andares. Meu coração agora batia fortemente. Se Virgínia não estava nos outros andares, estaria neste.

Respirei fundo, três vezes, e abri as portas de carvalho. Vi-a no mesmo instante. Ela estava de costas e se despedia de um homem com um aperto de mão.

Andei rápido para segurá-la, mas, ao dar três passos em direção a ela, ela desaparatou.

Soltei um xingamento alto. Será que eu não conseguiria falar com ela ao menos uma vez?

Algumas pessoas me olharam, mas não dei a mínima atenção. Aparatei para minha casa. Queria esfriar a cabeça.

.

.

.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, pequeno?

Ginny estava saindo do quarto onde tinha acabado de colocar o Alex para dormir.

- Você me disse que um dia eu poderia conhecer meu pai...

- Querido. Já conversamos sobre isso. Separamo-nos em meio à guerra, e desde essa época eu não vi mais ele.

- Ele morreu?

- Não querido. Ele está vivo. – _"E bem vivo"_ pensou Ginny. – Mas você só irá conhecê-lo quando ele quiser te procurar. – E sentiu um arrepio ao falar isso. Será que Draco se interessaria em ter algum tipo de relação com um filho que, até então, ele nem sabia da existência?

- Por que ele não veio me procurar ainda? Ele sabe que eu existo?

Os olhos de Ginny se encheram de lágrimas, que ela teve bastante trabalho para conter. Apesar de ser bastante maduro para a idade, ela julgava que o pequeno Alex ainda era muito novo para saber todas as nuances de sua história com Draco. Respiro fundo e respondeu a pergunta de seu filho.

- Não pequeno. Não tive tempo de contar pra ele... Nem coragem.

- Por que mamãe? Você não queria que eu tivesse um pai? E como ele irá me procurar se não sabe que eu existo? – Alex parecia desesperado e com um pouco de raiva da mãe. Ele sempre achava que toda a culpa era do pai.

- Querido. Essa história é muito complexa. Envolve vários assuntos que você ainda não entenderia. Mas um dia... Um dia você encontrará seu pai. Pode ter certeza. E eu jamais iria desejar que você crescesse sem pai. Mas o destino separou nosso projeto de família. – A ruiva falou isso enquanto abraçava seu filho que chorava baixinho.

- Mãe?

- O que foi dessa vez, Alex? – Virgínia tinha um tom cansado. Esse assunto tirava-lhe as forças enquanto a tristeza tomava conta dela.

- Papai Noel realmente existe?

Estranhando a pergunta do filho, totalmente fora do contexto da conversa deles, ela respondeu.

- Sim, querido. Ele existe.

- Tudo bem mamãe. Era só isso. Boa noite.

- Boa noite meu pequeno.

Deu-lhe um beijo, ajeitou as cobertas e levantou-se. Olhou mais uma vez para seu anjinho que repousava na cama. Abriu um sorriso triste e apagou a luz. Seria mais uma noite revivendo as dolorosas lembranças.

Quando percebeu que sua mãe tinha fechado a porta do quarto, Alex falou para si mesmo:

- Se Papai Noel realmente existe, então falta muito pouco para eu conhecer meu pai.

Levantou, pegou uma canetinha vermelha e riscou mais um dia em seu calendário.

.

.

.

Deitado em minha cama, não conseguia tirar a Minha Ruivinha da cabeça. Lembranças do passado invadiam minha mente. Porque tínhamos de sofrer tanto? Por que ela tinha de ser tão teimosa e tão durona, recusando-se a ouvir minhas explicações?

Eu precisava de um plano. De um plano para reconquistar a única mulher que eu tinha amado, que eu nunca tinha esquecido e que, com toda a certeza, ainda amava. Várias ideias absurdas me passaram pela cabeça: sequestrá-la, sequestrar o Alex, enfeitiçá-la... Mas nenhum plano era bom o suficiente.

Acabei adormecendo ali mesmo. Acordei com um raio tímido de sol que entrava por uma brecha da cortina. Levantei sentindo o corpo pesado, tomei um banho bem quente e desci para a sala de jantar.

Comi ovos com bacon e suco de maçã. Em seguida, fui passear pelos jardins. O frio me ajudava a pensar.

Decidi que iria tentar encontrá-la no escritório mais uma vez. Eu tinha que tentar uma abordagem amigável, para que ela me desse uma chance de explicação. Sabia que ela se sentia mais acuada em sua casa por causa da presença de seu filho... Ou melhor, de nosso filho. Eu ainda tinha que me acostumar.

Cheguei ao escritório dela às nove horas da manhã. A recepcionista me olhou com um pouco de medo, afinal, da primeira vez eu quase tinha aberto um buraco na parede, e na segunda, eu saí esbravejando xingamentos para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Bom dia. A Virgínia Weasley está?

- Bom dia Senhor. Infelizmente ela não virá trabalhar hoje. – Respondeu ela num tom de voz baixo, como se temesse a minha reação.

Respirei fundo e saí. Andei depressa em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Ia praticamente atropelando as pessoas que passavam por mim, mas não virava para ouvi-las reclamando. Iria encontrar aquela Ruiva fujona em casa.

Quando estava na esquina da rua da casa de Virgínia, vi-a na soleira da porta. Os cabelos vermelhos refletindo a tímida claridade do inverno e as bochechas coradas do frio. Ela abraçava um casal que reconheci como sendo os pais dela, quando ela convidou-os a entrar.

Encostei-me na parede ao meu lado e senti uma raiva dentro de mim. Eu precisava falar com Virgínia. Era vital para mim.

Fui à lanchonete em frente à casa dela e sentei-me numa mesa próxima à janela. Podia ver a porta da casa e a janela da sala, que tinha as cortinas abertas.

Pela janela, pude ver a Sra. Weasley abraçada à sua filha, enquanto o avô carregava o pequeno Alexander no ar e, em seguida dava um abraço nele. Era o típico quadro de uma família feliz. Nesse momento, senti inveja por não poder participar desses momentos. E raiva. Raiva do meu pai e de Voldemort por terem me forçado a fazer a marca negra; raiva de Dumbledore e de Snape que nunca tentaram explicar a ninguém a verdade sobre mim; raiva de mim mesmo por ter desistido tão fácil daquela mulher; e raiva dela, por não ter sequer me ouvido.

Decidi que passaria o dia inteiro ali, esperando que os pais dela fossem embora. Mesmo que, para isso, eu só saísse dali à noite.

Tomei um café frio enquanto mantinha meu posto de vigília. Às onze horas os Senhores Weasley saem da casa de Virgínia levando o Alex em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Era minha oportunidade.

"_**Ela não vai mais te esperar outra vez  
Se tudo o que vai, um dia tem que voltar  
É sua vez  
Então vá atrás  
Corra mais pra aquilo que sempre quis  
Não vá deixar o tempo acabar"**_

Deixei uma nota de dinheiro trouxa em cima da mesa e saí correndo em direção à casa de Virgínia. Quando meu dedo se aproximava da campainha, ela abriu a porta. Ficamos durante um longo tempo parados, nos olhando nos olhos. Perdi-me naquele olhar sempre quente, cor de chocolate, enquanto sentia meu coração pulsar forte. Notei que ela tinha a respiração ofegante. Decidi quebrar o silêncio.

.

.

.

- Vamos almoçar na Toca, querida? Todos os Weasley vão estar lá. – Convidou Molly.

- É claro mamãe. Eu ia mesmo levar o Alex para passar o dia com vocês.

- Que ótimo. Eu vou arrumar o Alexander enquanto você se arruma.

Virgínia observou a avó chamar o neto para se arrumar. O avô o carregou-o como sempre fazia e os três subiram juntos a escada. Molly reclamando que o Sr. Weasley iria machucar sua coluna carregando o neto daquele jeito.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, a ruiva seguiu para o seu quarto, trocou de roupa e arrumou sua bolsa. Ao descer para a sala de estar, seus pais já estavam esperando-a.

- Vamos querida?

- Claro. Vamos.

Ao chegar à soleira da porta, Virgínia percebeu que havia se esquecido de pegar a carteira. Pediu para os pais seguirem com o Alex, já que iriam viajar pela rede de Flu do Caldeirão Furado, e depois ela seguiria para o bar, de onde aparataria na Toca.

Gina subiu correndo as escadas e encontrou sua carteira debaixo da cama. Devia ter caído quando ela arrumava suas coisas. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à porta. Ao girar a maçaneta, não tinha ideia do que encontraria à sua frente.

.

.

.

"_**Sem querer, eu me entreguei  
As horas passam sem você  
Eu já não sei o que fazer  
Outra vez, só você  
Pode trazer tudo de volta  
To esperando aqui na porta"**_

Ficamos nos olhando durante um longo tempo. Eu estava tão perto dela... Podia sentir seu perfume de doce, podia sentir o hálito quente de sua respiração e podia olhar fundo naqueles olhos que me faziam tanta falta, que me passavam tanto calor. Decidi quebrar o silêncio antes que ela caísse em si e decidisse fechar a porta na minha cara.

- Acho que temos muito o que conversar Virgínia. – Meu tom era sério, e acabei passando uma frieza na minha voz.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Malfoy. – O tom dela era tão frio quanto o meu. Que saudade daquela voz doce que ela sussurrava em meu ouvido. – Aliás, eu tenho algo para te dizer: não procure mais o meu filho, não fale mais com ele e se mantenha distante de minha família. – Apesar das dúvidas sobre a inocência dele, Virgínia não podia esconder toda a mágoa e rancor que nutrira durante oito anos.

- Você quer dizer nosso filho, não? O meu filho que você não me disse que estava esperando, o meu filho que você obrigou a crescer longe de mim achando que eu não queria saber dele. Eu acho que temos sim muito o que conversar.

- Eu estava de saída. Devem estar estranhando minha demora.

- Você não vai fugir de novo, Ruiva. – Ao dizer isso um sorriso fino tomou conta de meus lábios. Subi o último degrau que nos separava. Tive de olhar um pouco para baixo, pois eu era mais alto que ela.

"_**Ela não vai mais te esperar outra vez  
Quero acreditar que tudo vai se acertar, no final  
Então vá atrás  
Corra mais pra aquilo que sempre quis  
Não vá deixar o tempo acabar"**_

- Olha só Malfoy, o que você quer? Eu não tenho nada par ate oferecer. Minha vida era maravilhosa, perfeita até você implantar um monte de dúvidas na cabeça do meu filho.

- O que eu quero? Eu quero poder conviver com meu filho. Dar a ele o amor do qual você o privou. Fazê-lo feliz. É isso o que eu quero.

- Dar amor? E você sabe o que significa esse sentimento?

"_**Ela não vai mais te esperar  
Outra vez, só você  
pode trazer tudo de volta  
Sem querer, eu me entreguei  
As horas passam sem você  
Eu já não sei o que fazer  
Outra vez, só você  
pode trazer tudo de volta  
To esperando aqui na porta"**_

Senti que essa conversa ia ser mais difícil do que eu esperava. Afinal, eram oito anos de mágoas guardadas que estavam vindo à tona neste momento. Eu também estava fervendo por dentro. Como aquela ruiva podia ser tão cabeça dura?

Segurei-a pelo braço. Nossos narizes quase se tocaram neste momento. E, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, sussurrei:

- Eu sei o que é amor, porque eu amei muito você. Você foi a única pessoa que despertou esse sentimento em mim. Eu fui capaz de abandonar todos os meus ideais por você, fui capaz de enfrentar minha família por você, fui capaz de ficar do lado de vocês, como agente duplo, arriscando a minha vida... Tudo isso porque eu amava você.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e uma delas escorreu por aquela face alva como porcelana.

- Me larga Malfoy. Eu não acredito em você. Você quebrou suas promessas. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. E deixe-me ir. Meu filho está me esperando para almoçar.

Percebi que não avançaríamos mais naquela conversa. Soltei-a e, parado onde eu estava, observei-a trancar a porta da casa. Ela precisou encostar em meu corpo para virar de frente para a porta. As costas dela roçaram em meu peito. Apesar das muitas camadas de pano entre nossos corpos, eu pude sentir o calor do corpo dela, pude sentir seus cabelos roçarem em meu queixo. Tive de me segurar para não abraça-la.

Com um movimento brusco ela se virou e passou por mim. Desceu os três degraus da porta de entrada e seguiu em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Observei aqueles cabelos flamejantes se distanciarem, destacados no meio da multidão. Como era horrível aquela sensação de estar tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. E porque eu deixei-a ir? Por que eu não a abracei? Por que ela não quis me ouvir?

"_**Ela não vai mais te esperar outra vez  
Quero acreditar que tudo vai se acertar, no final  
Então vá atrás  
Corra mais pra aquilo que sempre quis  
Não vá deixar o tempo acabar"**_

Saí andando pela Londres trouxa, completamente sem rumo, desorientado.

.

.

.

Ao sair andando em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, Virgínia não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Acabara de ouvir tudo o que ela desejava ter ouvido a oito anos atrás. Mas como ela podia confiar que tudo aquilo era verdade? Aquela declaração de amor tinha sido verdadeira, mesmo depois de passados oito anos? Aquilo tinha sido uma declaração de amor, ou ele estava fingindo ser quem não era, de novo?

Chegou ao bar e seguiu para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e se encarou no espelho.

- O que você fez com sua vida Ginny? E o que você fez com a vida dos dois homens que você ama? Privou seu filho do amor do pai e privou o Draco de vivenciar as maravilhas da paternidade...

O sentimento de Gina é de que estava tudo perdido. Que não tinha como consertar essa situação. Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, com o rosto agora parcialmente seco, aparatou na Toca.

- Mamãe, por que você demorou tanto?

Sr. Weasley, Fred, Jorge com suas respectivas esposas e filhos estavam sentados à mesa. Molly servia o almoço e Alex tinha saído da mesa para abraçá-la.

- Demorou a encontrar a carteira filha? – Molly salvou sua filha de uma situação embaraçosa. A cabeça de Virgínia rodava e latejava, e ela não tinha ideia do que dizer para justificar seu atraso.

- Foi. Eu não conseguia encontrá-la. Estava em baixo da cama.

Alex arrastou sua mãe para a mesa. Ela não tinha fome, mesmo estando as suas comidas preferidas à sua frente. Forçou-se a comer e participou da conversa na hora do almoço. Não podia deixar transparecer sua tristeza.

Com o fim do almoço, os gêmeos, suas esposas e as crianças foram para o jardim brincar, e o Sr. Weasley foi tirar o seu cochilo no quarto.

Ginny ficou ajudando sua mãe a retirar a mesa e lavar os pratos, quando Molly quebrou o silêncio.

- O que aconteceu, Ginny? Você chegou com uma cara péssima. E sei também que você chorou. O que houve?

- Não tem como eu esconder nada de você, não é mamãe?

- Não querida, não tem.

Virgínia preferiu não contar à mãe o que tinha acontecido, afinal, a Sra. Weasley sempre defendeu a ideia de que Draco era inocente. Com a desculpa de que estava com dor de cabeça e que queria descansar, Ginny deixou a mãe sozinha na cozinha e se retirou, prometendo-a que depois contaria o que tinha ocorrido.

.

.

.

Cheguei a uma praça e sentei-me num dos bancos. Observei a paisagem branca e árvores desfolhadas com algumas pessoas passando entre elas apressadas, por causa do frio. Vi um casal abraçado, ele aquecendo-a enquanto caminhavam carregando algumas sacolas com as compras de Natal.

Enquanto eu observava tudo, um filme passava pela minha cabeça...

_**Flash Back:**__ Em Hogwarts..._

_Era dia de passeio em Hogsmeade. Não podia acompanhar Virgínia como seu namorado, mas não a perdia de vista. Seguia seus passos com Crabbe e Goyle em seu encalço, enquanto ela se divertia com seus amigos. O fato dela poder sair com eles, conversar, rir e até mesmo abraça-los, gerava muito ciúmes em mim. Eu fechava as mãos com tanta raiva que sentia minhas unhas perfurarem a palma da minha mão. _

_Ao chegar perto da Casa dos Gritos, fiz sinal para ela me seguir por uma viela pouco frequentada pelos alunos. Quando ninguém mais podia nos ver, abracei-a e beijei seus lábios com urgência. Eu precisava sentir que ela era minha, só minha._

_- Draco, você tá me machucando._

_- Não quero você abraçando seus amiguinhos. Já não basta você passar o dia inteiro rindo das piadas sem graça deles. – Falei enquanto beijava seu pescoço, sem encará-la._

_- Você está com ciúmes?_

_Parei de beijá-la e encarei aquele rosto tão lindo, me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios. Baixei a cabeça e disse num sussurro._

_- Estou._

_- Que bonitinho... – Vi o sorriso crescer em seus lábios quando ela pulou em meu pescoço. Enfiei meu rosto nos seus cabelos sedosos._

_Eu queria, mas não consegui sentir raiva dela. Puxei-a mais pra perto e abracei-a novamente, dessa vez com menos brutalidade. Passamos uma boa parte da tarde ali, no meio do nada, apenas trocando carícias e fazendo juras de amor._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

Como era difícil recordar esses momentos. Como doía. Tentei não lembrar mais dessas cenas e focar meus pensamentos na criação de uma estratégia para que ela deixasse eu me aproximar do Alexander. Sim, esse era o caminho: primeiro eu precisava conquistar o Alex para ela contar a ele que eu era seu pai. Depois, já com o meu filho me apoiando, eu conquistaria a ruiva novamente.

Segui apressado de volta ao Beco Diagonal, até a minha loja.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Malfoy.

- Boa tarde Gale.

Sem dar atenção ao meu gerente, fui direto para a estante com os mais diversos livros sobre Quadribol. Peguei um sobre os maiores jogadores das últimas décadas e as partidas mais emocionantes, era o "Linha do Tempo do Quadribol". Era um livro bastante procurado pelos amantes do esporte. Mandei uma atendente embalá-lo para presente e segui para o meu escritório.

Tentei ocupar um pouco minha mente com o trabalho. Às cinco horas saí para o Beco Diagonal para comprar mais uma lista de presentes.

Quando dei por mim, já eram oito horas da noite. Eu estava de volta à loja, sentado em meu gabinete com o presente do Alex em minhas mãos. Decidi que iria procura-lo ainda hoje.

Saí em direção ao bar, para atravessar para a Londres trouxa. Não sei por que raios essa ruiva inventou de morar na parte trouxa da cidade, mas pelo menos ela não morava naquilo que chamava de casa: a Toca.

Ao chegar à frente da casa dela, vi que as luzes estavam acesas. Com cautela, toquei a campainha.

Demorou um pouco e, para minha sorte, foi o Alex que abriu a porta.

- Senhor Malfoy. Tudo bem? - Não pude deixar de notar a empolgação do garoto em me ver. Isso me deu uma sensação diferente, um calor no peito. – Hoje o senhor deu sorte, minha mãe está em casa. Entre.

Eu entrei na casa de Ginny, seguindo o Alex, que me levou até a sala de estar.

- Sente-se. Minha mãe está no banho e vai demorar um pouco a vir.

- Não Alex, obrigado. Na verdade eu não vim falar com sua mãe, eu vim falar com você.

- Comigo?

- Sim. Da outra vez que eu estive aqui você me disse que gostava muito de Quadribol. E hoje, quando eu cheguei à loja, tinham acabado de deixar uma encomenda de uns livros. Então, eu me lembrei de você e, como você foi muito simpático comigo da outra vez que estive aqui, resolvi trazer um exemplar pra você.

Os olhos do garoto brilhavam. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse o próprio Merlin na sua frente.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer Senhor Malfoy.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Abra. E me chame de Draco, ok? – Falei entregando o pacote a ele.

Alex segurou o pacote por algum tempo em suas mãos e, numa atitude súbita e espontânea, abraçou-me. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Devolvi o abraço meio sem jeito e fiquei alguns segundos ali, notando que ele possuía o mesmo calor da mãe. Foi uma sensação indescritível sentir o meu filho demonstrando tanto carinho por mim, um completo desconhecido para ele.

- O que está havendo aqui.

Uma voz feminina carregada de ódio quebrou nosso momento de êxtase. Virgínia tinha surgido no alto das escadas.

Separamo-nos do abraço e, em um movimento instintivo, Alex se escondeu atrás de mim.

- Boa noite, Virgínia. Como você está?

Eu conhecia bem aquela ruiva e sabia que ela fervia por dentro. Estava me fuzilando com os olhos e de braços cruzados, enquanto descia as escadas até ficar próxima de mim. Próxima demais.

Esperando ela gritar, um sussurro ameaçador saiu de seus lábios. Eu ainda me lembrava do quão era perigoso esse seu tom. Era menos preocupante quando ela explodia e gritava.

- O que você faz aqui, seu cretino?

- Nossa, vejo que você ainda me ama, hein ruivinha? – Falei no mesmo tom, sabendo que o garoto não conseguiria ouvir. Sentia Alex segurando minhas calças, ainda atrás de mim.

- Alexander, suba para o seu quarto, agora. – Ela falou num tom gélido, ainda me olhando nos olhos.

Virei-me e me ajoelhei no chão, de frente para o garoto. Ele olhava para o chão, ainda segurando o pacote em suas mãos.

- Vá para o quarto Alex, eu preciso conversar com sua mãe. Espero que goste do presente. – Falei usando um tom amigável.

Ele me abraçou novamente e disse baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Obrigado Senhor Draco. Tenha uma boa noite e... – Baixou ainda mais o tom de voz. – Cuidado com a minha mãe.

Dei um riso de leve. Separamo-nos do abraço e o garoto saiu correndo escada acima, para o seu quarto.

A Ruiva tinha observado tudo com lágrima nos olhos. Depois que seu filho desapareceu, e eu me levantei para encará-la, ela deu um tapa no meu rosto. Pus a mão na minha face, sentindo as marcas que os dedos delicados dela tinham deixado ardendo em meu rosto.

Dessa vez, quando falou, seu tom era mais grave e mais ameaçador.

- Você quer arruinar com minha vida seu desgraçado? – A ruiva tremia de raiva, e seus olhos estavam em chamas e cheio de lágrimas.

- Uau, você tem um ótimo repertório de elogios para mim.

- Por que será? E afinal, Malfoy, o que você pretende? Destruir a minha vida?

- Calma Ginny...

- Não me chame assim. E não me peça calma. – Dessa vez ela gritou.

- Não grite. O Alex pode ouvir.

Antes de ela protestar alguma coisa, segurei-a pelos ombros e aproximei bastante nossos rostos. _Ela ofegava._

_. . ._

**N/A:** Olha eu aqui de novo! Gente, são 5:20h da manhã... Não, eu não me acordei cedo num domingo... É que eu ainda não dormi! Empolguei-me em ver que já tinham 9 Reviews e decidi postar o capítulo 3, que é o maior cap. da fic até agora (já escrevi até o 5).

O próximo virá dia 08/12, Quarta-feira.

Agora, aos agradecimentos das Reviews:

**'Srta. Mandy Malfoy'**** : **Que bom que gostou da fic... E pode se animar! Estou planejando uns dez capítulos para a fic e o último será postado dia 25/12, meu Presente de Natal pra vocês! Já li uma de suas Fics e adorei. Você tem muito talento! Enviei uma Mensagem Privada falando sobre "Beta". Um grande beijo e continue acompanhando a Fic!

**Kandra: **Minha leitora mais fiel! Fico muito feliz em ver que você tá acompanhando a fic e está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijão enorme.

**: **Fico tão feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando da fic! Isso é o que nos incentiva a escrever e concluir as fics. Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Lah Malfoy: **Tudo bem leitora atarefada, está perdoada =D... Obrigada pela review e não deixe de acompanhar a fic, ok? Beijos.

**Cntia Ramos: **Taí mais um capítulo, querida. Já explique lá em cima sobre a Virgínia ok? Desculpe-me ter causado essa confusão... Deveria ter me explicado antes .! Mas que bom que, mesmo assim, você gostou da fic. Continue acompanhando!

**Schaala****: **Uau! Que review enorme! ADORO! Hehehehe... Que bom que está gostando da fic! No início desse capítulo expliquei-me porque optei por usar o nome Virgínia... Acho Ginevra muito feio... Não consigo aceitar... Hehehehe... O que o Draco vai dar de presente para o Alex e se o desejo dele vai se realizar, eu ainda não sei... Você vai descobrir nos últimos capítulos .!

Ah, e crítica feita, crítica aceita. É sempre bom vocês, leitores (as) dizerem o que está agradando ou não na fic, porque vocês são os nossos termômetros. Atendi a sua crítica porque reconheci que as N/N e N/A no meio da fic tinham perdido o sentido... É que eu mantive isso da ideia original, de alguns anos atrás. Mas eu já deveria ter consertado! Agora tá tudo Ok. **E se algo mais incomodar, podem reclamar. Críticas são sempre construtivas!**

**Kahh: **Somos duas, querida... Eu tb tava sumida e só retornei agora. To redescobrindo o FF. Que bom que gostou da fic! Não deixe de acompanha-la, ok? Beijos.

**Bom, acho que é só isso!**

**Tô indo dormir agora, mas não antes sem pedir:**

**R E V I E W S !**


	5. Hermione, a intermediadora

**Capítulo 4: Hermione, a intermediadora.**

_Antes de ela protestar alguma coisa, segurei-a pelos ombros e aproximei bastante nossos rostos. Ela ofegava._

- Eu só quero conversar, ok? Só quero uma chance pra você ouvir a minha versão da história. – Os lábios dela tremiam, e as lágrimas caiam descontroladamente pelo seu rosto. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia ver cada sarda salpicada em seu rosto. – Ouça-me, Ginny. Por favor. Em nome de tudo o que vivemos...

Ela se sentia perdida, não sabia o que fazer. Estava sem forças para brigar com ele. Sentia-se fraca demais, triste demais, machucada demais.

Foi difícil resistir à proximidade de nossos corpos. Percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados. Juntando toda a racionalidade que me restava quando estava perto dela, guiei-a com delicadeza até o sofá em frente à lareira e do lado da árvore que ajudara a montar como Alex. Eu tinha que ir com calma. Não podia simplesmente aparecer depois de oito anos, sabendo de toda a mágoa que ela nutria por mim, e agarrá-la ali. Com certeza eu seria vítima de uma Maldição Imperdoável! Eu precisava agir com cautela, e tentar, antes de tudo, fazê-la entender o meu lado.

Sentei de frente para ela. Meu coração estava acelerado, minhas mãos gélidas suavam, e aquela sensação ruim no meu estômago não me abandonava.

Ao vê-la de cabeça baixa, olhando para as mãos em seu colo, a vontade imensa de abraçá-la tomou conta de mim, mais uma vez. Respirei profundamente, tentando me acalmar um pouco.

- Ginny... Olha pra mim.

Ela não se moveu. Continuava fitando suas mãos, de cabeça baixa.

- Temos muito o que conversar. Quero começar contando a minha versão da história, a versão verdadeira, a que você tem se recusado a sequer ouvir. – Ela se levantou e ficou de frente para a lareira, de costas para mim. Levantei-me e fiquei a alguns passos atrás dela, com as mãos no bolso.

Vasculhei minha mente tentando achar a melhor forma de contar tudo para ela. Já tinha imaginado tanto essa conversa. Nunca achei que seria tão difícil. Era incrível as sensações que essa ruiva despertava em mim.

A única vez - além dessa - que eu fiquei com medo, inseguro e sem saber escolher as palavras certas, foi há alguns anos atrás, quando eu decidi pedir essa mesma ruiva em namoro.

.

.

.

_**Flash Back:**__ Em Hogwarts..._

_Draco andava de um lado para o outro da Torre de Astronomia. Passava uma das mãos no cabelo enquanto a outra permanecia no bolso. Não se lembrava de outra vez que tinha estado tão nervoso. E ela só fazia piorar a situação, estando vinte minutos atrasada._

_Quando se viu parado fitando o céu muito estrelado, ouviu a porta se abrir bruscamente e ser fechada da mesma forma. Olhou para o a porta e a viu. Sua ruiva um pouco descabelada, corada, e muito ofegante. Ela estava encostada na porta puxando o ar com força. Ainda estava com as vestes da escola._

_Ele sorriu enviesado com a cena e se encaminhou até ela. Ela abriu um sorriso tímido e ele apenas abraçou Ginny, esperando até que a respiração dela voltasse um pouco ao normal. Segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, Draco beijou-a intensamente, e ela correspondeu o beijo, enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço._

_Quando se separaram, ela estava ofegante novamente, e ainda muito vermelha._

_- Por que demorou tanto, Ruiva?_

_- Tive que me livrar do Harry._

_- Do Potter? Estava empolgada conversando com ele e perdeu a hora?- Draco mudou instantaneamente o tom de voz. Usara o tom frio que ele não dirigia mais para ela, desde que eles tinham saído pela primeira vez há quatro meses._

_Draco não conseguia disfarçar os ciúmes do moreno. Ginny tinha sido a vida toda apaixonada por ele e eles tinham até namorado por um tempo. Apesar dela dizer que agora só o encarava como mais um irmão, ele não confiava no testa-rachada. Sabia, pelos olhares que ele lançava para ela, que ele ainda nutria algum sentimento pela sua ruiva. SUA Ruiva. _

_Notou que um sorriso brincava nos lábios dela. Não aguentando aquele ar de deboche da garota, juntou seus lábios novamente, e beijou-a com urgência, abraçando-a forte, como ela já sabia que ele fazia quando se sentia ameaçado pelos ciúmes._

_- Você é muito possessivo, Senhor Malfoy. – Falou Ginny ainda rindo._

_- O que você queria? Como você é muito linda, todos os garotos ficam querendo se aproximar de você. E eu não posso fazer quase nada para impedir._

_- Quase nada? – Ginny corara com o comentário espontâneo dele._

_- É. Eu não posso negar que joguei uma pequena azaração num sonserino abusado que falava de você na Sala Comunal. Até hoje ele não sabe o que aconteceu. – Draco falou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Estava vestindo sua áurea arrogante nesse momento._

_Ginny só pode rir da cara dele. Ela não demonstrava, mas adorava vê-lo com ciúmes. Qual mulher não adorava ter seu ego massageado?_

– _E, infelizmente, eu não posso mostrar para todo mundo que você já tem dono. – Completou ele, beijando o pescoço da ruiva._

_- E quem disse que eu já tenho dono, Senhor Malfoy?_

_Ele afastou-se do pescoço dela, onde depositava beijos e deixava algumas marquinhas vermelhas em sua pele clara. Encarou-a sério por algum tempo. Ela mantinha um sorriso fino nos lábios e aquele olhar de curiosidade, como se quisesse ler o que se passava na cabeça de Draco._

_Com um suspiro pesado, ele apoiou uma das mãos na parede, do lado da cabeça de Ginny, enquanto a outra apertava forte a sua cintura._

_- Já faz quatro meses que saímos... – Começou ele, parecendo um pouco encabulado e tímido. Algo que surpreendeu Virgínia. Ela nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. - ...e todo esse tempo eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça. Minha vontade é gritar para todo mundo que estamos saindo juntos, mas não posso fazer isso. _

_- Draco, você sabe que nossa situação é complicada. E, bem... – Antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, ele interrompeu-a, com medo de que perdesse a coragem de dizer o que ele estava prestes a dizer. Com medo de que as palavras lhe fugissem._

_- Você aceita namorar comigo, Virgínia Weasley? – Ela encarou perplexa os olhos do loiro à sua frente. O ar faltara a seus pulmões._

_Vendo a demora dela para dar uma resposta, Draco foi afrouxando o braço que enlaçava a cintura dela e baixou os olhos para o chão. Sentia-se derrotado. Será que ela não sentia as coisas com a mesma intensidade com que ele estava sentindo?_

_Antes que pudesse se afastar, ela pulou no pescoço dele abraçando-o muito forte. Seus olhos estavam marejados._

_- É claro que aceito Draco!_

_Ele sorriu bobo. Nunca tinha sentido esse calor no peito. Abraçou-a com força._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Ginny permanecia em silêncio, encarando o fogo crepitar na lareira. Eu não pude ver seu rosto, acho que por isso senti-me seguro em continuar a falar.

- Desde que começamos a sair em Hogwarts, senti que algo havia mudado em mim. Quando nossa relação ficou mais séria, que eu te pedi em namoro, eu já havia me desfeito de todas as minhas convicções. Eu não queria mais ser Comensal, eu não queria lutar naquela Guerra... Eu só queria ficar com você. Poder construir algo bonito com você. Eu te amava Ginny... – E, depois de uma breve pausa, enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo cabelo, mordeu o lábio inferior e permitiu-se dizer. - Eu ainda te amo.

- O que você acha Malfoy? Que vai entrar a minha casa e tentar encher a minha cabeça com suas mentiras? – Ela tinha virado de frente para mim e enfiava seu dedo em meu tórax. Estava muito vermelha e com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Eu podia ver dor em seus olhos. - Eu me lembro muito bem de tudo o que a gente viveu e de todas as promessas que você fez pra mim. Mas também me lembro que você descumpriu todas elas. Não adianta me enganar. Eu vi a marca em seu braço...

Ginny não conseguia se separar dessa lembrança, mesmo tendo dúvidas implantadas em sua mente sobre a minha inocência, aquela imagem da marca negra impressa no braço do seu então namorado a torturava. Há oito anos ela tinha pesadelos com aquilo. Via ela, sua família e seu filho sendo atacados. E, mesmo sabendo que a Guerra já tinha acabado, tinha receio de que eu viesse a fazer algum mal à sua família.

Eu não conseguia respirar. As palavras dela me machucavam. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela continuou.

- E eu vi, Malfoy, eu vi você no campo de batalha estuporando membros da Ordem. Vi você atacando meus amigos e meus familiares... Eu vi você... – Ela já não chorava... Estava com a voz fria e carregada de desprezo.

Segurei-a novamente pelos ombros. Eu não tirava os olhos dela e ela também não desviava o seu olhar.

- Me escute. Por Favor. É tudo diferente do que você está pensando. Quando eu terminar de falar, você fala o que quiser. – Respirei e tentei manter um tom calmo da minha voz. - Eu me tornei espião para a Ordem, assim como o Snape era... Escute-me Ginny... Eu lutei do seu lado. Eu fui obrigado a me tornar comensal. Acredite em mim... – Eu estava nervoso e não conseguia formular as frases direito.

- Eu não quero ouvir. Por favor. – Ela chorava novamente. Pôs as mãos no rosto e, num ato impulsivo, abracei-a. Ela soluçou um pouco, e ficou ali, em meus braços. Pude inalar o perfume doce que emanava dela. Acariciei, receoso, sua cabeça, lembrando-me da textura macia dos fios de seu cabelo. Uma lágrima também escapou de meus olhos. Como doía ver a mulher que eu amava sofrendo por minha causa.

Depois de algum tempo, ela separou-se de mim com delicadeza, enxugando o rosto com as mangas do suéter que vestia. Sem me encarar nos olhos, ela falou baixinho.

- Saia da minha casa. Por Favor. Eu preciso ficar só. – Ela falou num fio de voz. E eu sabia que não tinha como contrariar aquele pedido.

Mais uma vez eu estava derrotado. Abaixei a cabeça e me encaminhei para a saída. Eu sabia que não tinha mais condições para uma conversa naquele dia.

Mas eu não desistiria.

Quando girei a maçaneta ela segurou o meu braço. Tremi de leve ao sentir o toque dela. Dessa vez, ele me encarava nos olhos.

- Só um aviso: não quero que você veja mais meu filho e não dê mais presentes para ele. Ainda não sei se vou contar a ele a verdade sobre você. Não quero que ele sofra sabendo que o pai foi um Comensal. – Ela falou isso num tom baixo, perigoso.

Como palavras podiam machucar tanto? Um desespero surgiu em meu peito, um medo de nunca poder ter o Alexander como meu filho. Abri a boca para revidar o que ela falara, mas desisti. Sabia que não adiantaria discutir com ela naquele momento. Tinha que ser uma coisa de cada vez.

Ela tirou a mão do meu braço e eu dei uma última olhada nos olhos dela. Eles não estavam calorosos como eu me recordava. Girei a maçaneta e saí da casa. Meu coração doía, minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía... E não era apenas uma dor física.

Segui para o bar e aparatei. Estava de olhos fechados e sentindo uma brisa leve em meu rosto. Abri os olhos. Estava no alto de um penhasco de frente para o mar, em algum lugar tropical, deserto. Um mar revolto que batia no paredão rochoso com toda a sua fúria. Gritei... Gritei para aquela imensidão de céu estrelado, gritei para a Lua, gritei para a imensidão do mar... Gritei porque doía. Meu peito doía. Doía pelo medo de nunca conseguir fazer a Ginny me compreender. Doía por saber que ela achava que eu não era digno para ser o pai do nosso filho. Doía por saber que ela sofria por minha causa. Doía. Tudo doía.

Sentei-me abraçando os joelhos e chorei. Chorei como eu nunca tinha chorado na minha vida. E fiquei ali... Apenas eu e o mar...

.

.

Virgínia fechou a porta atrás de si e, encostando-se a ela, derrapou até ficar sentada no chão. Ela chorava muito, compulsivamente, soluçando. Tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos. Sentiu algo tocar-lhe os cabelos e levantou o rosto para encarar seu filho.

Abraçou-o sem dizer nada e chorou ainda mais. Não conseguia se controlar.

- O que aconteceu mamãe? Ele te machucou?

- Não meu filho. É só que ele me lembrou de muita coisa triste do meu passado.

Alexander sabia que a mãe chorava algumas noites, quando ela achava que o filho já estava dormindo. E sabia que era por causa de algo do seu passado, por causa de alguém do seu passado. Quando ela chorava, ele sempre a ouvia repetir: _"Por que você fez isso com a gente?" "Por que você mentiu?"._ E Alexander desconfiava que só podia se tratar de seu pai.

- Foi sobre o papai?

Ginny olhou-o atônita.

- Você ouviu a conversa?

- Não mamãe. Mas sei que a única coisa que deixa a senhora tão triste assim são as lembranças do meu pai. – Alex falou baixinho.

Virgínia abraçou novamente seu filho.

- Não se preocupe querido. São só lembranças. Depois passa.

Ele assentiu. Ela se levantou e subiu as escadas com o filho no colo. Deixou Alex no seu quarto, vendo televisão, enquanto foi para sua suíte e imergiu na banheira. Ficou ali por bastante tempo, e não pôde evitar as lembranças que invadiam sua mente, inclusive o primeiro encontro com Draco.

_**Flash Back:**_ _Hogwarts... (POV da Ginny)_

_Ginny corria sob uma forte chuva. Sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto enquanto os grossos pingos d'água lhe encharcavam até a alma. Não acreditava no que acabara de ver... Dino, seu atual namorado, estava atrás de uma estátua beijando outra garota. Não acreditou que ele fosse capaz de fazer aquilo. Deu um soco no rosto dele que a olhou assustado, e saiu correndo. Pelo menos tinha um lado bom ter tido tantos irmãos homens: aprendera a se defender._

_Quando deu por si, estava próxima ao campo de Quadribol. Correu até lá, decidida a se esconder nos vestiários._

_Entrou correndo na primeira porta que viu a sua frente e, antes que pudesse parar, chocou-se com algo, caindo sentada no chão._

_- Weasley?_

_- Malfoy... – Ginny conteve o choro na mesma hora. Não queria parecer fraca diante de seu inimigo._

_- Posso saber por que raios você entrou desse jeito no vestiário da Sonserina? – Falou ele, mostrando surpresa na voz._

_- Eu... er... Não é da sua conta! Deixe-me em paz sua doninha. - Falei isso enquanto se levantava. No momento em que mais queria ficar sozinha esbarrara em alguém. E o pior, esse "alguém" era a pessoa que eu jamais gostaria de encontrar naquela situação. Percebi que ele me analisava com um sorriso fino nos lábios. – O que você tá olhando?_

_- Quero gravar bem essa cena na minha mente... A caçula Weasley parecendo um pinto molhado... E ainda com cara de choro... O que houve, o Potter te deu um fora? – Mesmo debochando da minha cara, notei que ele tinha um tom cansado na voz. Aquele não era o mesmo Malfoy que me perturbava nos corredores._

_- Potter? O Harry não tem nada a ver com isso... E quem disse a você que eu estava chorando? – Ele tinha percebido. Mas não tinha como disfarçar naquele momento. Eu estava chorando descontroladamente desde que saíra do castelo._

_- Dá para ver claramente que você estava chorando. – Ele usou um tom diferente ao falar isso e se virou de costas, apoiando-se no balcão da pia. Olhei para seu rosto através do espelho e notei que ele também não estava com uma cara muito boa. Estava mais magro do que o normal e com olheiras profundas. – Agora, se não for pedir muito, eu preferia ficar sozinho._

_- Você também está com problemas, Malfoy?- Agora eu sabia não tinha dúvidas que eu tinha de estar mesmo na Grifinória. Eu estava preocupada com o Malfoy? Eu queria ajudá-lo?_

_Ele deu um suspiro pesado. Ficou durante um tempo em silêncio._

_- Não é da sua conta Weasley. Eu só preciso ficar sozinho. – Falou isso num tom muito baixo. Eu dei dois passos até ele e ele me encarou pelo espelho._

_- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda. – O que tinha dado em mim? Eu era uma Weasley e estava querendo ajudar um Malfoy?_

_A única explicação para aquilo era a minha fragilidade do momento. Senti-me solidária na dor. Eu gostaria de um ombro amigo naquele momento. E percebi que ele também precisava._

_- Ninguém pode me ajudar. Eu tô ferrado. – Dizendo isso ele passou por mim e se sentou num banco do vestiário. Pôs o rosto nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos. Eu só fiquei parada, esperando alguma reação dele. Queria ir embora dali, mas não conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado. Ouvi mais um suspiro dele. Resolvi sentar-me ao seu lado._

_Passei algum tempo ali sentada, do lado do meu maior inimigo. Ainda ouvia a chuva cair do lado de fora. Senti o frio congelar meus ossos e notei que minhas vestes ainda estavam molhadas. Fui para frente do espelho. Retirei o pesado casaco preto que chegava aos joelhos e o suéter cinza, que vestia por baixo, ficando apenas de camisa branca e saia. Com a varinha, sequei minhas vestes e meus cabelos. Percebi que, nesse momento, ele me observava pelo espelho._

_Fiquei bastante corada. Sequei o mais rápido que pude as vestes e vesti o casaco novamente._

"_A pequena Weasley cresceu." – Pensou Draco. Corei sob seu olhar e ele percebeu isso._

_- Acho que a chuva diminuiu. Melhor eu ir embora._

_- Não Weasley. Ainda está chovendo muito. Espere mais um pouco. – "O que eu estou fazendo? Acabei de pedir que a Weasley pobretona me fizesse companhia?" Pensou o "lado diabinho" de Draco. "Eu só sei que queria ela aqui, perto de mim. Cansei de ficar só" Disse o outro lado de sua mente, "E ela se mostrou tão prestativa, mesmo sendo uma Weasley". Ele não tinha mais controle sobre sua mente. Não estava mais conseguindo ter um pensamento racional._

_Ele me observou sentar novamente no banco, ao seu lado. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, em silêncio._

_Quando percebi, já estavam conversando e bebendo com ele. Draco tinha pego um cantil com Firewhisky em seu casaco e dividira sua bebida. Eu já havia contado o episódio do flagra que dera em meu namorado, ou melhor, ex-namorado, e pude ouvir uma risada curta de Draco quando lhe contei sobre o "murro bem dado nas fuças daquele cretino" – foi a expressão que usei. Mas ele não havia revelado o real motivo de suas angústias._

_Ao olhar para o relógio, percebi que já passavam das oito horas e que há algum tempo a chuva tinha cessado. Despediu-me do meu companheiro de angústias e me dirigi para a saída do vestiário._

_Surpreendi-me com uma mão segurando meu antebraço, impedindo-me de sair. Virei-me e vi que Malfoy me encarava profundamente. E ele estava próximo, muito próximo._

_Não sabe se foram as doses exageradas de bebida, se foi o sentimento de solidariedade que surgiu entre nós dois, naquele vestiário... Só sei que, alguns segundos depois de se encararem, ele a prensava na parede, beijando-a profundamente. E eu não impedi o beijo. Pelo contrário, senti algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, com nenhum de meus antigos namorados. Nem com Harry, por quem achava que tinha sido apaixonada por toda a vida._

_Separamo-nos ofegantes. Ele me encarou mais uma vez e, sem dizer nada, virou as costas e ficou apoiado no balcão, de frente para o espelho. Observou-me através deste, enquanto eu desamassava um pouco as vestes, em vão, ainda corada. Lancei um ultimo olhar para ele e, também sem dizer nada, saí. Palavras não cabiam naquele momento. (Fim do POV da Ginny)_

_._

_Ele observou-a sair e percebeu que mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. Apesar dela ser uma Weasley, teve de assumir que tinha sido uma boa companhia para aquela tarde. Percebeu também que ela havia sido a primeira garota com quem tinha mantido algum diálogo, apesar de ter sido praticamente um monólogo dela. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, com a imagem da ruiva com as bochechas rosadas por causa da bebida e dela com as bochechas extremamente vermelhas por causa do beijo, deixou o vestiário e seguiu para o castelo._

_Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir naquela noite._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

_**.**_

Despertando das lembranças, Ginny saiu da banheira, se enxugou e vestiu as roupas de dormir. Foi até o quarto do seu filho. Ele pegara no sono ainda com a TV ligada. Ela desligou o aparelho trouxa, que seu filho insistira para ela comprar, e ajeitou as cobertas dele. Observou ele murmurar algo desconexo. Beijou sua bochecha, apagou a luz e foi se deitar. Acabou dormindo pesado, devido a tanto estresse e tantos sentimentos à flor da pele naquele dia. Estava exausta.

.

.

Observei o sol nascer. Ainda estava no mesmo penhasco. Tinha passado a noite inteira ali. Levantei-me e saí caminhando devagar.

Caminhei também pela areia da praia. Estava descalço e carregava meu casaco em uma das mãos e, na outra, meus sapatos. Não fazia frio naquele lugar. Senti a água gelada molhar meus pés descalços... Sentei-me na areia e tentei decidir para onde iria... Queria sumir por uns tempos. E era isso que iria fazer.

Aparatei em minha casa. Tomei um banho e arrumei as malas. Decidi me afastar por uns dias de tudo o que eu estava vivendo. Enviei uma carta para Blaise e outra para minha secretária, Sara. Disse-lhes que precisava fazer uma viagem de urgência. Não disse para onde iria e nem o motivo... Mas eu também não sabia para onde ir. Também não determinei data de volta. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho para pôr as ideias no lugar. Tinha que encontrar um jeito de fazer a Ruiva me aceitar de volta.

Decidi ir para a França. Hospedei-me em um albergue numa cidade do interior daquele país. O quarto era pequeno, escuro e a cama dura. Mas era tudo o que eu precisava... Um exílio da vida real.

.

.

Virgínia acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. Tinha tido um sono agitado, cheio de pesadelos.

Levantou-se sentindo a cabeça pesada e foi para o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e encarou o espelho. Estava com olheiras profundas e o cabelo bagunçado. Arrumou-se e tentou esconder seu semblante com maquiagem. Pensou aliviada que não precisaria trabalhar naquele dia, era domingo.

Acordou Alex e decidiu ir ao cinema trouxa com ele. Precisava se distrair.

Saíram de casa depois do almoço. Caminharam pela Londres trouxa. Seu filho não questionou mais nada sobre a conversa que ela tinha tido com Draco na noite anterior, e ela agradeceu por isso.

Ginny comprou um pacote grande de pipoca e os chocolates que seu filho pedira. Iam assistir ao novo filme do Homem-Aranha.

Durante o filme, Alex, muito empolgado com as cenas de ação, olhou para sua mãe. Percebeu que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

- O que houve mamãe? A senhora está bem?

- Estou querido... É só um cisco que entrou no meu olho.

Ainda desconfiado, Alex voltou a assistir ao filme. Ele não percebeu que sua mãe se emocionara com a cena romântica entre Peter Parker e Mary Jane. E ela chorou em todas as cenas do filme em que os dois apareciam juntos, mesmo que não tivesse nada de romantismo.

Ao sair do cinema, eles almoçaram num restaurante trouxa e passearam por algumas lojas antes de voltarem para casa.

.

.

O domingo e a segunda-feira passaram se arrastando para ambos. Virgínia tentava se ocupar com o trabalho e com o seu filho, como fizera até então, antes "dele" aparecer.

Eu continuei naquele albergue fétido. Saí do meu quarto durante as noites para beber algo forte num bar do outro lado da rua. A Ruiva e o Alexander não saíam da minha mente. Para onde eu olhasse, via cabelos cor de fogo. Eu estava surtando.

Decidi me trancar no quarto, mas não sem levar um bom estoque de firewhisky para me fazer companhia. A bebida queimava ao ser ingerida, mas meus olhos também queimavam vendo a imagem dela, meu coração queimava ao pensar nela, minha cabeça queimava... Todo o meu corpo estava em chamas. Era horrível sentir aquilo. Era uma dor física.

Fiquei ali naquele quarto, sentado no chão com a garrafa de bebida ao meu lado. Quando não aguentava mais a sensação de queimor no meu corpo, imergia na banheira de água fria. E ficava ali, esperando que a sensação por todo o meu corpo se esvaísse.

Na segunda-feira, decidi voltar para casa. De que adiantaria ficar ali naquele bueiro? De que me adiantaria fugir dos problemas?

Não. Teria de enfrentar tudo de frente. Só precisava mudar a estratégia para conquistar aquela ruiva teimosa.

Peguei minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e joguei-as de qualquer jeito nas malas. Desci as escadas apressado e paguei ao dono do albergue o valor da estadia e mais uma gorjeta.

Aparatei em minha mansão e segui para o banheiro. Olhei-me no espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha ali. Estava num péssimo estado, irreconhecível.

Minha calça, antes preta, estava cinzenta de tanta poeira. A camisa branca também estava suja, por fora da calça, e com vários botões desatacados ou atacados de forma errada. Meus cabelos estavam oleosos. E meu rosto... Parecia que eu tinha envelhecido dez anos em apenas três dias.

Tomei um banho bastante demorado com todos os sais e óleos a que tinha direito. Queria tirar toda aquela sujeira do meu corpo. Mas não era só isso, queria apagar toda a sujeira do meu passado, tudo o que eu tinha feito a minha ruiva e o meu filho sofrerem.

Fiquei um bom tempo ali, admirando o jardim desfolhado e branco pela janela. Era fim de tarde e o sol já dava sinais de que, em poucos minutos, recolheria toda a claridade daquele dia de inverno.

Depois de um bom tempo na banheira, fui para o quarto apenas enrolado na toalha e adormeci. Um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

Acordei-me apenas no dia seguinte.

.

.

**Terça-Feira, 13 de Dezembro.**

Virgínia tinha trabalhado bastante naquela terça-feira. Precisava ocupar sua mente com outra coisa que não fosse Draco Malfoy.

Quando se encaminhava para almoçar, num restaurante ali mesmo no Beco Diagonal, encontrou Hermione, sua cunhada e melhor amiga, mas que já não via há algum tempo, pois ela trabalhava como professora de História da Magia em Hogwarts. Assumira o lugar do Prof. Binns, que finalmente percebeu que havia morrido e decidira se aposentar.

- Mione, quanto tempo. – Ginny abraçou forte a amiga. Precisava sentir aquele abraço.

- Ginny. Quanto tempo. – Ao fitar o rosto da amiga, Hermione percebeu as olheiras profundas e o ar cansado da amiga, que a Ruiva não conseguiu disfarçar com nenhuma maquiagem. – O que está havendo? Por que você está nesse estado?

- Preciso tanto de alguém para conversar... Você em tempo para almoçar comigo?

- Claro Ginny. Hoje eu estou de folga.

Seguiram para o restaurante que Ginny costumava almoçar e sentaram numa mesa mais reservada.

A Ruiva contou os acontecimentos das últimas semanas. A defesa de Draco no Tribunal, a aparição dele e a suposta amizade que surgira com seu filho. Os questionamentos de Alex sobre as semelhanças com o loiro e a insistência de Draco em contar que tudo não passava de um engano.

- Será Mione... Será que eu vivi mais de oito anos em cima de uma mentira?

- Ginny, você sabe que eu e sua mãe sempre apoiamos a ideia de você conversar com o Draco. Você não ouviu nada da versão dele dos acontecimentos?

- Ele só disse que tinha sido forçado a se tornar Comensal da Morte e que virara espião da Ordem. Foi tudo o que eu consegui assimilar.

- Espião da Ordem? Mas como nunca soubemos disso?

- É óbvio Mione, ele inventou tudo isso. – A Ruiva se exaltou. Estava muito vermelha.

- Calma Ginny, eu tenho uma ideia para confirmarmos a veracidade da versão dele.

- Em que você está pensando Mione? _Veritaserum?_

- Seria uma boa alternativa também. Mas não foi nisso em que eu pensei. Quando poderemos nos encontrar novamente?

- Eu não sei... Mas o que você está pensando fazer? – Hermione mantinha a sua mania de fazer segredo das suas ideias.

- Deixe isso comigo. Enquanto eu não converso com você novamente, tente ouvir a versão do Malfoy. Apenas ouvir. – E, aproximando mais o rosto do da ruiva por sobre a mesa, olhou bem em seus olhos chocolate. – Pense em seu filho Virgínia. O Alex merece, ao menos, saber quem é o pai dele. E o Malfoy só mostrou boas intenções até agora. Se ele quisesse tirar o Alex de você, se ele realmente tivesse sido um Comensal, se ele realmente não tivesse nenhum sentimento por você... Você acha que ele não já teria sequestrado o Alex ou feito coisa pior com você? Ele só tem tentado conversar. Ouça o que ele tem para lhe dizer.

Com essas palavras, Hermione saiu do restaurante. Sabia que tinha conseguido implantar mais dúvidas na cabeça de Ginny e que, talvez, ela desse uma chance para Draco lhe falar o que ele tanto queria. Enquanto isso, ela faria sua parte para ajudar à amiga e seu sobrinho, que já sofreram tanto com essa história.

Ginny continuou sentada por um longo tempo no restaurante. Fitava o nada. O turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos só aumentara de intensidade. Ela tinha vontade de fugir, de sair correndo sem rumo, de sumir. Mas não podia. Não podia fugir... _"Pense em seu filho"_... Essa frase ecoava em sua mente.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o escritório. Já eram três horas da tarde. Estava bastante atrasada. Mas seguiu caminhando devagar. Ia trabalhar para ocupar sua mente. Mas até o fim daquele dia, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada que não fosse o eco da voz de Mione falando _"seu filho"_.

.

.

.

Acordei-me por volta do horário do almoço. Desci para comer alguma coisa. Não me lembrava da última vez que meu estômago tinha recebido comida de verdade.

Fiz a minha refeição, sozinho, na sala de jantar. Essa mansão nunca tinha me parecido tão grande. Na época em que morava com meus pais, sempre tínhamos convidados nas refeições e a casa repleta de gente nas festas e jantares que meus pais davam.

Mas o vazio que eu sentia não era de pessoas falsas e interesseiras que frequentavam minha casa naquela época... O que eu sentia era solidão. Uma casa tão grande, mas não podia ter a mulher que eu amava sentada ao meu lado direito na mesa, comendo comigo. Não podia ter meu filho correndo pela casa ou voando nos jardins com uma vassoura de brinquedo, enquanto sua mãe se descabelava com medo dele se machucar.

Percebi que eu sorria enquanto imaginava essas cenas. Até algum tempo atrás eu acharia que estava sob algum feitiço ao ter esse tipo de pensamentos, mas a situação era diferente. Tratava-se da minha Ruiva e do meu filho. E, apesar deles existirem, eu não tinha eles ali. Estava apenas eu e aquela casa. Vazia.

No fim da tarde, Blaise aparece em meu escritório.

- Draquinho... Já voltou de viagem? – Falou o meu amigo, sentando-se em uma cadeira na minha frente.

- Oi Blaise. – Revirei os olhos. Ele insistia nos diminutivos.

- Tenho ótimas notícias para você. – Eu duvidava que alguma notícia que não envolvesse uma ruiva e uma criança loira fosse ótima. – Sabe aquelas suas listinhas de presente? Já dei uma boa adiantada nelas enquanto você esteve fora. – Falou ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Analisei ele um pouco.

- Desembucha Zabini... O que você quer em troca?

- Essa é a melhor parte. Eu é que tenho que te agradecer. - Olhei intrigado para ele. – Usei a desculpa de que estava fazendo aquilo por caridade e consegui que várias gatinhas se derretessem por mim!

Não contive uma risada.

- Você não tem jeito Zabini. Quando você vai entrar na linha?

- Nunca meu caro... Ou melhor, até achar alguém que me faça abandonar todas as outras... Como uma certa ruiva fez com você.

O sorriso que ainda brincava em meus lábios desapareceu. Virei a cadeira de costas para Zabini e me levantei. Fiquei olhando para o jardim de uma grande janela daquele aposento.

- Onde você se meteu nesse tempo em que passou fora Draco? – O tom de Blaise era de preocupação. Apesar de fazer piada de todas as situações, ele era um grande amigo e sabia distinguir quando um assunto era realmente sério.

Dei um suspiro cansado. Ainda de costas, tirei uma das mãos do meu bolso e passei pelo cabelo. Isso era um sinal de nervosismo. Escolhi bastante as palavras antes de responder.

- Eu precisava de um tempo.

- Você 'tá bem Draco?

- Não. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Ouvi Zabini se levantar. Virei um pouco e vi que ele se dirigia à mesa de drinks. Logo depois ele me estendeu um firewhisky que eu aceitei e tomei todo o copo de um gole só. Já estava familiarizado com a bebida.

- E então Draco. Conte-me tudo o que está havendo.

Sentei novamente e esperei meu amigo fazer o mesmo. Recusei o segundo copo da bebida que ele me ofereceu e comecei a narrar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias: minhas aproximações do Alex, as tentativas frustradas de falar com Virgínia e os dias em que passei isolado de tudo e de todos.

Ele me ouviu pacientemente.

- Que situação mais louca Draco. E o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Bem, depois de ouvir tudo isso, cheguei à conclusão que só firewhisky não adianta para você. Conheço um lugar ótimo, bem frequentado por garotas lindas, bem torneadas...

Sorri. Aquele meu amigo não tinha jeito mesmo. Acho que me equivoquei quando disse que ele sabia distinguir quando um assunto era realmente sério. Ainda sorrindo, aceitei o convite do meu amigo. Depois de alguns dias isolado do mundo, precisava "ver gente".

Aparatei com Blaise em uma rua bastante movimentada. Estávamos em algum lugar da Inglaterra que eu desconhecia. Andamos um pouco ao longo da rua. Zabini passando a mão em seus cabelos pretos e lisos a cada mulher que passava por ele e eu, ao seu lado, revirando os olhos com um sorrisinho no canto da boca enquanto ele fazia isso. Era impossível ficar sério ao lado do meu amigo.

Avistei o estabelecimento que Zabini falara. Adentramos pela porta de madeira maciça e nos encaminhamos para o bar. Blaise pediu uma dose dupla de algo que eu não consegui ouvir, mas, conhecendo-o como eu conhecia, deveria ser alguma bebida bem exótica e bem forte.

Enquanto o barman ia preparando os drinks, dei uma olhada pelo lugar. Era um amplo ambiente, meio escuro. No canto direito da porta, onde estávamos, localizava-se o bar, com banquinhos altos e acolchoados. Do lado oposto, havia um palco pequeno onde deveria haver apresentações de bandas, mas no momento só tocava uma música animada das caixas de som espalhadas pelo recinto. E por todo o local havia mesas quadradas de madeira, muitas delas cheias de jovens naquele momento. Porém, uma mesa me chamou a atenção. Em um canto mais afastado, estava alguém que eu jamais esperaria ver naquele lugar.

Arrastei Blaise pela manga da camisa enquanto ele pegava os copos que o barman tinha colocado no balcão.

- Que foi Draco? Já avistou alguma garota interessante? Não sabia que você estava tão desesperado assim.

Ignorando o comentário de Zabini, parei ao lado da pessoa que eu tinha visto.

- Boa noite _querido_ professor. A que devemos a honra de encontrá-lo por aqui? – Eu mantinha um sorriso enviesado, debochado, e tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Zabini olhava-o com a boca entreaberta. Creio que, assim como eu, não imaginava encontrar Snape num lugar daquele.

- Malfoy, Zabini, quanto tempo. Sentem-se. – Falou Snape com seu tom gélido de sempre. Ele segurava um copo de firewhisky nas mãos.

- Se eu soubesse que o Senhor gostava de firewhisky, teria convidado mais vezes para nossas festinhas secretas nos tempos de Hogwarts. – Blaise falava com um tom debochado. Snape cerrou os olhos para ele como fazia sempre que o garoto falava alguma besteira.

- E o que eu iria fazer naquelas festinhas infantis de vocês? Um bando de marmanjos que não sabiam beber... Depois sempre sobrava para mim, ter de preparar poção pra ressaca para todos os participantes das suas festinhas. – Snape continuava azedo como sempre.

- Argh... O que é isso Blaise? – Fiz uma careta após dar um gole na bebida que ele tinha pegado.

- Chama-se **Head Shock ****(1)**. São duas partes de absinto para uma de tequila. – Ele falou com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios. Eu olhei para ele assustado e Snape só levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não me olhe assim, Draquinho... Você tá precisando de, no mínimo, umas cinco doses dessa.

- Com problemas, _Draquinho_. –Falou um Snape debochado.

- Zabini, já te avisei para esquecer as derivações que você inventa para o meu nome.

- Não fica assim Draquinho... Você só está estressado.

Sabendo que aquela discussão infantil duraria a noite toda, Snape resolveu interromper.

- Qual o motivo de tanto estresse Draco? Muito trabalho?

- Que nada Snape... Ele anda é correndo atrás de um rabo de saia de uma certa ruivinha. – Zabini falou sorrindo. Fechei os punhos sobre a mesa e lancei um olhar mortal para Zabini. Incomodado, ele virou de costas para mim para pedir mais uma rodada da bebida para a garçonete.

Snape abriu um sorrisinho de lado. Encarava-me com um ar de deboche. Baixei minha vista para a mesa. Sabia que sofreria a noite inteira com a gozação daqueles dois.

- Reencontrou a Weasley, Draco? Ainda não conseguiu se esquecer dela? Achei que tinha sido só uma aventura dos seus hormônios. – Ele maninha aquele sorrisinho que me irritava. Fiquei calado e ele completou. – Ela sempre foi péssima em porções, como todo grifinório, mas admito que essa porção do amor que ela deu a você foi bastante poderosa.

Zabini gargalhou alto e Snape abriu um pouco mais o seu sorriso. Senti o sangue subir a cabeça e a vontade de esganar aqueles dois era quase incontrolável. Enxugando as lágrimas que caíam de tanto rir, Zabini não se manteve calado.

- E você não sabe nem metade da história Severus.

- Não me diga que já marcaram o casamento? Ou então que Draco virou um fiel frequentador da _Toca_?

Zabini quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. Eu me levantei, fuzilando aquele homem na minha frente. Muitos não sabiam, mas Snape tinha esse "senso de humor" natural, que só usava para perturbar seus pupilos sonserinos.

- Sente-se Draco. Não seja infantil. – Ele me devolvia um olhar frio.

Sentei-me a contragosto. Não estava com humor para ficar ouvindo os dois zombarem de mim.

- Ah professor, você tá por fora. O nosso Draquinho aqui... – E ao falar isso Zabini passou um braço sobre meus ombros. -...descobriu que é papai.

Snape parou o copo a caminho da boca. Arregalou os olhos como eu nunca tinha visto ele fazer antes, e me encarou durante um bom tempo. Blaise ria descontroladamente, acho que já tinha encontrado a fadinha verde depois de tomar duas doses daquela bebida.

- Que história é essa Draco? – Snape agora estava sério e me encarava com um ar preocupado. Respirei fundo. Tinha ido ali para tentar tirar toda aquela história da minha cabeça e teria de repetir tudo pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Vendo que eu não conseguiria escapar daquela conversa, contei a Snape toda a história. Enquanto eu contava, Blaise fazia piadinhas e comentários ridículos. Eu tomava um pouco de ar enquanto Severus revirava os olhos.

- E agora Draco? O que você pretende fazer?

Passei as mãos no cabelo demonstrando nervosismo e inquietude. Blaise já não falava coisa com coisa, já tinha chegado à cota de cinco drinks. Eu não tinha tomado nem o meu primeiro e preferi acompanhar Snape no firewhisky.

- Eu não sei Severus. Eu queria me reaproximar da Virgínia, mas isso parece impossível. Só não vou desistir de poder conviver com meu filho.

- Lucius deve estar se revirando no túmulo a essas horas. Um neto, filho de uma Weasley... – Snape estampava aquele sorriso debochado.

- Que se dane o Lucius. O Alex nunca será neto dele. Ele não merecia ter um avô como aquele. Ainda bem que já está morto. – Não pude deixar de demonstrar meu desgosto pelo meu pai. Foi ele que me forçara a fazer aquela marca negra na pele e me tornar um Comensal, separando-me de minha Ruivinha.

Percebendo que o clima tinha ficado pesado demais, Snape decidiu mudar de assunto. Conversamos sobre Hogwarts, sobre trabalho e até nos divertimos com Blaise, completamente fora de si, tentando fazer com que todas as garçonetes dessem um beijo nele e o acompanhassem depois do expediente.

Às três horas da manhã, depois de me despedir do meu antigo professor, me vi com um Blaise semi-desacordado apoiado em meus ombros. Aparatei com ele na mansão e ordenei a um elfo que, com sua magia, levasse Blaise até um quarto de hóspedes e desse uma porção para curar a bebedeira do meu amigo.

Depois que o elfo se afastou com um Blaise flutuando à sua frente, nesse momento já desacordado, segui para o meu quarto. Entrei no banho e, encostando a testa na parede, fiquei apenas sentindo a água escorrer pelas minhas costas. Sentia-me um pouco tonto e a cabeça latejava.

Depois de tomar o banho, enxuguei-me e fui me deitar. A noite estava bem fria e me aconcheguei debaixo do edredom verde escuro que cobria minha cama. Adormeci quase que instantaneamente, mas ainda sem tirar a imagem de certa mulher cheia de sardas dos meus pensamentos.

.

.

.

**Quarta-feira, 14 de Dezembro.**

No fim da tarde, depois de ministrar dois tempos seguidos de sua aula de História da Magia para as turmas da Sonserina e da Corvinal do quinto ano, Hermione seguiu até as frias masmorras. Tinha tido uma ideia para ajudar Ginny e recorreria à pessoa que tinha sido mais próxima de Draco nos tempos de colégio: Severus Snape.

Deu umas batidas de leve na sala dele e ouviu um _"entre"_, frio e sem entusiasmo, como sempre.

- Boa noite, Severus.

- Hermione. O que deseja? – Seu ex-professor, e atual colega de profissão, respondeu frio, sem tirar os olhos de uma pilha de pergaminhos à sua frente.

Sabendo que ele não a convidaria para sentar, encaminhou-se para frente de sua mesa e sentou-se, encarando-o.

- Preciso conversar com você. – Falou a morena decidida.

- Sobre? – Ele ainda olhava para as redações de seus alunos.

- Sobre Draco Malfoy.

Ao ouvir o nome de Draco, Snape tirou os olhos do pergaminho e encarou aquela mulher à sua frente. Tentou analisar a expressão dela com os olhos apertados e o olhar frio.

- O que tem Draco Malfoy?

- Gostaria de confirmar uma informação. Ele foi realmente um comensal ou era agente duplo para Ordem, assim como você?

Snape levantou-se da mesa, largando os pergaminhos. Deu a volta na mesa ficando de costas para Hermione. Ela virou-se na cadeira de modo a olhar para as costas dele.

- Qual o seu interesse nisso? – Snape sabia que Hermione era cunhada da Weasley. Ela havia se casado com Ron Weasley, melhor amigo do Potter, assim que a Guerra acabara. Pensou um pouco sobre a conversa que tinha tido no dia anterior e quanta angústia tinha visto nos olhos de Draco. Lembrou-se do seu próprio sofrimento, também por uma ruiva, a Lily. Percebeu que aquela conversa seria uma oportunidade dele ajudá-lo. Já que ele não tinha tido a sorte de ter ficado com a ruiva que amara, ajudaria o seu pupilo a ficar com a ruiva dele.

- Eu gostaria de saber, apenas isso. – Hermione tinha receio de falar que era por causa de Ginny e de seu sobrinho. Não sabia se aquele homem à sua frente, que odiara tanto os grifinórios, iria apoiar a relação do seu pupilo Malfoy com uma Weasley. Apesar de saber que ele tinha conhecimento do romance dos dois na época em que frequentaram Hogwarts.

Snape voltou a sentar-se e, encarando Hermione, falou.

- Eu sei o porquê de você querer essa informação. Por coincidência, estive com ele ontem à noite e estou a par de tudo.

- De tudo o quê, exatamente?

- Da história dele com a Weasley e do filho que eles têm juntos. – Snape sorriu por dentro da cara de espanto dela.

- Ótimo. Isso me poupa explicações. Como o Senhor deve saber, Malfoy tem tentado se reaproximar da Ginny e do Alexander.

- Perfeitamente. – Ele agora apoiava o queixo em uma das mãos e fitava-a com seus olhos estreitos.

- Deve estar ciente também que ela não quer conversar com ele nem pretende deixá-lo se aproximar do filho. Eu acho errado ela esconder do Alex a identidade de seu pai. Os dois têm direito de conviverem juntos. Mas ela é muito teimosa e cabeça dura. – Hermione fez uma pausa e Snape não se moveu. Ela continuou falando. – Então, como o Senhor é muito próximo dele, eu gostaria de saber se o Malfoy realmente foi um espião da Ordem na época da guerra.

- Foi sim. Para a segurança dele apenas eu e Dumbledore sabíamos de sua verdadeira atuação na guerra. Draco foi obrigado pelo pai a se tornar Comensal. Ele pretendia ficar neutro na guerra, mudar de país com a Weasley e esperar a poeira baixar. Entretanto, seu pai o prendeu na mansão durante um mês, enquanto preparavam-no para se tornar um Comensal. Ele foi obrigado por Lucius a fazer isso. - Snape fez uma pausa. Hermione olhava-o atentamente. - Logo depois de receber a marca, o Draco me procurou. Queria saber como fugir. Mas não tinha como simplesmente fugir de Voldemort. Aconselhei-o a se tornar espião da Ordem, pelo menos assim, quando acabasse a Guerra, ele não seria preso sob a acusação de ter sido um Comensal, e seguiria sua vida tranquilamente.

- E ele participou ativamente na guerra?

- Claro. Ele precisava cumprir as missões que lhes eram designadas para não levantar suspeitas. Só que Voldemort sabia que ele não estava ali espontaneamente. Com receio de que Draco ou fugisse ou mudasse de lado, ele lhe designava poucas missões e não muito importantes, como entrevistar os aurores capturados ou prender alguns trouxas. – Snape preferiu omitir que Draco, além de prender os trouxas, também os torturava. – E ele participou de algumas batalhas, assim como eu.

- Eu sempre estranhei o fato dele não ter sido condenado como Comensal da Morte.

- Dumbledore sabia proteger aqueles que ficavam do seu lado.

Hermione levantou-se. Já tinha obtido as informações que tinha ido buscar.

- Obrigada, Snape.

Já ia se retirando daquela sala fria quando ele se levantou.

- Espere Granger. Ou melhor, Weasley. – Hermione virou-se, ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Snape deu um suspiro. – O Draco realmente ama aquela garota. Não sei o que ela fez com ele, mas ele realmente a ama. E ele está sofrendo muito.

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Não esperava ouvir aquilo daquele homem frio à sua frente, aliás, nunca imaginou que Snape soubesse o que era "amor". Observou o homem se levantar até um armário no canto da sala e voltar com alguns frasquinhos de vidro nas mãos. Ainda sem falar nada, ele levou a varinha até seus cabelos, oleosos como sempre. Então, ela viu um fio prateado sair agarrado à ponta da varinha. Ele depositou aquele fio em um dos frasquinhos. Repetiu isso mais duas vezes. Estendeu os frascos para ela, que se dirigiu até ele e os apanhou.

- Acho que essas minhas lembranças irão convencer a Weasley da verdade.

- Obrigada, Snape.

Sem dizer mais nada, Hermione saiu com um sorriso nos lábios. A conversa com Snape tinha sido muito mais proveitosa do que ela imaginava. Ele realmente deveria gostar muito do Malfoy para fazer aquilo por ele.

Saiu ainda sorrindo em direção à sua sala. Guardou os frasquinhos cuidadosamente em sua bolsa e, em um pergaminho, escreveu um bilhete para Ginny dizendo que precisava conversar algo muito importante com ela, o mais rápido possível.

Tinha ouro nas mãos. Agora sim ela iria convencer a cabeça dura da Ginny da inocência de Draco. Não que ela gostasse do loiro, mas permitiria que seu sobrinho pudesse ter a figura de um pai. Pena que seria com oito anos de atraso.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo postado antes do dia prometido!

**(1)** _Essa bebida realmente existe. Encontrei pesquisando na internet! Mas nunca provei ._

Tá vendo como as reviews influenciam uma autora? A conversa dos dois estava bem diferente dessa que vocês leram... Mas eu resolvi desarmar um pouco a Ginny... Só que, me perdoem, mas adoro ver o Draco sofrendo por amor... Acho que é o reflexo de vê-lo tão frio nos livros e nos filmes...

Também acrescentei mais um flash back, e todos os dois de momentos bem significativos: o pedido de namoro e o primeiro encontro. Vou ver se, em cada capítulo, ponho pelo menos um desses, para vocês saberem como eu imaginava o relacionamento dos dois em Hogwarts... Mas se não quiserem, também avisem! São vocês que mandam aqui... Já disse que as reviews são meu termômetro e que estou sempre aberta às críticas. Afinal, quem tem que gostar do que está lendo são vocês!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

**O próximo capítulo virá dia 11/12, no domingo.**

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos das reviews:

**Kandra: **Querida, muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Acho q vc teve mais dó ainda do Draco nesse cap, né? Eu adoro fazê-lo sofrer... Hehehehe! Beijão Querida

**Kinha-black: **Que bom que está gostando... Espero que esse cap. esteja do seu agrado tb! Beijos e não deixe de acompanhar a fic!

**Schaala: **Olá querida, Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Tb... Não torturei tanto vcs dessa vez né? Espero q tenha gostado, e pus um flashback bônus pra vc! Bjos e continue acompanhando a fic!

**Juliana Rgo: **Taí mais um cap. querida! Espero que tenha gostado. Vc fez uma autora feliz com seu elogio! Beijos

**Kahh: **Hehehehe.. Nesse cap. eu peguei leve com vcs hein? Obrigada pela review querida... Mas acho q ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pro Alex saber qm é seu pai... Suspense... Hehehe... Bjoooos

**-X-X-X-**

**Beijos a todos que leram e deixaram Review e aos que leram e não deixaram tb! Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Mas, por favor, façam uma autora feliz! Não custa nada deixar um recadinho!**

**S U B M I T R E V I E W!**


	6. Planos de Reconquista

**C****apítulo 5: Planos de Reconquista**

**Sexta-feira, 15 de Dezembro.**

Ginny estava pondo o café-da-manhã na mesa quando seu filho, ainda de pijamas e bocejando, apareceu na cozinha. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, ao lembrar que um certo loiro também fazia aquela mesma carinha assim que acordava.

- Mamãe? A Senhora vai trabalhar hoje? Não ia tirar férias? – Perguntou o pequeno Alexander, enquanto se sentava na cadeira de costume.

- Pois é meu querido, eu precisei adiar as férias. Estamos com muito trabalho no escritório. Eu não podia deixar minha chefe na mão. – Ginny estava mentindo para seu filho, mas não conseguia mentir para si mesma. Adiara suas férias para passar a maior parte de tempo possível com a mente ocupada. Precisava desviar seus pensamentos daqueles olhos cinzentos que tanto a perturbavam.

- Adiou para quando? – Ele fez um biquinho e Ginny não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto no peito ao ver aquela carinha dele.

- Dia 20 querido. Só adiei por mais cinco dias.

- Tudo bem então. Mas a Senhora tinha dito que nós íamos hoje ao Beco Diagonal.

- Eu sei querido. Por que você não vai com a Dora? Ela leva você até lá. Pode ser?

- Tá certo. – Disse o garoto ainda com ar de desapontamento. Ela abraçou o filho e riu de sua manha. Ele tinha puxado muito ao pai. Não pode evitar esse pensamento.

Comeram e, depois que Dora chegou, Ginny pegou sua bolsa e saiu para trabalhar. Dera instruções para a babá levar seu filho ao Beco Diagonal ainda de manhã para almoçarem juntos.

Dora arrumou a casa e saiu com o Alexander às onze horas, em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Atravessaram a parede do fundo do bar e seguiram para o restaurante em que tinham combinado de se encontrar com Ginny para almoçar.

Depois do almoço e de mais abraços entre mãe e filho, Alex arrastou Dora para passear no Beco Diagonal. Virgínia voltou para o escritório.

.

.

.

Acordei-me um pouco mais disposto do que nos últimos dias. Arrumei-me e tomei o café-da-manhã tranquilamente. Decidi que, assim como tinha feito no dia anterior, eu iria ao Beco Diagonal comprar os presentes da minha sentença.

Depois de cinco minutos espremendo-me para conseguir andar naquela rua, estava impressionado com a quantidade de gente fazendo compras. Parecia que, quanto mais perto do Natal, mais impossível ficava de andar por ali.

Comprei algumas coisas pela manhã com um pouco de dificuldade e, depois do almoço, segui para minha loja. Precisava manter-me informado de meus negócios.

Ao entrar na loja, avistei um garoto pequeno e muito loiro olhando fascinado para os variados tipos de vassouras que estavam expostas numa das paredes da loja. Abrindo um sorriso, dirigi-me até ele, não sem antes olhar entre as pessoas da loja procurando uma mulher de cabeleira ruiva.

- Olá, Alexander. Como vai?

- Senhor Malfoy. – Alex estava sem jeito. Sabia que da última vez que eu tinha estado em sua casa, Ginny havia brigado comigo. – Estou bem. E o Senhor, como está?

- Estou bem também. – Draco falou bagunçando um pouco os cabelos de Alex. – E sua mãe, onde está?

- Ela foi trabalhar hoje. Eu vim ao Beco Diagonal com a Dora. Ela me deixou aqui na loja enquanto foi comprar alguns ingredientes para porções do outro lado da rua.

- Você não quer subir até meu escritório? Podemos conversar melhor lá. – Falei olhando em volta. A loja estava abarrotada de gente, sendo muitos garotos da mesma idade ou pouco mais velhos que Alexander.

- Claro.

Quando comecei a andar em direção ao fundo da loja, onde tinha uma escada que nos levaria ao meu escritório, senti a mão de Alex segurar na minha. Foi uma sensação boa de cumplicidade com meu filho.

Antes de subir, pedi para meu gerente avisar à babá de Alex, quando ela voltasse, que ele estava conversando comigo.

Subimos as escadas e entramos no meu escritório. Notei que o queixo dele caíra ao olhar em volta.

A sala não era muito ampla. Entretanto, todas as paredes estavam revestidas com pôsteres dos times profissionais e jogadores mais famosos de Quadribol. Tinha também uma estante com os livros mais famosos e, atrás de minha mesa, na parede, estava uma réplica do primeiro modelo de vassoura feita para o esporte.

- Uau. Que bacana.

Sorri. Era engraçado ver o rosto dele ao observar tudo ao seu redor. Contei-lhe um pouco sobre cada um dos times daqueles pôsteres e sobre a réplica da vassoura. Alexander já estava sentado de frente para mim.

Quando parei um pouco de falar, notei que Alex olhava de um jeito estranho para mim.

- O Senhor é parente da minha mãe?

Entendi o que ele tanto olhava. Nós éramos muito parecidos. Não tinha como negar que aquele garoto era meu filho. Fiquei sem saber o que falar, mas decidi que não poderia falar a verdade. Só Ginny poderia fazer isso.

- Não. Eu não sou parente de sua mãe.

- E de onde você conhece ela? – Ele tentou disfarçar a curiosidade sobre nossa semelhança.

- Eu a conheci em Hogwarts.

- O Senhor também estudou lá?

- Sim. Eu era da Sonserina e sua mãe da Grifinória. Mas eu era um ano mais velho que ela.

- Então você era do mesmo ano de tio Ron e tia Mione. Você conheceu eles?

- Claro. Faziam parte do Trio Maravilha junto com o Potter. – Notei que o Alex fez uma careta quando eu disse o nome do 'herói' do mundo bruxo. – Você não gosta do Potter?

- Não. – Esse era mesmo o meu filho! – Ele fez muito mal à mamãe.

- Como assim? – Senti o sangue subir. Eu já tinha um ódio natural dele, e agora sabendo que ele tinha magoado minha Ruiva... Ele que não passasse por mim na rua. Eu seria capaz de mandar um _Cruciatus_ naquele testa-rachada.

- Mamãe namorou por um tempo com ele. Eu tinha quatro anos. O namoro deles durou dois anos. Foi o namoro mais longo que mamãe teve... e o último. Depois dele ela não namorou mais ninguém.

Por um momento, senti meu peito esquentar. Ela não tinha se envolvido com mais ninguém. Mas, mesmo assim, tinha se envolvido com _ele_.

- E o que ele fez para sua mãe?

- Mamãe trabalhava muito e tinha que cuidar de mim. Eles viviam brigando porque ele dizia que ela não tinha tempo pra ele e que ela vivia cansada. E ele também não gostava muito de mim. Mamãe nunca disse por quê. Até que um dia mamãe foi procurar ele, aí ela viu ele se beijando com a Luna, a ex-melhor-amiga dela. Mamãe ficou muito triste. Eu ouvi ela contando tudo pra vó Molly. Harry deixou de ir lá na Toca, mas meus avós e Tio Ron e Tia Mione continuam amigos dele.

- Eu sempre soube que esse Potter não prestava. – Deixei escapar.

- Vocês eram amigos em Hogwarts?

- Amigos? Não, pelo contrário. Éramos inimigos. Brigamos desde o primeiro ano. Tanto com o Potter como com os irmãos de sua mãe. Nós não nos gostávamos.

-É por isso que a mamãe não gosta de você?

- Ela falou isso? – Meu estômago afundou. Será que Virgínia falava mal de mim para o meu filho?

- Não. Mas é porque toda vez que você aparece lá em casa ela briga com o Senhor.

Um sorriso enviesado apareceu em meu rosto.

- Não, não. Eu me dava muito bem com sua mãe. Era a única Weasley que gostava de mim e era a única Weasley de quem eu gostava.

- Vocês foram namorados? – acho que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer com "gostava". Mas não era a minha intenção que ele entendesse isso.

- Sim, Alex. Eu namorei a sua mãe em Hogwarts. Escondido de todos os seus tios, é claro. Nenhum deles iria gostar de saber que sua mãe namorava comigo.

Ele riu. Com certeza ele conhecia a família que tinha e o fogo Weasley.

- E por que terminaram?

- Foi sua mãe quem terminou. Ela acha que eu menti pra ela sobre umas coisas. Mas eu nunca menti para sua mãe. – Fiz questão de enfatizar. Fiquei um tempo fitando um pôster do time da Bulgária, no momento em que o apanhador, Victor Krum, pegava o pomo. Não consegui encarar o garoto à minha frente, com aquele mesmo brilho de curiosidade que eu via nos olhos de Ginny.

- Você não queria ter terminado?

- Não. – Suspirei. - Eu amava muito sua mãe, Alex. – Dessa vez eu encarei aqueles olhos cinzentos.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu mexia em uns papéis em cima da mesa e ele encarava os seus tênis.

- E você ainda a ama?

Surpreendi-me com o questionamento. Respirei fundo. Até que ponto tinha chegado nossa conversa? Ele era só um garoto de oito anos. Tudo bem que era bastante maduro para a idade que tinha, puxou ao pai... só que eu não esperava contar o que se passava em meu coração para uma criança. Aliás, ultimamente eu andava contando meus sentimentos para muita gente. Eu não era assim. Sempre fui muito reservado. O que aquela Ruiva estava fazendo comigo?

Levantei-me da mesa e andei pela sala. Ele me acompanhava com o olhar. Fitei a janela que ficava na parede do lado direito da mesa. Eu passava a mão no cabelo, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. A outra mão estava em meu bolso. Sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo, eu já respondia a pergunta do Alex.

- Amo. Muito.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e observei um brilho estranho surgir no olhar dele. Primeiramente eu não percebi o que estava se passando na cabeça daquele loirinho, mas logo identifiquei o mesmo brilho que Ginny tinha nos olhos quando planejava nosso próximo encontro numa sala abandonada do castelo ou em uma das torres.

- Então eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Ajudar?

- Sim. Vou te ajudar a voltar a namorar com minha mãe!

Eu não contive um sorriso. Alexander também sorria para mim, um sorriso cúmplice.

- Você já tem alguma ideia? – Eu não podia dispensar a oportunidade. Isso me uniria ao meu filho e ainda teria um aliado para me ajudar a reconquistar Ginny.

- Você já contou a ela que não mentiu?

- Eu tentei Alex. Várias vezes. E é por isso que eu tenho aparecido tanto na sua casa ultimamente. Venho tentando fazer com que aquela ruiva teimosa me ouça.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. Vi num filme uma vez e funcionou. – Olhei intrigado para aquele garoto. Eu devia estar enlouquecendo. Estava conversando e ouvindo conselhos de um garoto de oito anos. Mas ele era a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar. Afinal, ninguém conhecia Virgínia melhor do que ele. – Por que você não prepara um jantar romântico pra ela? Aí você tenta conversar com ela. Eu vi o homem do filme dizer... Como era mesmo? Ah, que _"as mulheres se derretem com jantares românticos"._

- Você está assistindo muito filme trouxa. – Eu ri enquanto observava ele corar um pouco.

Entretanto, não era má ideia. Nossas comemorações de namoro sempre eram com um jantar à luz de velas. E ela adorava isso. Várias ideias foram surgindo em minha mente. Eu sabia que ela iria ficar "derretida" quando visse o que eu prepararia pra ela, como ela sempre ficava!

- É uma ótima ideia Alex! Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda para pôr em prática.

- É claro que eu ajudo. – Disse o garoto com um sorriso enorme tomando conta de seu rosto.

Estendi a mão para ele apertar, mas me surpreendi quando ele levantou-se da cadeira e me deu um abraço.

- Apesar de não conhecer o Senhor muito bem, eu gosto do Senhor. Sei que você pode fazer minha mãe feliz. – Eu tinha me abaixado para abraçá-lo e ele falou baixinho em meu ouvido.

Logo depois de me separar do abraço confortável do meu filho, Gale, o gerente, bateu na porta avisando que a babá havia chegado. Levei o garoto até Dora e me despedi dos dois. Eles iam voltar par casa. Prometi entrar em contato com ele para combinarmos os detalhes do jantar. Alex assentiu com a cabeça e saiu com Dora. Vi-me parado na porta da loja observando o garoto se distanciar. Quando dei por mim, estava com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha uma sensação boa em meu peito. Meu filho gostava de mim e confiava em mim, mesmo sem eu ter lhe contado minha história. Ele apenas sentia que podia confiar. E como era bom abraçá-lo.

.

.

.

Ginny tentava em vão se concentrar no processo à sua frente. Tinha almoçado com seu filho e com Dora e voltara ao escritório logo depois. A imagem daquele loiro alto e forte abraçando-a não saía de sua mente. Podia sentir o perfume dele entranhado em sua pele, o calor que o corpo dele lhe passava, e a sensação boa de segurança, de ter alguém para confortá-la quando se sentisse sem chão. Fazia tempo que não sentia tudo isso. Porém, infelizmente, se não fosse por causa desse loiro, ela não teria motivos para ser confortada.

Com um arrepio de leve passando em seu corpo enquanto ainda estava de olhos fechados lembrando-se das sensações que ele despertara nela, ouviu umas batidas na janela. Olhou para os lados, espantada, até que percebeu uma coruja no parapeito da janela. Levantou-se e permitiu que a coruja entrasse em sua sala. A coruja deixou um envelope em cima da mesa e voltou para a janela, onde ficou parada fitando a ruiva.

Virgínia encaminhou-se de volta até a mesa e abriu o envelope, retirando um bilhete de dentro. Reconheceu a caligrafia fina de sua cunhada e se sentou para ler o que ela havia escrito.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Como você está? Espero que aquelas olheiras profundas já tenham sumido. Você estava muito abatida em nosso último encontro._

_Como eu te prometi, pus em prática a minha ideia e fui atrás de informações sobre o Malfoy._

_Preciso te encontrar o mais rápido possível, mas terá de ser aqui, na minha sala, em Hogwarts. Tem alguma chance de você tirar uma folga amanhã? Eu não terei as aulas da tarde, poderíamos conversar com calma._

_Envie-me uma resposta o mais rápido possível. Te esperarei amanhã às três horas. Encontre-me no Três Vassouras, em Hogsmeade, e iremos juntas até a escola._

_Beijos,_

_Hermione Weasley._

Ginny releu a carta. Sentiu raiva da cunhada por ela adorar fazer tanto mistério, deixando-a muito curiosa. O que será que Hermione havia descoberto? Ela nem disse se era coisa boa ou ruim. E, pelo visto, teria de esperar pelo dia seguinte para encontrá-la. O seu coração pulsava muito forte.

Levantou-se e foi falar com a Dra. Patrícia, sua chefe. Disse que precisaria visitar uma cliente no dia seguinte e que, por isso, não iria trabalhar na parte da tarde. Odiava mentir, mas não podia adiar aquela conversa com a Mione. Com o consentimento de Patrícia, Ginny voltou à sua sala e rabiscou num pergaminho a resposta, confirmando que estaria amanhã no local e horário combinados. Deu o bilhete a coruja que ainda estava imóvel no parapeito da janela. Ginny tinha certeza que a amiga ordenara a coruja a voltar com alguma resposta.

Depois de observar a coruja se distanciar no horizonte, a ruiva voltou para sua mesa e continuou a tentar trabalhar.

.

.

.

Eu voltei para casa no início da noite. Estava exausto. Tomei um banho longo e demorado. Quando já estava em meu escritório, analisando alguns gráficos de demanda da minha loja, Blaise entrou.

- Drake, ainda trabalhando.

- Oi Blaise. Diferente de você, eu trabalho.

- Mas você vai largar isso já... – Disse ele enquanto arrancava as planilhas da minha mão. - ...e vamos sair para nos divertir!

Blaise não mudava. Ele me olhava com aquela cara de adolescente travesso quando queria aprontar alguma em Hogwarts. Sorri de volta e decidi acompanhá-lo.

Dessa vez, fomos a uma boate bruxa. Sentamo-nos no bar, como de costume, e pedimos uma rodada de tequila. Depois de todo o ritual da bebida, eu já me sentia um pouco mais leve. Eu tinha tido uma semana muito tensa, estava precisando relaxar um pouco.

Depois de mais duas rodadas da bebida, observei meu amigo se encaminhar para a pista de dança, acompanhado de duas garotas morenas. Sorri fino. Zabini sempre fizera sucesso com as mulheres.

Enquanto observava aquela cena, vi uma cabeleira ruiva sentar-se ao meu lado. Senti meus ossos congelarem. Virei a cabeça de lado e observei a garota que se sentava onde antes estivera Zabini.

- Um Dry Martini, por favor. – Ouvi a ruiva pronunciar. Um alívio percorreu o meu corpo. Não, não era ela. Mas era uma garota muito bonita. Tinha olhos verdes e muitas sardas no rosto, diferente de Virgínia, que tinha uma quantidade razoável e bem distribuída. Não pude evitar a comparação.

Com o meu melhor sorriso galanteador, comecei puxando assunto com ela. Seu nome era Kátia e era australiana. Estava estudando Medicina Bruxa na Inglaterra. Depois de alguma conversa, convidei-a para a pista de dança, o que ela aceitou com um belo sorriso no rosto. É, eu ainda mantinha o meu charme.

Enlacei a cintura dela enquanto ela pousava uma mão em meu peitoral e me abraçava pelo pescoço, com o outro braço. O perfume doce dela invadiu as minhas narinas, e fiquei entorpecido por um momento. Era um perfume muito parecido com o que Ginny usava, e que tinha ficado impregnado no meu casaco por causa de um certo abraço num outro dia.

Continuamos ali por algum tempo. Ela balançava sensualmente o seu corpo enquanto roçava os quadris de leve em mim. Virei-a de costas e abracei seu corpo bem torneado. Não sei se foi o perfume que ela usava, ou se foram as três tequilas e mais um Martini que eu tinha tomado, ou se fora os cabelos ruivos esvoaçando na minha frente. Só sei que, enquanto estávamos sensualmente abraçados, sussurrei o nome 'dela'.

- Ginny...

Kátia parou de dançar e me encarou.

- O que você disse?

- Nada, er... eu... – Eu estava sem jeito. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca tinha trocado o nome de uma garota antes, nem na cama, quanto mais numa simples dança.

Saí da pista sem olhar para trás e me dirigi ao banheiro. Encarei-me no espelho, me apoiando na pia. O que eu estava fazendo? Por que eu não conseguia, nem por um momento, tirar Virgínia dos meus pensamentos?

Molhei o rosto e fiquei mais algum tempo ali. Voltei para o salão e vi a ruiva num canto mais afastado, já se beijando com um moreno alto. Segui carrancudo para o bar e pedi mis um Martini. Decidi que não iria mais para a pista de dança naquela noite.

Às quatro e meia da manhã eu seguia bêbado, junto com Zabini e mais duas garotas que ele arranjara, pela rua bastante movimentada, cheia de bares e boates. Os quatro estavam em um forte estado alcoólico e ríamos, sem ter nenhum motivo aparente. Chegamos, e não me pregunte como, a um estabelecimento que alugava quartos, para diversões noturnas. Eu segui com uma das garotas, uma oriental de cabelos longos e escuros, para um dos quartos. Blaise foi com a outra, uma morena de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, para um quarto ao lado do meu. Ao fechar a porta, comecei a beijar a mulher à minha frente, se é que podemos chamar aquilo de beijo. A bebedeira tinha me tirado a 'coordenação motora' de minha língua. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Quando encaminhava a garota para a cama, ela me empurrou e pôs a mão na boca. Olhei intrigado para ela sem saber o que estava se passando, e ela correu para o banheiro. O estômago dela resolvera expulsar o álcool. Deitei-me na cama e decidi dormir. Não me interessei mais em beijar aquela boca vomitada. Apaguei assim que me encostei aos travesseiros.

No quarto ao lado, Zabini também agarrava a morena à sua frente, mas o estado de bebedeira dele era pior do que o meu. Eles deitaram-se na cama desajeitados, tentando um desabotoar a camiseta do outro. Caíram na gargalhada quando viram que aquela tarefa era um pouco impossível. Depois de muito tempo perdido para se desfazerem das roupas, tentaram ter uma noite de muito prazer, mas a bebida não permitiu ao Blaise que se fizesse presente. Adormeceram ainda em meio às gargalhadas.

.

.

.

**Sexta-feira, 16 de Dezembro.**

Virgínia acordou com o despertador estridente que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira. Desligou-o e seguiu para o banho. Quando se lembrou de tudo o que teria para fazer naquele dia, sentiu uma ansiedade tomar conta de seu corpo. Iria conversar com a Hermione e saber tudo o que ela havia descoberto sobre Draco... Malfoy, completou mentalmente, contrariada. Vestiu um tailleur preto, por cima de uma blusa branca, com uma saia que lhe batia nos joelhos. Vestia com meias igualmente pretas. Calçou seu scarpin também preto e pegou seu sobretudo. Estava um dia bastante frio.

Virgínia tomava o café-da-manhã em companhia de Dora. Tinha decidido deixar o filho dormir até mais tarde um pouco.

- Dora, talvez eu chegue mais tarde hoje. Você fica com o Alex?

- Mas é claro Dona Virgínia. Se a Senhora precisar, eu durmo aqui com ele. – Ginny sorriu e agradeceu à babá. – Não será necessário. Eu não voltarei tão tarde. – Sabia que a babá entusiasmava-se para ela arrumar um namorado. Dizia-lhe que era muito jovem e muito bonita para estar sozinha.

Terminou de tomar o café enquanto conversavam um pouco.

Quando o relógio de Virgínia apontava dez minutos para as sete, ela despediu-se de Dora e foi até o quarto do filho. Beijos sua bochecha e, observando o filho dormir serenamente, falou bem baixinho.

- Hoje a mamãe vai saber a verdade sobre o seu pai.

Não vendo nenhuma reação do filho, saiu em seguida para trabalhar.

A ansiedade pelo encontro que teria mais tarde não a abandonara, e ele sabia que teria de conviver com aquilo durante o dia inteiro.

.

.

.

Acordei-me com uma forte dor de cabeça e, tentando lembrar o que tinha se passado na noite anterior, olhei à minha volta. Não reconheci o lugar, mas flashes vieram à minha mente. Constatei que a japonesa, ou chinesa, dormia ao meu lado, ainda de roupas. Tentei olhar o relógio em meu pulso, mas a cabeça girava e latejava, e meu braço parecia estar pesando vinte toneladas. Depois de muito esforço, vi que já eram duas horas da tarde. Levantei-me o mais rápido que o meu corpo permitiu (leia-se: uns vinte minutos) e fui até o chuveiro. Deixei a água fria arrastar um pouco da ressaca do meu corpo. Coloquei minhas roupas e fui até o quarto ao lado. Encontrei um Zabini deitado numa posição estranha, agarrando a morena ao seu lado. Percebi que estavam sem roupas, mas, para a minha sorte, estavam cobertos com o lençol. Não pude evitar o pensamento de que pelo menos um dos dois teve uma noite divertida, já que eu e a oriental estávamos ainda vestidos quando eu me acordei.

Chacoalhei Zabini até ele resmungar algumas coisas desconexas e abrir os olhos. Avisei que eu iria embora e ele, com um resmungo, voltou a dormir. Decidi abandoná-lo ali. Ele sempre sabia se virar.

Desci e paguei os dois quartos a uma velha rabugenta. Aparatei então na mansão. Pedi logo uma porção para o elfo que veio me receber e, após tomá-la, senti-me imediatamente melhor. Fui até meu quarto trocar de roupa e sentei-me numa confortável poltrona de couro, de frente para a lareira. Fazia muito frio naquele dia.

Puxei um pergaminho e uma pena. Comecei a lembrar da conversa que tinha tido com o Alexander no dia anterior. Eu gostei realmente da ideia do jantar e precisava pensar nos detalhes.

Decidi que faria no dia seguinte, no sábado. O local? Pensei um pouco e me lembrei de um Hotel bruxo muito bom, cinco estrelas. O quarto era grande e tinha uma varanda perfeita para preparar o jantar. Comecei a fazer anotações no pergaminho. Eu realmente estava experiente em fazer listas.

Com o título de: "Operação Virgínia", comecei a listar os afazeres: reservar o hotel, contratar o serviço de buffet para o jantar, mandar os elfos prepararem o meu smoking, fazer uma grande encomenda numa floricultura e, por fim, enviar um vestido de presente para Virgínia.

Sabendo que Virgínia trabalhava a tarde toda, decidi ir buscar Alex para me ajudar com os afazeres de minha nova lista, como eu havia lhe prometido. Guardando o pergaminho no bolso, aparatei no Caldeirão Furado. Já eram três horas da tarde.

.

.

.

Virgínia não estava com apetite para almoçar. Aproveitou o horário do almoço para adiantar o trabalho, já que passaria a tarde fora. Olhava para o relógio de dez em dez minutos, esperando dar a hora de ir se encontrar com Hermione.

Quando o relógio marcou duas horas, Ginny não aguentou mais esperar, e aparatou em Hogsmeade.

Andou um pouco pela rua que tanto conhecia. Não mudara nada desde seus tempos de escola. Parou na Dedosdemel e comprou algumas guloseimas para o Alex. Saiu caminhando rápido, ventava muito e o frio era cortante.

Entrou no Três Vassouras e sentou-se numa mesa mais afastada. Madame Rosmerta veio atendê-la e ela pediu uma cerveja amanteigada.

Quinze minutos depois, viu uma cabeleira castanha entrando no restaurante. Acenou para a cunhada e ela veio ao encontro da ruiva.

Abraçaram-se e, não contendo mais a curiosidade, questionou a amiga.

- Mione, por que você me chamou aqui? O que você descobriu?

- Calma Ginny. Vamos conversar com calma, mas não aqui.

- Você quer me matar de curiosidade, Mione?

A morena riu. Sabia que Virgínia tinha a curiosidade à flor da pele.

Esperou que ela pagasse a bebida e as duas seguiram, com certa dificuldade, até o castelo.

Ginny observou os jardins, o lago e o castelo. Estava tudo do mesmo jeito como ela lembrava. E aquilo lhe trouxe mais lembranças de Draco.

Andaram pelos corredores do castelo em direção à sala de Hermione. Entraram numa sala ampla e muito iluminada, com uma escrivaninha de costas para a janela. Havia, do lado direito, uma grande estante com muitos livros.

Hermione indicou uma cadeira para Ginny sentar e foi até um armário do outro lado da sala. Voltou segurando um objeto grande nas mãos que Ginny reconheceu ser uma Penseira.

- Pra que isso Mione?

Sem responder, Hermione pôs o objeto em cima da mesa e se sentou de frente para a ruiva.

- Ginny, quando você me contou que o Malfoy tinha dito que era espião da Ordem, a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente para tirar essa dúvida foi o Snape. Ele sempre foi um espião e Dumbledore confiava muito nele. Sabia que ele não iria mentir.

- E então? – O tórax de Virgínia subia e descia rapidamente. Estava bastante apreensiva.

- Então que eu conversei com ele e ele me confirmou tudo. Disse que Lucius prendeu seu filho por um mês enquanto preparavam-no para se transformar num Comensal. E fez tudo isso contra a vontade dele.

Hermione deu uma pausa e observou sua cunhada fitá-la séria, sem reação. Resolveu continuar.

- Depois de imprimirem a marca em seu braço, ele procurou o Snape. Ele queria fugir. Mas Snape disse ser impossível se esconder do pai e de Voldemort. Aconselhou-o então a ser espião da Ordem, assim como ele. E Draco o fez. Mas precisava continuar agindo como se fosse um Comensal, para não levantar suspeitas dos adoradores das trevas.

Observou mais uma vez a ruiva apenas respirar descompassadamente, sem reação. Pegou sua bolsa que estava pousada na mesa e tirou os frasquinhos que Snape lhe dera. Ela já tinha analisado o conteúdo das lembranças na noite anterior.

- E se ele estiver mentindo para proteger o Draco? Ele sempre o protegeu quando ele era seu aluno.

- Sim Ginny, ele o protegeu. Mas não mentiu. – Disse Hermione estendendo os frasquinhos para ela observar curiosa.

Hermione abriu um dos frasquinhos e despejou o conteúdo prateado na penseira. Depois disso apenas olhou para Virgínia, como se esperando que ela tomasse a atitude de mergulhar o rosto na Penseira.

Como se entendesse o recado da morena levantou-se da cadeira e se abaixou devagar, em direção à bacia de pedra em cima da escrivaninha, encostando seu rosto no conteúdo.

Sentiu seus pés abandonarem a sala e se viu despencando por um vácuo escuro, até que sentiu seus pés aterrissarem num chão de pedra. Olhou em volta e viu que estava nas masmorras, na sala de Snape.

_Snape estava sentado em sua mesa olhando uns papéis e rabiscando algumas coisas. Ouviu umas batidas na porta._

_- Entre. – soou a voz de Snape._

_A porta abriu e um garoto loiro, com seus dezesseis anos entrou. Os olhos de Ginny se encheram de lágrimas. Lembrava-se exatamente de cada detalhe do rosto e do corpo dele nessa época. Foi quando começaram a namorar._

_Ele se encaminhou até Snape e sentou-se, de frente para este._

_- Draco, Draco. – Ele tinha um sorriso fino de escárnio nos lábios. – Será que os rumores que eu ouvi são verdadeiros?_

_Draco estava sentado muito ereto, demonstrando toda a tensão que sentia naquele momento._

_- Rumores? Sobre o que exatamente? – Retrucou com frieza na voz._

_- Não pense que eu sou tolo Draco. E vejo muito bem que é tudo verdade. Ou melhor, que é até mais do que eu imaginava._

_- Pare de ler minha mente. – Draco levantou-se irritado e virou de costas, querendo quebrar o contato visual com aquele experiente Legilimens à sua frente._

_- Uma Weasley Draco? Por que isso? Está querendo chamar a atenção de seu pai? – O sorriso debochado permanecia nos lábios do professor._

_- Lucius não tem nada a ver com isso. Pelo contrário. Eu gostaria de poder me livrar das garras dele._

_- Então por que isso? Eu vi que ela não é apenas mais uma de sua listinha de conquistas._

_Ginny se sentiu seu estômago encolher com esse comentário, mas manteve-se atenta à conversa que os dois travavam ali._

_- Por que você está tão preocupado com isso?_

_- Por que eu me preocupo com você. Daqui a alguns meses você se tornará Comensal da Morte e lutará contra a sua Ruivinha. Já pensou nisso?_

_- Já. Por isso eu decidi que não quero mais me tornar Comensal. - Snape estava sério e encarava o garoto à sua frente. – Quando essa Guerra idiota estourar, eu levarei a Ginny para longe daqui. Iremos para algum lugar distante e ficaremos escondidos, até tudo acabar._

_- E você realmente acha que ela te acompanhará? Ela não irá abandonar sua família e seus amigos no meio da guerra para fugir com você. E seu pai e o Lord irão atrás de você até o fim do mundo, para arrastá-lo para essa Guerra, principalmente se souber com quem você fugiu._

_Draco ainda estava de pé, encarando o homem à sua frente._

_- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não vou decepcioná-la e nem deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Eu... Eu a amo. – Completou ele olhando para o chão._

A imagem foi ficando embaçada e se distanciando. Ao abrir os olhos, viu Hermione sentada a observando. Estava de volta à sala da amiga.

- Isso não explica nada Mione. Ele só disse ao Snape algo que ele me dissera na mesma época.

- Você tem que se desarmar mulher. – Disse Hermione risonha enquanto recolhia a lembrança com a varinha e a depositava de volta ao frasquinho. Pegou outro que estava pousado na mesa e, assim como tinha feito com o primeiro, despejou seu conteúdo na bacia de pedra. – Acho que essa segunda lembrança deixará tudo mais claro.

Sem contestar, Ginny abaixou-se em direção à superfície da lembrança. Sentiu a mesma sensação de cair pelo vácuo.

Dessa vez aterrissou em num ambiente escuro, mal iluminado. Só havia uma cama velha num canto e um armário do outro, além de uma mesa pequena com duas cadeiras.

_Ela viu que Draco estava sentado na cama empoeirada. Ele tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Seus cabelos, que sempre foram sedosos e bem alinhados, estavam sujos e oleosos. Percebeu que suas vestes também estavam sujas._

_Ela se aproximou dele com a mão esticada, como se fosse passar a mão em seu cabelo. Quando estava próxima dele, ouviu um barulho atrás dela, e virou-se para olhar. Viu que Draco também levantara a cabeça para observar a porta, de onde tinha vindo o barulho._

_Perceberam que Snape estivera ali na porta observando Draco. Ele entrou no recinto e o outro se levantou, ficando de frente para ele._

_- O que você quer comigo Draco? Não é uma cilada, é? Está mesmo sozinho?_

_Virgínia observou que o loiro estava muito magro e com profundas olheiras. Tinha o aspecto doente._

_- Severus... Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – O loiro ignorara os questionamentos do homem à sua frente._

_- Não está dando conta das missões que o Lord lhe passou?_

_- Claro que não é isso. Eu quero fugir. Você sabe que eu não queria me tornar um Comensal. E eu preciso de sua ajuda para isso._

_- Fugir, Draco? Você está louco? Você sabe que isso é praticamente impossível. Ainda mais com o seu pai no seu pé o tempo inteiro. Ele iria caçá-lo por você desonrar o nome dele._

_- Você tem notícias da Virgínia?_

_Snape estampou um sorriso fino nos lábios._

_- Não Draco. Aparentemente ela não está participando da Ordem. Não a vejo desde que ela saiu daquele castelo, logo depois de você reaparecer._

_Draco soltou um suspiro alto e ficou fitando o chão._

_Ginny sentiu um aperto no peito. Assim que tinha descoberto que Draco se tornara um Comensal, ela ficou se escondendo dele no colégio. Não demorou mais que uma semana para a Guerra estourar, então ela foi levada para a Toca. Contou à mãe e à Hermione que estava grávida e que o pai da criança lutaria contra eles. Com a ajuda de alguns feitiços das duas, mudou a cor e o comprimento dos cabelos, usando-os pretos, cacheados e acima dos ombros. Mudara também a cor dos olhos para um azul intenso. Usava roupas mais folgadas e uma porção de beleza no rosto para disfarçar as sardas. Ficara irreconhecível._

_Depois de um longo silêncio entre os dois, Draco falou, tirando também Ginny de suas próprias lembranças._

_- E o que eu faço Severus? Não quero mais lutar. Só quero sair disso tudo. – Draco ficou chateado por não ter notícias dela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma leveza no coração. Sua garota estava em segurança, longe de toda aquela Guerra._

_- Não há como fugir Draco. Mas eu acho que há uma alternativa._

_Draco levantou-se para encará-lo. A ruiva notou que ele estava muito magro. Snape continuou._

_- Você pode se tornar espião para a Ordem. Assim, você recebe proteção e, quando a Guerra acabar, não será mandado para Azkaban. Será inocentado de qualquer acusação de ter participado do lado das trevas._

_- É uma ideia. – Draco ponderou um pouco. Surgiu também a esperança de reencontrar sua ruiva e provar para ela que estava do seu lado._

_- Mas você terá de continuar lutando ao lado das trevas e cumprindo o que lhe designarem, para não levantar suspeitas. Também lhe ensinarei Oclumência, será fundamental você saber fechar a sua mente._

_- Estou de acordo, Severus._

_- Ótimo. Avisarei a Dumbledore e amanhã mesmo virei com ele aqui para acertarmos tudo. Mas, só por garantia, preciso que você faça um juramento._

_Virgínia sabia que o 'juramento' era um feitiço parecido com o voto perpétuo, que não poderia ser quebrado. Observou a cena em que Draco fez o juramento. Depois disso, Snape apertou a mão do loiro e se retirou do quarto._

A cena escureceu e a Ruiva se viu novamente de frente para Hermione. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e sentou-se na cadeira atrás dela.

- Está convencida agora Virgínia? – Hermione tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Sabia o quão teimosa aquela ruiva era e o quanto era importante ela se convencer da verdadeira inocência de Draco para poder proporcionar ao seu filho uma família de verdade. Além disso, a morena sabia o quanto a ruiva tinha sofrido por jamais ter deixado de amar o Malfoy.

- Então era tudo verdade, Mione. Eu vivi realmente sobre uma mentira. Impedi meu filho de ter um pai. Fiz os dois homens da minha vida sofrerem... Eles não mereciam isso. – Ela falava mais para si mesma do que para sua cunhada. Tinha o olhar perdido em um ponto atrás de Hermione. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto e ela tapou-o com as mãos. Chorava compulsivamente enquanto sacolejava os ombros. Hermione se levantou e abraçou a amiga. Deixou que ela chorasse em seus ombros por um longo tempo. Depois que se separaram, a morena olhava carinhosamente para a ruiva.

- Acalme-se Ginny. Nunca é tarde para corrigirmos nossos erros. Você ainda pode mudar a vida dos dois.

A Ruiva só ouvia Hermione falar, não demonstrava mais nenhuma reação.

- Lembre-se que foi você que sempre me disse que acreditava em destino. Que sabia que o futuro já estava traçado.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma de que tudo o que vivera não tinha sido apenas sua culpa. Carregava agora um peso enorme nas costas.

- E ainda não acabou amiga.

Hermione recolheu a lembrança que ela tinha acabado de ver e despejou o conteúdo do último vidrinho na penseira.

- Esse é mais recente. Ele fala de você e do Alex.

Sem dizer nada, Ginny procurou forças para se levantar. Pôs-se de pé e direcionou o rosto para o conteúdo prateado.

Aterrissou dessa vez num bar, muito movimentado. (**N/A:** Essa cena está no cap. 4. Teve alguns cortes e acréscimos).

_Estava do lado de uma mesa onde Snape estava sentado bebendo algo. Viu Draco se aproximar arrastando seu ainda melhor amigo, o Blaise. Apesar de ter um sorriso enviesado no rosto, ele tinha um ar cansado nos olhos. Observou o loiro à sua frente e comparou com a última lembrança. Draco agora estava mais forte. As costas mais largas, assim como os braços mais musculosos. Os cabelos estavam sedosos e caindo delicadamente sobre seus olhos. Foi inevitável lembrar-se do abraço que ele lhe dera há poucos dias._

_Observou o início da conversa_

_- Boa noite querido professor. A que devemos a honra de encontrá-lo por aqui?_

_- Malfoy, Zabini, quanto tempo. Sentem-se._

_- Se eu soubesse que o Senhor gostava de firewhisky, teria convidado mais vezes para nossas festinhas secretas nos tempos de Hogwarts. – Blaise falava com um tom debochado._

_A conversa seguiu num tom descontraído, como acontece num reencontro de velhos amigos._

_- Qual o motivo de tanto estresse Draco? Muito trabalho?_

_- Que nada Snape... Ele anda é correndo atrás de um rabo de saia de uma certa ruivinha._ – _Zabini falou sorrindo._

_- Reencontrou a Weasley, Draco? Ainda não conseguiu se esquecer dela? Achei que tinha sido só uma aventura dos seus hormônios... Ela sempre foi péssima em porções, como todo grifinório, mas admito que essa porção do amor que ela deu a você foi bastante poderosa._

_Ginny observou Zabini gargalhar alto e Snape abrir um pouco mais o seu sorriso. Sentiu raiva do comentário daquele homem à sua frente, queria esganá-lo._

_- E você não sabe nem metade da história Severus._

_- Não me diga que já marcaram o casamento? Ou então que Draco virou um fiel frequentador da Toca?_

_Ela viu Draco se levantar abruptamente da cadeira, fuzilando o amigo com os olhos._

_- Sente-se Draco. Não seja infantil. _

_- Ah professor, você tá por fora. O nosso Draquinho aqui descobriu que é papai._

_O coração da ruiva disparou. Sentia um aperto no peito agora que sabia que tinha sido injusta com o homem que tanto tinha amado._

_- Que história é essa Draco? – Questionou Snape._

_Ela ouviu Draco contar sobre uma carta que recebera de Alex, no meio das que eram para a sua sentença. Não sabia que o filho tinha escrito e enviado a carta. Pôs-se a chorar quando ouviu Draco falando orgulhoso das semelhanças físicas de seu filho e de como o garoto era inteligente e astuto._

_Corou quando ele afirmou que SUA Ruiva continuava linda e teimosa como sempre._

_- E agora Draco? O que você pretende fazer?_

_- Eu não sei Severus. Eu queria me reaproximar da Virgínia, mas isso parece impossível. Só não vou desistir de poder conviver com meu filho._

_Ginny já estava aos prantos novamente nesse momento. O peso da culpa era demais para ela. Teve receio também dele não mais querê-la, já que tinha sido tão dura e tão ríspida com ele._

_- Lucius deve estar se revirando no túmulo a essas horas. Um neto, filho de uma Weasley... – Snape estampava aquele sorriso debochado._

_- Que se dane o Lucius. O Alex nunca será neto dele. Ele não merecia ter um avô como aquele. Ainda bem que já está morto. _

_A ruiva sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir o comentário de Draco. Se ainda restasse alguma dúvida sobre a idoneidade do loiro, agora não havia mais nenhuma. _

_Viu Snape mudar de assunto e a imagem a sua frente foi ficando embaçada._

Já estava novamente sentada na cadeira de frente para Hermione quando sentia suas têmporas latejarem. Era muita informação para um só momento. O Draco era realmente inocente como ele tentava dizer a ela.

E agora, o que fazer?

Hermione fitava a ruiva que mantinha um olhar perdido enquanto as lágrimas corriam descontroladamente pelo seu rosto.

- O que eu faço agora Mione?

- A única coisa que você precisa fazer é deixar de fugir do Draco. Deixe que ele converse com você e lhe conte toda a versão dele, do ponto de vista dele. Ele merece ser ouvido. Depois, eu acho que você tem que resolver junto com ele como irão contar a verdade ao Alexander.

A ruiva se levantou e foi até a janela da sala de Hermione. Percebeu que já havia escurecido bastante, mas podia discernir a imagem do salgueiro lutador, imponente.

- Vá para casa Ginny, e descanse. Mas, se amanhã ele não te procurar, vá atrás dele. Não adie mais a vida de vocês.

- Obrigada por tudo, Mi.

Ginny abraçou a amiga com bastante força. Estava muito grata por tudo que ela tinha feito. Só assim poderia voltar a confiar no homem que jamais tinha deixado de amar. E, agora, poderia dar ao Alex o pai que ele sempre sonhou em ter.

.

.

.

Saí do Caldeirão Furado, onde tinha aparatado, e segui para a Londres trouxa, em direção à casa de Virgínia.

Toquei a campainha e um garotinho atendeu.

- Boa tarde, Alex. Como você está?

- Senhor Malfoy. – O garoto abriu a porta e me abraçou com um sorriso no rosto. Eu já estava me acostumando com essas demonstrações de afeto do garoto. E eu não posso negar que me fazia muito bem. – Entre. A Dora acabou de fazer cookies de chocolate.

Ele me arrastou pela mão em direção à cozinha, onde a babá estava de avental arrumando os biscoitos numa travessa.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Malfoy. Quer biscoitos?

- Claro, eu adoraria.

Sentei-me com meu filho no balcão da cozinha enquanto saboreava os deliciosos cookies que ela havia preparado.

A babá disse que iria arrumar o quarto de Alex e saiu, deixando-me sozinho com o garoto.

- Lembra-se do nosso plano, Alex?

- Claro. O jantar pra você conquistar minha mãe.

- Isso mesmo. Você prometeu que iria me ajudar, não foi?

- Sim, sim. – Os olhos dele brilhavam de entusiasmo, e eu deixei um sorriso sincero se espalhar em meu rosto.

Mostrei-lhe a lista que eu tinha feito e ele analisou-a com cuidado. Concordou com minhas ideias.

- Então, vamos?

Ele imediatamente mudou a fisionomia. O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

- A Dora não vai deixar eu ir com você.

- Mas ela não pode vir conosco? – É, pensando bem, seria bom ter uma opinião feminina. Ele voltou a sorrir e saiu correndo escadas acima.

Fiquei aguardando até ele descer com a senhora em seu encalço.

- Er... Senhora...

- Simpson, Senhor Malfoy.

- Certo, Senhora Simpson. Eu estou querendo preparar um jantar para a Virgínia. – Já passava a mão pelos cabelos. Tive receio dela não aceitar a ideia e ir direto contar a sua patroa. – E, bem, eu convidei o Alex para me ajudar a organizar tudo. E gostaria de saber se a Senhora não nos acompanharia.

- Ele quer namorar a mamãe, Dora. – Fiquei mais branco do que o normal com o comentário do Alex, e passei a fitar o chão.

- Mas que ótimo Senhor. A Dona Virgínia está precisando mesmo de um pouco de romance na vida dela. Não que eu queira ser intrometida... Mas ela é muito esforçada, trabalha muito. Além disso, é uma ótima mãe e se dedica bastante ao filho. Seria bom ela ter alguém para dividir parte das tarefas.

Fiquei aliviado ao ouvir aquilo. Mais uma aliada à minha causa!

Esperei ela buscar a bolsa, enquanto isso ela pediu que eu ajudasse o Alexander a se arrumar.

Ele me levou até o hall de entrada da casa, onde tinha um pequeno armário com os agasalhos. Peguei um casaco e ajudei-o a vestir. Depois coloquei um cachecol no pescoço dele e amarrei assim como eu fazia com o meu.

- O Senhor tem filhos? – Surpreendi-me com a pergunta.

- Ainda não, Alex.

- O Senhor vai ser um bom pai. – Ele constatou sorrindo.

Dora chegou no momento que ele fez esse comentário, mas não ouviu. Eu estava sem palavras. Seguimos então para o Caldeirão Furado e, mais uma vez, aquele garotinho me surpreendeu ao segurar na minha mão.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A:** Olá pessoaaaaaas! Mais um capítulo postado!

Espero que tenham gostado... Foi um capítulo bastante revelador! Finalmente essa ruiva teimosa caiu em si e aceitou a inocência de Draco.

E o Alex, gente! Até eu tô apaixonada por ele... Ele é muito fofo... É assim que eu quero que meu filho seja... Shahusuiahsuhaiuhsia

Pra quem esperou uma **NC **quando eles saíram da boate... Que decepção hein? (Sim, Schaala, isso é uma indireta para vc =P)

**Mas quem sabe no próximo capítulo não haverá uma NC? Vcs querem?**

Mas, independente de NC, o próximo capítulo será bem emocionante!

**E por favor, deixem REVIEWS... Não custa nada...**

**Eu tive muito poucas no cap. anterior... Francamente...**

Mas gostaria de agradecer às minhas fiéis leitoras que me incentivam a continuar:

**Kandra, fermalaquias, Schaala, ****Juliana Rgo, Kahh e Senhorita Ka**

Beijos minhas lindas!

**SUBMIT REVIEW!**


	7. Ainda Existe Amor

**Capítulo 6: Ainda existe amor**

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado especialmente à **Kandra**, que me acompanha desde o primeiro capítulo, dando-me força e incentivo para continuar, e a **Schaala**, que me deu bastante força ultimamente e me fez acrescentar muito à fic... **Principalmente a NC deste capítulo!**

**P.S.:** A música que tem neste capítulo é _**PALPITE,**_ interpretada por **Marisa Monte**.

**Capítulo 6: Ainda existe amor**

_Dora chegou no momento que ele fez esse comentário, mas não ouviu. Eu estava sem palavras. Seguimos então para o Caldeirão Furado e, mais uma vez, aquele garotinho me surpreendeu ao segurar na minha mão._

Chegamos ao Beco Diagonal, quando começou a nevar. Seguimos andando até a primeira parada da Operação Virgínia.

Entramos numa pequena agência de viagens. Uma moça loira veio nos atender.

- Boa tarde, Senhores. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Gostaria de fazer uma reserva em um hotel... Para um evento especial.

Enquanto eu me sentava de frente para a atendente em sua escrivaninha, Alex foi observar com Dora a maquete de um Transatlântico, que havia ali. Ele estava encantado, já que a água se movia e a réplica do navio se movimentava no ritmo da água. Também observavam as miniaturas dos passageiros passeando pelo convés.

- Que tipo de evento, Senhor?

- Seria um jantar... Especial.

- Então o Senhor quer um pacote no estilo Lua-de-Mel. - Calei-me por uns instantes. Não seria má ideia. Olhei para ver se Alex e Dora ainda estavam distantes. Não queria que eles tivessem uma má impressão de mim. – Sim. Acho que é uma ótima ideia. Eu pensei num hotel do centro de Londres, no qual eu já me hospedei...

- Posso dar um conselho ao Senhor?

- Claro.

- Já que é um jantar diferenciado, por que não ir para um lugar diferenciado? Tenho um Resort ótimo no Caribe. O serviço deles é de primeira. Além do mais, ele é praticamente isolado pelo mar, que cerca três lados do Hotel. Todos os quartos possuem uma bela vista e é um lugar tropical, não terá o frio do inverno londrino.

É, eu estava quase convencido. Entretanto, não precisou de muito mais para eu fechar a reserva. Ela me mostrou fotos belíssimas do hotel e de suas acomodações. Só era uma pena eu não poder aproveitar tudo que o hotel oferecia com a Ruiva.

(**LaSource Resort**: www . theamazingholiday . com / index . htm)

- Além de tudo, o pacote de Lua-de-Mel deles inclui toda uma decoração e serviços especiais, diferenciados. – Ela me explicou em que consistiam os serviços: jantar, café da manhã no quarto, decoração especial, música ambiente, etc. Eu aprovei tudo.

Alexander chegou enquanto Mariah, a atendente, mostrava-me outras fotos do local. Ele e Dora também aprovaram a escolha. O LaSource Resort no Caribe seria o palco do meu jantar com Virgínia.

Saí da agência de viagens satisfeito. O lugar era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

Aproveitei para passar no Correio para enviar alguns documentos para a minha secretária.

Enquanto Alexander admirava os mais variados tipos de coruja, escrevi um bilhete para Sarah e anexei os documentos.

Deixei Alex escolher a coruja e enviei a correspondência.

- E agora, para onde vamos? – Ele indagava excitado.

- Deixe-me ver... –Analisei a lista. Dois itens já podiam ser cortados: reserva do hotel e o jantar. Li mais uma vez as etapas da Operação e olhei para a rua bastante movimentada.

O que estava mais próximo era a loja de Madame Malkin, Roupas para todas as ocasiões.

- Acho que vamos comprar o vestido da sua mãe. – Alex abriu um sorriso, e seguimos juntos até a loja.

Uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente veio nos atender. Ainda me lembrava de quando eu tinha ido fazer minhas vestes para Hogwarts ali.

- Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Boa tarde, Madame Malkin. Precisamos de um vestido de festa.

- É para a Senhora? – Apontou ela para Dora.

- Não, não. É para a mãe desse garotinho aqui. – Ela disse um pouco corada.

- Vocês têm as medidas dela?

Os três se entreolharam e responderam em uníssono.

- Não.

A velha bruxa me fitou por algum tempo.

- Acho que posso ajudá-los. Acompanhem-me.

Seguimo-la até o fundo da loja. Ela indicou três pufes roxos para sentarmos e colocou à nossa frente um manequim feminino.

- Vocês vão descrevendo a moça que vai usar o vestido e eu vou modelando o manequim, até ele ficar próximo ao corpo dela.

Começamos descrevendo a altura de Virgínia, seu corpo magro, mas com curvas acentuadas. Braços finos e pernas torneadas. Com alguns movimentos de varinha, a bruxa ia modelando o manequim conforme as nossas descrições.

Cada um de nós três dizia algumas características diferentes, até que chegamos a um resultado satisfatório para os três: uma réplica do corpo da Ruiva.

Depois dessa etapa, Madame Malkin começou trazendo alguns modelos de vestido e colocava-os no manequim. Foram cerca de dez vestidos diferentes.

"Não. A mamãe não gosta de cor de rosa". Opinou Alex.

"Não. Esse está muito curto para a Dona Virgínia. Ela não usaria". Concluiu Dora.

"Esse está perfeito!" Eu disse por fim e todos concordaram comigo. Eu já estava um pouco frustrado de não achar nada bonito o bastante para ela, mas esse vestido estava especialmente bonito.

O vestido era azul escuro, de alças finas. Uma faixa marcava bem a cintura e a seda caía leve até o comprimento acima dos joelhos. Ao imaginar os cabelos ruivos contrastando com o azul do tecido, achei que ficaria perfeito. E ela ficaria linda nesse vestido.

Madame Malkin ainda nos convenceu a pôr um broche prateado no vestido, que ficou muito bonito. Mandei embalar para presente e dei o endereço de Virgínia, para que fosse entregue no dia seguinte na casa dela. Rabisquei um bilhete que mandaria entregar junto com a caixa.

Ao sair da loja, paramos para tomar um chocolate quente numa pequena cafeteria.

- O que ainda falta, Senhor Malfoy? – Perguntou Dora.

- Só falta a floricultura. Quero comprar flores para enfeitar o ambiente e um buquê para dar a ela.

- Mamãe adora lírios.

- Então vão ser lírios. Mas de que cor? – Questionei o garotinho que estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Acho que brancos, para simbolizar a paz entre vocês. – Opinou Dora e eu prontamente acatei a ideia.

Terminamos de tomar o chocolate e ainda ficamos um pouco ali, nos aquecendo e conversando. Alex me contava um pouco de sua relação com a família. Disse que não convivia muito com os tios porque a maioria morava em outros países. Apenas Ronald e Ginny ainda estavam na Inglaterra. Os gêmeos tinham ido para o Brasil, onde encontraram um ótimo mercado para seus inventos. O cuidador de Dragões, Carlinhos, permanecia na Romênia. Percy tinha morrido na guerra e o mais velho, o Gui, estava com sua esposa Fleur nos EUA. Tinham acabado de ter o terceiro filho.

Fiquei feliz em saber que o Alex passaria o Natal sozinho com Ginny. Seria uma ótima oportunidade. Quem sabe o Papai Noel não atendesse o pedido do Alex a tempo.

Quando olhei no relógio já eram cinco horas. Faltava pouco para Ginny voltar para casa. Segundo Dora, ela saía às seis horas do escritório.

Seguimos para a floricultura. Era um lugar enorme e todas as suas paredes eram de vidro, como se você estivesse dentro de uma estufa. Ela ficava numa rua transversal ao Beco Diagonal.

Observamos os mais diversos tipos de flores. Todas, é claro, mantidas por magia. Afinal, estávamos no período mais crítico do inverno inglês.

Encontramos a coleção de lírios. Tinham de todas as cores: brancos, azuis, amarelos, cor de rosa, roxos e laranjas.

- Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudá-los. – Uma mocinha viera nos atender. Parecia ser simpática.

- Boa tarde. Estou querendo lírios especiais para uma ocasião muito especial.

- É pra um jantar de namoro. – Segredou Alex para a atendente.

A moça sorriu.

- Então eu tenho as flores perfeitas.

Ela me mostrou cada tipo e nos explicou um pouco como eram mantidos tão esplendorosos. Ficavam 'vivo' por até sete dias, se bem cuidados.

Decidi aceitar a sugestão dela de mesclar os lírios de cor branca e laranja, e fiz a encomenda dos arranjos para o jantar e um buquê. Tudo seria entregue no dia seguinte.

Caminhamos de volta ao Caldeirão Furado. Já passavam das seis horas.

Deixei Dora e Alex em casa e recusei o convite dela para o jantar. Não queria me encontrar com Virgínia naquela noite.

Dei um abraço de despedida no meu filho e, já no bar, aparatei em meu quarto.

Separei um blazer e uma calça, pretos e uma camisa branca. Mandei um elfo arrumar a roupa para o dia seguinte. Eu me sentia tenso. Como seria a reação da ruiva. Será que ela iria me ouvir? Ou melhor, será que ela aceitaria jantar comigo?

Com essas dúvidas pairando em minha mente, fui tomar um banho demorado para relaxar.

.

.

.

Quando aparatou de Hogwarts, Virgínia foi para as margens de um lago que ficava próximo à Toca. Sempre ia ali para pensar. Observou o reflexo da lua nas águas negras do lago e se permitiu chorar.

Ela estava confusa e angustiada. Sentia-se culpada pelo sofrimento de todos, inclusive pelo próprio sentimento. Ficou imaginando como tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Ela nunca deixara de amar o Draco, e agora sabia que ele também não.

E era tão fofa a forma como ele falava do filho. Ginny sempre soube que ele seria um bom pai. Mas teve medo, ao descobrir que ele tinha a marca negra no braço, que Draco tivesse se tornado igual ao Lucius.

Continuou sentada ali. Já não chorava mais. Sabia que Hermione tinha razão... Ela sempre acreditou que não se podia mudar o futuro, que os nossos destinos já estavam traçados.

Quando se sentiu mais calma, decidiu voltar para casa.

Chegou depois das dez horas. Encontrou o Alex dormindo no sofá e Dora sentada ao lado dele, assistindo a uma novela trouxa na televisão.

Despediu-se aos cochichos da babá e carregou seu filho até o quarto. Ele dormia num sono pesado.

Colocou Alexander na cama e ficou observando o garoto. Sentia o coração apertado por saber que causara tanto sofrimento ao filho. Alisou seus cabelos loiros e sorriu. Apesar de tudo, tinha educado muito bem seu filho, e ele se tornara um garoto lindo e muito inteligente, igual ao pai.

Deixando o filho adormecido, apagou a luz e foi até o seu quarto. Imergiu na banheira por um longo tempo e, quando a água começara a esfriar, saiu da banheira, vestiu o pijama e foi dormir.

Estava tão cansada e tinha chorado tanto que adormeceu enquanto começava a pensar em como faria para conversar com o Draco no dia seguinte.

.

.

.

**Sábado, 17 de Dezembro**

Acordei cedo e um pouco entusiasmado naquele sábado. Fiz a barba e analisei a roupa que usaria mais tarde, que os elfos tinham deixado pendurada no meu closet. Estava impecável.

Tomei o café-da manhã, trabalhei um pouco no meu escritório e, depois do almoço, aparatei no Hotel.

O LaSource era completamente isolado do mundo. Banhado por um mar de águas azuis e cristalinas, ele era muito grande e tinha um ar rústico, praieiro.

Dirigi-me a um recepcionista, peguei as chaves da suíte e segui até os elevadores.

Desci no quinto andar, onde ficava o quarto. Caminhei pelo corredor e entrei no quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, me vi numa sala de estar muito bem decorada, e já com alguns dos arranjos que eu encomendara no dia anterior. Combinaram perfeitamente com o ambiente.

Fui até o quarto. Uma cama king-size estava coberta de pétalas de flores, e pude sentir um perfume doce espalhado pelo ar.

Fiquei um pouco fitando a cama. Será que eu conseguiria companhia para experimentá-la naquela noite?

E, finalmente, fui para o lugar mais importante: a varanda. Aquele local era perfeito para o que eu imaginara. Era ampla e tinha uma vista incrível. Havia uma mesa quadrada com tampo de vidro já arrumada para o jantar com um pequeno arranjo de lírios e duas velas, que seriam acesas mais tarde.

Debrucei-me no parapeito e observei a paisagem. À minha frente, apenas o mar azul cristalino a perder de vista, e uma brisa mais forte soprava, bagunçando meus cabelos.

Depois de um bom tempo perdido em pensamentos, constatei que já eram três horas da tarde. Ela deveria estar recebendo o vestido, com um bilhete meu, nesse exato momento.

"Qual será a reação da Ginny?" – Pensei.

.

.

.

Ginny acordou tarde naquele sábado. Já passavam das dez da manhã. Teve um sono pesado e sem sonhos durante a noite, mas, mesmo assim, acordou com uma leve enxaqueca.

Tomou um banho rápido e desceu. Seu filho estava com Dora na sala assistindo TV. O Alex adorava aquele aparelho trouxa.

- Mamãe. Que saudades da Senhora.

Pegou o seu filho no colo e o abraçou forte. Na mesma hora veio o peso da responsabilidade: "como vou contar ao Alex toda a verdade?".

Tentando não ter aqueles pensamentos ainda, pois queria conversar com o Draco primeiro, foi atrás de uma porção para sua enxaqueca enquanto conversava com o seu filho.

Pouco depois, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley apareceram e levaram Alex para a Toca. Iriam passar o fim de semana com ele, mas Virgínia preferira ficar em casa. Iria aproveitar a ausência do filho para ter a tão temida conversa com o Draco. Ainda não sabia como e onde, mas teriam de conversar.

Arrumou as coisas do filho e se despediu dos três. Percebeu que a mãe a olhava com certa pena. Hermione já devia ter contado tudo a ela. Entretanto, não tiveram oportunidade para conversar.

Observou os pais se misturarem com os trouxas na rua de sua casa e os acompanhou com o olhar até eles sumirem. Dora já tinha ido para sua casa também.

E ela estava ali, sozinha com suas angústias.

Comeu qualquer coisa na hora do almoço e ficou vendo um filme na televisão. Sobressaltou-se quando tocaram na campainha de sua casa.

Com o coração palpitando no peito, foi atender a porta. Será que era ele? Será que finalmente teriam a tão temida conversa?

Abriu a porta receosa. Porém, quem estava parado ali era um homem que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele segurava uma enorme caixa roxa.

- Entrega para a Senhorita Weasley.

- Sou eu mesma.

Virgínia assinou um papel que ele lhe estendera e pegou a caixa um pouco desconfiada.

Depositou-a na mesa de jantar e abriu o caprichoso laço que fechava a caixa. Ao abrir a tampa, notou que havia um tecido muito bonito, azul, e, em cima dele, um envelope preso a um lírio branco.

Ao abrir o bilhete, suas mãos começaram a tremer ao reconhecer a caligrafia caprichada de Draco.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Sei que você está muito magoada comigo. Entretanto, agora que sei que tenho um filho, preciso que você apenas ouça a minha versão da história._

_Convido-a para jantar comigo nesta noite. Irei buscá-la às vinte horas._

_Draco Malfoy_

Ao ler o bilhete, Ginny sorriu. Esse não era um convite. Tinha o tom de uma intimação, assim como eram os bilhetinhos que eles trocavam em Hogwarts combinando os encontros escondidos. Sentia falta daquela época.

Retirou o tecido da caixa e viu que era um vestido, um belíssimo vestido azul. Deixou o tecido escorrer em suas mãos. Era seda pura.

Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, sentiu a ansiedade voltar a atormentá-la. Às oito horas iria finalmente encontrá-lo.

.

.

.

O dia passou lentamente. Depois de ter conferido tudo no hotel e de ter conversado com o Chef sobre o menu da noite, voltei para a mansão.

Fiquei impaciente com o relógio que teimava em não movimentar os ponteiros. Ficava andando de um lado para o outro em meu quarto na mansão.

Às dezoito e trinta decidi começar a me arrumar. Era bastante cedo, mas eu não suportava mais aquela angústia da espera.

.

.

.

O dia também passou lento para a Ginny. Às seis horas ela foi começar todo o ritual de beleza. Tomou um banho demorado e secou os cabelos com a ajuda da varinha. Prendeu a parte superior do cabelo e deixou o resto solto, com leves cachos nas pontas.

Fez uma maquiagem quase que milagrosa para esconder os olhos inchados do dia anterior. Fez uma sombra preta esfumaçada e um batom acobreado nos lábios.

Por fim, colocou o vestido. A seda deslizou pelo seu corpo. Era perfeito. Amarrou a faixa que ele trazia na cintura e colocou o broche que o acompanhava. Sorriu ao ver que a joia tinha o formato de uma serpente.

Foi até sua caixa de joias para escolher um par de brincos. Depois de procurar um pouco, segurou uma caixinha verde nas mãos. Abriu-a e observou os brincos prateados que havia ali. Combinavam perfeitamente, tanto com a roupa, como com a ocasião, já que fora ele que lhe dera os brincos quando completaram dez meses de namoro.

Ginny finalizou o look com uma sandália alta prateada.

Olhou-se no espelho. Fazia tempo que não se arrumava assim.

Pegou sua pequena bolsa de mão e olhou o relógio da cabeceira. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos.

.

.

.

Já eram sete e meia quando eu estava na lanchonete em frente à casa de Ginny. Observava a luz do quarto dela acesa e sua sombra se movimentando por trás da cortina. Senti um alívio. Isso era sinal de que ela estava se arrumando para o nosso jantar.

Quando o relógio marcou quinze para às oito, a luz do quarto dela se apagou. Concluí que ela deveria ter acabado de se arrumar. Levantei-me e paguei a água que estava bebendo. Atravessei a rua com o coração acelerado e uma sensação diferente nas minhas entranhas.

Fiquei ainda parado um tempo em frente à porta dela, mas resolvi acabar logo com aquela espera. Toquei a campainha.

.

.

.

Ginny desligou a luz do quarto e foi até a sala, onde decidira esperar por Draco. Não aguentando a ansiedade que lhe consumia e o medo da conversa que teriam, catou uma garrafa de Firewhisky escondida atrás da estante da TV e serviu-se de uma dose.

Quando o copo tocou seus lábios, a campainha soou. Ela estremeceu e encarou a porta. Virou de vez o copo da bebida e se encaminhou até a porta de entrada. O coração palpitava forte em seu peito.

Girou a chave e, em seguida a maçaneta. Quando abriu a porta, ele estava ali.

Alto e muito elegante. Vestia uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e o blazer caindo displicente por cima. Seus olhos estavam em um tom cinza intenso, como ela lembrava, mas pôde vislumbrar um brilho azul. Draco trazia um ramalhete de lírios nas mãos.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Ela tinha certeza que ele podia ouvir as batidas do coração dela.

.

.

.

Esperei um pouco até ela abrir a porta. Será que tinha desistido?

Ouvi a chave girando e, em seguida, a porta foi aberta.

Estava linda. O vestido lhe caíra perfeitamente. Ela tinha colocado um casaco branco por cima, devido ao frio de Londres. Seus cabelos estavam elegantemente presos e a maquiagem realçava seus olhos castanhos, nos quais eu me perdi assim que olhei em direção a eles.

Eu estava tenso, não sabia qual seria a reação dela. Não sabia se ela iria usar novamente aquele tom frio de voz ou se ela iria lançar uma azaração em mim, como ela já fizera nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Mas realmente o que veio a seguir eu não esperava, e não podia ter sido melhor.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso nervoso, é verdade. Mas um sorriso. Dei um passo corajoso em direção a ela, e ela não se moveu. A porta fechou-se em minhas costas, mas não desviamos o olhar um só segundo. Ficamos parados por algum tempo, creio que nós dois não sabíamos que atitude tomar, o que fazer.

Estendi o buquê para ela, que levantou uma mão trêmula para pegá-lo. Nossas mãos se tocaram com esse gesto. Nós dois nos arrepiamos e voltamos a nos encarar.

- São lindos. – Ela cheirou-os. – E são meus favoritos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, fiz algo que há muito tempo tinha vontade de fazer, mas que me parecia arriscado demais. Agora não, parecia a coisa mais certa a ser feita. Puxei-a pela cintura e, com uma mão em sua nuca, selei um nossos lábios. No início foi um beijo tímido, o receio daquele momento ser interrompido ou não ser real me impedia de aprofundar o beijo.

Foi então que ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me segurou forte, como se concordasse, tacitamente, que eu tinha tomado a atitude certa. Passei a língua suavemente em volta de seus lábios e ela os entreabriu, permitindo o contato de nossas línguas. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, senti um leve sabor salgado, ela estava chorando. Mas também senti um outro sabor, que eu conhecia tão bem.

Um pouco relutante separei nossos lábios. Estávamos ofegantes, e Ginny mantinha os olhos fechados, como se saboreasse cada momento. Ainda sem soltá-la, resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Bebendo, Weasley? – Eu sentia como se tivéssemos voltado a Hogwarts. Como se nunca tivéssemos deixado de ser aqueles adolescentes que se encontravam às escondidas pelo castelo e que por vezes revivíamos nossos habituais insultos.

- Eu precisava de álcool essa noite. Ou você pensou que seria fácil para mim te encarar novamente, fuinha? – Ela disse com um sorriso fino nos lábios e corando um pouco. Falhou ao tentar colocar um tom sarcástico na frase, o que fez com que eu abrisse um sorriso.

- E onde está toda a sua coragem Grifinória?

- Foi jogada fora quando eu resolvi me envolver com um certo sonserino. – As lágrimas já tinham cessado, e ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Você está linda, pequena. – Eu tinha saudades de chamá-la assim.

- Obrigada. Você também está muito bonito e elegante.

Sorri e puxei-a para mais um beijo.

Quando nos separamos, ela baixou seus olhos e falou num murmúrio, como se estivesse envergonhada. Parecia que tinha se lembrado de repente do real motivo de estarmos ali.

- Draco, acho que precisamos conversar.

Eu ainda não tinha realmente me dado conta do que estava acontecendo. Tinha esquecido completamente o motivo de eu estar ali. Passar aqueles minutos com ela, como se não tivéssemos nos separado por oito anos, arrancou-me qualquer pensamento racional. Afinal, quem iria ligar para motivos quando eu tinha minha ruiva novamente em meus braços?

- É o que eu venho tentando há algum tempo. – Tentei conter o sarcasmo, mas foi inevitável.

- Eu sei. – Ela estava mais corada. – Mas agora é diferente. Precisamos conversar.

- Realmente. Você me receber sem nenhum insulto foi algo inesperado e surpreendente para mim. Eu já estava me acostumando com o seu repertório de adjetivos não muito agradáveis e delicados.

- Eu fui injusta. Sei disso... – Ela estava séria, e meu sorriso desapareceu. Acho que pela primeira vez naquela noite eu parei para pensar no que tinha acontecido para ela mudar tanto a forma de me tratar. – Mas tudo mudou. E há muito para ser esclarecido.

Levantei de leve o queixo dela, perdendo-me novamente em seus olhos. Vi tristeza, mágoa... Mas também vi algo muito intenso, era um brilho que surgia no olhar dela quando ela dizia que me amava. Seus olhos estavam dizendo aquilo para mim. E eu compreendi que nossa história realmente não tinha acabado. Estávamos só começando. E eu não iria desistir dela.

- Ok. Então vamos.

Estendi meu braço para ela e ela o enlaçou. Seguimos até o Caldeirão Furado de onde aparatamos no hotel, já na varanda da suíte.

Observei ela passar os olhos por todo o ambiente, admirada, e, em seguida, ir até o parapeito para admirar a paisagem e o céu, bastante estrelado naquela noite. Coloquei-me atrás dela.

- Gostou? – Perguntei em um sussurro, muito próximo do seu ouvido, enquanto retirava delicadamente seu casaco. Ela não precisaria dele naquela noite amena do lugar tropical.

- É tudo muito... Lindo! Onde estamos?

Sorri de leve. Ginny virou-se para mim e percebi que ela estava chorando mais uma vez. Aproximei-me, um pouco receoso, e lhe enxuguei as lágrimas. Senti-a estremecer um pouco quando meus dedos frios tocaram sua face, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Caribe. – E um sorriso fino surgiu em seu rosto ao ouvir a resposta.

Como eu havia feito há alguns dias em sua casa, abracei-a. Só que dessa vez Ginny retribuiu o abraço. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, um sentindo o coração do outro bater descompassadamente, sentindo as respirações entrecortadas, sentindo o perfume que emanava do corpo de cada um. Merlin, como era bom tê-la em meus braços novamente.

Separando-me um pouco do abraço, comecei a beijá-la delicadamente. Entretanto, nossos corpos reagiam involuntariamente, e logo percebi que a intensidade do beijo aumentava. Devia ser pela urgência que inconscientemente - ou conscientemente - sentíamos. Minha língua passeava por cada canto de sua boca, como se quisesse marcar território em cada canto.

Encostei a Ruiva no parapeito, ainda beijando-a, e minhas mãos começaram a passear pela parte nua de suas costas. Quando desci meus beijos para o seu pescoço, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva, ela retirou meu blazer. E isso era um sinal, um sinal que eu estava esperando. Ela também me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava. Voltei a beijá-la.

Separamo-nos ofegantes, com as testas encostadas e de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo Ginny... – Não pude evitar. Todo o meu corpo gritava aquilo, mas eu me controlei e proferi a frase num sussurro.

- Eu... Eu também te amo, Draco.

Sabíamos o quanto nos custou para segurar aquelas frases dentro de nós por tanto tempo, só que agora nada mais importava. Pelo menos não naquele exato momento. Éramos apenas eu e ela.

Abandonando de vez qualquer plano que eu tinha para aquele jantar, e vendo a ruiva tão entregue a mim, carreguei-a pela cintura. Voltando a selar nossos lábios, ela envolveu suas pernas em volta de meu corpo.

Encaminhei-me até o interior do quarto, sem interromper o beijo. Deitei-a delicadamente na cama e me afastei um pouco. Ela estava corada e ofegava um pouco, ainda de olhos fechados.

Fiquei um tempo só observando-a, ainda sem acreditar que ela estava ali, sem tentar me estuporar ou me machucar com suas palavras.

"**Tô com saudade de você  
Debaixo do meu cobertor  
E te arrancar suspiros  
Fazer amor"**

**** Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu de leve ao ver que eu a observava. Palavras não cabiam naquele momento. Sorri de volta. Um sorriso simples e sincero.

Ela puxou-me pelo colarinho da camisa para mais um beijo. Dessa vez um beijo calmo e profundo. Eu pude explorar novamente cada canto de sua boca com minha língua.

Os beijos e os toques tornavam-se cada vez mais intensos, como se quiséssemos, em uma noite, descontar toda a distância dos oito anos.

Senti que ela começava a desabotoar minha camisa. Ajudei-a e ela apenas me observou quando eu ergui o corpo para me livrar da camisa.

Ela passou suas mãos delicadas pelo meu tórax, fazendo-me arrepiar em cada lugar que sua pele fina tocava.

"**Tô com saudade de você  
Na varanda em noite quente  
E o arrepio frio  
Que dá na gente  
Truque do desejo  
Guardo na boca  
O gosto do beijo..."**

Fiquei de pé e trouxe-a junto. Abracei aquela mulher por trás, afastei seus cabelos e comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, percorrendo desde o ombro até o lóbulo da orelha, onde eu parava para dar umas mordidinhas de leve.

Ouvia-a suspirar e senti Ginny ficar 'mole' em meus braços. Segurei-a com mais firmeza.

Com uma das mãos livres, soltei a faixa que marcava sua cintura e, delicadamente, tentando gravar cada momento, abri o zíper de seu vestido.

As finas alças do vestido já tinham sido previamente arriadas de seus ombros por meus beijos. Vi então a seda azul escorrer pelo seu corpo até o chão.

Ela virou-se de frente para mim e observei-a. Ela corou um pouco com meu olhar explorador. Abracei-a e selei novamente nossos lábios. Dessa vez minhas mãos percorreram todo o seu corpo. As costas, aproveitando para desabotoar o sutiã, sua cintura fina, as nádegas, a lateral das coxas e qualquer parte de seu corpo que minhas mãos alcançassem. Virgínia suspirava e senti suas mãos percorrerem meu tórax, meu abdome e minhas costas, enquanto devolvia os beijos que eu depositara em seu pescoço. A cada toque mais intenso meu, ela enterrava as unhas em minhas costas.

Era como se não estivéssemos acreditando na presença um do outro, na intimidade que estava havendo entre nós. Era como se quiséssemos sentir cada centímetro de pele, que não havia sido tocado há oito anos.

Encaminhei-a novamente para a cama e deitei sobre ela.

Come era bom sentir seu corpo quente sob o meu.

"**Eu sinto a falta de você  
Me sinto só  
E aí!  
Será que você volta?  
Tudo à minha volta  
É triste"  
**

Tínhamos nossos lábios colados novamente, mas não por muito tempo. Fui descendo os beijos devagarinho pelo seu pescoço e seu colo. Detive-me um pouco para admirar seus seios rijos. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente em minhas mãos. Beijava-os suavemente. Quando a ouvi suspirar, comecei a mordiscar seus mamilos e sugá-los. Ela suspirava mais alto e arranhava minhas costas. Tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos.

Desci um pouco mais a rota dos meus beijos para sua barriga lisinha, detendo-me em seu umbigo e passando a língua em volta dele.

Continuei a rota, beijando o seu ventre. Ela segurou firme meus cabelos, como se desejasse que eu não parasse. Para torturá-la mais um pouquinho, passei os beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas para suas coxas e levantei um pouco a cabeça para observá-la.

Ela me lançou um olhar contrariada, como se não quisesse que eu tivesse pulado determinada região.

Sorri com sua expressão corada.

"**E aí!  
O amor pode acontecer  
De novo prá você  
Palpite!..."**

Retirei as sandálias dela e minha calça. Agora apenas as roupas íntimas nos separavam da concretização de nossos desejos.

Deitei-me novamente sobre ela, beijando-a e pressionando minha ereção contra os quadris dela.

Muito impaciente, ela começou a tirar minha cueca com suas mãos ávidas. Não pude deixar de sorrir. O fogo Weasley não estava só nas nossas brigas, mas estava principalmente nas reconciliações.

Senti-a segurar firme o meu membro já bastante rijo e suspirei. Era bom sentir o toque quente dela.

"**Tô com saudade de você  
Do nosso banho de chuva  
Do calor na minha pele  
Da língua tua"  
**

Retirei a última peça de roupa que ela tinha e observei se corpo nu. Ela era linda. Voltei a beijar seus lábios enquanto estimulava-a com meus dedos frios e me posicionava entre suas coxas. Ela gemia baixinho e murmurava algumas palavras em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar e desejar cada vez mais estar dentro dela.

Comecei penetrando-a devagar. Queria gravar cada segundo daquele momento e cada uma das sensações em minha mente. Ela gemia baixinho e eu selei novamente nossos lábios.

Completei a penetração e comecei a movimentar-me dentro dela. Ela mexia seus quadris no mesmo ritmo. Aos poucos fomos aumentando a intensidade, em total sintonia. Sentíamos como se correntes elétricas de prazer corressem pelos nossos corpos. Era tudo maravilhoso, cada toque, cada beijo, cada suspiro e cada palavra balbuciada.

"**Tô com saudade de você  
Censurando o meu vestido  
As juras de amor  
Ao pé do ouvido  
Truque do desejo  
Guardo na boca  
O gosto do beijo..."**

Atingimos um ritmo alucinante, até chegarmos ao ápice, juntos.

Deitei-me ao lado dela. Ambos estávamos extasiados e com sorrisos estampados no rosto. Só Merlin sabia a falta que tínhamos sentido daqueles momentos. E tinha sido algo tão sublime.

Abracei a mulher ao meu lado e ela me encarou nos olhos, nós dois tínhamos um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Não precisávamos expressar em palavras tudo o que sentíamos naquele momento.

**Eu sinto a falta de você  
Me sinto só  
E aí!  
Será que você volta?  
Tudo à minha volta  
É triste  
**

Ficamos ali, abraçados, sentindo a brisa do mar cobrir nossos corpos enquanto esperávamos nossas respirações voltassem ao normal.

**E aí!  
O amor pode acontecer  
De novo prá você  
Palpite!...**

- Por que você se fez de tão difícil, hein Ruiva?

Ela sorriu fraco.

- Tanta coisa aconteceu em nossas vidas, não é? Tanta coisa mudou. Foram oito anos...

- Mas o que eu sinto por você não mudou pequena... Nunca.

- Eu também. Nunca deixei de te amar.

"**E aí!  
Será que você volta?  
Tudo à minha volta  
É triste  
E aí!  
O amor pode acontecer  
De novo prá você  
Palpite!"**

.

.

.

Depois de mais um tempo abraçados, o cansaço tomou conta de Draco. Todas as tensões do dia, sobre como seria a reação da ruiva e a surpresa da sua reação, fizeram-no adormecer.

Ginny também cochilou abraçada a ele, mas acordou pouco tempo depois, quando ele se mexeu, puxando-a mais para perto.

Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Por que era tudo tão errado e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo? Por que não passara por cima de tudo e ficara com ele há oito anos?

Retirou uma mecha loira que parecia incomodá-lo e ficou admirando-o mais um pouco, enquanto passava suas mãos de leve sobre seu tórax e seu abdômen bem definido. Depois do que lhe pareceu bastante tempo, resolveu tomar uma ducha e se preparar para a difícil conversa que teriam quando ele acordasse.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não despertá-lo de seu sono e foi até o banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu o roupão branco e felpudo do hotel e secou seus cabelos. Fitou-se no espelho quando a porta em suas costas foi aberta.

Ele estava sem suas roupas e sorria para ela. Ginny não pode evitar que seus olhos se desviassem de seu sorriso para olhar para todo o corpo dele, que estava apoiado no portal. Corou furiosamente quando percebeu o que tinha feito, apenas fazendo com que o sorriso dele alargasse.

.

.

.

Observei ela ficar bastante vermelha quando não pôde evitar passear seus olhos pelo meu corpo.

Vendo-a envergonhada, entrei no banheiro e a abracei por trás, ainda encarando-a pelo espelho.

- Nem me esperou para o banho, ruivinha.

- Eu não quis te acordar.

Ela virou-se para mim e nos beijamos brevemente.

- Eu vou tomar uma ducha para podermos jantar, ok?

- Certo.

Observei-a sair do banheiro, e alarguei meu sorriso ao ver que ela virara o rosto para trás para ter uma visão das minhas costas. Quando notou que eu ainda a observava, ela baixou a cabeça e foi em direção à varanda.

Tomei uma ducha e, assim como ela, vesti o roupão do hotel. Jantaríamos e, então, teríamos a nossa conversa, finalmente.

Mas algo me dizia que ela já sabia de tudo, se não ela não teria agido como ela vinha agindo até o presente momento.

Saí do banheiro e fui em busca dela, que estava admirando a paisagem da varanda.

Ouvindo-me chegar, ela se virou e, assim como eu, se encaminhou para a nossa mesa de jantar.

Segurei a cadeira para ela sentar e acendi as velas, sentando-me à sua frente em seguida.

A comida apareceu magicamente nos pratos.

Não quis atrapalhar nosso jantar com 'A Conversa', então, conversamos sobre um assunto em comum que tínhamos: Alexander.

Ela me contou como ele começou a demonstrar sua magia, como se parecia comigo, como era teimoso e curioso como ela, como dormia na mesma posição que eu, como ele havia sido educado, como ele era ciumento igual a mim... Enfim, ela concluiu que ele era uma miniatura minha. E eu fiquei satisfeito em saber que ela, realmente, em momento algum deixara de pensar em mim, já que o Alex a todo o momento levava-a a fazer comparações.

Comemos a sobremesa em silêncio. Eu processava todas as informações que ela me passara sobre o Alex e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o momento em que ela abriu a porta da casa dela. Não contive um sorriso em meus lábios. Aquela noite estava completamente inesperada, mas maravilhosa.

- Do que você está rindo? – Ela me perguntava sorrindo de leve. Eu apenas admirei aquela imagem. A brisa suave que soprava do mar balançava seus cabelos rubros. Ela estava linda, mais linda do que eu me lembrava. Servi mais vinho branco em nossas taças.

- Eu ainda não entendo como você ficou tão mansinha comigo. – Era a deixa que eu precisava para iniciar a conversa. Não queria pressioná-la, mas era necessário que conversássemos. Ela ficou mais séria.

Era como se tivéssemos voltado à realidade de repente, lembrando-nos do porquê de estarmos ali, sentados um de frente para o outro.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado e brincou o resto do pavê de frutas em seu prato.

- Temos muito o que conversar, Draco. Eu vivi oito anos sobre uma mentira, desiludida com a vida e com ódio de alguém inocente. Eu julguei você e não te dei a chance de defesa. Mas quero que você entenda toda a minha mágoa, o porquê de eu ter feito tudo o que fiz. – Ela despejou tudo, como se fosse explodir caso não falasse logo o que estava preso em sua garganta. Deu um longo suspiro e, com um olhar, incentivei-a a continuar. - Eu carregava um filho quando descobri a marca em seu braço. E eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Tive medo e fugi, achando que assim os problemas não me perseguiriam.

Até então eu ainda não havia entendido o porquê da mudança repentina dela.

- Ginny... – Olhei fundo em seus olhos castanhos, que estavam marejados. – Por que, de repente, você passou a não me odiar mais?

- É uma longa história. Mas antes de contá-la, eu quero que você me conte a sua versão da história. – Ela tinha um tom cansado, como se esse assunto tirasse todas as suas forças. Mas eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

Fitei-a por algum tempo e ela me olhava intensamente. Chegara a hora da verdade. Eu tinha ensaiado essa conversa tantas vezes... Mas não cabiam textos bem formulados naquele momento, apenas a verdade, nua e crua.

Comecei contando-lhe como meu pai havia me prendido nas masmorras da mansão e como eu havia sido torturado até que acontecesse o ritual da Marca Negra. Ele já sabia que eu não queria me aliar ao Lord, mas não deixaria que eu manchasse o nome da família. Eu havia sido preparado para aquilo desde o momento em que nascera.

- Depois disso, fui enviado de volta para Hogwarts, para não levantar suspeitas. Foi quando nos encontramos e você descobriu a marca em meu braço. Nas semanas seguintes, a Guerra estourou e eu fui convocado a me juntar aos Comensais. – Ela me olhava, atenta, apenas absorvendo tudo o que eu dizia. - Executei algumas missões que me designavam. Até que me escondi por alguns dias numa casa abandonada, em um vilarejo próximo a Hogsmeade, e chamei Snape para conversarmos. Disse-lhe que queria fugir. Mas eu sabia que seria impossível. Não me deixariam trair o Lord e minha família e sair ileso. Mas eu queria arriscar tudo para sair daquela Guerra.

Ela me olhava atentamente. Enquanto eu falava, ela bebericava o vinho, mas sem desviar o olhar um só momento. Dei uma pausa e também dei um gole do vinho. Um silêncio sepulcral estava instalado nesse momento. Inesperadamente, ela segurou minha mão que estava sobre a mesa, incentivando-me a continuar a história. Era reconfortante sentir aquele toque delicado de suas mãos.

- Severus então me deu a ideia de me tornar espião da Ordem, pois quando acabasse a Guerra, eu sairia ileso. E pensei que assim eu poderia entrar em contato com você e provar a minha inocência. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. – Baixei os olhos para minha taça. - Eu me encontrava pouco com os membros da Ordem e só fazia repassar informações. Também não te via nos campos de batalha, o que de certa forma me confortava, pois eu sabia que você estaria em segurança.

"Depois que a guerra acabou, eu fui inocentado, graças ao depoimento que Dumbledore dera antes de morrer. Estando livre, tentei te procurar na Toca e em outros lugares, mas nunca te achei. Mudei-me então para uma mansão de minha família na França. Queria fugir. E sabia que eu não iria te encontrar porque você não queria ser achada."

Olhei-a com intensidade, mas ela baixou o olhar e apertou as mãos sobre o colo. Percebi que ela se sentia culpada.

- Quando decidi voltar à Inglaterra, descobriram os artefatos em minha mansão e o Blaise contratou você para ser minha advobruxa. Então eu vi quanta raiva e mágoa você tinha de mim. Senti-me muito mal por isso, mas eu jamais poderia imaginar o real motivo de tanta dor que eu vi em seus olhos. E não quis ir atrás de você por que sabia que você jamais iria me ouvir.

Ela não me interrompeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça para que eu continuasse.

- Só que o destino guardava algumas surpresas pra mim. Recebi as cartas da sentença e, uma delas, era de um garoto de oito anos, filho de uma Virgínia e que tinha o sobrenome Weasley. Não foi difícil ligar os pontos e perceber que esse filho só podia ser meu. Compreendi então o porquê de você não ter participado da guerra e o porquê de ter tanta raiva de mim. Imagino o quão difícil foi criar um filho sozinho.

Ao ouvir a menção de seu filho e de tudo o que ela passara desde o momento em que soube que estava grávida, ela começou a chorar silenciosamente. E desviou os olhos. Percebi que ela mordia de leve o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

- É. Foi bastante difícil. E eu sempre culpei você por isso. Sempre achei que era culpa sua eu ter de carregar um filho sozinha. – Ela tinha a voz rouca.

- Mas você sabe que eu não tive escolhas. Eu nunca soube que você tinha engravidado. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, quando eu fui à sua casa, deparei-me com minha cópia infantil. E o Alex é realmente um garoto adorável e super inteligente.

Ela sorriu e olhou para mim. Seu rosto estava bastante molhado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de caí. Eu me sentia bastante leve, não só por que eu tinha conseguido contar toda a minha história, mas por que a ruiva me ouvira e demonstrava acreditar em tudo o que eu dizia.

- E então? Por que uma ruiva explosiva mudou de opinião sobre mim tão rápido?

Ela sorriu de leve e eu também me permitir sorrir. Eu me sentia... Feliz.

- Certo dia encontrei minha cunhada, a Hermione. Foi no dia seguinte a um de nossos encontros, e eu estava extremamente angustiada e com medo, pois você tinha descoberto o Alex. Conversamos e eu despejei toda a minha fúria de você. – Eu ri de leve. Sabia como ela explodia fácil. - Como sempre, muito ponderada, ela me disse que eu não podia te julgar sem antes ouvir suas explicações. Mas ela me conhece, sabia que eu não iria te ouvir tão facilmente.

- Que gênio difícil para uma dama. – Ela apenas sorriu com meu comentário.

- Então, a Mione decidiu nos ajudar. – Vendo minha sobrancelha erguida, demostrando incredulidade, ela completou a frase. - Ajudar a mim porque eu estava sofrendo e ao Alex, que não podia conviver com o pai.

- Eu já achei que você ia dizer que a Granger queria ME ajudar. – A ruiva riu de leve.

Em seguida, explicou-me que a sua amiga foi conversar com Snape e que ele lhe dera umas lembranças. Espantei-me com a atitude do meu 'amigo', mas fiz uma nota mental de agradecê-lo. Ela também me revelou como se 'escondera' durante a guerra sob um disfarce.

Enquanto ela falava, minha cabeça estava a mil. Ginny já sabia de toda a verdade quando eu fui buscá-la naquele dia. Por um momento, eu senti raiva dela. Primeiro, por ela ter se escondido de mim durante a sua gravidez de forma tão... covarde, e por ter escondido meu filho. Segundo, por ela só acreditar em mim depois que vira as lembranças de Snape.

Só que a raiva foi passageira. Os oito anos de sofrimento e construído sobre mentiras já tinham se encarregado de nos fazer pagar todos os nossos pecados do passado, mesmo que esses pecados não tenham passado apenas de um erro.

Agora o que me importava era que eu tinha a mulher que amava ali, demonstrando sentir o mesmo por mim. Eu só queria apagar toda a dor que tinha tomado conta de mim durante todo esse tempo e aproveitar para poder começar do zero, com aminha mulher e com o meu filho. Com minha família.

- E então, Senhora Virgínia... O que será de nossas vidas agora?

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso leve, como há muito eu não presenciava.

- Eu não sei. Mas quero que você tenha uma relação de pai e filho com o Alexander.

Observei aquela mulher magnífica ao meu lado. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e o rosto estava um pouco corado, creio que pelo vinho que tomamos durante o jantar e toda a conversa.

Levantei-me da mesa e, pondo-me ao seu lado, estendi a mão para ela. Puxei-a de leve e enlacei sua cintura. O volume música lenta, que já tocava ao fundo, aumentou gradativamente.

Com os corpos colados, dançamos um pouco, ao ritmo que a música impunha. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito e eu aspirei o perfume de seus cabelos.

Depois de algum tempo, resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Minha relação com o Alexander já foi há muito tempo resolvida. Ontem mesmo eu fui passear com meu filho no Beco Diagonal. E saiba que temos grande afinidade.

Ela se separou de mim e me encarou incrédula. Antes que começasse a brigar comigo, puxei-a novamente para nossa dança e continuei a falar.

- Não se preocupe. Ele ainda não sabe que sou o pai dele. Apenas acha que sou o seu mais novo namorado.

Ela se afastou novamente, dessa vez cruzando os braços. Eu ri da atitude dela.

- Quem você acha que me deu a ideia desse jantar, que me ajudou a escolher seu vestido e suas flores prediletas?

- Alexander não nega ser se filho. Francamente, tentando me arranjar um namorado pelas minhas costas. – Ela tinha um falso ar de contrariada.

- Ainda bem que ele soube escolher o pretendente certo. – Eu falei com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

Ela deu uma tapa em meu braço, o que só me fez aumentar mais o meu sorriso.

Abracei-a novamente, com ela um pouco relutante, e forcei-a a voltar a dançar comigo.

- Só que, quando eu perguntei o que seria de nossas vidas a partir de agora, eu me referi a nós dois.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas deitou a cabeça novamente em meu ombro.

- Eu só quero ficar com você.

Ouvi-a murmurar.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A: **Genteeee... **Preciso de muitas Reviews nesse capítulo**... É sério...

Tive um **bloqueio mental** e me desesperei... Esse capítulo não saía de jeito nenhum... Escrevi três cenas diferentes para o jantar, com acontecimentos diferentes e em lugares diferentes... Mas acabei me decidindo por esse... É que a fic tomou um rumo completamente diferente do que eu tinha bolado em minha cabecinha... Aí eu me vi perdida... **Completamente LOST**!

É sério, quase chorei de desespero quando esse capítulo não saía... Aí me bloqueou pra outra fic tb...

Só que quanto mais eu me desesperava, mais Reviews lindas eu recebia me incentivando a continuar... E **graças a vocês** eu consegui escrever o capítulo!

Não sei se ficou do agrado de vcs... Espero que sim! Por que eu não consegui gostar dele... Era um capítulo tão importante... **Tô frustrada**... é sério...

Ah, só para constar: **EU CONHECI O ALEXANDER DA VIDA REAL!**

Sim, essa criança linda, loira, de olhos cinzentos, super fofo e carinhoso existe. De carne e osso e praticamente da mesma idade do meu personagem... Sabem qual foi minha vontade, né? Colocá-lo em baixo do braço e sair correndo... Eu quero aquele menino pra mim... Fiquei chocada... Mas ele era real sim... Nossa... incrível! Mesmo corte de cabelo, bem loirinho, os olhos cinzentos... Pena que o pai dele não era um Draco. O garotinho puxou os olhos da mãe e o cabelo loiro do urso, pq os pais tinham cabelos escuros! Mas ele era muuuuuito fofo gente... Se eu encontrá-lo de novo eu tiro uma foto pra vcs verem!

**Vamos às Reviews mais lindas, mais fofas e mais especiais que eu recebi! Bati meu Record de Reviews nesse capítulo \o/ (#Autora **saltitando com um sorriso imenso no rosto!**) **

**Schaala****:** Alex é muito fofo né? E vou repetir... ELE EXISTE! E eu quero ele pra mim... Tb sou possessiva... Por isso que botei a vaca (que me lembrava muito a Changalinha) morrendo no banheiro... E, finalmente a reconciliação... já não era sem tempo, né? E aí... o que achou da NC? Tentei detalhar mais, mas não queria que parecesse mto vulgar... Queria que fosse uma cena bonita e de muito amor.. bem melosa.. shaushiuahushiuahs... Deixo a selvageria pra Despedida de solteira...

Bjos linda, e obrigada pelo apoio de sempre!

**Fermalaquias**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo... E ta aí a reconciliação! Espero que tenha gostado... Jamais deixaria o loiro se deitar com outra... Ele tinha que ficar puro e casto pra sua ruivinha... Hehehehe... Coloquei o Harry traindo ela com a Luna para que a decepção dela fosse maior, pra ela se afundar de vez no trabalho e ficar sem namorar... =D... Espero que tenha gostado do jantar... Beijos linda, obrigada pela Review!

**Juliana Rgo**: Que bom que gostou... como expliquei, esse cap. demorou mais do que o normal pra sair pq eu fiquei completamente bloqueada! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjos Flor, e obrigada pela Review!

**Kandra**: Querida... Obrigada pelo apoio... Sempre comentando, desde o primeiro capítulo... É tão gratificante vc ver as pessoas acompanhando a fic... Mto obrigada! Tb to apaixonada pelo Alex, ainda mais pelo verdadeiro que eu conheci! Espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação deles! Bjooooos...

**Senhorita Ka**: Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb... Finalmente eles ficaram juntos e felizes.. só falta contar para o Alex, o que vai ser mais um desafio que eles vão enfrentar! Obrigada pela Review, querida... Bjoooooos

**Srta. Mandy Malfoy**: Querida... Seja bem-vinda de volta... Hehehehe. Vou responder por partes tb:

Espero que tenha conseguido resolver esse problema pra poder acompanhar as atualizações da fic!

Continue vindo sempre conferir!

A mensagem q eu te mandei foi a respeito da beta q vc me perguntou... Respondo aqui mesmo: Não, eu não tenho Beta... Mas, se vc quiser, eu terei o maior prazer em betar as suas fics. Já li e as adorei =D

Que bom que está gostando da fic.. E eu to tentando atualizar sempre pq minha previsão era postar o último cap. dia 25... Meu **PRESENTE DE NATAL** pra vcs!

Beijos linda... E não deixe de acompanhar a fic!

**Kinha-Black**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Tento retratar uma cumplicidade inerente aos dois... Algo do tipo bem inocente mesmo da parte do Alex, como se ele apenas sentisse q Draco é alguém especial. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Beijooos e obrigada pela review!

**Dbora**: Que bom que vc gostou.. Pois é, eu sempre me enrolo com Poção e Porção... Hehehe... Não tem jeito... Mas vou me policiar e tentar corrigir! Obrigada pelo alerta.

Beijos e continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pela review!

**Kahh**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Acho que ninguém aguentava mais a teimosia da ruiva, né? E os dois são muito fofos mesmo... Já imaginou, Draco e um 'chaveirinho' idêntico a ele passeando de mãos dadas... Muito fofo! Obrigada pela review e não deixe de acompanhar... Beijooos

**Lah Malfoy**: Que bom que está gostando 'cada vez mais' da fic! Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado... Beijoooooos... E não deixe de acompanhar!

**Por hoje é só... Já falei bastante, hein? Empolguei-me...**

**SUPLICO POR REVIEWS... **

**Tô muito insegura com esse capítulo... Sejam sinceros, ok?**

**Beijoooooooooooos**


	8. Quadribol

**Capítulo 7: Quadribol**

**N/A: **Gente, vocês vão achar esse capítulo super monótono, e é bem mais curto que os outros. Mas entendam que é um capítulo de transição. Eu queria explorar melhor a relação do Draco e do Alex antes dele descobrir que é seu pai. E eu não estou enrolando vocês!

**Boa Leitura.**

**Capítulo 7: Quadribol**

_Depois da dança improvisada na varanda, Draco voltou a beijar Ginny e eles fizeram amor novamente naquela noite. Caíram exaustos, um do lado do outro, tanto fisicamente como também pela tensão do dia. Adormeceram abraçados, cada um com um sorriso nos lábios._

**Domingo, 18 de Dezembro.**

Senti uma luz incomodar meus olhos. Estava acostumado com os dias nublados do inverno londrino, e não com o sol caribenho.

Abri os olhos devagar, preguiçosamente, até que senti um peso sobre o meu peito. Fechei os olhos depressa e pedi a Merlin que a noite passada não tivesse sido um sonho. Que eu não tivesse me embriagado e dormido com uma qualquer achando que era a Ginny.

Decidi abrir novamente os olhos e então a vi. Aquele mar de cabelos vermelhos espalhados sobre o meu peito, as sardas espalhadas delicadamente pelo seu rosto e um ar sereno, como um anjo dormindo. Suspirei aliviado. Minha ruivinha realmente estava ali.

Fiquei admirando aquela imagem enquanto alisava seus cabelos macios.

Sim, eu havia passado a noite com Ginny. Sim, ela tinha percebido os erros do passado. Sim, ela ainda me amava. Sim, eu tinha minha ruiva de volta.

Depois de algum tempo, levantei-me devagar para não acordá-la. Mesmo dormindo ela fez uma cara de contrariada e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Eu sorri de leve.

Para fazer o pedido do café-da-manhã, bastava pegar o menu e apontar com a varinha para o que queríamos. Depois de fazer o pedido, resolvi tomar meu banho, enquanto o pedido não chegava.

Ao sair do banheiro, notei que havia uma bandeja em cima de uma mesa na sala de estar com o nosso desjejum. Peguei um lírio de um dos arranjos e fui acordar Virgínia.

Beijei de leve seus lábios e ela só franziu a testa.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. Acorda. – Falei bem perto de seu ouvido.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar. Esfregou-os e se espreguiçou em seguida. Eu observei cada movimento dela com um sorriso no rosto. Foram raras as vezes que nos acordamos juntos. Na época de namoro, como nos encontrávamos às escondidas em Hogwarts, Ginny tinha sempre que voltar para seu dormitório, afinal, tinha o irmão e seus amiguinhos para vigiá-la.

Mas isso nem sempre nos impedia. Algumas das vezes que dormimos juntos foram apenas por estarmos cansados demais para lutar contra o sono, depois de uma noite bem agitada.

_**Flash Back**_

_Em Hogwarts..._

_Draco sentiu algo mexer ao seu lado. Não queria abrir os olhos. Estava muito cansado para isso._

_- Tenho que ir. – Sentiu alguém beijando de leve seus lábios._

_Num ato reflexo, segurou o braço da garota ao seu lado._

_- Vai não, pequena. Tá cedo ainda._

_- Cedo? Já são seis da manhã. Sinto muito loirinho, mas eu ainda quero manter minha cabecinha em cima do pescoço pelo resto do dia._

_Ele puxou-a, fazendo ela cair deitada sobre ele. Só então abriu os olhos para encarar um par de olhos cor de chocolate._

_- Draco, eu preciso ir. – Ela falou a contra gosto. Agora que estava deitada sobre o peito nu dele, não queria mais se afastar dali._

_- Por que tem que ser tão difícil eu ficar com minha namorada, hum?_

_- Porque você teve a péssima ideia de conquistar uma ruiva pobretona, traidora do sangue e Grifinória. Agora tem que arcar com as consequências: ou ficamos escondidos, ou você enfrenta meus sete irmãos, o Harry, meus pais e os seus pais._

_- Ok, ok. Você venceu. Mas não pense que vai fugir de mim assim._

_Puxando sua nuca, colou os lábios nos dela e tirou as vestes que ela tinha acabado de colocar._

_Ginny só iria sair dali direto para o Salão Principal, para o café-da-manhã, dando a desculpa de que levantara cedo para ir à biblioteca._

_E, enquanto enrolava o seu irmão e seus amigos, sentia um par de olhos cinza observarem-na maliciosamente da mesa verde e prata._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

.

.

Ainda observava ela abrir os olhos preguiçosamente, quando falou.

- Bom dia, Draco.

- Dormiu bem pequena?

Ela só assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu pra mim. Sem esperar, beijei-a. Eu não tinha mais vontade de desgrudar dos lábios dela.

Ela sentou-se e olhou a bandeja ao seu lado, enquanto pegava o lírio que eu oferecia para ela.

- Café-da-manhã na cama? Tá me acostumando mal, Sr. Malfoy.

- É só pra garantir que você não vai se revoltar de novo e soltar uma azaração em mim.

Ela sorriu divertida.

- Você tem tanto medo de minhas azarações assim?

- Ruivinha, eu me lembro bem o estrago que você fez comigo em Hogwarts junto com os seus irmãos gêmeos loucos!

Tinha sido um dia de Trasgo para mim. Depois de uma aula entediante de História da Magia, quando estava em meu terceiro ano, a pequena Weasley surgiu do nada, andando muito apressada, e chocou-se comigo. Comecei a soltar meus impropérios contra ela. Ao dar as costas, ela soltou uma azaração em mim, o que me fez cair no chão com cócegas por todo o corpo. Foi humilhante para mim, ser azarado na frente de todos meus colegas sonserinos e de metade do castelo por uma aluninha do segundo ano. Se não bastasse isso, os descontrolados dos irmãos gêmeos dela apareceram e completaram o serviço, se é que você me entende.

Afastando as más lembranças, peguei uma maçã na bandeja enquanto ela se deliciava com um iogurte com frutas. Em seguida, Ginny quebrou o silêncio.

- Ainda não caiu a ficha que estamos aqui, que está tudo bem. Acordei-me várias vezes à noite só para conferir que era você do meu lado. – Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou. - E agora? Como vai ser?

- Como vai ser o quê? Vamos ficar juntos. Eu, você e o Alex.

- Eu sei, Draco. Mas ainda temos de contar a verdade ao Alex. E, apesar dele ser bem maduro, ainda é uma criança. Não vai ser fácil contar tudo a ele e ainda dizer que o mais novo amigo dele que apareceu em nossas vidas no último mês era o pai dele, e que escondemos isso. – Ela falou num fôlego só.

- É claro que vai ser difícil pra ele. Mas o Alexander é um garoto inteligente. Ele compreenderá tudo. Pode ficar revoltado no começo, mas depois ele vai aceitar bem.

- Eu espero.

Lembrando-me de algo, levantei-me da cama e fui até meu blazer, que ainda estava na varanda. Tirei um envelope, já bastante amassado, de um dos bolsos e voltei para o quarto. Sentei-me ao lado dela encostado no dossel da cama e ela se encostou em meu peito.

Estendi a carta que eu havia recebido do Alex para ela. Quando Ginny terminou de ler, estava emocionada.

- Eu nunca imaginei que o Alex fosse capaz de perceber minha solidão. Sempre tentei passar uma imagem de que 'estava tudo bem' pra ele. Mas acho que não era o suficiente. E depois do Harry...

- O Potter. Ele me contou.

- Como assim ele te contou? O que ele disse?

- Como eu já disse Ginny, encontrei-me algumas vezes com meu filho. E, sem nenhuma explicação aparente, ele confia bastante em mim para conversar coisas íntimas. Somos bem cúmplices se quer saber. E fiquei muito orgulhoso dele ao saber que ele também detesta o testa-rachada. Ah, se eu me encontrar com o Pottinho...

- Você não vai fazer nada. Ele já é passado. E a culpa também foi minha. – Ela disse sentindo uma pontadinha no peito ao perceber o ciúme dele. – Ainda não acredito que o Alex ficou falando essas coisas pra você.

- É por isso não fico com tanto receio de contar a ele a verdade. Ele já me disse que gosta de mim, foi ele quem disse que queria que eu namorasse com você. Portanto, tenho certeza de que ele vai acabar aceitando bem essa história.

- Assim espero. Mas eu quero que você me deixe conversar com ele primeiro. Eu sou a culpada dele não ter tido pai. Então sou eu quem devo contar a verdade para ele.

- Não há culpados na nossa história, Virgínia. Não carregue esse peso em seus ombros. -Ela apenas sorriu de leve para mim. – Eu iria sugerir para falarmos juntos com ele, mas se você prefere, eu espero você falar com ele para depois conversarmos.

- Ótimo. Eu só preciso de um tempo. Poucos dias. Quarta-feira, que é meu primeiro dia de férias. Eu converso com ele logo pela manhã.

- Tudo bem. Se você precisa de um tempo... Mas não vou me afastar esses dias. Amanhã quero levar meu filho para conhecer a fábrica da Nimbus. Sei que ele vai adorar.

- Você quer é subornar seu filho. E não ouse dar uma vassoura para ele. Ele ainda é muito pequeno. E nem pense em deixa-lo voar sozinho. Ele é muito afoito em cima de uma vassoura. Quero meu filho inteiro.

- Nosso filho, querida. E não se preocupe, você receberá nosso filho inteiro no fim do dia.

Terminamos o café conversando mais um pouco sobre nosso filho.

Depois disso, convenci a ruiva a passar numa loja do hotel para comprarmos roupa de banho e aproveitar o dia no Resort.

Entretanto, nunca imaginei que a escolha do biquíni dela fosse ser uma tarefa tão difícil.

Enquanto eu queria que ela usasse um vermelho, que amarrava nas laterais do corpo, ela preferia um maiô. Dizia que estava muito branca e iria chamar muita atenção na praia. Mas eu não queria perder a chance de vê-la num biquíni.

Convenci-a com o argumento de que a praia do hotel era isolada. E ela comprou o biquíni vermelho.

Curtimos um dia maravilhoso, tomando banho nas águas cristalinas do caribe, fazendo massagens no spa do hotel e frequentando as inúmeras piscinas. Nos sentíamos como numa verdadeira lua-de-mel, aproveitando cada segundo daquele domingo maravilhoso.

Às seis horas, nos arrumamos e voltamos para a casa dela.

Depois de meia hora, a campainha tocou. Os pais de Ginny deixaram Alex com a mãe e, para minha sorte, decidiram não entrar.

- Draco!

Alex veio correndo até mim depois de entrar na sala de estar com a mãe. Deu-me seu costumeiro abraço e tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- E então? Minha mãe se 'derreteu' no jantar? – Ele cochichou no meu ouvido. Não contive uma risada. Ginny olhava para a gente com aquele brilho de curiosidade nos olhos e um pouco contrariada, por estarmos cochichando.

- Humrum. Consegui amansar a fera. – Respondi no mesmo tom de voz que ele usara.

Vi o sorriso dele alargar e apertou mais o abraço, como se estivesse me agradecendo.

- Posso saber o que os rapazes cochicham tanto que eu não possa saber?

- Nada não mãe. Então, vocês tão namorando! – Era mais uma afirmação do que propriamente uma pergunta.

Virgínia ficou muito vermelha e olhou para mim apavorada.

- Estamos sim, Alex. – Eu disse rindo da cara da ruiva, que parecia querer um buraco no chão para se esconder.

Depois da tensão de Ginny, ela nos preparou uns sanduíches para jantarmos. O Alexander contava animadamente como tinha sido seu fim de semana com os avós e os tios gêmeos, que tinham aparecido com suas esposas e filhos.

De repente eu reparei em algo. Estávamos Virgínia, Alex e eu sentados na mesa de jantar fazendo uma refeição. Sorri sem nenhum motivo aparente, apenas com o pensamento de que enfim éramos uma família.

.

.

.

Ginny observava bastante a interação de pai e filho à sua frente. Nunca vira Alex tão empolgado em contar coisas rotineiras que fazia na casa dos avós. Sorriu lembrando-se do que Draco falara no hotel, sobre a cumplicidade que tinham.

Depois de comer, Alex foi assistir seus desenhos favoritos na TV e Draco a ajudou a arrumar a louça.

- É incrível como ele fica animado com a sua presença.

- É, e eu também me sinto diferente na presença dele. Nunca me imaginei como pai e achava que essa era a tarefa mais difícil que um homem poderia enfrentar, mas ao conversar com o Alex, tudo parece tão simples. E é muito bom.

- Quando ele souber para onde você vai leva-lo amanhã... Tenho certeza de que não vai dormir.

- Então não conte. Deixe que eu faça uma surpresa para ele.

- Certo.

.

.

.

Fiquei conversando com Virgínia na cozinha enquanto o Alex assistia a um filme. Ao olhar o relógio acima da lareira da sala, vi que já passavam das dez horas da noite.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – Disse aquilo, mas com uma vontade de fazer o oposto. Não queria me despedir da ruiva mais nenhuma vez.

- Já? Er... Tudo bem então. Amanhã a gente se fala?

Senti que que ela também não queria que eu fosse, mas achei melhor deixa-la descansar, pois no outro dia Ginny iria para o escritório.

Quando me aproximei do Alex para me despedir, vi que o garoto dormia no sofá.

- Me ajuda a colocá-lo na cama? – Era a Ruiva, sussurrando em meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio de leve na nuca.

Carreguei o Alex, meio desajeitado no início, mas ele não acordou. Subi as escadas com Ginny a minha frente, indicando onde era o quarto dele. Ao entrar, olhei rapidamente o ambiente. Não era um cômodo muito grande. Tinha as paredes pintadas de verde claro e várias prateleiras com brinquedos, bruxos e trouxas, espalhados.

Coloquei o garoto na cama e tirei os cabelos dele dos olhos. Fiquei um pouco ali, observando-o.

Percebi alguns porta-retratos na parede. Virgínia grávida, o Alex ainda bebê, andando numa vassoura de brinquedo... Infelizmente eu não tinha acompanhado meu filho crescer, tinha perdido todos os momentos importantes de sua vida. Também não pude ajudar na educação dele. Mas, se dependesse de mim, ele não iria mais ficar desamparado.

Levantei-me e encontrei Ginny na porta, apenas observando a cena a sua frente. Saí do quarto e fechei a porta às minhas costas. Ficamos nos encarando em silêncio.

Não resistindo mais, puxei-a pela cintura, colando imediatamente nossos lábios.

Fui me encaminhando, ainda abraçado a ela, para uma porta no fim do corredor, que eu acreditava ser o quarto da Ruiva. Abri a porta com certa dificuldade, pois não nos separamos, e encaminhei-a até a cama.

Pois é, eu realmente não consegui ir dormir na minha casa àquela noite. Adormeci novamente a lado da ruiva, desejando que todas as minhas próximas noites também fossem assim.

.

.

.

**Segunda-feira, 19 de Dezembro**

Ginny acordou às seis e meia da manhã com o despertador berrando na sua mesa de cabeceira. Abriu os olhos a muito contragosto, mas com um sorriso estampando seus lábios. Virou para encarar o loiro do seu lado, porém ficou desapontada ao ver que a cama estava vazia. Por um momento achou que tinha sido tudo só um sonho, mas encontrou um lírio branco ao seu lado com um bilhete.

"_Pequena,_

_Não quis que o Alex visse que eu tinha dormido com você._

_Espero que tenha um ótimo dia no trabalho._

_Te amo,_

_D.M."_

Ela sorriu ao ver o apelido e a assinatura, eram os mesmos que ele usava nos bilhetes de Hogwarts, para ninguém saber de quem era o bilhete e para quem era destinado.

Levantou-se se sentindo bem disposta como há anos não se sentia, e sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Tomou um banho demorado e desceu para tomar o café da manhã antes de ir para o escritório.

Encontrou seu filho, ainda de pijamas e com uma expressão de que ainda não tinha acordado, e Dora na cozinha. Alex encarava a tigela de cereais com leite à sua frente como se esperasse que a colher se movesse sozinha para alimentá-lo.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Disse beijando o topo da cabeça do loirinho.

- Bom dia, mamãe. Cadê o Draco?

- Ele foi pra casa dele ontem, depois que a gente te colocou na cama. – Sentiu as orelhas queimarem um pouco ao lembrar-se da noite anterior.

- Poxa... Eu nem me despedi dele. Quando ele vem aqui de novo?

- Na verdade, hoje ele vai vir te buscar. Vai te levar para um passeio.

- OBA! E para onde nós vamos?

- Não sei. Ele disse que era uma surpresa.

- Dora vai com a gente?

- Não querido. Hoje vai só você e o Draco. Tem algum problema?

- Claro que não mamãe. – Falou o garoto sorrindo. Na verdade, ele não queria que a Dora fosse. Queria sair sozinho com o seu 'amigo'.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

- Gosto, mamãe. Ele é bem legal. A gente conversa bastante quando se encontra. E eu quero ser igual a ele quando crescer.

- É querido? Por quê?

- Quero ser dono de uma fábrica de vassouras e da loja de Quadribol. E arranjar uma namorada bem bonita como à senhora…

Ginny riu dos comentários de seu filho. Sabia que Draco estufaria o peito de orgulho se tivesse acabado de ouvir o que Alexander tinha dito. E ela ficava muito feliz em saber que o filho via em Draco uma referência como homem, já que tinha receios que seu filho usasse como referências e perspectiva de futuro os Gêmeos ou mesmo o Ron.

"É, talvez ele tenha razão. Talvez o Alex aceite bem tudo isso." Pensou Virgínia.

- Dora, o Draco vai vir buscar o Alex mais tarde. Pode deixá-lo ir. E, por favor, agasalhe bem esse garotinho. – Ginny falou bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

- Não se preocupe Dona Virgínia. Eu o arrumo direitinho.

Virgínia tomou seu café-da-manhã enquanto tentava fazer o filho comer seus cereais, pois o Alexander tinha ficado bastante agitado com a notícia de que iria passear com Draco.

E, claro, Ginny não pôde impedir que imagens do café-da-manhã do dia anterior voltassem à sua mente. Talvez ela tivesse ficado mal acostumada.

Em seguida, despediu-se do filho e seguiu para o trabalho, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, o que geraria vários comentários entre suas colegas de trabalho. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Não conseguia simplesmente conter a felicidade dentro de si.

.

.

.

Aparatei na Mansão às cinco da manhã, depois de ter passado um bom tempo observando minha ruiva dormir, enquanto pensava no que escrever no bilhete para ela.

Gostaria de ter ficado lá, mas não queria gerar uma má impressão para o Alex. Tinha medo de acabar despertando ciúmes nele, pois eu mesmo era bastante ciumento com Narcissa quando tinha a mesma idade do garoto.

Sem conseguir dormir, fui até meu escritório para checar as correspondências.

Algumas de Sarah, outras de Gale. Eram pessoas bem competentes, afinal, eu só trabalhava com os melhores. E os relatórios que eles tinham me enviado indicavam que estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem, tanto na fábrica quanto na loja.

Percebi também uma carta de Blaise. Ele dizia que não conseguia mais me encontrar em casa, e que já tinha adiantado bastante as compras de presentes. Realmente foi uma boa tática que ele achou para conquistar mulheres. E eu que me dei bem. Nessa carta havia mais uma lista, mas não de presentes… Blaise fez questão de listar cada mulher que ele pegou. Ruivas, morenas, loiras, negras, orientais. Tinha pra todos os gostos.

Ri com os relatos do meu amigo. Apesar de ser alguns meses mais velho do que eu, Blaise simplesmente não conseguia amadurecer. Acho que faltava alguém como a minha ruiva para ele.

Às sete horas da manhã, segui para a sala de jantar para o desjejum. Seriam os últimos dias em que eu faria uma refeição sozinho. Assim que contássemos para o Alex que eu era seu pai, iria trazê-los para morar comigo na mansão. E sorri com esse pensamento.

Finalmente essa casa não seria mais vazia.

.

.

.

Às dez horas da manhã eu saía com um Alex saltitante pela rua trouxa em que Virgínia morava. Ele estava bastante empolgado e não parava de perguntar para onde iríamos.

- É surpresa. Mas você vai gostar.

Ao chegarmos ao Caldeirão Furado, peguei um punhado de pó de Flu e, após jogá-lo na lareira, observamos as chamas se transformarem em verde esmeralda.

Entramos nas chamas mornas e falei claramente.

- Fábrica Nimbus.

Senti o Alex apertar mais forte a minha mão.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, tive de segurar bem o garoto para ele não cair com o impacto.

- Uau. Nem acredito que vou conhecer a fábrica.

Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e os olhos brilhando. Tirei a fuligem do terno azul marinho que eu vestia e o ajudei a tirar o pó da roupa dele.

- Seja bem-vindo, Alex. Espero que goste do passeio.

- Se eu vou gostar? Eu já estou adorando.

Adentramos pelo lobby da empresa. Ele girava a cabeça para todos os lados, varrendo cada espaço com seus olhos curiosos.

Ainda estávamos de mãos dadas. E eu sorria com a expressão de deslumbramento dele.

Levei-o primeiro para conhecer um pequeno museu que tínhamos no andar térreo. Fotos e pôsteres de vários times, luvas usadas pelos principais goleiros, Pomos de ouro dos principais jogos e alguns troféus. E, claro, um espaço reservado para a história da _Nimbus Racing Broom Company_, que foi fundada em 1967 por _Devlin Whitehorn_ com um exemplar de cada vassoura já fabricada pela empresa.

Enquanto eu ia explicando a história de cada objeto, o Alex soltava um "Ah" e "Oh". E eu o via cada vez mais empolgado.

Levei-o para conhecer minha sala e deixei que ele se sentasse em minha cadeira.

- Deve ser muito legal ser dono disso tudo, né? Poder voar em qualquer vassoura, mandar construir uma vassoura como o Senhor quiser... - "E isso tudo será seu, um dia." Eu me permiti pensar.

- Mas não é tão simples assim. Para se construir uma vassoura, é necessário muito estudo e o trabalho de várias pessoas. – Eu falei enquanto sentava-me de frente para ele. – Tenho uma equipe na qual cada um tem uma função específica. Um vai analisar qual o melhor formato para o cabo e qual o melhor material a ser utilizado. Outro vai dizer que peso ela deve ter para atingir determinada altura e determinada velocidade. Também tem os especialistas em aprimorar os feitiços que serão lançados na vassoura. E tudo isso é analisado antes de se construir uma. Ou seja, o processo para se fazer uma vassoura não é tão simples.

- Caramba. Eu achava que era mais fácil.

Eu ri com a inocência dele. Realmente você nunca pára para imaginar como é construído algo, principalmente no mundo bruxo.

- Venha. Vamos conhecer um pouco do processo de criação.

Levei o Alexander até a sala em que minha equipe se reunia para analisar e aprimorar as vassouras. Smith, Foster, Chapman, Wilkinson, Simpson e Richards, todos o receberam muito empolgados e explicaram a função de que cada um desempenhava ali, mostrando os desenhos da próxima vassoura que ainda estava na planta.

O Alex observava tudo atentamente, como se absorvesse cada palavra que pronunciavam.

Depois de ver o Chapman testando uma série de feitiços num protótipo, percebi que já estava na hora de almoçarmos.

Levei o Alex até o restaurante da fábrica.

- Nossa. É tão legal como eles fazem pra montar uma vassoura...

Durante todo o almoço ouvi o Alex repetir tudo o que ele tinha ouvido há poucos minutos. Mas aquilo não me irritou. Senti-me feliz e orgulhoso em saber que meu filho gostava tanto quanto eu de Quadribol e daquela fábrica. Foi a primeira vez que encarei o Alex como meu herdeiro, e não pude ficar mais feliz com o entusiasmo dele pelos meus negócios.

Muitos me chamaram de louco quando me desfiz da maior parte das ações do meu pai para poder comprar a Nimbus. Mas era algo que eu sabia que jamais me arrependeria. Aumentei a produção e a Nimbus passou a ser a melhor vassoura e a mais cobiçada em todo o mundo bruxo, deixando a Firebolt para trás.

Depois do almoço, foi a vez de levá-lo para conhecer a produção de uma vassoura.

E ele ficou mais impressionado ainda.

Vimos a madeira se transformando nos cabos reluzentes, a montagem das caudas de palhas limpas e retas e o produto final recebendo os diversos feitiços.

Já eram quatro horas quando acabamos nosso tour pela sessão de montagem da vassoura. Segui com Alex para a área externa da fábrica, onde havia um campo de Quadribol.

- Caramba. Um estádio de Quadribol. Vamos poder voar?

Ri mais uma vez com a empolgação do garoto.

- É claro. Sua mãe não está aqui pra brigar com a gente, não é? – Disse piscando para ele.

E o seu sorriso aumentou. Pela forma como Virgínia tinha me ameaçado, sabia que ela implicava para que o garoto não voasse.

Nos vestiários, encolhi umas vestes de testes para ele e pus as minhas. Eram verdes e tinham o símbolo da empresa bordado no peito.

Segurávamos a nova _Nimbus Jet_, que seria lançada em duas semanas no mercado, quando entramos no campo.

Ele ainda olhava tudo ao redor maravilhado. Disse-me que já tinha assistido a jogos de Quadribol, mas que nunca tinha entrado realmente num estádio, na posição de jogador.

Pousei a caixa que trazia nas mãos no centro do campo e peguei a goles vermelha para jogarmos.

Quando fiz sinal para darmos impulso na vassoura, vi que o Alex já estava familiarizado com o instrumento. Ele subiu alto e dava giros e piruetas no ar, estando a vassoura. Eu só observava de longe, sorrindo. Meu filho tinha talento para voar. E isso era um ótimo sinal.

Jogamos por um bom tempo, e constatei que ele tinha muito talento. Mas ele me disse depois que sempre jogava na posição de apanhador. Mais uma coisa que o Alex tinha puxado de mim.

De repente, começou a cair uma chuva fina.

Fiz sinal para ele me seguir, e aterrissamos em um dos camarotes cobertos do campo, onde geralmente eu ficava com minha equipe para observarmos os testes das vassouras.

- E então? O que achou da nova Nimbus.

- É magnífica. Leve. E obedece nosso comando com um simples toque. Foi a melhor vassoura em que já voei.

- Você tem talento garoto. Tenho certeza que entrará para o time de sua Casa em Hogwarts. Já pensou em que casa gostaria de ficar?

- Eu acho que vou para Grifinória. Toda minha família foi de lá. Mas minha mãe disse que meu pai era da Sonserina. Então não sei em qual vou cair. O Senhor foi de que Casa?

- Sonserina. E onde você aprendeu a voar? – Eu quis cortar o assunto. Sabia que se continuássemos naquela conversa, ele acabaria desconfiando de algo. Além de nossas semelhanças físicas, ele já sabia que eu tinha namorado sua mãe em Hogwarts e que eu era da mesma Casa que o pai dele. Não demoraria muito para ele ligar os pontos.

- Aprendi com meus tios. Principalmente com tio Rony. Eu sempre voo quando vou lá pra Toca, mas nunca tinha entrado num campo de Quadribol ou jogado com vassouras como essas. A mamãe também me ensinou um pouco. Ela jogava no time da Grifinória. Mas toda vez que ela está por perto eu não posso voar muito alto. Ela fica histérica, dizendo que vou cair, que eu ainda sou muito pequeno... – Ele dizia enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia um 'bico' de birra.

- Ela só se preocupa com você. Minha mãe também era assim. Quase enlouqueceu quando meu pai resolveu me dar minha primeira vassoura. Mas não se preocupe. Sempre que puder, eu trago você para voar um pouco aqui, o que acha?

- Magnífico... – Os olhos deles brilharam um pouco enquanto ele olhava para o campo, como se estivesse se imaginando voando ali novamente. – Sr. Malfoy... Agora que o senhor está namorando com minha mãe… O Senhor vai ser meu pai?

Eu definitivamente não esperava uma pergunta dessas. Observei a chuva que caía enquanto tentava encontrar a melhor resposta e, enquanto isso, sentia um par de olhos prateados ansiosos em cima de mim.

- Você sente falta de um pai, não é?

- É. Eu fico imaginando como ele seria e muitas vezes sonhei com ele. Mas era sempre um corpo sem cabeça. Minha mãe nunca me mostrou uma foto dele.

- E você gostaria que eu fosse o seu pai?

- Sim. O Senhor é muito legal e ama minha mãe... E… Depois que eu conheci o Senhor… Eu não sei por quê… Mas o corpo que eu sonhava... Ele agora tem a sua cabeça.

Ele falou a última frase muito baixinho. E eu fiquei sem ação. Então o Alex sonhava que eu era seu pai... Eu realmente não sabia como lidar com aquele diálogo.

- A chuva parou. Podemos voar mais um pouco? – Acho que ele notou meu silêncio prolongado. Aceitei imediatamente a proposta dele e voltamos a jogar.

Às seis horas, segui com ele para o vestiário para tomarmos banho e nos arrumarmos para voltar para casa. Ainda permanecia um silêncio constrangedor entre nós.

.

.

.

- Como eles estão demorando. Será que aconteceu algo? Será que Draco inventou de deixar o Alex voar e ele caiu e quebrou alguma coisa? – Ginny estava aflita, mas quando esse pensamento permeou sua mente, suas bochechar coraram e ela esbravejou, com raiva. – Se algo tiver acontecido eu mato o Malfoy.

Nesse mesmo instante eu toquei a campainha e a ouvi correndo para abrir a porta.

- Meu filho. Você está bem? Está inteiro? Não machucou nada? Você voou? – Ginny tinha se abaixado, abraçado o filho e, agora, conferia cada pedacinho do corpo dele. Sem deixar o filho responder nenhuma das perguntas, ela se levantou do abraço que dava no filho e me encarou. Eu a olhava com um sorriso fino nos lábios. – Draco Malfoy, eu vou matar você. Que irresponsabilidade deixar uma criança de oito anos voar. E se ele tivesse quebrado algo? Se tivesse caído da vassoura? Você seria um homem morto.

- Mamãe, eu não voo tão mal assim.

- Não sei se você percebeu Ruiva, mas seu filho está inteiro e sem nenhum arranhão. E, por sinal, ele voa muito bem. Será um ótimo jogador de Quadribol.

- Não me provoque seu loiro aguado. Você sabe que eu não gosto que o Alex voe.

Enquanto a Ginny esbravejava, vi que o Alex rolava os olhos e saia de fininho para o seu quarto, a fim de escapar da bronca da mãe. Virgínia continuava seu discurso sobre responsabilidades e cuidados que eu deveria ter com o garoto.

- Não desvie seu olhar. E tire esse sorrisinho...

Constatando a ausência do garoto do campo de visão, puxei a mulher à minha frente para um beijo, a fim de calá-la. O que se mostrou uma atitude muito eficiente.

- Relaxa Ginny. Eu só quis proporcionar um dia diferente para ele. E se você tivesse visto os olhinhos dele e seu sorriso enquanto voava, tenho certeza de que ficaria babando pelo seu filho.

- Você é um infeliz, Malfoy. Sempre sabe o que fazer para me amansar, não é?

- Eu fiz um estágio com seu irmão Carlinhos, para aprender a domar Dragões.

Ela deu um tapa em meu braço, com muita vontade, o que fez o local queimar um pouco.

Na mesma hora, acabamos rindo da situação.

- Venha. Eu preparei um jantar pra gente.

Ela chamou Alexander do pé da escada e ele desceu devagar, receoso que sua mãe estivesse chamando-o para brigar com ele. Senti pena do garoto. Eu conhecia bem o gênio daquela Weasley e lembrava-me perfeitamente o quão foi difícil aprender a lidar com ela.

- Vamos jantar querido. Preparei aquela lasanha que você adora.

Vendo o sorriso no rosto da mulher, ele suspirou aliviado e terminou de descer as escadas. Por trás dela, eu pisquei o olho para ele, que apenas sorriu.

O jantar foi tranquilo. Eu gostava cada vez mais de fazer minhas refeições ao lado deles. Eram momentos muito especiais.

Ao terminar a refeição, Alexander decidiu ir brincar no quarto, deixando-me a sós com Ginny.

Aproveitei a oportunidade para beijá-la e senti-la bem perto de mim.

- E então, o Alex se comportou direitinho? Deu muito trabalho?

- Claro que não. Ele é um garoto encantador. Todos que trabalham comigo adoraram conhecê-lo. E ele se divertiu bastante também... – Sorria enquanto dizia isso. Mas, ao lembrar de nosso breve diálogo no camarote, o sorriso fugiu de meus lábios. - Só que aconteceu algo... Um pouco assustador para mim. – Eu falei enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a sala de estar.

- O que houve? – Notei-a um pouco aflita.

- Ele me perguntou se, agora que estamos namorando, eu serei o pai dele. – Usei um tom de voz baixo, para que o Alex não ouvisse, caso descesse as escadas.

Ginny pôs a mão na boca em sinal de choque.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Eu não estava nem um pouco preparado para isso. Respondi com outra pergunta, se ele gostaria que eu fosse o pai dele.

- Oh Merlin. O que ele disse?

- Ele disse que sim. E ainda completou contando que antes sonhava com o pai, mas que era um corpo sem cabeça. Então, depois que me conheceu, ele passou a sonhar com esse mesmo homem só que com 'minha cabeça'.

- Ai Draco, o que eu faço agora? – Ela se levantou do sofá, onde estávamos sentados, e ficou de frente para a lareira.

Levantei-me também e a abracei por trás, para confortá-la um pouco.

- Quanto aos sonhos, tenho certeza que é por causa da nossa semelhança física. Ele só me questionou sobre isso uma vez, perguntando se eu era seu parente. Mas deve ser confuso para a cabeça dele encontrar um homem com idade para ser seu pai que seja exatamente igual a ele. E que ainda tem gostos muito parecidos, o Quadribol, por exemplo.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas observando o fogo crepitar na lareira.

- A única coisa a se fazer, Ruiva, é contar a verdade a ele.

- Eu sei disso. Mas ainda não me sinto pronta. Tenho medo que meu filho passe a me odiar por ter mentido esse tempo todo para ele.

Virei-a de frente para mim, para poder olhar fundo em seus olhos inseguros.

- Você não pode é continuar com essa mentira. Quanto mais cedo ele souber, melhor. É claro que ele vai ficar chateado, mas será algo passageiro. Esse garoto te ama muito Ginny, e já provou que se preocupa mais com a sua felicidade do que com a dele própria. Tenho certeza que a raiva dele não durará muito.

Ela me abraçou e enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço. Percebi que ela chorava.

- E você sabe que eu sempre estarei do seu lado para te apoiar. Se quiser, quando for conversar com ele, eu fico também.

- Não Draco. Prefiro conversar a sós com ele. Eu devo isso a ele. Quarta-feira. Eu conversarei com ele ainda pela manhã.

- Tudo bem, pequena. Mas eu estarei por perto. Sempre.

Ficamos mais um bom tempo abraçado e nos beijando.

Como um _déjà vu_, ao ver o adiantado da hora, fui me despedir de Alex. O garoto já cochilava em sua cama e tinha um livro de Quadribol aberto em cima do peito e vários pergaminhos espalhados.

Observei o que ele tinha feito. Havia um desenho de nós dois voando no campo de Quadribol e de sua mãe olhando irritada para nós das arquibancadas. Não pude conter um sorriso.

Em outro pergaminho, ele fizera anotações sobre tudo o que ouvira durante o dia, e tinha desenhado a vassoura em que voamos.

Recolhi tudo e guardei em sua escrivaninha.

Ajeitei-o na cama e coloquei as cobertas sobre ele, apenas imaginando como seria sua reação quando soubesse que era meu filho. Eu esperava que ele não se revoltasse contra Ginny, seria um golpe mortal para ela.

Despedindo-me silenciosamente dele, saí do quarto e fui atrás de Virgínia. Ela estava no quarto se preparando para dormir.

Nem preciso dizer que aquilo soou como um convite para mim.

Dormimos juntos novamente e, às quatro da manhã, eu me levantei para ir embora. Beijei delicadamente o rosto do meu anjo dormindo e, deixando um bilhete ao seu lado, saí em direção ao Caldeirão Furado para aparatar na Mansão.

Dessa vez deitei-me para dormir. O cansaço tomava conta do meu corpo.

Dessa vez, fui eu quem sonhou com o Alex.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Finalmente o capítulo 7 hein? Demorou um pouquinho mas chegou!

A Fic terá nove capítulos e o Epílogo, totalizando dez capítulos, como eu havia previsto inicialmente.

**Calendário:**

**Capítulo 8**: Será postado dia **20/12** (Segunda-feira)

**Capítulo 9**: Será postado dia **23/12** (Quinta-feira)

**Epílogo**: Será postado dia **25/12** (Sábado) – Presentinho de Natal pra vcs!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Como eu disse no início, queria colocar mais da interação entre Draco e o Filho, antes do Alex saber que ele era seu pai. O próximo capítulo vai ter mais Blaise Zabini e as últimas compras de Draco.

O final ainda não está totalmente decidido... Mas acho que vcs vão gostar de algumas ideias que já tive.

Ah, postei as **Reviews da antiga Presente de Natal** e deletei ela. Agora só há uma Presente de Natal. Obrigada a "Ab-getirana", "Monique", "Luhh Malfoy", "Bab's90", "Tety Potter-Malfoy", "LMP3", "Elfen Malfoy", "Lud", "Poke", "Thaty", "Ginny Malfoy", "Siy Simon" e "Kinha", todas que comentaram na fic antiga e me inspiraram a reescrevê-la.

E agora, vamos às **melhores Review do FanFiction**... Sim garotas, eu amo vcs!

**Schaala:** Nem preciso dizer mais nada né? Amo suas reviews e fico muito feliz ao lê-las! Também amo o Alex... Adoro fazer as cenas dele com o Draco! E que bom que gostou a NC... Com o tempo eu vou aprimorando.. Ssuiahsuhaiua... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb! Bjão, Flor.

**Juliana Rgo**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Sério que vc é Pernambucana? Que legal \o/... Eu nunca encontrei nenhuma por aqui! Bjos Linda, e obrigada pela review!

**Kandra:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, linda! Beijos...

**'Srta. Mandy Malfoy':** Que bom que gostou do capítulo... E espero que eu não tenha te atrapalhado muito... Já fiz tanto isso, deixar coisas importantes de lado pra ler fics... Principalmente ir dormir umas 2 ou 3 da manhã com os olhos vidrada... Deixei até de estudar pra prova... Sahsuahsuiahuisa... Mas que bom que valeu a pena \o/! To esperando seu e-mail viu? Beijoooos e valeu pela Review!

**Debora:** Não... Sem bloqueios mentais... É terrível... Eu fiquei realmente desesperada... Sahsuahsuihauisha... Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Ainda não foi dessa vez que o Alex descobriu que o Draco é seu pai, mas não vai demorar muito! Beijooos e obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando!

**Mari da Veiga:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse tb... Não deixe de acompanhar a fic, estamos na reta final. Beijos e obrigada pela Review...

**Kinha-black:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu também queria um Draco desses pra mim... Mais perfeito impossível, né? Obrigada pela review e não deixe de acompanhar a fic. Beijoooos.

**fermalaquias: **Que bom que gostou da cena de reconciliação deles. Minha intenção com a NC era que ficasse fluffy mesmo, algo bem lindo como eles mereciam! E tb quero o Draco pra mim! Shsuiashiuahisua... Obrigada pela review, querida. E não deixe de acompanhar a fic. Beijooooos

**AmandaLuiza:** Que bom que gostou da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando... Beijoooos

**Kahh:** Nossa O.O! Que bom que gostou tanto assim do capítulo! Me deixa muito feliz isso \o/... Continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pela review, Flor! Beijooooos...

**Senhorita Ka:** Que bom que gostou... Fico muito feliz... Não deixe de acompanhar a fic. Obrigada pela review, querida! Beijooooos!

**Mila Pink:** Sério que vc chorou? Isso é demais... Mostra que a fic realmente emocionou vc... E não se preocupe, eu tb rio e choro com as fics que leio... Aqui em casa pensam que eu sou louca... Shaushuiaiusa... Continue acompanhando a fic, FLor! Beijooooos.

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley:** Aqui está o capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado! Também amo o Draco assim, todo bobo e apaixonado... Sahsuhauishuia... Quero um pra mim! Continue acompanhando a fic, linda! Beijooos.

**Meninas, vocês me fizeram muuuuuuito feliz com esse recorde de Reviews... Espero muitas nesse capítulo também...**

**Beijos, beijos e beijos...**

**Até Segunda!**


	9. Compras de Natal

**Capítulo 8: Compras de Natal**

**N/A: **Como prometido, o Cap. 8 no dia 20/12. Espero que gostem!

**Terça-feira, 20 de Dezembro**

Alguém abriu as cortinas do meu quarto, deixando a luz me despertar dos meus sonhos.

- Bom dia Draquinho! Hora de levantar...

Nem precisei abrir os olhos ou tentar reconhecer aquela voz ridicularmente alegre. Pelo diminutivo do meu nome só podia ser Blaise Zabini.

Senti um peso cair ao meu lado. Como estava deitado de bruços (**N/A:** Com o bumbum pra cima!), levantei a cabeça para conferir o que tinha sido jogado ao meu lado no colchão. Com muito desgosto constatei que era o Blaise que tinha 'se jogado' ao meu lado.

- Será que eu não consigo me ver livre de você? – virei de barriga para cima na cama.

- Claro que não Draquinho. Não pense que só porque conseguiu sua ruivinha de volta que vai me abandonar. Nossa relação é muito mais antiga. Não vou deixar você me passar pra trás. - Rolei os olhos impaciente enquanto ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Quem nos visse ali, acharia estranho. Estava eu, só de cueca box, e Blaise deitado ao meu lado. Os dois com os braços em baixo das cabeças encarando o teto, exatamente na mesma posição. Entretanto, quem nos conhecia, sabia que isso era comum em Hogwarts. Não, não me entenda mal. Na escola, costumávamos ficar em camas separadas, mas na mesma posição, encarando o teto, e conversando. Por ausência de uma segunda cama em meu quarto, ele resolvera deitar-se ao meu lado.

- E quem disse a você que eu consegui a ruivinha de volta?

- Você some por dias sem dar notícias, principalmente à noite. Dorme profundamente e até tarde. E não me procurou para afogar suas mágoas... Só posso concluir que ou você está afogando suas mágoas com 'outro', ou não tem mais mágoas para serem afogadas. Como a primeira hipótese está descartada, porque "eu" sou insubstituível, fico com a segunda.

- Você só fala besteira. – Eu disse divertido com sua conclusão egocêntrica. - Mas dessa vez está com a razão. Eu me acertei com a Ginny.

- Até que enfim. Não aguentava mais ver você com cara de cachorro abandonado e com as olheiras piores que as da sua _querida titia_ Bellatrix.

- Não enche Blaise.

- E então?

- E então o que?

- Quero saber de tudo né Draco?

- Tudo o quê, exatamente? Zabini, você tá se saindo pior do que aquelas garotinhas fofoqueiras... – Eu disse com um sorriso enviesado.

- Que seja. Eu quero é saber das fofocas mesmo. – Já Zabini tinha um sorriso aberto de canto a canto.

- Ok. Tudo se resume no seguinte: A Granger Sangue-ruim, cunhada da Ginny, foi atrás de Snape pra saber se eu tinha sido realmente um informante da Ordem...

- Severus? Hahahaha... – Blaise quase caiu da cama de tanto gargalhar. Assumo que foi tentadora a vontade de empurrá-lo. – Eu queria ter visto o fora que ele deu nela. Deve ter sido histórico.

- E isso é o mais surpreendente... Ele não só confirmou a história como também cedeu três lembranças dele pra ela mostrar pra Ginny.

Blaise virou-se para mim atônito. Olhava-me com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Tem certeza de que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Severus Snape?

- Claro.

- E o que a Sangue-ruim fez pra conseguir isso? – Ele ainda me fitava abismado. – Tudo bem que nós sabemos que o Snape tem um histórico de amor com esse 'tipo' de mulher... Mas a Granger dentes de castor?

- E casada com um Weasley... Nem quero imaginar o que houve ou há entre aqueles dois. Só que pelo menos ela serviu para alguma coisa. Depois de ver as lembranças, a Ruivinha ficou mansinha e reconheceu os erros. Então voltamos às boas.

- E só?

- O que mais você queria?

- Detalhes meu amigo... A conversa de vocês, o quanto ela te espancou pra dizer que te perdoava... As noites de vocês... Ela continua gostosa mesmo? Porque quando eu a vi com aquela saia no Fórum...

Dessa vez eu não contive minha vontade. Empurrei o Zabini da cama e ele caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Levantei-me, ignorando as reclamações dele e o olhar indignado que ele me lançava, e fui para o banheiro.

- Draquinho... Você me paga...

Depois de um banho bem demorado, na esperança de que o Blaise desistisse de me esperar, desci para tomar o café da manhã. O relógio da sala marcava oito horas e trinta minutos.

Por que será que eu não me impressionei ao ver Zabini sentado no meu lugar na mesa de jantar e tomando o meu café?

Dei-lhe uma tapa na cabeça e ele, fazendo uma cara de contrariado, sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Não pronunciou nenhuma palavra porque estava com a boca cheia de comida.

- Você ainda não aprendeu a comer como gente? Parece um ogro com essa boca cheia.

- Você continua muito azedo Drake. Vou conversar com a Ginnynha pra ela tentar te amansar mais.

Dessa vez eu gargalhei. A ruiva, quando queria, podia ser dez vezes pior que eu. Mas guardei essa informação. Quem sabe um dia não colocaria Blaise para enfrentar uma Weasley irritada?

- E o seu filho? Ele já te chama de papai?

Zabini falou em tom de brincadeira, mas o sorriso sumiu de meus lábios. Esse ainda era um assunto delicado.

- Não. Ele ainda não sabe. – Suspirei. - Virgínia pediu uns dias para se preparar. Disse que vai conversar com ele amanhã.

Conversamos um pouco mais e eu contei a minha conversa com o Alex no dia anterior. Zabini sempre soltando uma piadinha, e eu tentando conversar sério com ele.

- Finalmente Blaise, o que você veio fazer em minha casa tão cedo?

- Vim te chamar para passear! - Fitei-o com a sobrancelha levantada. Certamente tinha alguma má intensão nisso. – Relaxa Drake. Hoje nós vamos comprar sua última lista de presentes, e dê graças a mim por esta ser a última, e depois vamos comemorar... sair pra jantar, sei lá. E eu deixo você levar a ruivinha. Prometo não fazer nenhuma cena de ciúmes por você ter me trocado por ela nas últimas noites.

Rolei os olhos e, por incrível que pareça, aceitei a proposta dele. Mas decidi acrescentar um terceiro membro para a tarefa das compras.

.

.

.

Virgínia acordou como de costume com o seu despertador. Como já era esperado, leu o bilhete que Draco lhe deixara com um lírio em cima da cama.

Estampou um belo sorriso no rosto e foi se arrumar para trabalhar.

Antes de descer para tomar café, passou no quarto do filho e percebeu que ele ainda dormia num sono profundo.

Entrou no cômodo sem fazer barulho e beijou-lhe de leve na cabeça. Ele apenas murmurou algo inaudível. Ginny sorriu e foi para a cozinha, tomar o café da manhã que Dora lhe preparara.

- Bom dia Dona Virgínia.

- Bom dia, Dora.

- Quer que eu vá acordar o Alex?

- Não, não. Eu passei lá no quarto e ele ainda está em sono profundo. Deve estar cansado do dia agitado que teve ontem com o Draco.

- Dona Virgínia, posso fazer uma pergunta a Senhora?

- Claro.

- O Sr. Malfoy é parente do Alex? Quero dizer... É porque eles são idênticos.

- Eu sei Dora. É uma história longa e muito dolorosa. – Ginny parou de falar e olhou em direção às escadas, para confirmar se seu filho não ouviria a conversa. – Ele... Ele é o pai do Alex. – Disse por fim.

Dora fez uma cara de espanto e se sentou de frente para ela.

- Como assim? Eles já sabem disso? O Alex não comentou nada...

- O Draco sabe. O Alex não. Contarei a ele amanhã. É uma história longa e a única culpada pela distância dos dois é minha. Draco não soube que eu estava grávida e só descobriu a existência do Alex há pouco tempo.

- Agora entendo a insistência dele em conversar com o garoto, mesmo a Senhora não estando por perto. Mas, se a Senhora me permite uma opinião, eu acho que ele será um ótimo pai. É sempre muito cuidadoso com ele. E o Alex simplesmente o adora.

- É eu sei disso. Eu só espero que continue tudo bem quando ele descobrir a verdade.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Dona Virgínia. Ele é um ótimo garoto e tem um amor incondicional pela senhora. Vai dar tudo certo. E também tenho a certeza que a culpa não foi da Senhora. Nada acontece por acaso. Vocês tinham que passar por tudo isso...

De certa forma o sorriso encorajador daquela senhora experiente acalmou um pouco a ruiva. Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou Dora.

Despediram-se demoradamente, pois no dia seguinte a babá também entraria de férias. Iria visitar a família na Irlanda e só voltaria depois das festas de fim de ano.

Em seguida, Ginny saiu para mais um dia de trabalho, sem conseguir tirar as palavras de Dora de sua mente.

.

.

.

Eram nove e vinte da manhã quando toquei a campainha.

Quando a porta foi aberta, senti Blaise se espichando ao meu lado para ver o garotinho que me encarava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Draco! – E eu recebi o já costumeiro abraço do Alex. Ouvi Blaise dar uma risadinha baixa atrás de mim.

Meu amigo me conhecia como o garanhão, que pegava várias mulheres e não se apegava a nenhuma, sempre frio e nem um pouco sentimental. Tenho certeza que ele deve ter achado algo de outro mundo eu estar trocando carinhos com um garotinho de oito anos que eu sabia ser meu filho.

Alex nos convidou a entrar, e Dora trouxe biscoitos e suco de abóbora para nós. Ela sorria pra mim, demonstrando certa felicidade, e eu imaginava que seu sorriso era por ela saber que tinha dado tudo certo entre eu e Virgínia.

- Alex, esse é Blaise Zabini, um amigo meu.

- Olá Senhor Zabini. Eu sou o Alexander Weasley, filho da namorada do Draco.

Tive de segurar uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de Blaise, ele certamente não esperava por uma declaração daquele tipo vinda do garotinho à sua frente. E não pude deixar de ficar alegre ao vê-lo orgulhoso em dizer que eu era namorado de sua mãe.

- Zabini está comprando uns presentes para doar para algumas crianças nesse Natal, e ele nos convidou para acompanhá-lo nas compras. – Eu não podia revelar a verdade sobre as cartas para o Alex. - Você topa ir com a gente?

- Claro. – Com um sorriso no rosto e sem dizer mais nada, saiu correndo pedindo casaco e cachecol para Dora.

- Ele é a sua cara Draco. Não tem como negar as origens. – Disse Blaise baixinho.

Eu apenas sorri enquanto observava Dora vestir o menino.

- Estou pronto. – Ele veio até nós.

Seguimos pela rua trouxa e atravessamos o Caldeirão Furado até o Beco Diagonal.

Caía uma neve fina enquanto nos espremíamos naquela multidão de bruxos e bruxas fazendo suas compras de Natal.

Blaise me lançava sorrisinhos cínicos ao ver que eu andava de mãos dadas com o Alex, que se entretinha observando as vitrines.

Entramos numa loja de logros perto do Gringotes. Lembrei-me de que pertencia aos irmãos de Ginny.

Entretanto, para a minha sorte, eles não estavam lá. Como o Alex já me contara, eles estavam morando no Brasil.

A loja estava um verdadeiro inferno. Crianças corriam por todos os lados e seus pais ficavam loucos gritando e correndo atrás delas, além dos vendedores que faziam demonstrações dos produtos explosivos e malcheirosos.

- Por que é que nós estamos mesmo aqui Blaise?

- Porque seu papaizinho querido decidiu esconder os 'brinquedinhos dele' dentro de casa.

Apesar da frase dita em tom um pouco ácido, Blaise se divertia com tudo ali. Ele ainda era uma criança, e não demorou muito para agarrar alguns pacotes de caramelos para si. Fiz uma nota mental para nunca aceitar nenhuma bala que ele viesse me oferecer.

- Olá moça, será que a senhorita poderia me ajudar. – Virei para encontrar um Blaise com um sorriso galanteador estampado no rosto, abordando uma jovem que não devia ter mais de dezoito anos.

A garota olhou para ele intrigada, e ele começou o seu teatrinho.

- É que eu estou comprando alguns brinquedos para doar neste Natal. E estou em dúvida em quais escolher. Você me ajuda?

- Er... Tudo bem.

A garota logo sorriu para ele e iniciaram um diálogo sobre caridade e compaixão. Quando a garota estava abaixada pegando algo em uma prateleira, Zabini sorriu para mim, piscou um olho e pude ler seus lábios: "mais uma para a minha lista".

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e me afastei dali ainda segurando a mão do Alex.

Olhei para baixo e sorri. O Alexander era mesmo meu filho. Olhava um pouco enojado para umas crianças perto dele que riam e estavam com uma gosma verde no cabelo. Em nenhum momento ele saiu do meu lado e tinha sempre um ar de superior no rosto, como se achasse todas aquelas crianças muito 'bobinhas'.

Escolhemos os logros que estavam na lista e comprei alguns para o Alex, que estampou um sorriso enorme no rosto ao pegar seus pacotinhos de chicle explosivos, gomas de mascar desnorteantes e caramelos incha-língua. Além de um kit de jogos com xadrez bruxo, baralho auto-embaralhante e dominó enfeitiçado.

Blaise se juntou a nós com o telefone de duas garotas diferentes em mãos e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Ao sair daquele pandemônio, seguimos para a Floreios e Borrões comprar alguns livros da lista. Compramos vários exemplares dos "Contos de Beedle, O Bardo" e alguns outros livros infantis.

Depois de meia hora na fila da livraria, e mais um papelzinho com um telefone para Blaise, decidimos ir almoçar.

Alex queria uma pizza, Zabini queria comida chinesa e eu queria uma comida descente. Decidimos, por fim, ir a um restaurante italiano comer uma macarronada com almôndegas picantes.

Enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o restaurante, a rua pareceu-me mais cheia e andávamos com bastante dificuldade. Percebi que muitos esbarravam no Alex, por ele ser pequeno e difícil de ser visto.

Fiz algo que deixou o Blaise me olhando intrigado e divertido ao mesmo tempo: carreguei o garoto no braço. Ele enlaçou seus bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço e uma sensação boa percorreu meu corpo. Agradou-me muito essa proximidade com meu filho, o que me fez ignorar as risadinhas de Blaise ao meu lado.

Chegamos com dificuldade até o restaurante e almoçamos com calma. O local estava cheio, mas conseguimos uma mesa num local mais reservado.

Alexander também tinha gostado muito de Blaise e conversavam bastante sobre seriados de TV e filmes trouxas. Foi minha vez de dar risadinhas cínicas para Zabini. Nunca imaginei que meu amigo sonserino se renderia a um aparelho trouxa e seus programas.

.

.

.

Ginny estava absorta em seu trabalho, quando foi interrompida por batidas na janela. Encaminhou-se até ela para permitir que uma coruja parda entrasse em sua sala com um envelope preso na pata.

Abriu o bilhete. Era sua mãe convidando-a para um almoço no Beco Diagonal.

Ela respondeu dizendo local e horário para se encontrarem. Marcara no restaurante que costumava almoçar todos os dias.

Continuou trabalhando e, ao olhar no relógio, percebeu que já estava atrasada. Saiu correndo do escritório e, ao chegar ao restaurante, avistou sua mãe sentada com Hermione numa mesa perto da janela.

Recebeu um abraço apertado de Molly e outro de sua cunhada. Sentou-se ao lado desta última, de frente para sua mãe.

- E então Ginnynha... Conte-nos as novidades.

- Que novidades?

- Ora Virgínia, não se faça de desentendida. Sabemos que você conversou finalmente com o Malfoy. Queremos saber os detalhes. – Disse a matriarca com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Ela sabia o quanto sua filha sofrera, e a possibilidade dela ter se acertado com o loiro, mesmo ele sendo odiado por todos os seus outros sete filhos, era reconfortante para o coração dela.

- Bem, nós conversamos no sábado... Ele me levou num lugar incrível e... – Ginny contou do jantar e da conversa que tiveram. Omitiu os acontecimentos entre a chegada deles ao hotel e o jantar.

Mas focou a conversa principalmente na relação do Draco com o Alex. Disse o quanto eles se gostavam, as vezes que já tinham saído juntos, como Alex falava bem do Loiro e como Draco ficava bobo ao falar do filho.

Suas duas acompanhantes ficaram muito felizes em saber que tinham finalmente se acertado e que faltava apenas um passo para tudo ficar perfeito. Seria o passo mais difícil, Ginny tinha consciência disso, mas suas amigas lhe deram apoio e sabia que Draco também estaria ao seu lado.

Enquanto comiam e ainda conversavam, Hermione observava a movimentação no Beco Diagonal.

Ginny sentiu umas cotoveladas em suas costelas e Hermione, que tinha lhe cutucado, apontava para a rua.

O estômago de Ginny afundou e os olhos de Molly ficaram marejados. Muito próximo à janela em que elas estavam, passavam dois rapazes, Draco e um moreno, que Ginny se lembrava ser Zabini, o melhor amigo do loiro. Mas o que fez aquelas três mulheres reagirem de formas diferentes foi o fato de Draco estar carregando Alex nos braços e este com os braços entrelaçados em seu pescoço. E a cena parecia tão natural.

Ginny segurou sua vontade de correr até eles. Não quis atrapalhar aquele momento de pai e filho. As três apenas observaram eles se afastarem. Quando deram por si, todas elas tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha sido uma cena realmente especial.

Depois de pagarem a conta e se despedirem com abraços e beijos, Ginny voltou para o escritório, Molly para a Toca e Hermione voltou para Hogwarts. Porém, todas elas saíram dali com um sentimento diferente dentro de si, que nunca é tarde para corrigirmos nossos erros e que tudo, em seu devido tempo, se resolve da melhor forma possível.

.

.

.

No período da tarde, Zabini, Alex e eu continuamos as compras. Fomos à loja de roupas, a outra loja de logros e, por fim, à minha loja de Quadribol, não sem antes pararmos para tomar chocolate quente.

- Tio Blaise, o que são todos esses papéis? – Questionou Alex ao ver Zabini espalhar uns sete papéis com telefones de garotas que ele tinha conseguido só naquele dia.

Durante o passeio, Alex passou a chamar Blaise de 'tio'. Na primeira vez, ele me olhou um pouco assustado e eu apenas ri. Mas parece que meu amigo gostou de ser tratado assim e não ligava mais.

- São telefones das garotas mais lindas do Beco Diagonal.

- Elas são suas amigas?

- Digamos que sejam... colegas de diversão?

Percebi a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Alex e tentei amenizar a situação.

- É porque nosso amigo aqui adora dar festas em sua casa. E ele chama as garotas para irem se divertir.

- Que legal! Eu também posso ir na próxima festa?

Nós gargalhamos.

- Acho melhor não Alex. As festas de Zabini são muito chatas. Quando eu organizar alguma, você vai.

Cortando o assunto, antes que Blaise falasse alguma besteira ou quisesse ensinar sua arte da conquista para meu filho, terminamos nossas bebidas e seguimos para a "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol"

Ao chegar nessa última loja, Alex correu para olhar as vassouras e arrastou Blaise com ele. Eu fiquei atrás deles enquanto meu filho contava ao moreno sobre todo o processo de montagem de uma vassoura e de como a nova Nimbus superava todas as que estavam ali. Ao contar que voara nela, seus olhos cinzentos brilharam. Zabini parecia bastante absorto em todas as explicações dele.

Eu apenas me permiti sorrir, e vi que, pouco depois, o Alex também sorria para mim. Deixei-o olhando cada pedacinho da loja com o Blaise ao seu lado enquanto fui conversar com Gale, o gerente.

Tive a leve impressão de que os dois se deram tão bem pelo fato de meu amigo ter uma mentalidade bastante infantil. E sorri, mais uma vez, com aquele pensamento. Também me ocorreu que eu nunca sorrira tanto e com tanta frequência, pelo menos não sorrisos sinceros como os que eu distribuía nos últimos dias. É, eu estava mudado.

.

.

.

Como eu havia combinado mais cedo com o Alex, no fim da tarde, fomos fazer uma surpresa para a Ruiva. Depois de pegar o que precisávamos em minha loja e fechar a lista, seguimos para o escritório de Ginny para buscá-la para jantar.

Subimos as escadas e entramos na sala de estar de paredes azuis do escritório de Advocacia.

- Boa tarde Senhores, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Viemos buscar a minha mãe para jantar.

- Alex. Não tinha te reconhecido. Você cresceu garoto. – A moça de cabelos castanhos que nos atendera saiu de detrás de sua mesa para abraçar o Alexander.

- É, nós trouxemos ele. – Zabini tinha seu sorriso galanteador novamente estampado no rosto. Percebi a garota corar.

- Vou chamar Dra. Virgínia. Ou vocês preferem fazer uma surpresa para ela?

- Eles vão fazer uma surpresa. – Disse Zabine apontando para mim e para o Alex, mas sem desviar os olhos da garota.

Peguei na mão do Alex e segui para a porta que a mocinha indicara.

Bati de leve e ouvi um "entre" vindo de dentro da sala.

Ao abrir a porta, o Alex entrou correndo e pulou no colo da mãe. Eu me encostei à porta fechada e fiquei só admirando a cena, tentando entender como tantos sentimentos bons podiam existir dentro de mim.

- Draco!

A ruiva veio até mim e me abraçou. Apertei-a em meus braços e senti o perfume doce de seus cabelos.

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, se separando do abraço.

- Viemos buscá-la para jantar mamãe.

- Que ótimo. Vou só arrumar minha bolsa e nós vamos.

Ginny organizava uns papéis e sua bolsa quando uma mulher entrou na sala. Era morena, com os cabelos lisos chegando até a cintura e os olhos verdes.

- Ginny, querida você... Ah, boa tarde. – Ela falou ao me ver sentado em frente a mesa de Ginny. – Eu sou Lisa Smith. – Ela disse ao se aproximar.

- Tia Lisa. – Alex correu e abraçou a mulher, que o deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Meu loirinho preferido. Finalmente você apareceu por aqui hein?

- Oi Lisa. Deixa eu te apresentar... Esse é Draco... – Notei Ginny bastante vermelha. Levantei-me para cumprimentar a moça.

- Ele é o namorado da mamãe.

A ruiva ficou, se possível, muito mais vermelha. Eu me segurei para não rir da expressão dela.

- Ah, então o Senhor é o responsável pelo sorriso que essa garota tem estampado no rosto desde ontem?

Eu sorri e Ginny fuzilou a amiga com o olhar.

- O que você quer Lisa? – Seu tom era perigosamente ameaçador. Eu só levantei uma sobrancelha. Pelo menos aquele tom não era dirigido a mim. E não posso negar, adorava ver a ruiva furiosa, de preferência, com os outros.

- Eu vim buscar aquele relatório do processo que eu te entreguei. – A morena mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Com certeza já conhecia o gênio da colega de trabalho.

- Eu já entreguei à Patrícia mais cedo.

- Ótimo. Então eu estou livre por hoje.

- A Senhora quer ir jantar com a gente? – O Alex, que apenas observava o diálogo, perguntou à morena.

- Er, eu não sei... – Percebi que ela não queria atrapalhar o momento 'FAMÍLIA'.

- Venha, vai ser ótimo. Eu estou com um amigo também, o Zabini. – Sabia que meu amigo iria gostar da companhia.

- Sendo assim, eu aceito o convite.

A ruiva parecia mais calma, mas ainda tinha as orelhas vermelhas. Alex arrastou Lisa para apresentá-la ao Blaise.

Aproveitei que Ginny estava um pouco debruçada sobre a mesa arrumando a bolsa e abracei-a por trás.

- Ai Draco.

Ela tinha se assustado e sorriu de leve, virando-se para mim.

- Você anda muito estressada ruivinha. Acho que anda precisando de alguma distração.

E beijei-a. Um beijo calmo e profundo, enquanto apertava sua cintura com uma mão e massageava sua nuca com a outra.

- Mamãe... – Era o Alex.

Separamo-nos bruscamente e víamos que ele sorria. Novamente o rosto dela ficou muito vermelho e eu apenas ri divertido.

- Já podemos ir? – Resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Já. Tia Lisa e Tio Blaise estão esperando.

Ginny pegou a bolsa e saímos de sua sala de mãos dadas. O Alex segurou na outra mão de sua mãe e, depois de nos encontrarmos com Lisa e Blaise, que tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, seguimos para o mesmo restaurante italiano que tínhamos almoçado.

.

.

.

Enquanto eu lia o cardápio, Ginny ouvia os relatos de Alex sobre o dia no Beco Diagonal e Lisa contava ao Blaise, nos mínimos detalhes, todas as desgraças que ela via quando acompanhava as perícias dos casos criminais que pegava. Eu tive a impressão de que ela só queria assustar Blaise, mas, quanto mais ela falava, mais ele se interessava pelo assunto e ficava olhando-a com cara de bobo.

- E então, o que vamos pedir? – Eu perguntei quando o garçom se aproximou da mesa.

- Pizza! – Disse o Alex prontamente.

- Eu concordo. – Falou Lisa.

- Eu também. – Concluiu Blaise, que eu tenho certeza, só falou para concordar com a morena.

Escolhi os sabores com Ginny e Alex e fizemos o pedido.

Lisa parecia estar começando a gostar da conversa que travava com Blaise. E eu sorri ao perceber que ela tinha o controle da situação, e não ele, como era de costume. Acho que, finalmente, Blaise achara uma garota que conseguia resistir bravamente ao seu charme.

Tivemos uma noite bem agradável entre amigos.

Depois da sobremesa, uma taça de sorvete para cada um, nos despedimos. Blaise e Lisa aparataram na porta do restaurante, e eu percebi quando meu amigo deu um papelzinho a ela antes de sumir com um 'pop'. Pela primeira vez, ele não tinha pego o telefone de uma moça, tinha dado o seu próprio.

Não era só eu que tinha mudado.

Lisa também aparatou, ainda sorrindo, e eu segui com Virgínia e Alex pelo Beco Diagonal, que estava bem mais vazio do que estivera de tarde.

Alex reclamava que estava com sono e eu o carreguei no braço novamente. Ele imediatamente enlaçou meu pescoço e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

A ruiva ao meu lado abriu um lindo sorriso, e seguimos para sua casa em um silêncio confortável.

.

.

.

Virgínia convenceu Alex a tomar um banho e escovar os dentes antes de dormir, o que ele fez com uma cara contrariada.

Depois de ter vestido os pijamas, vi Ginny sentar-se ao seu lado na cama e começar a ler uma história para ele dormir.

Fiquei encostado na porta, apenas admirando a cena.

Finalmente eu me sentia preenchido. Agora eu tinha a certeza de que tinha uma família. Uma ruiva que eu amava muito e um filho incrível, melhor do que eu podia imaginar.

Depois que o Alex caiu em um sono profundo, segui com minha ruiva até a cozinha, onde ela nos preparou um café. Em seguida, seguimos para a sala de estar, onde nos acomodamos no sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira. Deitei no colo de Ginny e senti-a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Sabia que eu achei lindo você carregando o Alex?

- Ele estava com sono. – Eu tentei justificar.

- Não querido, de tarde, na hora do almoço.

Olhei para ela intrigado.

- Eu estava almoçando com minha mãe e com a Mione, quando vimos você e o Blaise passar. Você carregava o Alex nos braços.

- Ah, é porque o Beco estava muito cheio. As pessoas estavam praticamente atropelando meu filho.

Ela apenas sorriu de leve quando eu falei 'meu filho', algo que saiu espontâneo. Ela se curvou e me beijou nos lábios.

O beijo que começou timidamente ali no sofá, terminou em mais uma noite de amor no quarto dela.

- Eu te amo muito pequena... – Eu falei já abraçado a ela. Apenas um lençol de seda branco nos cobria.

- Eu também te amo muito.

- Vai conversar com o Alex amanhã?

- Vou. Não posso mais adiar. Ainda mais vendo o quando o Alex gosta de você. Amanhã de manhã, sem falta, eu conversarei com ele.

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Não, não. Acho melhor conversar sozinha mesmo. Só eu e ele. Você pode vir almoçar conosco.

- Tudo bem. Mais saiba que estarei por perto para o que você precisar.

Ela sorriu de leve e, logo depois, adormeceu. Continuei acariciando seus cabelos rubros enquanto ela dormia em meus braços.

Eu estava muito tenso para dormir aquela noite. Também tinha receios de que o Alex se sentisse enganado e ficasse com raiva de mim.

Depois de algum tempo, quando a ruiva já estava em sono profundo, beijei de leve seus lábios, levantei-me, troquei de roupa e, no bar, aparatei para minha mansão.

Tomei um banho demorado, tentando relaxar.

Deitei na cama, mas não consegui dormir. Levantei-me e fui dar uma volta nos jardins. Aquela noite estava bem fria, mas o frio me acalmava.

.

.

.

**Quarta-feira, 21 de Dezembro**

Às sete horas, voltei para a rua de Ginny.

Fiquei na mesa da lanchonete em frente à casa dela, a mesma mesa em que eu já tinha montado 'guarda' algumas vezes naquele mês.

Tomei meu café-da-manhã lá e fiquei apenas esperando.

Uma hora e meia depois, vi, através da janela da sala de jantar aberta, a ruiva sentando-se no sofá da sala. Pela expressão que ela tinha no rosto, ia começar a conversa com o Alex.

Nesse mesmo momento, senti todos os músculos do meu corpo ficarem tensos. E o pior, era que eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser, esperar.

.

.

.

Ginny acordou mais cedo do que de costume naquela quarta-feira. Como já era esperado, colocou o lírio branco ao seu lado num vaso na mesa de cabeceira, junto com os das outras noites.

Leu o curto bilhete em que Draco dava forças para a conversa que ela teria com o Alex e deteu-se na frase no final do bilhete:

"_Eu te amo muito... Nunca duvide disso."_

E era impossível duvidar, porque cada vez que ela olhava naqueles olhos cinzentos, ela conseguia distinguir esse sentimento.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e seguiu para o banheiro. Tinha um peso enorme nas costas. Em alguns minutos estaria conversando com o Alex, contando-lhe a verdade.

Por um momento, arrependeu-se de não ter aceitado que Draco estivesse ao seu lado. Ela achava que seria mais fácil com ele lhe apoiando.

Mas a decisão já fora tomada. E ela tinha que enfrentar tudo isso se quisesse ser novamente feliz e ter sua família unida.

Tomou um banho quente, relaxante e foi acordar seu filho.

- Bom dia Alex.

- Bom dia mamãe.

- Está na hora de levantar. Estarei na cozinha preparando o café, ok?

- Tá certo. – O menino disse a meio contragosto e foi para o banheiro.

Ginny ainda ficou um tempo sentada na cama do filho, fitando a porta fechada do banheiro. Decidiu, por fim, levantar-se e se encaminhar para a cozinha.

Tempo depois, o garoto apareceu na cozinha já de roupa trocada para tomar o café-da-manhã.

Gina o fitava com um medo nos olhos, mas ele pareceu não perceber. Apenas comeu seus cereais silenciosamente.

Ginny não conseguiu comer as torradas à sua frente, apenas tomou uma xícara de chocolate-quente.

Ao perceber que seu filho tinha terminado o café, viu que não podia adiar por mais nenhum minuto aquela conversa.

- Querido, a mamãe tem algo muito importante para conversar com você.

- O que houve?

- É uma longa história. E muito difícil e dolorosa.

- Como uma história de terror que tio Ron me conta?

- É quase isso. E eu quero que você me escute com bastante atenção, ok?

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Alex tinha uma expressão amedrontada no rosto.

Virgínia pediu para que fossem até a sala conversar e seguiu para o cômodo segurando a mão do filho.

Sentaram-se no sofá que ela estivera na noite anterior com Draco.

Ela respirou profundamente e olhou no fundo dos olhos cinzentos de seu filho. Imediatamente veio a imagem de Draco à sua mente e sua voz dizendo que ele estaria ao seu lado. Sentindo-se mais confiante, começou a falar.

- Antes de contar a história, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

- O que mamãe.

- Que você não vai ficar com raiva de mim. Que ainda vai continuar me amando. – Era um pedido desesperado de Ginny, e uma lágrima já escorria de seus olhos.

Alex a abraçou forte.

- É impossível eu deixar de amar você mamãe. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.

Separando-se delicadamente do abraço, Ginny encarou novamente seu filho e começou a falar, antes que perdesse toda a coragem que agora preenchia seu coração Grifinório.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A:** Sim, eu vou torturar vocês!

**E isso é uma vingança por eu ter recebido poucas reviews no capítulo passado!** Shauishiuahsiuha... Não se esqueçam, vcs estão mexendo com uma Sonserina! (#**autora** abre um sorrisinho ameaçador).

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... **E REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Agora, vou responder às reviews das minhas queridas e amadas leitoras:**

**Schaala****:** Querida...

Que bom que gostou do capítulo!

Calma, eu não seria louca de pôr o Drake com aquela cópia da Changalinha... Nem morta!

O Alex é um fofo mesmo... Adoro escrever as cenas dele. Eu queria um filho assim... E com certeza ele vai ficar igual ao Draco e arrasar corações em Hogwarts... =X... Ops, acho que falei demais! Deixa os detalhes pro Epílogo.

Espero que tenha gostado desse também...

Finalizei com um suspense básico!

Beijoooos

**Juliana Rgo****: **Minha conterrânea!Que bom que gostou do capíulo... No próximo terá –finalmente – a revelação para o Alex. Beijoooos.

**Kandra:**Olá Flor,

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb! No próximo teremos fortes emoções, aguarde! Beijoooos

**Kinha-black:**Sim, eu quero matar vcs de ansiedade! (#Tati sorri perversa)... Mas no próximo finalmente ele descobrirá tudo. E aí, como será que ele vai reagir? E quanto aos Weasleys, nesse capítulo por pouco ele não encontrou os gêmeos... Mas acho que só no epílogo vai ter um encontro com os 'cabeças vermelhas'! Aguarde e verá... Hehehe

Beijos linda!

**Mila Pink****: **Que bom que curtiu o capítulo... Adoro fazer essas ceninhas dos dois... O Draco quebrando sua frieza natural e se derretendo pelo filho... E quanto ao Blaise, será que ele tem jeito? Aguarde e verá! Beijooos Querida!

**Debora****: **Olá Flor! Eu, particularmente adoro os dois! Não tem como escolher.. Tem que ser o pacote completo.. Hehehehe...

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Mas, sim, infelizmente a fic ta acabando. Eu adoro essa fic e vai ser difícil me despedir dela... Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco, né?

Não perca o próximo capítulo... Beijooooos

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley****: **Que bom que gostou querida... Espero que tenha gostado desse também... Em breve vem o capítulo nove... Já to escrevendo e tá cheio de revelações... Beijooooos e obrigada pela review.

**Acho que por hoje é só pessoal! O capítulo 9 vem dia 23!**

**E não esqueçam: SUBMIT REVIEW**

**BEIJOOOOOOS**


	10. Ele é meu PAI

**Capítulo 9: Ele é meu PAI?**

**N/A: **Ótima notícia, hein? Capítulo postado **um dia antes** do prometido! Graças às reviews lindas que eu recebi (E às ameaças tb... Hehehe)Finalmente a tão esperada conversa em que a verdade será revelada ao Alex! Como será que ele vai reagir?

**N/A 3:** Achei "A MÚSICA" da Fic... Usei nesse capítulo, mas ela traduz o sentimento que eu quis passar na fic inteira. É **"Never Gonna Be Alone" de Nickelback**. É Linda demais... Chorei ouvido ela e vendo o clipe original, que é muito lindo e muito triste...

Chega de Blablablá e vamos ao capítulo que, imagino, vocês estejam morrendo de ansiedade para ler:

**Capítulo 9: Ele é meu PAI?**

_**No Capítulo anterior:**_

_- Antes de contar a história, quero que você me prometa uma coisa._

_- O que mamãe._

_- Que você não vai ficar com raiva de mim. Que ainda vai continuar me amando. – Era um pedido desesperado de Ginny, e uma lágrima já escorria de seus olhos._

_Alex a abraçou forte._

_- É impossível eu deixar de amar você mamãe. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo._

_Separando-se delicadamente do abraço, Ginny encarou novamente seu filho e começou a falar, antes que perdesse toda a coragem que agora preenchia seu coração Grifinório._

**Time, is going by**

_(O tempo está passando)_

**So much faster than I**

_(Muito mais rápido do que eu)_

**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you**

_(E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não passá-lo com você)_

- Querido, a história que eu vou te contar é sobre eu e o Draco.

- Ele me disse que vocês namoraram no colégio. Mas não disse que tinha sido tão ruim.

Ginny sorriu de leve com a inocência do filho. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros dele e, usando o tom de voz mais suave que podia, continuou.

- Essa parte realmente não foi ruim querido. O que você tem de entender primeiro é que a família Malfoy e a família Weasley são inimigas há muitos séculos. Muito antes de seus avós nascerem. E esse ódio vem sendo mantido por gerações. Era por isso que o Draco não se dava bem com nenhum dos meus irmãos no colégio, e nem comigo, no início. Os pais dele o ensinaram a não gostar da gente, assim como nossos pais também nos ensinaram que eles eram pessoas más.

- Mas o Draco não é mal. Ele é muito legal.

- Eu sei querido. Você vai entender tudo, eu prometo. Apenas me escute.

Ela olhou mais uma vez em seus olhos cinzentos e suspirou, antes de continuar a falar.

**Now I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside**

_(Agora eu estou imaginando porque eu deixei isso preso dentro de mim)_

**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you**

_(Então, estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você)_

**So if I haven't yet I've gotta let you know**

_(Então, se eu ainda não o fiz, tenho que deixar você saber)_

- A família de Draco apoiava o Lorde das trevas. E a minha família lutava contra eles. Esse era o principal motivo do ódio que existia entre nós. Draco foi preparado desde que nasceu para se tornar um Comensal da Morte...

Alex arregalou os olhos. Ginny e toda a sua família já lhe contaram, por diversas vezes, a história da última Guerra no mundo bruxo.

- Ele era do mal? – Perguntou Alex espantado.

- Ele achava que era, querido. Ou melhor, ele queria ser para o pai dele não ficar magoado com ele. Mas Draco, no fundo, era um homem muito bom. E eu o conheci justamente quando o pai dele o pressionava para ser um Comensal, e ele não queria. Ficamos amigos e começamos a namorar escondidos, de todos, porque jamais aceitariam nosso relacionamento. Eu tinha quinze anos e ele dezesseis. Namoramos por mais de um ano. Nós nos amávamos muito e planejávamos casar, ter filhos...

Algumas lágrimas já caíam do rosto dela. Alex só a encarava, silencioso, sem saber onde aquela conversa chegaria. A ruiva fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se da imagem de Draco, ainda na escola.

**You're never gonna be alone**

_(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)_

**From this moment on**

_(De agora em diante)_

**If you ever feel like letting go**

_(Mesmo que você pense em desistir)_

Ela respirou profundamente, antes de continuar. Essa era a parte mais difícil da conversa, e ela não conseguia impedir que um filme ficasse passando em sua mente.

- Então, o Draco sumiu. Sem dizer nada, sem deixar nenhum bilhete. Simplesmente sumiu. No começo eu achei que poderia ter acontecido algo de ruim com ele. Fui procurar o Professor Dumbledore, mas ele disse apenas que sabia que o Draco estava vivo e que estava na casa do pai dele. Eu sabia que o diretor tinha mais informações, mas ele não me contou nada.

Vendo que seu filho não a interromperia, continuou.

- Eu fiquei com muita raiva dele. Como é que ele sumia sem me dizer nada? E ainda estava na casa do pai, será que ele não podia me mandar uma coruja? Aí, pouco mais de um mês, sem ter nenhuma notícia dele, ele voltou para a escola. Estava sério e triste. Na mesma noite que ele voltou, nós nos encontramos. Então, eu descobri que ele tinha uma Marca Negra tatuada no braço.

Alex arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão na boca.

- Calma, querido. Ainda não o julgue. Ele não era mal e nem queria aquilo. Eu vou explicar depois. Mas não nego que eu tive a mesma reação que você na época. Saí correndo da sala onde estávamos sem deixar ele me explicar nada. Passei uma semana fugindo dele, sem querer encontrá-lo. E, antes de podermos conversar, a Guerra começou. Eu fui para a Toca e passei a usar um disfarce. Eu achava que o Draco só tinha namorado comigo para ter informações da Ordem. Achando que era perigoso continuar com esses cabelos vermelho, eu mudei a cor deles para preto e passei a usá-los cacheados. Também escondi minhas sardas. Vi o Draco algumas vezes no campo de batalha, mas não nos falamos mais. Quatro meses depois, eu tive de me afastar da Guerra...

Ginny parou. Seu filho a encarava sério, sem dizer nada. Tinha certeza que ele já tinha matado a charada. Ginny já lhe contara que durante a guerra estava grávida dele e que o pai não sabia. Agora ele já entendera que Draco era seu pai. Mas Alexander não conseguia acreditar, não antes de ouvir a confirmação de sua mãe.

- Encontrei o Draco apenas esse mês. Durante esses oito anos, depois do fim da Guerra, eu não tinha mais visto ele. Ele me contou que foi morar na França. Também descobri que, quando o Draco sumiu por um mês, seu pai o tinha sequestrado e o obrigou a fazer a Marca Negra. – Preferiu omitir a tortura que ele sofrera, não queria que o menino tivesse medo que Draco fizesse o mesmo. – E, depois que ele voltou para Hogwarts, ele se tornou espião da Ordem. Ele contava para Prof. Dumbledore os planos de Voldemort e nos ajudava. Mas eu não sabia disso. Eu só soube esse mês. – Ginny sentia um peso enorme sobre seus ombros. Culpa. E ela desejou que Draco estivesse ali, ao lado dela.

**I won't let you fall**

_(Não vou deixá-la cair)_

**You're never gonna be alone**

_(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)_

**I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone**

_(Vou te abraçar até a dor passar)_

- Então... Se vocês namoraram em Hogwarts, e você tava grávida de mim na Guerra... Então... o Draco... o Draco é meu... Pai? – Alex estava muito sério e chorando.

Ginny começou a chorar mais alto e só confirmou que sim com a cabeça.

- O Draco é meu pai e você nunca me disse nada? Nem ele? Por que vocês me esconderam isso? Por que não me contou quando ele veio aqui pela primeira vez? – Alex estava de pé e gritava. Estava muito vermelho, como a mãe.

- Meu querido, entenda, até a conversa com ele no sábado, eu achava que ele era mal. Que ele tinha sido um Comensal. Eu não sabia que ele tinha nos ajudado.

- Mas deviam ter me contado! Ele também me enganou! E eu odeio mentiras! Você sempre me prometeu que nunca iria mentir pra mim! E você não cumpriu.

Alexander gritou tudo isso e saiu correndo da sala. Ginny chorava incontrolavelmente, mas continuava sentada no sofá. Achava que Alex tinha ido para o quarto.

**And now as long as I can**

_(E agora, enquanto eu puder)_

**I'm holding on with both hands**

_(Estarei te segurando com ambas as mãos)_

**Cause forever I believe**

_(Pois sempre acreditei)_

**That there's nothing I could need but you**

(_Que não há nada que eu precise a não ser você)_

**So if I haven't yet,**

_(Então, se eu ainda não o fiz,)_

**I've gotta let you know**

_(Tenho que deixar você saber_)

Sentia o seu coração apertado e uma dor quase física pela revolta do filho. Sabia que ele tinha razão em estar com raiva. Devia ter contado tudo antes.

Despertou, então, de seus devaneios ao ouvir um barulho de porta sendo fechada com força.

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo em direção à porta de entrada da casa. Abriu bruscamente. Nevava. E ela se sentia, agora, desesperada.

.

.

.

Eu continuava sentado observando Ginny. De onde eu estava, não conseguia ver o Alex.

Caía uma neve fina, e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela janela.

Senti meu estômago afundar quando vi a ruiva começar a chorar copiosamente. Levantei-me da mesa, mais tenso do que estivera até então. Sabia que a ruiva deveria estar revelando nesse momento que eu era pai do garoto. Como eu queria estar ao lado dela nesse momento. Imaginava o quão difícil estava sendo contar toda a verdade ao Alex.

**You're never gonna be alone**

_(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)_

**From this moment on**

_(De agora em diante)_

**If you ever feel like letting go**

_(Mesmo que você pense em desistir)_

**I won't let you fall**

_(Não vou deixá-la cair)_

Pus umas notas de dinheiro trouxa em cima da mesa e fiquei ali, em pé, ignorando os olhares de todos no local que estavam voltados para mim.

Pouco depois, vi a porta da casa de Ginny ser aberta e um garotinho loiro sair correndo por ela. Imediatamente, sai correndo dali também.

Não demorou muito para alcançá-lo na rua movimentada. Segurei seu braço, forçando-o a virar-se para mim. Ele estava sem casaco, muito vermelho e chorava.

Ele tentou se desvencilhar do meu braço, mas eu acabei conseguindo carregá-lo.

Ele começou a socar meu peito enquanto dizia, sem fôlego.

- Você... é... um... mentiroso... Eu odeio... Você e minha mãe... Vocês mentiram... Me enganaram...

Ele continuava me batendo e chorava demais. Eu apenas o segurei firme, esperando ele se acalmar. Mas não nego que foi doloroso ouvir suas palavras.

- Alex. Nós não enganamos você.

Ele chorava mais, e, como se estivesse cansado de tanto desferir socos em meu peito, acabou enterrando seu rosto em meu pescoço, me abraçando. Senti suas lágrimas encharcarem meu colarinho, mas aquilo não importava. Abracei-o de volta com força.

**When all I hope is gone**

_(Quando toda a esperança tiver desaparecida)_

**I know that you can carry on**

_(Eu sei que você pode continuar)_

**We're gonna see the world on**

_(Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos)_

**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**

_(Vou te abraçar até a dor passar)_

- Calma, Alex. Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós não queríamos te enganar. Sua mãe só queria te proteger.

Quando disse isso, Ginny apareceu em minha frente, chorava muito e tinha uma expressão de desespero no rosto.

Ela parou e ficou nos olhando abraçados. Percebi que estávamos no meio da rua e que já chamávamos a atenção daqueles que passavam por ali.

Fui me encaminhando em direção à Ginny.

- Vamos pra casa, ok? – Eu disse baixinho no ouvido de Alex e ele apenas balançou de leve a cabeça.

Fiz sinal para Ginny não falar nada e nos acompanhar. Ela foi andando ao meu lado, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

**Ooooh!**

**You've gotta live every single day**

_(Você tem que viver cada dia)_

**Like it's the only one**

_(Como se fosse o único)_

**What if tomorrow never comes?**

_(E se o amanhã nunca chegar?)_

**Don't let it slip away,could be our only one**

_(Não o deixe escapar, poderia ser o nosso único dia)_

Entrei na sala de estar e sentei ainda abraçado ao Alex.

Ginny trouxe uma manta para cobri-lo, pois estava muito frio na rua e ele saíra sem agasalho.

- Alex, olhe para mim. – Eu falei baixinho.

A Ruiva tinha sentado ao meu lado e enterrara o rosto nas mãos.

Devagar, o Alex levantou seu rosto vermelho e inchado e me encarou.

- Tenho certeza de que sua mãe contou toda a nossa história pra você, não foi?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ela pensava que eu estava do lado do mal, mas eu não estava. E ela teve medo de que, se eu soubesse que ela estava grávida, eu ou meu pai a machucássemos. Ou que nós fizéssemos algum mal a você. Ela só quis te proteger daqueles que ela pensava que eram maus. Na verdade, meu pai era muito mal, e realmente teria machucado vocês se tivesse descoberto algo. Mas eu não. Então, com o fim da Guerra, eu não achei mais a sua mãe. Então, eu me mudei para a França e fiquei morando lá até esse ano, sem ter contato com ninguém que soubesse sobre vocês.

**You know it's only just begun**

_(Você sabe que apenas começou)_

**Every single day, may be our only one**

_(Cada dia pode ser nosso único)_

**What if tomorrow never comes?**

_(E se o amanhã nunca chegar?)_

**Tomorrow never comes**

_(Amanhã nunca vai chegar?)_

- Agora, quando eu voltei, ela ainda não sabia se eu era bom ou mal. Só soube no sábado. E era difícil para ela te contar a verdade. Eu sou seu pai, Alex, mas não é culpa de nenhum de nós dois a nossa separação. Foram as circunstâncias em que nós nos encontrávamos que nos forçou a nos escondermos um do outro.

Ginny parara de chorar, mas ainda tinha o rosto escondido nas mãos. Alex não desviara seu olhar um só minuto do meu enquanto eu falava.

**Time, is going by**

_(O tempo, está passando)_

**So much faster than I**

_(Muito mais rápido do que eu)_

**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you**

_(Estou começando a me arrepender de não ter dito tudo para você)_

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou sobre nós. Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, meu filho me abraçou. As lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos, mas ele estava mais calmo. Abracei-o com força e falei baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Acho que você deve desculpas a alguém.

Ele se separou do abraço e, ainda sentado em meu colo, virou-se em direção à mãe. Tocou de leve os cabelos dela, que tirou o rosto das mãos. Estava com o rosto muito inchado e muito vermelho.

Depois de se encararem por algum tempo, ele foi para o colo dela e a abraçou. Ginny voltou a chorar desesperadamente.

- Me perdoa mamãe. Eu disse que não ia ficar com raiva da senhora e fiquei. Mas eu a amo muito. E não tô mais com raiva.

Ginny só abraçava o filho e chorava.

- Tudo bem querido. Eu é que tenho que te pedir perdão. Eu me sinto tão culpada... Só Merlin sabe a cruz que eu carrego... – Ela falou com a voz embargada.

- Ginny, eu já disse que ninguém tem culpa de nada. Você só quis proteger o seu filho. – Eu disse afagando os cabelos dela.

**You're never gonna be alone**

_(Você nunca vai estar sozinha)_

**From this moment on**

_(De agora em diante)_

**If you ever feel like letting go**

_(Mesmo que você pense em desistir)_

**I won't let you fall**

_(Não vou deixá-la cair)_

Abracei os dois ao meu lado. Finalmente tudo tinha acabado bem. Apesar da repentina fúria do Alex, o que era totalmente compreensível, ele conseguiu entender que ninguém teve culpa dele ter crescido sem pai. E nós realmente não tínhamos culpa.

Observei o Alex ser beijado pela mãe em cada pedacinho do rosto enquanto eu sorria. Como era bom estar com eles ali.

Lembrei-me imediatamente que, há algumas semanas, eu vi Ginny, Alex e os pais da ruiva nessa sala, como "um verdadeiro retrato de uma família feliz". E só agora eu realmente compreendi o quanto eu desejava participar desse "retrato".

Agora estávamos ali, eu, a mulher que eu amo e meu filho maravilhoso, naquela mesma sala de estar, ao lado da árvore de Natal que eu ajudei o Alex construir.

Enfim, éramos uma família.

**When all I hope is gone**

_(Quando toda a esperança se for)_

**I know that you can carry on**

_(Eu sei que você pode continuar)_

**We're gonna take the world on**

_(Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos)_

**I'll hold you till the hurt is gone**

_(Vou te abraçar até a dor passar)_

Depois de um bom tempo entre pedidos de desculpas, lágrimas e abraços, eu resolvi levantar o astral de todos.

- Que tal uma pizza para comemorar? – Eu sabia que o Alex era louco por pizza. Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e Ginny também sorriu.

- Vamos!

Observei a ruiva subir para lavar o rosto e se arrumar. Segui com Alex até o quarto dele.

Ao entrarmos no quarto, ele se sentou na cama com a cabeça abaixada.

- O que foi Alex? – Eu perguntei tentando soar o mais doce possível, o que era extremamente difícil para mim, visto que eu não tinha o costume de usar esse tom de voz!

- É só que... No fundo, no fundo eu já sabia... Ou melhor, eu desejava muito isso. - Eu me ajoelhei de frente para ele, mas o garoto continuou fitando suas mãos que estavam em cima dos joelhos. – Sabe, eu sou igual ao Senhor... E a gente gosta das mesmas coisas... E você foi sempre legal comigo... – Ele falou baixinho.

Eu segurei o queixo dele e o fiz levantar a cabeça para me encarar.

- Eu imaginava que você acabaria descobrindo. Você é muito inteligente, Alex. E eu fico muito orgulhoso.

Ele sorriu de leve. Mas, no mesmo instante, percebi uma sombra passando em seus olhos.

- Seu pai não era legal? – Ele perguntou.

Eu suspirei. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que falar dos avós dele... Só não imaginava que seria tão cedo.

- Não Alex. Meu pai, como toda a família Malfoy, sempre esteve do Lado das Trevas. E ele me criou para ser igual a ele. Ao descobrir que eu não queria ficar do lado do mal, ele me prendeu numa masmorra e me obrigou a me tornar Comensal.

- Ele não amava você?

- Para ser sincero, eu não sei te dizer. Acho que quando eu era mais novo ele me amava por imaginar que eu seria igual a ele quando crescesse. E quando eu era pequeno, assim, da sua idade, eu realmente queria ser igual a ele. Só que eu tenho certeza de que, depois que descobriu que eu não queria ser mais como ele, ele passou a me odiar.

Alex ficou calado por um tempo. Ele sempre desejara ter um pai, e sempre imaginava que os pais eram pessoas legais, que amavam incondicionalmente os filhos. Ficou triste em saber que eu não tinha tido um pai "tão legal" assim.

- E sua mãe?

- Ah, Narcissa... – Eu me levantei e sentei ao lado dele na cama. – Ela era uma mulher incrível. Amava o meu pai, é verdade, mas amava muito mais a mim. Sempre me protegia das broncas e das surras que meu pai tentava me dar. E, quando eu disse que estava com a Ginny, ela só perguntou se eu estava feliz. Eu respondi que sim. Então ela disse que era apenas isso que importava. Que o fato dela ser uma Weasley não era relevante.

- E o que aconteceu com eles? Onde eles estão?

- Meu pai morreu. Ele foi preso em Azkaban, quando acabou a Guerra, e morreu pouco tempo depois. – Omiti o fato de que ele se suicidou. Achei que iria chocar o menino. - Minha mãe foi morar comigo na França. Só que ela adoeceu, há três anos, e ficou de cama, por alguns meses. Ela morreu dormindo. Parecia um anjo. Então, algum tempo depois, eu resolvi voltar para a Inglaterra. Não aguentava ficar naquela casa em que cada canto me lembrava ela.

- Que pena. Então eu não vou poder conhecê-la?

- Infelizmente não. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ela ia adorar você.

Ouvimos os passos de Virgínia no corredor.

- É melhor você se arrumar Alex, senão vamos chegar tarde ao restaurante.

- Tudo bem.

Antes de se levantar da cama, ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha. Eu fiquei sem reação na hora e apenas observei ele pegar algumas roupas limpas no armário e seguir para o banheiro.

- Conversando com seu filho?

Ginny aparecera na porta. Apesar dos olhos um pouco inchados, ela estava linda, com um vestido verde, de tecido leve, que lhe caía até acima dos joelhos. E ela sorria... um lindo sorriso que fez meu coração esquentar.

- É. Ele estava me perguntando dos meus pais.

Ginny se sentou ao meu lado, na cama de Alex, e me abraçou. Enterrei o rosto no pescoço dela. Era tão bom ficar ali, apenas sentindo seu cheiro. E tinha sido duro contar sobre os meus pais para o Alex. Eram feridas que ainda não haviam cicatrizado. Mas eu não podia guardar mais nenhuma informação.

- Que bom que tudo deu certo. Eu não sei qual teria sido o desfecho dessa conversa se você não estivesse por perto. Obrigada.

- Não tens que agradecer ruiva, eu prometi a você que estaria por perto.

Ficamos ali, abraçados, um apenas sentindo a presença do outro.

**I'm gonna be there all of the way**

_(Eu estarei lá de qualquer forma)_

**I won't be missing one more day**

_(Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia)_

**I'm gonna be there all of the way**

_(Eu estarei lá de qualquer forma)_

**I won't be missing one more day**

_(Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum dia)_

Alexander nos despertou de nosso momento de torpor.

- Tô pronto.

Ele também tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ginny o abraçou forte e beijou sua bochecha.

- Então vamos logo comer essa pizza! – Eu disse animado.

- Mas não se acostume mocinho. Pizza não é almoço decente para uma criança em fase de crescimento. – A Ruiva disse, como sempre, super protetora.

Eu e o Alex rolamos os olhos. Ela fez uma falsa cara de indignada e rimos.

.

.

.

Fomos para o restaurante. O Alex seguro em meu colo, por causa do grande movimento no Beco Diagonal naquele horário, e a Ruiva agarrada em meu braço.

Quando estávamos comendo a pizza, depois de Ginny me contar várias histórias do Alex quando pequeno (muitas delas fizeram o menino ficar vermelho, com cara de bravo e fazer um bico de raiva), o garoto virou-se para mim e questionou?

- Eu posso te chamar de pai agora?

Ginny engasgou com o suco que bebia e eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Senti como se um balão inflasse dentro de mim. Nem eu sabia ao certo, mas depois de ouvi-lo questionar, tive a certeza de que era tudo o que eu mais queria.

- Claro que sim! – Eu disse bagunçando seus cabelos, e ele riu alegre.

- Que legal! Agora eu tenho um pai... E é um pai de verdade! – Ele exclamou mais para si mesmo. Ginny já tinha os olhos marejados e eu apenas sorri. – Isso me faz lembrar uma coisa...

- O quê? – Perguntamos eu e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já ganhei meu presente de natal!

Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Virgínia. Nós sabíamos de sua carta, mas tínhamos combinado de não contar a ele, para não decepcioná-lo com a notícia de que Papai Noel não existe.

Mas, depois daquele momento, eu refleti: "Será que ele realmente não existe?" Afinal, o pedido do Alex foi atendido. E foi graças à carta dele, que chegou às minhas mãos, que eu descobrira tudo e tinha ido atrás de minha ruiva.

- Como assim querido? – Ginny perguntou.

- Eu pedi a ele que trouxesse meu pai de volta neste Natal. E ele trouxe!

Virgínia sorriu para mim. E eu não pude deixar de admirar aquela mulher à minha frente. Era linda, parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. E tinha os olhos tão calorosos, tão expressivos. Eu podia ver qualquer sentimento seu ou, até mesmo, alguns pensamentos, mesmo sem usar legilimência. Apenas me afundando naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

Terminamos o almoço e comemos mousse de chocolate de sobremesa. Depois, fomos passear pelo Beco Diagonal.

Era nosso primeiro passeio em família.

Eu andava segurando Ginny pela cintura, enquanto o Alex andava um pouco à frente, admirando cada vitrine.

- E então, pequena, qual presente você quer ganhar de Natal?

- Eu já ganhei o melhor presente que eu poderia imaginar: o amor da minha vida de volta.

Eu sorri e a apertei mais forte.

- Draco, olha que coruja legal.

Mesmo depois de me questionar se poderia me chamar de pai, ele só me chamava de Draco. Eu sabia que ele ainda precisava de um tempo para se acostumar com a ideia.

Entramos na loja de animais e ficamos admirando as corujas, os ratos, os gatos e todos os outros animais exóticos que estavam expostos.

Ginny conseguiu convencer Alex a não insistir em levar uma tarântula para casa. Percebi que ela tinha sobre ele o mesmo poder de persuasão que tinha sobre mim.

Depois de entrar em mais algumas lojas e, claro, entrar na "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol", por muita insistência do Alex, nós fomos para casa.

.

.

.

Virgínia preparou um jantar para nós. Salmão ao molho cítrico e risoto aos quatro queijos. Ela, graças à Merlin, tinha herdado os dotes culinários da mãe.

Enquanto jantávamos, não pude sentir-me mais completo. Agora sim nós éramos, definitivamente, uma família.

Como de costume, depois do jantar, o Alex foi assistir televisão. Eu ainda iria repreender Virgínia por tê-lo viciado nesse aparelho trouxa. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era um Malfoy.

Mas esses pensamentos foram apagados de minha mente quando uma certa ruivinha me atacou na cozinha, beijando-me fervorosamente.

Só pude retribuir e abraçá-la com força.

- Eu estou me sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – Ela disse ao se separar do beijo. Mantínhamos as testas encostadas e os olhos fechados.

- E eu me sinto o homem mais feliz e mais sortudo do mundo.

Ela apenas sorriu e voltou a me beijar.

Quando nos separamos novamente, eu me lembrei de algo importante que tinha que ser dito.

- Senhorita Virgínia Weasley, pode arrumar suas malas e as de Alexander Weasley também.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Você não achou que nós três iríamos nos apertar nessa casa aqui, não é? Ainda mais ela estando num bairro trouxa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Minha casa não é tão pequena assim. Eu e o Alex a adoramos. – A Ruiva já tinha as orelhas bem vermelhas.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que o Alex adoraria morar numa casa enorme, com um jardim grande o bastante para ele brincar do que quiser e levar seus amigos para lá...

- Você está falando...

- Sim, Ginny. Quero que vocês venham morar na Mansão comigo. Ela é enorme e muito espaçosa. Vocês vão se sentir bem lá. E tenho certeza que o Alex vai adorar.

- Mas... É que...

- Eu te dou três dias para arrumar as coisas e se mudar. – Eu disse bem sério, como se estivesse declarando uma sentença.

- Eu achei que você iria me dar três dias para pensar no assunto. – Ela falou incrédula.

- Não tem o que pensar Ruiva. Eu já decidi.

E, antes que ela protestasse mais alguma coisa, eu a beijei.

Ficamos bastante tempo na cozinha. Já passava das dez horas quando voltamos na sala para encontrar o Alex dormindo no sofá, como de costume.

Carreguei-o e levei até o quarto. Agora, eu já sabia o caminho.

Ginny ficou terminando de arrumar a louça que tinha sido esquecida por nós na pia.

Ao colocar o garoto na cama, ele abriu os olhos devagar e piscou algumas vezes.

- Boa noite, pai. - Ele disse numa voz embargada pelo sono, voltando a dormir imediatamente.

Eu, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, coloquei as cobertas sobre ele e me sentei na cadeira de sua escrivaninha.

Fiquei velando seu sono até Ginny aparecer e me fazer acompanhá-la até o quarto.

Antes de sair, me curvei sobre o Alex, dei um beijo em sua testa e sussurrei.

- Boa noite meu filho.

Eu estava me sentindo muito feliz e completo.

.

.

.

**Quinta-feira, 22 de Dezembro**

Ginny acordou sentindo-se estranhamente leve e feliz. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, tateou ao seu lado na cama a fim de encontrar o lírio branco e o bilhete de Draco.

Ao invés disso, apalpou umas costas largas, musculosas e bem delineadas. Abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Sorriu ao constatar que ele finalmente havia dormido com ela.

Mexeu em seus cabelos e alargou o sorriso ao vê-lo resmungar algo incompreensível.

Levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo e foi tomar um banho. Lembrou-se de todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior enquanto a água quente escorria pelo seu corpo e a fumaça tomava conta do banheiro.

- Nem me esperou para o banho, ruivinha?

- Draco, que susto. – Ela retrucou bastante corada.

.

.

.

Acordei-me com o barulho de água escorrendo. Abri os olhos devagar e percebi onde eu estava.

Sorri ao lembrar-me da noite que tivera com Virgínia, e despertei ao perceber que ela estava no banho.

Levantei sorrateiramente e fui até o banheiro.

Aproveitei que ela estava de olhos fechados, entrei no box e a abracei, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Nem me esperou para o banho, ruivinha?

- Draco, que susto. – Ela corou furiosamente.

Comecei a beijá-la enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo nu e molhado dela. Eu já estava bastante excitado.

.

.

.

Depois do banho bastante demorado, eu estava sentado na mesa da cozinha observando Ginny preparar o café-da-manhã. Ovos, bacon, torradas e os cereais para Alex.

Quando ela estava colocando tudo na mesa, Alexander apareceu com uma carinha alegre.

- Bom dia mãe. – Ele abraçou e beijou a ruiva.

- Bom dia pai. – Ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Eu sorri ao ver a cara de espanto de Ginny, que segurava a panela com os ovos fritos, prestes a derrubá-la no chão.

Alex não deu atenção à mãe e, sentando-se à mesa, ele puxou a tigela com os cereais para perto de si.

- Cadê o leite, mãe?

Como se despertasse de um sono profundo, Ginny balbuciou alguma coisa e, percebendo os dois olhares idênticos, com a sobrancelha levantada, sobre si, ela se recompôs, pôs a panela em cima do fogão e foi até à geladeira pegar o leite.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou o Alex enquanto despejava o leite na tigela.

- Eu pensei em vocês irem conhecer a nova casa de vocês.

O Alex me olhou espantado e Ginny estampou a mesma expressão espantada de minutos atrás.

- Como assim?

- Bom, Alex... É que, agora que somos uma família, eu creio que não devamos ficar mais separados, certo?

- Certo.

- E, apesar de muito aconchegante, essa casa é muito pequena. Então eu achei melhor chamar você e sua mãe pra morarem comigo, na minha Mansão.

- Sério? Que legal. – O garoto tinha os olhos arregalados e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Tá vendo, pequena, seu filho adorou a ideia.

Ela fez uma cara feia para Draco.

- Já que minha opinião não conta, né? – Ela falou contrariada.

Draco a puxou para o seu colo e deu um beijo leve em seu pescoço.

- Você não pode com dois Malfoys. – Disse isso piscando um olho para o Alex, que sorriu divertido.

- Então é um complô contra mim.

- Creio que sim Ruiva.

E nós rimos com a cara de indignação que ela fez. Mas Ginny não sustentou por muito tempo sua expressão e também riu com a gente.

.

.

.

Estávamos nos encaminhando ao Caldeirão Furado no horário do almoço.

Pouco depois do café, uma coruja chegou à casa de Ginny. Blaise nos convidava para almoçar naquele dia. Afirmava que Lisa também tinha sido convidada.

Decidimos ir almoçar com nossos amigos e, em seguida, ir conhecer a mansão.

Iríamos via Flu até o restaurante de comida chinesa. Claro, só podia ser meu amigo para escolher "comida chinesa".

Ao sair da lareira, encaramos um ambiente extremamente vermelho. O carpete, as paredes e até o teto. Os detalhes, como as toalhas das mesas e a roupa do recepcionista, eram dourados. Desconfiei que o dono do restaurante deveria ser um Grifinório fanático.

Ginny riu ao ver minha cara de indignação para a decoração do lugar. Já Alex olhava encantado para as luminárias exóticas que flutuavam em cima das mesas, e os dragões de papel que ficavam flutuando pelo lugar.

Seguimos até a mesa em que Blaise estava sentado, sozinho.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A:** **E aí pessoas lindas do meu coração!**

Tá vendo como uma ameaça fez bem? Recebi um monte de reviews... Hehehehe **(#Tati** com um sorriso maligno).

...

**Quem gostou da conversa com o Alex levanta a mão o/**... Essa foi uma das únicas cenas que eu não mudei... Desde que eu pensei a fic, há anos atrás, imaginei essa reação dele! Espero que vcs também tenham gostado!

Já não posso dizer o mesmo do final... Tive tentas ideias diferentes para terminar a fic que nem sei por onde começar... **Tô ansiosa para escrever o Epílogo!**

Ah, e eu tenho **Good News** para quem gosta da fic: **Vão ter mais capítulos!** Isso mesmo! Comecei a escrever este e ficou enooooorme... Aí dividi e comecei escrevendo um décimo... E já tá enorme também... Acho que eu vou acabar indo pro 11º! E ainda tem o epílogo... E tem tanta coisa ainda que eu queria escrever... Tão vendo o que vcs fazem comigo? Quanto mais Reviews lindas eu leio, mas eu me empolgo para escrever... Aí não consigo parar!

...

**Bom, meu Presente de Natal pra vocês não será o último capítulo, mas será o capítulo em que a Happy Family passa o primeiro Natal juntos! Como será que eles vão comemorar? Ideias? Aceito sugestões... Ainda não escrevi a cena...**

**...**

Ah, esqueci de dizer... Eu preferi matar Narcissa mesmo... Eu ia colocá-la viva, conhecendo o neto e adorando-o... Mas durante a fic inteira Draco mal falou nela... Achei que ela não ia se encaixar na história. Além disso, eu ainda não tinha justificado porque Draco resolvera voltar p/ Inglaterra... Então, matei dois coelhos numa cajadada só! (E um eu matei, literalmente!)...

...

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Capítulo 10: postagem dia 24/12 (pela manhã.)**

**...**

Acho que eu já falei demais, né? Me empolguei hoje! .

...

**Vamos às respostas das reviews maravilhosas que me fazem saltitar de alegria:**

**Schaala: **Querida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Quis fazer algo bem Fluffy mesmo... E será que o Blaise vai ser domado mesmo? Ainda não me decidi... Hehehehe... Espero que goste desse capítulo também... Beijooooooos

**Mila Pink:** Oi linda... Que bom que gostou do capítulo... E aí, será que o Blaise vai ser conquistado? Continue acompanhando pra saber! Beijooooooos

**Kahh: **Oi Querida! Ta vendo, ainda fui boazinha postando um dia antes! Que bom que gostou do capítulo... E está perdoada sim... Contanto que comente nesse capítulo também =P.. Hehehee... Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijooooos

**Juliana Rgo: **Sim... Foi por pura maldade sim... Heheheehe... E então, o que achou da conversa? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijoooos Querida!

**Debora: **Ameaça recebida! Shaushauihsiuah... E então, gostou da reação do Alex? Tinha imaginado algo assim? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijooos, Flor... E não deixe de acompanhar a fic!

**Kandra: **E aí Querida, conseguiu dormir? Sahsuahsiuhaiushiau... Que bom que gostou do capítulo... E espero que tenha gostado da conversa com o Alex também... E será que o Blaise vai tomar jeito? Ainda não decidi. Beijoooooos Linda!

**'Srta. Mandy Malfoy': **KKKKKKKKK... To brincando com sua FACE sim! Hehehe... Não se preocupe, está perdoada... Mas só se deixar review nesse capítulo também =P... Pois é, essa dupla de loirinhos é mto linda mesmo, né? Eu tb quero eles pra mim! Espero que sua revolta pelo final tenha passado... Shauhauihsiua... Pois é, ta acabando mais vai ter um cap a mais... Legal né? E nessa fic vai ter sim um final feliz... Mas, com certeza, vão ter algumas surpresinhas para não ficar muito clichê! Aguarde e verás!

Beijoooos querida!

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: **Tá vendo, nem fui tão má assim... Postei um dia antes =D

Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

Bjoooos Linda, e não deixe de acompanhar a fic.

**JessyAnjinha: **Flor, fiquei emocionada com seus elogios! É muito bom receber o reconhecimento pelo nosso trabalho... E eu gosto tanto de escrever essa fic... E recebo reviews tão lindas... É isso que me inspira a tentar dar sempre o melhor de mim!

Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijoooooos

**Kinha-black:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo Flor... É, eu quis torturar vcs um pouquinho sim... Já que a fic não tem muita ação, nada melhor do que um suspensezinho, né? E será que o "Tio Blaise" vai tomar jeito mesmo? Ainda não decidi!

Tá aí o capítulo com, finalmente, a família feliz! Mas ainda tem alguns pontos para serem acertados... Beijoooos e não deixe de acompanhar!

**Biela Bells:** Oi Querida Gabi! Que bom saber que você tá acompanhando a fic e gostando!

Eu também demorei bastante a postar minha primeira fic, mas depois que você posta a primeira, não consegue mais parar... E se for insegurança, não se preocupe! Se vc ler minha primeira fic ("Destinos Traçados"), vc vai ver como ela é bobinha e mal escrita... Com o tempo vc vai ganhando experiência... E as leitoras ajudam muito, dando dicas de como fazer pra fic ficar melhor! Meu e-mail tá no meu Profile... Vc pode me enviar suas histórias se quiser que eu as leia para te dar dicas, essas coisas... Eu também beto fics, se vc quiser meus serviços, tô a disposição =D!

Eu não costumo entrar mto no MSN, mas pode se corresponder comigo por e-mail que eu olho e respondo todos os dias!

Espero ainda ler muitas fics suas postadas aqui, hein? Beijoooos

**Fermalaquias: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo querida. Esses dois juntos são muito lindinhos mesmo, né? Beijoooooos

**-X-X-X-**

Bom, agora só posso ameaçar mais uma vez, dizendo que,** se não deixarem reviews, eu não posto o capítulo no dia 24, como prometido (Olha que eu posso ser bem maligna, já provei isso no capítulo anterior!)...**

Acho que é isso... Bom restinho de semana para vocês e **não se esqueçam de comprar meu presente! (Aceito Reviews)!**

**Beijooooooos**


	11. Os Cabeças Vermelhas

**Capítulo 10: Os "Cabeças Vermelhas"**

**N/A: **Hello Pessoas queridas do meu coração... Não aguentei esperar até dia 24! Vim antes... Hehehehe

Esse capítulo ficou bem maior de que eu planejei... Aí não coube a cena do Natal, sorry. Mas uma ótima notícia: às 0h00min do dia 25 será postado um capítulo bônus só com a cena do Natal! E, creio eu, é o mais importante e mais Fluffy de toda a Fic, pq nele está todo o significado da fic: Família, união e amor!

Só mais uma coisa, esse capítulo vai ter Blaise x Lisa e, finalmente, depois de muitos pedidos, os Weasleys! Eu ia fazer uma NC de B/L, mas não ficou muito legal... Aí eu deixei para a imaginação fértil de vcs!

**...**

**Capítulo 10: Os "Cabeças Vermelhas"**

_Seguimos até a mesa em que Blaise estava sentado, sozinho._

Quando viu que nos aproximávamos da mesa, ele se levantou para nos cumprimentar. Blaise era um homem moreno, mais alto que eu, forte e com olhos extremamente azuis, diferentes dos meus cinzentos.

- Alex! – Ele abraçou o garoto que tinha corrido até ele primeiro. – Ginnynha querida. – E abraçou a ruiva, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Vi a ruiva ficar um pouco corada.

- Não liga pequena, ele adora usar diminutivos dos nomes! – Eu disse com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Não se acanhe só porque está na frente da sua mulher, Draquinho querido. – Ele disse e, antes que eu pudesse fugir, ele me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha. O Alex e a ruiva riram da minha cara de nojo e eu me segurei para não azará-lo.

- Cadê a Lisa Blaise? Você não disse que tinha convidado ela também? – Virgínia perguntou enquanto sentávamos à mesa.

Blaise tinha escolhido uma mesa estrategicamente perto do parquinho que tinha para crianças, para o qual o Alex já olhava com expectativa. A mesa era retangular. Zabini sentara-se na cabeceira da mesa. Eu e a ruiva sentamos ao seu lado esquerdo, de frente para a porta, e Alex sentou-se de frente para a ruiva, deixando uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Blaise.

- Sua amiga é muito difícil Ginny. – Disse ele fazendo sua melhor cara de coitadinho. – Ela já furou dois encontros que eu marquei. Esse é o terceiro. Oh mulherzinha difícil, viu.

- O que vemos aqui? Um Zabini apaixonado e correndo atrás de uma garota? – Eu disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Nem um nem outro. Eu só estou com meu orgulho ferido. Nenhuma garota nunca me deu "bolo" (1).

Nós rimos da cara que Zabini fazia.

- Tio Blaise... – Disse Alex puxando o braço do rapaz, a fim de chamar sua atenção. – O Senhor tem de fazer o mesmo que meu pai fez pra derreter o coração da minha mãe: preparar um jantar romântico pra Tia Lisa.

Zabini me lançou um olhar questionador quando ouviu Alex me chamar de pai, mas teve o bom senso de não perguntar nada naquele momento.

- Olha Alex... O problema é que essa mulher é pior que a sua mãe. Já a chamei para um jantar romântico, pra um almoço romântico e ela não apareceu. Aí eu decidi chamá-la para um almoço entre amigos... Mas nem assim...

E ele interrompeu o que falava ao ver uma morena, que acabara de aparatar na recepção do estabelecimento, se encaminhando para a mesa. Ela usava um vestido curto, tomara-que-caia e preto. Os cabelos longos e castanhos balançando graciosamente às suas costas.

Olhamos para Zabini e ele tinha a boca entreaberta, o que o deixava com uma cara de abestalhado. Não tirou nenhum minuto os olhos da mulher que vinha praticamente desfilando até nós. Quando ela se aproximou, Blaise se levantou e estampou um sorriso galanteador no rosto enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros.

- Querida Lisa. Que honra poder ter a sua presença no nosso almoço. – Ele disse em tom irônico, curvando-se um pouco para beijar sua mão.

Ela rolou os olhos e nós rimos da cena.

- Oi Zabini. Ginny querida. Que bom te ver. – Ela soltou a mão do moreno, sem nenhuma cerimônia, e foi abraçar a amiga. Ele fez uma cara de indignado e me fuzilou com o olhar quando ela me deu dois beijinhos como cumprimento. – Alex querido! – Ela abraçou o garoto e Blaise sentou-se à mesa, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, que poucas vezes eu tinha visto.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, fazendo-o reprimir sua expressão contrariada, substituindo-a por um sorriso galanteador.

A conversa durante a refeição foi bem tranquila, quer dizer, foi tranquila para todos, menos para o moreno. Qualquer palavra que ele dirigia à Lisa, ela dava uma resposta sarcástica digna de uma Sonserina. E isso só o fez ficar cada vez mais carrancudo. O sorriso que outrora brincava em seus lábios não deixou nem uma sombra.

Depois de comermos o Yakissoba, as damas pediram licença e se dirigiram ao banheiro. Até hoje eu nunca entendi porque as mulheres sempre vão acompanhadas.

.

.

.

Ginny entrou no banheiro amplo, seguida de sua amiga. A decoração ali não era diferente do resto do restaurante: vermelho e dourado.

As duas começaram retocando a maquiagem enquanto conversavam.

- Amiga, eu tô com peninha do Blaise. Por que você está sendo tão má?

- Ele merece Ginny. Acha que eu não conheço tipinhos como ele? Que são lindos, te seduzem facilmente com uma conversinha qualquer, te usam e depois jogam fora? Não amiga. Cansei desse tipo de homem. Eu estou em busca de um homem sério.

- Mas você podia dar uma chance ao Blaise. Ele parece bastante interessado em você.

- Não, não e não. Ai amiga... Você tem sorte de já ter achado o seu Príncipe encantado. Eu também quero achar o meu.

Ginny só riu.

- Mas saiba que nenhum homem é perfeito. O Draco, por exemplo, era igual ou pior que o Blaise na época de colégio. Ficou com praticamente todas as garotas do seu ano e as mais novas também. Só sossegou quando começou a sair comigo. Quem sabe o Blaise também não mude?

- Weasley, você está esquecendo o fato de que, no colégio, o Draco era um adolescente e estava com todos os seus hormônios à flor da pele. Praticamente um vulcão de testosterona, soltando lava para todos os lados. E o Blaise, agora, já é um adulto. Se até hoje ele não amadureceu... Acabou amiga, é caso perdido.

- E por que então você não se diverte com ele?

A morena se afastou do espelho, onde estivera retocando o batom vermelho, e encarou a ruiva com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

- Até que não é má ideia amiga. Se eles podem me usar, por que eu não posso usá-los da mesma forma, não é mesmo? – Ela falou mais para si mesma do que para a ruiva à sua frente. – É, vai ser algo divertido. Ver o Blaise se arrastando pra conseguir algo comigo e, quando eu cansar, eu o descarto. Simples, não?

Ginny sorriu vitoriosa. Fazia tempo que não via a amiga feliz com nenhum rapaz. Eram as duas solteironas do escritório. Mas, enquanto Ginny tinha um filho e uma casa para cuidar, Lisa saía para tentar encontrar o homem de sua vida. Cada semana caía na lábia de um homem diferente e, quando se apaixonava, quebrava a cara.

Algo dentro da ruiva, o que ela classificou como sendo sexto sentido feminino, dizia que os dois dariam um belo casal. Lisa era séria e muito focada no trabalho. Já Blaise era um "crianção", que podia trazer alegria para a vida da mulher à sua frente.

Enquanto esse pensamento pairava em sua mente, Lisa a puxou de volta para a mesa. Queria começar imediatamente a pôr em prática seus planos de sedução.

.

.

.

_Enquanto isso, na mesa..._

- Cara, eu vou acabar endoidando com essa mulher.

Alex tinha ido para o parquinho infantil do restaurante, o que deu oportunidade para Blaise conversar comigo.

- Tá perdendo o jeito com as mulheres garanhão? – Eu não podia perder a oportunidade de zoar meu amigo.

- É claro que não. Você viu quantos telefones eu consegui só naquele dia no Beco Diagonal. Mas essa... – E ele suspirou, contrariado. – Fica me ignorando, fazendo comentários sarcásticos. Não é possível que eu não consiga atingi-la de alguma forma.

- Eu estou vendo um homem com seu ego extremamente ferido aqui?

- Sim, está. E agora é questão de honra conquistá-la. Vou fazê-la se arrastar aos meus pés. Depois, quando ela tiver bem aqui... – E fez um gesto apontando para a palma de sua mão. – Aí eu dou um belo fora nela... Vou esnobá-la, só para ele passar pelo que eu tô passando.

- Duvido que você consiga conquistá-la.

- Duvida, é? Um desafio? Mais um motivo para eu conseguir isso. Você vai ver... Ela ainda vai ficar se arrastando aos meus pés, implorando por atenção.

Eu ri da expressão assassina de Zabini. Ele realmente estava com o ego ferido. Que eu me recordasse, nenhuma garota, nem em Hogwarts e nem fora da escola, tinha recusado um encontro com ele.

E, pelo que eu conhecia do meu amigo, ele seria capaz de tudo para conseguir atingir seu objetivo.

.

.

.

- Posso saber o que vocês tanto faziam nesse banheiro? – Eu perguntei curioso quando as duas garotas sentara de volta à mesa.

- Estávamos fofocando. É pra isso que vamos juntas ao banheiro.

Eu sorri da expressão brincalhona da ruiva.

- E então Lisa, vai querer sobremesa? – Blaise perguntou com um tom amável de voz. Ele mudara sua expressão radicalmente quando viu a garota se aproximar da mesa.

Ela estava sentada ao lado dele e abriu um sorriso maroto ao ouvir sua pergunta.

- Claro. – Ela se debruçou sobre o moreno para ler o cardápio em suas mãos.

Eu apenas troquei um olhar divertido com Ginny e nós rimos. O Alex continuava brincando nos balanços, no escorrega e na piscina de bolas, junto com outras crianças.

Blaise direcionou seu olhar imediatamente para o decote dela.

- Já sei. Quero essa taça de frutas com chantilly. – Ela disse alargando o sorriso no rosto.

Ginny pediu mousse de morango e uma taça de sorvete para o Alex. Eu pedi apenas um café e Blaise me acompanhou.

Quando o garçom trouxe as sobremesas e os cafés, Alex já estava de volta à mesa e nos contava sobre os novos amigos que tinha feito. Enquanto isso, uma guerra silenciosa era travada na outra extremidade da mesa.

.

.

.

Lisa pegou sua taça com a sobremesa. Era uma combinação de frutas tropicais (morango, uva e kiwi) banhadas por muito chantilly.

A morena decidiu começar pelo morango. Levou-o vagarosamente até a boca, cheio de creme branco e mordeu-o devagar.

Blaise acompanhava cada movimento dela com os lábios entreabertos, como se o morango estivesse sendo levado até sua boca.

Ela mordeu sensualmente a fruta, melando, de propósito, os lábios de chantilly. Depois, passou a língua pelos lábios.

Zabini estava estático, olhando diretamente para ela, sem perder nenhum movimento que a mulher ao seu lado fazia. Eu desconfiava que ele não estivesse nem respirando e nem piscando os olhos, para não perder nenhum movimento da morena.

Depois do morango, seguiu-se a uva, o pedaço de kiwi, e outo morango, outra uva... Enfim, a cada fruta que ela levava até seus lábios vermelhos, ela fazia o mesmo "ritual" Blaise estava quase babando em cima da garota, que fingia não perceber que o moreno estava comendo-a com os olhos. Ele estava imaginando mil e uma coisas para fazer com essas frutas e com esse chantilly em um local mais apropriado e com trajes mais adequados, ou seja, traje nenhum.

.

.

.

Quando Alex terminou de nos contar suas histórias, de como tinha se tornado um príncipe e tinha salvado uma princesa e lutado com um dragão na sua brincadeira com os novos amigos, eu percebi a cena que estava se desenrolando ao nosso lado.

- Blaise, cuidado para não babar em cima da Lisa. E seu café já deve estar frio.

Ele me olhou com fúrias nos olhos, por eu ter interrompido o momento, e ela sorriu divertida.

Nenhum comentário mais foi feito, apenas troca de olhares divertidos entre as garotas e olhares furiosos de Blaise dirigidos a mim.

Depois que todos terminaram as sobremesas e pagamos a conta, nos levantamos para ir embora. Eu iria levar Ginny e Alex para conhecer a mansão.

Despedimo-nos de Blaise e Lisa e seguimos para a lareira. Viajaríamos via Flu direto para a mansão.

Eu nem queria imaginar o que aqueles dois iriam fazer em nossa ausência...

.

.

.

Aterrissamos na ampla sala de estar da mansão. Diferente do que muitos pensavam, a residência era muito clara.

O chão era coberto por mármore branco, assim como as escadas. As paredes eram brancas e as cortinas que encobriam as enormes janelas, presentes em todos os cômodos, eram em um tom de cinza claro.

Os móveis eram, em sua maioria, escuros. Mas só faziam acentuar a brancura do local. Narcissa sempre fora fanática por limpeza, e nada mais apropriado do que um local todo branco para ela enxergar cada floco de poeira que tivesse sido esquecido pelos elfos.

- Uau! – Ouvi o Alex exclamar enquanto olhava ao redor.

- E você não viu nada ainda. – Eu disse sorrindo.

A Ruiva só olhava para tudo, muito quieta.

Comecei o tour pela casa. Saímos da sala de estar e fomos até o Hall de entrada. Lá se podiam ver duas escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar.

Decidi que era melhor começarmos pelo piso superior.

Segurei a mão da ruiva e subimos pelas escadas. Paramos em frente à primeira porta.

- Esse foi o meu quarto até eu me mudar daqui. É o segundo melhor quarto da casa. E agora, é o seu quarto Alex. – Eu disse antes de abrir a porta.

O cômodo era bem amplo. Tinha uma enorme cama encostada a uma parede. Uma lareira ao lado direito com uma poltrona e uma estante com livros e brinquedos, que tinham sido meus. Na parede oposta, havia um armário de oito portas e a porta que levava à suíte, que também era ampla e tinha uma banheira. As paredes desse meu antigo quarto estavam pintadas de azul claro.

Observei Alex admirar seu novo quarto com a boca entreaberta.

- E então... Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? – O garoto disse num sussurro. – É o maior quarto que eu já vi na minha vida.

Eu sorri. Ginny apenas observava tudo, cada detalhe, como se quisesse encontrar algum defeito para não se mudar para aquela casa. Claro que, para ela, seria maravilhoso morar num lugar daquele. Mas ela não sabia se se sentiria à vontade com tanto luxo.

Abracei-a por trás e pousei meu queixo em seu ombro.

- E então, Ginny. Acha realmente que nosso filho não merece isso tudo?

Ela se virou de frente para mim e, aproveitando que o Alex estava entretido, beijou-me.

- Eu te amo tanto Draco. E fico muito feliz em saber que você nos quer unidos. O medo que eu sempre tive na minha vida era que você rejeitasse seu filho.

- Pequena. Eu amo muito você. Nesses oito anos você nunca saiu da minha cabeça. E o Alex é a prova mais concreta de tudo o que vivemos juntos e de tudo o que ainda vamos viver. Eu quero vocês aqui comigo.

Ela sorriu docemente e me abraçou apertado, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

Em seguida, mostrei os outros quartos que eram destinados aos hóspedes. Eram relativamente menores que o meu, mas ainda assim eram bastante espaçosos.

Levei-os então à sala de música.

Era um ambiente extremamente branco, incluindo cortinas e tapete. A única coisa que quebrava a brancura do local era um piano de cauda preto, no centro da sala.

Eu me encaminhei até ele, deixando lembranças invadirem a minha mente. Apoiei minhas mãos na superfície lustrosa do instrumento. Observei meu reflexo por alguns instantes e fechei os olhos. Era como se eu pudesse ouvir as notas saindo daquele piano.

- Minha mãe costumava tocar muito nesse piano. Ela tentou me ensinar quando eu era mais novo... Mas meu pai disse que eu tinha coisas mais importantes para eu aprender.

Virgínia se aproximou e pôs a mão em meu ombro.

- Você está bem? – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, aplicando um pouco de pressão onde sua mão delicada estava pousada.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. Enxuguei uma lágrima solitária que escapara dos meus olhos e ela me abraçou.

- Que vista linda daqui.

Alex tinha ido até a varanda do cômodo e nos chamava.

Eu dei um beijo breve nos lábios de Virgínia antes de nos encaminharmos para ver a paisagem.

Daquela varanda podíamos ver os jardins, agora cobertos de neve, e uma grande extensão de terras, a perder de vista.

Logo abaixo de nós, havia uma piscina enorme e uma grande área de lazer, para receber os amigos em dias de verão. Muitas festas já tinham sido dadas em torno daquela piscina.

Era realmente uma área muito grande, e tudo pertencia à propriedade.

Saindo de lá, visitamos o último cômodo do primeiro andar, e o maior. O quarto do casal, no qual eu dormia sozinho até então.

Era um cômodo enorme. Além da cama, da lareira, das poltronas e de uma mesa que havia ali, tinha também um closet enorme, que outrora era repleto de vestidos da minha mãe. Agora ele estaria com as roupas da Ginny.

- E então ruiva, gostou? – Eu perguntei abraçando-a, enquanto o Alex experimentava a cama.

- É tudo muito lindo Draco. Mas eu...

- Shh. – Eu coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios. – Eu já disse que você não tem escolha. Vocês vêm morar aqui, sim.

Dando-se por vencida, Virgínia permitiu que eu continuasse com nosso tour pela casa, dessa vez pelo térreo. Mostrei a cozinha, onde os elfos passavam a maior parte do tempo; mostrei meu escritório, a biblioteca, uma sala de jogos e um grande salão onde eram dadas as festas da família.

Também mostrei os jardins, que tínhamos visto do primeiro andar e a piscina.

Por fim, voltamos à sala de estar.

- Quando vamos nos mudar? – Perguntou Alex.

- Alex, não é bem assim... – Começou a ruiva.

- Por mim, vocês já se mudavam hoje. Já está tudo arrumado pelos elfos, só falta vocês trazerem as coisas de vocês.

Ginny olhou contrariada para mim enquanto Alex tinha um olhar sonhador. O que mais lhe chamara a atenção era todo o espaço que teria para jogar Quadribol com os primos, afinal, tinha um jardim enorme, a perder de vista.

- Ainda não decidi, ok? Preciso pensar no assunto, me acostumar com a ideia. – Ginny disse se levantando. Mas eu sabia que ela não iria recusar, afinal, ela estava em desvantagem: eram dois Malfoys contra uma Weasley.

.

.

.

Depois que Draco, Ginny e Alex saíram do restaurante pela lareira, Blaise virou-se para Lisa. Eles estavam em frente à porta do estabelecimento.

- Então, a Senhorita aceitaria passear comigo?

- Passear? – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Acho melhor não.

- Posso saber por que você foge tanto de mim? Eu não mordo sabia?

- Tem certeza? – Ela usou uma voz sensual e se aproximou perigosamente do moreno. – É uma pena... Porque eu até gosto de umas mordidinhas... - Zabini abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Segurou a mão da mulher e aparatou no apartamento dele.

Imediatamente começaram a se beijar. Ele foi guiando-a até sentir que a prensava contra uma parede.

Sem aguentar esperar mais, ela começou desabotoando a camisa dele, avidamente. Ele buscava, contrariado, o maldito zíper que prendia o vestido ao corpo dela. Achou-o nas costas do vestido e o puxou para baixo.

O vestido deslizou até cair no chão, revelando o corpo escultural da morena, coberto apenas com uma lingerie de renda preta.

Sem se separar dos beijos, que se revezavam entre boca, pescoço e ombros, os dois se encaminharam para o meio da sala, até caírem deitados no sofá, Blaise por cima.

Ele começou descendo os beijos pelo seu colo. Tirou o bustiê que cobriam seus seios, e começou a beijá-los vagarosamente. Segurou firmemente um deles em sua mão, enquanto lambia, mordiscava e sugava o outro. Fez o mesmo com o outro seio.

Ela arfava, de olhos fechados. Sentia o corpo quente, implorando pelo corpo dele. Sentia-se muito excitava enquanto ele se detia em seus seios e pressionava o volume de suas calças contra o quadril dela.

De repente, ela sentiu a ausência do peso dele sobre ela. Abriu os olhos com uma expressão indignada.

- Pra onde você vai?

Ela continuou observando-o se afastar em direção a uma porta na parede oposta do cômodo.

Sentindo-se furiosa, frustrada e humilhada por não ter conseguido nada com ele, a não ser levar um pé na bunda, levantou-se do sofá e pegou o sutiã que estava jogado no chão. Colocou-o e se encaminhou para um amontoado de pano preto que era seu vestido.

Quando tentava fechar o zíper, o moreno apareceu de volta à sala.

- Já vai fugir Lisa? Achei que você estava gostando. - Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso e, ao mesmo tempo, divertido no rosto. – Eu só fui buscar uma coisinha para me vingar da sua tortura na hora do almoço.

Então ela percebeu o que ele trazia nas mãos. Uma enorme taça de sobremesa cheia de morangos e chantilly.

Ela abriu um sorriso enviesado. Tirou novamente o vestido e se encaminhou sensualmente até ele.

Ele pousou a taça na mesa de centro e, em poucos segundos, já estavam um por cima do outro no sofá da sala novamente.

.

.

.

Quando cheguei com Virgínia na casa dela, depois do passeio pela mansão, havia uma carta na soleira da porta. Ela abriu, leu e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- Do que se trata a carta pra você sorrir desse jeito?

Eu estava na sala de estar com ela, e o Alex tinha ido para o seu quarto.

- Temos um compromisso para amanhã. E nem adianta fugir. Você é o convidado de honra.

- Hã? Do que você está falando.

- Como você já sabe, meus pais vão passar o Natal nos Estados Unidos. Vão conhecer o filho mais novo do Gui, que nasceu a poucas semanas.

- E?

- E que amanhã vai haver um almoço na Toca, com toda a família reunida, para se despedir dos meus pais. Vai ser como um almoço de Natal antecipado.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Minha mãe já sabe que estamos juntos. E ela diz que você é o convidado de honra dela. Ela está exigindo a sua presença.

Minha expressão com certeza era de nojo. Eu não conseguia me imaginar no meio daquele mar de cabeças ruivas, principalmente porque todos me odiavam.

- Não Virgínia. Eu estou muito novo pra morrer... Eu acabei de conhecer meu filho. Não. Se eu for, vai ser suicídio.

- Ah não Draco... Você tem que ir. Vai ser só um almoço... E eu nem sei se meus irmãos vão. – Mentira. Ela sabia que todos estariam lá. – Por favor.

Então ela fez aquele olhar de pidona, aquela carinha de criança abandonada... Aquele olhar que eu não conseguia resistir... Mas, dessa vez, ela não iria me convencer.

.

.

.

**Sexta-feira, 23 de Dezembro**

Lembram-se quando eu disse que Virgínia Weasley tinha um alto poder de persuasão sobre mim? Pois é.

Eu estava agora dirigindo em direção à Toca. Isso lá é nome para uma casa. Várias imagens da ideia que eu tinha do lugar passavam pela minha mente.

Ao meu lado direito, a Ruiva tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. O Alex também estava bem animado no banco de trás.

Eu decidira alugar um carro e ir dirigindo na esperança de que ela desistisse dessa loucura no meio do caminho. Ou de que o carro quebrasse, atolasse, furasse os quatro pneus... Afinal, era uma invenção trouxa, e nada mais certo de que aquele objeto não prestava.

Mas, infelizmente nada disso aconteceu.

Eu agora estava dentro do carro, olhando para uma casa extremamente torta. Como se tivessem empilhado cada andar sem nenhum cuidado para alinhar as paredes. Surpreendia-me a estrutura ainda estar de pé.

Quando eu desliguei o motor do carro, o Alex abriu a porta e saiu correndo em direção à entrada da casa.

- Ginny. Eu acho melhor eu ir. Mais tarde eu venho buscar você e o Alex.

- O que temos aqui? Um sonserino com o rabinho entre as pernas? – Ela disse estampando um sorriso sarcástico. Essa mulher estava convivendo demais comigo.

- Eu tenho amor à minha vida Virgínia.

- Deixe de ser bobo. Meus irmãos não vão fazer nada com você. - Eu levantei a sobrancelha, incrédulo. – Tá, tá. Eles podem até tentar, mas eu não deixarei, ok?

Quando abri a boca para retrucar, percebi que era tarde demais. A mãe de Ginny vinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto, segurando o Alex pela mão.

Virgínia saiu do carro e foi em direção à mulher, abraçá-la.

Eu ainda cogitei aparatar dali, mas ela já tinha me visto. E eu não quis demonstrar covardia para a matriarca dos "cabeças vermelhas". Afinal, eles eram só isso, não é? O que de pior eles podiam fazer.

E, afastando imagens terríveis que apareceram em minha mente, soltei o cinto de segurança e desci do carro.

Fui me encaminhando até as duas mulheres. Quando a mais velha me viu, veio até meu encontro e me abraçou. Um abraço tão apertado que eu senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões e, tinha certeza, mais de uma costela havia sido quebrada.

- Que bom vê-lo, meu querido. Finalmente você apareceu.

Eu abri um sorriso amarelo para a mulher e olhei para Ginny, pedindo socorro. Pela expressão dela, eu tive a certeza de que uma gargalhada muito alta estava sendo reprimida.

- É bom vê-la também Sra. Weasley. – Apesar de tudo, eu era um Malfoy. Tinha de manter minha postura e minha educação.

- Vamos, vamos entrar. Os meninos estão arrumando as mesas no jardim. O Arthur deve estar ansioso em conhecê-lo.

Sem ter escolhas, fui arrastado pela mulher até o interior da casa. O Alex já tinha corrido em direção ao jardins, para encontrar os tios e os primos.

O ambiente era muito simples, e tinha um amontoado de objetos que eu desconhecia. Tinha certeza de que muitos deles eram objetos trouxas.

A Sra. Weasley se encaminhou para a cozinha dizendo que tinha muito o que fazer e nos mandou ir até a sala de estar.

Segui Ginny até a sala, onde seu pai lia o Profeta Diário.

- Papai. – Ginny abraçou o homem.

- Minha filhinha... Você está muito mais bonita do que da última vez que nos encontramos. – Ele disse segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, depois de se abraçarem.

Percebendo minha presença no ambiente, ficou sério e estendeu a mão.

- Malfoy.

- Senhor Weasley.

Apertei a mão do homem à minha frente. Surpreendi-me ao ver que ele tinha os mesmos olhos chocolate da filha. Os cabelos ruivos já estavam mesclados pelos fios cinzas.

- A que devemos a honra de sua presença? – Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos meus, analisando-me.

- Papai, eu e o Draco estamos namorando. E... Ele e o Alex já sabem de tudo.

O homem pareceu surpreso e desviou os olhos dos meus para encarar os da ruiva.

- E... Ficou tudo bem? - Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Olha aqui Malfoy, acho bom você fazer minha filha bem feliz, e o meu neto principalmente. Se você magoá-los ou decepcioná-los... Ah, você nem sabe do que eu sou capaz.

O homem tinha avançado para cima de mim apontando o dedo para o meu rosto, quase o encostando no meu nariz. E ele era apenas o primeiro ruivo que eu estava enfrentando.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo o que eu mais quero é fazer a Virgínia e o meu filho felizes.

Ele ainda me encarou por um tempo, mas não disse mais nada. Virou-se para a filha e perguntou.

- Você está feliz Ginny?

- Sim, papai. Muito.

- Então é só isso que importa. – Ele disse e se retirou do ambiente.

Eu soltei o ar que nem tinha percebido que estava preso em meus pulmões. Depois da última declaração dele para Virgínia, senti uma súbita simpatia pelo homem.

- Papai gostou de você. – Ela disse sorrindo e eu só levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Imagine se não tivesse gostado...

– Agora chegou a hora de enfrentar meus irmãos. – Ela disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

E eu rezei silenciosamente a Merlin para conseguir sair vivo daquele almoço.

.

.

.

Quando eu cheguei ao jardim, estrategicamente atrás de Ginny, segurando sua mão, os ruivos tentavam alinhar algumas mesas com feitiços, mas eu tinha a leve impressão que a verdadeira intenção deles era empilhar as mesas.

Algumas crianças, a maioria de cabelos igualmente vermelhos, estavam brincando a um canto com o que me pareceram gnomos de jardim. Alex estava com elas.

Depois eu fiquei sabendo que, das crianças, as duas gêmeas ruivas de cinco anos e um garoto de cabelos castanhos de nove anos eram filhos de Fred e Katie Bell, um garoto de sete e outro de nove anos, ambos ruivos, eram filhos de George e Angelina Johnson. Ainda tinha uma garota de quatro anos que, inegavelmente, era filha de Hermione e Ron.

Assim que viram Ginny, seus irmãos largaram as mesas no chão e vieram cumprimentá-la. Mas estacaram no meio do caminho ao me verem.

- O que essa doninha albina faz aqui, Virgínia? – Quem falou foi o eterno escudeiro do Potter. Ele ficou imediatamente com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas. E apontava sua varinha para mim.

Os gêmeos abriram um sorriso... Aquele sorriso de quem está planejando algo mirabolante. Eu sabia que estava ferrado.

- Cala a boca, Ron. E abaixe essa varinha. AGORA. - Eu não ousaria contrariar a ruiva depois dela elevar a voz daquele jeito. E o irmão dela parecia conhecer bem a fúria da irmã, porque, logo em seguida, abaixou a varinha.

- Explique-se então.

Os ruivos continuavam encarando Virgínia.

- Eu não tenho que dar satisfação a vocês. Não sou mais nenhuma criancinha. O Draco é meu namorado, pai do Alex e vocês devem recebê-lo bem. – Ela falou firme.

- Que é isso Ginnynha... – Começou um dos gêmeos

- Nós nunca cogitamos fazer algum mal a ele... – Completou o outro.

- Mas bem que você se divertiu quando nos juntamos para azará-lo em Hogwarts.

Eu não queria estar recebendo o olhar que Ginny direcionava aos gêmeos.

- Tudo bem meninos. Vamos continuar a arrumar as mesas, ok? Malfoy, você pode nos ajudar? – Intercedeu o pai de Ginny, que parecia se divertir com a cena.

- Eu vou para a cozinha, me juntar às meninas. – Ginny disse para mim e, dando-me um selinho, entrou.

Eu fiquei ainda um tempo parado. O Alex observava tudo de longe com os braços cruzados, como se quisesse intimidar os próprios tios, que ainda me encaravam.

- Vamos garotos. Temos que terminar isso aqui, antes que a mamãe tenha um chilique.

Quem falou dessa vez foi um ruivo mais velho. Eu não me lembrava dele em Hogwarts, mas só poderia ser o Charlie, o cuidador de dragões.

Aproximei-me com cautela de onde estavam as mesas. Para minha própria segurança, fiquei próximo ao Sr. Weasley.

Enquanto os outros quatro ruivos voltaram ao trabalho de arrumar as mesas, lançando olhares furtivos para mim, o Sr. Weasley começou a conversar comigo.

Ele já sabia da minha história, e ficamos apenas conversando sobre política e como o mundo bruxo tinha ficado após a queda de Voldemort. Em seguida, quando as mesas já estavam no lugar e os rapazes colocavam as toalhas, pratos e talheres, tudo com magia, Charlie se juntou a nós. O assunto passou de política para Quadribol, o que rendeu uma saudável discussão sobre os times que cada um torcia.

Algum tempo depois, as mulheres se juntaram a nós. Fui apresentado a Katie, esposa de Fred, e Angelina, esposa de George. Eu me lembrava de ambas. Tinha enfrentado elas em Hogwarts, nos jogos de Quadribol. Hermione também apareceu e eu a cumprimentei com um aperto de mão.

Sentamo-nos em volta da mesa para o almoço. Continuei a conversa que travava com o Sr. Weasley e Charlie. Ginny e Katie se juntaram a nós na conversa.

- Fred, George. Se eu vir qualquer coisa acontecendo fora do normal, vocês vão apanhar como duas crianças. Comportem-se. – Disse a Sra. Weasley.

Todos viraram para encará-los e o sorriso que ambos tinham no rosto, sumiu. Eu os vi guardarem algo nos bolsos.

Ron passou o dia inteiro lançando olhares feios para cima de mim. Hermione cutucava-o e cochichava algo com ele cada vez que o percebia me encarando.

Finalmente eu provei dos dotes culinários de minha sogra. Havia cordeiro com batatas assadas, costelinha, frango caipira e diversos acompanhamentos. E estava tudo delicioso.

- Tá vendo Draco, eu disse que não ia se tão ruim. – Ginny cochichou comigo.

-Ruiva, enquanto eu não estiver longe daqui, eu não conseguirei respirar sossegado. – Devolvi.

Ela riu baixinho e continuamos a refeição.

Depois que todos terminaram de comer, foram servidas as sobremesas. Pudim de leite, bolo de abóbora com calda de chocolate e bolo de caldeirão.

Assim que engoli o primeiro pedaço de pudim, sabia que algo não estava certo. Senti uma súbita falta de ar e minha cabeça começou a coçar muito. Eu me levantei da mesa, tossindo, enquanto ouvia risadas vindas da outra ponta da mesa.

Da mesma forma como tudo começou, parou.

- Pronto Doninha, agora você realmente faz parte de nossa família. - Ginny forçou uma careta para os gêmeos, mas ela também segurava uma gargalhada.

Eu segui a passos largos sem olhar para trás. Entrei na casa e já estava perto da porta de saída, decidido a aparatar direto na mansão, quando uma mão segurou meu braço.

- Espera, amor. – E ela não conseguiu mais segurar. Quando me virei de frente para Virgínia, ela caiu na gargalhada.

- O que aconteceu comigo afinal? – Sim, eu estava furioso. E usei um tom frio para me dirigir à ruiva.

Sem dizer nada, ela me encaminhou até a sala de estar, e eu me encarei num espelho que tinha pendurado na parede.

Meu rosto, de pele alva e bem cuidada, estava coberto de sardas. Mas não eram iguais às de Ginny. Eu parecia estar com sarampo. Todo o meu rosto - queixo, pálpebras, bochechas, testa – tudo estava coberto de sardas.

E, para piorar, meu cabelo estava crespo, encaracolado e ruivo.

Senti meu sangue subir a cabeça. Eu parecia uma aberração.

- E você acha isso engraçado não é Virgínia? Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo. Mas você, como sempre, convenceu-me a fazer algo contra a minha vontade.

Eu explodi furioso. Quando ia sair da sala em direção ao carro, ela se pôs em meu caminho. Já tinha uma expressão séria, depois de ouvir o que eu tinha dito.

- Espera. Eu sei como reverter isso.

- E tá esperando o quê? – Ela me olhou um pouco magoada. Mas eu não me importei. Eu tinha sido humilhado na frente da família dela, na frente do meu filho. E ela ainda tinha rido da minha cara.

Depois de um tempo parada, ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com um líquido azul em um copo.

Sem dizer nada, estendeu-o a mim. Bebi tudo de uma só vez. O gosto era horrível e a bebida desceu queimando meu esôfago.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia eu senti uma falta de ar horrível. Sentei-me na poltrona mais próxima e esperei até passar.

Por um momento eu cogitei se os irmãos loucos dela não tinham colocado algum tipo de veneno no antídoto para me matar de vez.

Felizmente, a sensação ruim passou. Quando levantei o olhar, a ruiva deu as costas e saiu da sala, sem dizer mais nada.

Levantei-me e encarei novamente o espelho. Minha pele estava novamente limpa e os cabelos loiros e sedosos, tudo no lugar.

- Está tudo bem papai?

Olhei para o Alex parado na porta, onde antes estivera Virgínia.

- Agora sim.

- Então vem. O vovô e a vovó já estão se despedindo. E a vovó Molly deu a maior bronca nos gêmeos. Bem-feito.

Ele segurou minha mão e me arrastou para o último lugar em que eu queria estar: ao lado dos irmãos da ruiva.

Fiquei afastado vendo todos se abraçarem, desejarem Feliz Natal... Essas coisas de família grande.

Ginny se aproximou de mim e me arrastou, literalmente, até aquele agrupamento de cabeças vermelhas. Institivamente, pus a mão no bolso e segurei firme a varinha.

- Meu querido. Desculpe-nos as brincadeiras dos gêmeos. Eles ainda não cresceram. – Disse a Sra. Weasley ao me apertar novamente, quebrando o resto das minhas costelas que ainda permaneciam inteiras.

Arthur veio até mim. Ele era um homem bom e muito atencioso. Surpreendi-me com sua inteligência e com a percepção de mundo. Não era à toa que ele era o mais cotado para ser o próximo Ministro da Magia.

- Espero que você seja muito feliz com sua nova família. Você tem uma mulher muito especial e um filho encantador.

- Eu tenho consciência disso, Sr. Weasley. E pode deixar que vou fazê-los muito feliz.

O homem à minha frente abraçou-me e, logo depois, eles aparataram segurando uma chave de portal, já que seria uma longa viagem.

- Vamos Ginny. Cadê o Alex?

- Está com as crianças dentro de casa. Vou chamá-lo.

- Já vai Doninha? Tão cedo? – Perguntou um dos gêmeos.

- Fred Weasley. Deixe o Draco em paz. – Disse Katie, sua esposa.

- E isso serve para você também George. – Retrucou Angelina, apontando para o outro ruivo.

- Dessa vez você escapa, fuinha... Mas ouse fazer uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos de Virgínia ou do Alex... Você é um homem morto. – Falou Ron.

- Weasley, você acha que eu tenho medo de você? Vai...

Antes que eu terminasse a frase, Charlie interrompeu.

- Ok meninos. Vocês não estão mais em Hogwarts. Já são bem grandinhos pra ficarem de birra.

Lancei meu olhar mais debochado em direção ao Ron. Virei-me para o Charlie e o cumprimentei.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – Eu disse apertando a mão dele.

- Igualmente Malfoy. – E ele se aproximou de mim para que os outros não ouvissem o que ele iria falar. – Mas as ameaças do Ron estão de pé. – Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não se preocupe. Você não precisará sujar suas mãos.

- Acho bom, Malfoy. Acho bom.

Eu sorri para ele também.

Em seguida, Ginny se aproximou segurando a mão do Alex. Ela se despediu dos irmãos e nós nos encaminhamos para a frente da casa, onde o carro estava estacionado.

Ao passar pelo hall de entrada, encontramos Hermione com sua filha.

- Granger. Posso falar com você?

Ela olhou para Ginny e voltou seu olhar para mim. Ginny também me fitava curiosa.

- Tudo bem.

Eu fui com ela até a sala de estar e vi Ginny se encaminhar com o Alexander para o carro.

- Eu só queria agradecer pela sua ajuda.

- Não fiz isso por você Malfoy. Fiz pela minha amiga e pelo meu sobrinho.

- Eu sei disso. Mas, indiretamente, você me ajudou.

- Tudo bem. Não foi nada. Eu só não aguentava mais ver minha amiga sofrer. E espero não vê-la triste novamente.

Por que será que todos ali pareciam imaginar que eu iria magoar a ruiva? Provavelmente porque ninguém tinha ideia do quanto eu amava aquela mulher.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

Com um aceno de cabeça, me despedi dela e segui pelo mesmo caminho que a ruiva tinha feito com meu filho.

**-X-X-X-**

**N/A**: "Hã?" "O quê?" "Como assim?" "Cadê o Natal deles?"... Se vocês estão se fazendo essa pergunta: CALMA!

Eu não sou tão má assim, ok? Ainda mais estando toda trabalhada no espírito natalino!

Como vocês viram, o capítulo, que era teoricamente para ser o último antes do epílogo, se reproduziu... Além do 9, agora temos o 10 e teremos o 11! Isso mesmo.

O capítulo 11 será tipo um bônus para vocês... Um bônus de Natal! Já que ele será postado na mesma hora que o Papai Noel vai deixar o presente nas casas de vocês.

Isso mesmo, **DIA 25 SERÁ POSTADO O NATAL DELES!**

Portanto, não me apedrejem e **deixem muitas reviews lindinhas como presentinhos de Natal para mim...** Podem ter certeza que a cada review que eu recebo eu fico parecendo criança diante de um presente!

...

**(1**) Não sei se vcs conhecem essa expressão, mas, pelo menos aqui em Recife, quando alguém não comparece a algum compromisso e deixa a outra pessoa esperando, a gente diz que ela deu um "bolo". Não me perguntem o significado dessa expressão. Eu só sei que ela existe e a usamos com frequência por aqui!

...

**Infelizmente eu to com o tempo meio corrido esses dias. Não vai dar para responder todas as reviews... Mas saibam que eu leio todas, adoro recebê-las e cada sugestão que vcs dão é anotada pra eu tentar encaixar na fic! Um beijo enoooorme para todas, saibam que vcs são muito especiais para mim. Já me sinto íntima de todas vcs! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e até dia 25!**

**JessyAnjinha**

**Schaala**

**Mila Pink**

**Lah Malfoy**

**Senhorita Ka**

**Debora**

**Biela Bells**

**Kandra**

**Juliana Rgo**

**Kinha'Black**

...

Acho que é isso!

**Tenham uma ótima Noite de Natal e que Papai Noel traga muitos presentinhos legais pra vocês!**

**Desejo muita luz e muito amor na vida de vcs (principalmente se for o amor de um loiro, alto, forte, de olhos cinzentos... Ui, ui.)**

**E me deixem presentes pra mim aqui: MUITAS REVIEWS!**

**Beijooooooos**


	12. O Natal e O Pedido

**Capítulo 11 (Capítulo Bônus): O Natal e O Pedido**

**N/A:** E aí garotas lindas do meu coração?

Papai Noel deixou muitos presentinhos? Já abriram todos? Agora é a minha vez de dar meu presente a vocês!

Hoje é dia de Natal e Draco Ginny e Alex vão comemorar seu primeiro Natal juntos!

Boa Leitura!

...

**Capítulo 11 (Capítulo Bônus): O Natal e O Pedido**

Eu dirigi de volta para a Londres trouxa, até a casa de Virgínia. Chegamos no início da noite em casa.

Eu estava exausto. Não tinha sido nada fácil enfrentar um exército de ruivos doidos para cortar minha cabeça fora do pescoço. Ainda tinha sido humilhado duas vezes, uma por causa da surpresinha que os gêmeos maníacos tinham colocado na minha sobremesa, e a segunda quando me rebaixei para agradecer a Sangue-ruim e ela ainda me esnobou.

Quando entramos em casa, Alex foi tomar banho e eu me sentei carrancudo na sala de estar.

- Foi tão ruim assim o dia?

Ginny me olhava com um misto de pena e preocupação.

- Você ainda pergunta? Até parece que não estava lá vendo tudo.

Ela suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado. Delicadamente, ela começou a desabotoar minha blusa.

- Ruiva, não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos no meio da sala e seu filho sairá do banho daqui a pouco. – Eu disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela não respondeu nada e terminou de tirar minha blusa.

- Vira.

Eu a olhei intrigado. Ela estava me encarando com um sorriso fino nos lábios. Eu obedeci e me virei de costas para ela.

Senti seu toque suave nos meus ombros. Ela deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costas, deixando todo o pedacinho de pele que ela tocava arrepiado.

- Pequena... Você tá brincando com fogo...

- Será que você não pode ficar quieto e me deixar fazer uma massagem em você?

Calei-me e ela começou a fazer a massagem em meus ombros, pressionando-os onde os músculos estavam tensos.

- Se você acha que só com uma massagem você vai se redimir por hoje, está enganada.

Eu cruzei os braços e fiz uma cara de menino birrento.

- Posso saber o que eu fiz?

- Primeiro, me levou para a cova dos leões. Segundo, me jogou aos leões e se afastou de mim. Terceiro, deixou que os loucos dos seus irmãos me atazanassem...

- Eu não tive culpa Draco. Não sabia que eles iam colocar aquela poção na sua sobremesa.

Já estávamos um de frente para o outro. Ela tinha as orelhas vermelhas e uma cara de indignada. Eu vestia minha melhor máscara de sarcasmo.

- Mas me fez ir até lá. Agora, Senhorita Virgínia, você tem uma dívida eterna comigo. E pode começar a pagá-la agora.

Ela sorriu aliviada, ao ver que eu estava brincando com ela. Não que eu não tivesse odiado aquele dia e a ideia de eu acompanhá-la. Mas uma hora, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria de acabar enfrentando a família dela. E não tinha sido de todo o mal. O pai e seu irmão, o Charlie, foram bem cordiais comigo.

- Cadê? Estou esperando o pagamento. – Eu disse tentando manter minha pose de "chato".

Ela abriu mais o sorriso e se jogou em cima de mim. Quase que caíamos do sofá. Eu tinha sido pego de surpresa.

Mas foi uma ótima surpresa. Ela grudou seus lábios nos meus e eu aprofundei o beijo. Minha mão passava pelas costas dela enquanto a outra a segurava firme pela cintura. Ela acariciava meus cabelos e minha nuca.

Separamo-nos ofegantes ao ouvir uma porta bater no andar de cima. Sem perceber, já estávamos deitados um sobre o outro no sofá da sala. E minhas mãos já se encontravam dentro da blusa da ruiva.

Pouco tempo depois que nos ajeitamos – eu vesti a camisa e Ginny tentou desamassar a roupa -, o Alex desceu as escadas e veio ao nosso encontro.

- E então, já decidiram onde iremos passar o Natal? Aqui em casa mesmo?

Naquele ano os Weasleys não se reuniriam para o Natal, já que Molly e Arthur estariam nos E.U.A. Cada um iria passar a data em casa, com suas respectivas famílias.

- Eu pensei em passarmos o Natal na mansão. Tem os elfos para prepararem a ceia para nós. E eu poderia convidar o Blaise para passar o Natal conosco.

- Eu topo! – Disse o Alex prontamente.

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu iria passar aqui em casa só com o Alex mesmo. E agora, que temos você, qualquer lugar para passar o Natal será ótimo.

Eu sorri. Teria que ir no dia seguinte até à Mansão dar ordens para os elfos arrumarem a casa. E ainda tinha que comprar o presente de Virgínia e o de Alex.

Conversamos mais durante a noite, até que a ruiva foi colocar Alex na cama e nós seguimos para o quarto dela.

.

.

.

**Sábado, 24 de Dezembro**

Ginny acorda incomodada com a claridade. Vira-se com a intenção de abraçar Draco, mas ele não está lá. Em seu lugar, há um bilhete com um lírio branco.

Ela pega a flor e lê o bilhete com a tão conhecida caligrafia fina.

_Pequena,_

_Fui para a mansão organizar a nossa ceia de Natal. Às oito horas da noite eu vou buscá-los com uma chave de portal._

_Te amo muito,_

_Beijos,_

_D.M._

Ginny levantou-se vagarosamente e foi até o banheiro. Quando estava prestes a entrar no box, ouviu batidas em sua janela.

Enrolou-se no roupão e correu até a janela. Uma coruja parda estava pousada no parapeito. A ruiva deixou a ave entrar e foi até ela, que tinha pousado em cima de sua cama.

Ao abrir o segundo bilhete do dia, reconheceu a letra de sua melhor amiga, Lisa.

_Amiga,_

_Você já tem roupa pra passar o Natal? Zabini me chamou para ir a uma festa e eu não tenho o que vestir. Estou desesperada. Me ajuda, Ruiva. O que eu faço?_

_Responde logo._

_Beijos,_

_Lisa_

Ginny sorriu ao ler a mensagem. Conseguia visualizar a amiga enrolada numa toalha, de frente para o seu closet abarrotado de vestidos de festa, quase arrancando os cabelos dizendo que não tinha nada para vestir.

Sentindo uma bicada na mão, Ginny foi até sua escrivaninha e escreveu uma resposta para a amiga, entregando em seguida o pergaminho para a coruja.

Ela também não tinha pensado no que vestir àquela noite. Convidou a amiga para irem ao Beco Diagonal. Almoçariam juntas e, depois de deixar Alex com os gêmeos na loja deles, iriam comprar os vestidos.

Ginny voltou para o banheiro e foi se arrumar para o dia de compras no Beco Diagonal.

.

.

.

Eu me levantei às sete da manhã. Tinha muito o que preparar para aquela noite, e ainda não tinha providenciado os presentes da Ruiva, do Alex, do Zabini e de Lisa. Também teria de enviar algo para meus sogros e para o Charlie, que já deveria ter voltado para os braços de sua esposa na Romênia.

Ao chegar à Mansão, fui imediatamente até a cozinha e convoquei os três elfos que trabalhavam em minha casa.

Disse-lhes como queria que a casa fosse decorada e o que eu queria que eles preparassem para o jantar.

Ao terminar de dar as instruções, saí da cozinha e já estava subindo as escadas, quando ouvi alguém aparatando no Hall de entrada.

- Blaise? Tão cedo por aqui?

- Draquinho querido. Que pena que você já tá acordado... Eu pretendia te acordar com um beijinho. - Disse ele fazendo um bico, beijando o ar.

Fiz uma cara de nojo. Não me agradava nem um pouco a ideia de ser acordado por um "beijinho" do Blaise.

Ele foi ao meu encontro na escada e seguimos até o meu quarto.

- Eu ia mandar uma carta para você...

- Já está com saudades Drake?

- Não imbecil. Eu ia convidá-lo para passar o Natal conosco. Eu ia dizer para a Ginny chamar a Lisa.

- Poxa Draquinho... Eu fico até emocionado... – Zabini fingiu enxugar lágrimas em seu rosto e eu revirei os olhos.

- E então? Vai vir? Se for, eu vou falar com a ruiva.

Ao ver Zabini se esparramar na minha cama, preferi sentar numa poltrona perto da lareira. Não me agradava a idéia de dividir a mesma cama com ele novamente.

- Mas é claro que eu venho. Imagina se eu ia perder o temido Draco Malfoy, ex-Comensal da Morte, todo derretido sentado com sua família à mesa para a ceia de Natal.

- Não me torra a paciência Zabini.

- Nossa Draco. Você tá azedo hoje, hein?

- Não foi você que passou uma tarde inteira num lugar que chamam de Toca e, pasme, eles acreditam ser uma casa. Além disso, tinham três ruivos maníacos tentando fazer da minha vida um inferno. E conseguiram.

- Três? Não eram doze ruivos?

- Não. Eram seis irmãos. Bom, o pai dela e o irmão mais velho, o Charlie, foram cordiais comigo. O irmão metido dela, que era monitor em Hogwarts, morreu na Guerra...

- Olha aí, já se livrou de um... – Um sorriso sonserino ocupou meus lábios ao ouvir esse comentário. Que a ruiva não soubesse que eu pensava assim.

- O cabeludo que se casou com a Veela mora nos E.U.A. Portanto, me restaram três: os gêmeos infernais e o esquentadinho amigo do Potter.

- E o que eles fizeram para te deixar nesse humor?

- Nem queira saber...

- Mas...

- Não insista. Eu não vou contar.

- Ok, ok... Mas, voltando ao Natal, eu venho com a Lisa. Mas a gente vai precisar sair mais cedo. Temos uma festinha pra ir.

- Então vocês estão realmente juntos? E eu achando que estava te ajudando convidando os dois para virem hoje à noite.

- Não estamos juntos. Só saindo. Você sabe... Eu quero conquistá-la.

- Esse "conquistá-la" me soou como de um homem apaixonado.

- Que apaixonado nada. A gente parece gato e cachorro quando estamos juntos. Só nos damos bem na cama. E como meu amigo... Ela parece um furacão. Devastadora. E sem falar que é linda. Que corpo, que pele, que cabelo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e encarei o homem à minha frente. Nunca tinha ouvido ele descrever uma mulher dessa forma.

- E ainda não conseguiu conquistá-la?

- Não. Aí é que está o problema. Ela parece ter um coração de gelo. Essa vai ser a parte mais difícil. Mas eu não vou desistir.

Eu ri da expressão determinada do meu amigo. E sabia que ele já havia sido conquistado. Quem sabe, finalmente, Blaise não crescia? Lisa, definitivamente, era minha última esperança de que isso acontecesse.

Deixando Zabini divagando sobre sua garota, eu escrevi um bilhete para Ginny, dizendo para ela convidar Lisa para o Natal. Convoquei um elfo doméstico e o mandei enviar a carta pela minha coruja.

.

.

.

- Alexander Malfoy! Nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Já vou mamãe.

Ginny estava no pé da escada esperando por seu filho. Mais uma coisa que ele tinha puxado ao pai: a vaidade. Sempre quando iam sair, o Alex demorava no banho, demorava ajeitando os cabelos e escolhendo as vestes.

Ela não queria nem imaginar como seria quando ele estivesse adolescente, se produzindo para o encontro com as garotas.

Enquanto esperava seu filho descer as escadas, uma coruja bateu à janela.

_Pequena,_

_Convide a Lisa para o Natal. O Blaise virá cear conosco._

_Te amo,_

_D.M._

Ela sorriu. Sabia que tinha um algo a mais entre aqueles dois. E, pelo visto, Draco estava tão empenhado quanto ela para formar aquele casal.

Alex veio ao encontro da mãe e eles seguiram para o Beco Diagonal.

.

.

.

A rua parecia mais cheia do que estivera nos últimos dias. Parecia que todos tinham deixado para comprar os presentes no último momento.

Eles seguiram até a loja dos Gêmeos. Ginny ia deixar Alex lá, com os tios e os primos, para poder comprar o vestido com a Lisa. E o presente de Draco também.

- Mamãe, você vai dar o que de presente para o papai?

- Não sei ainda filho. Alguma ideia?

- Não. Ele é tão rico e tem tudo o que quer... Fica difícil dar um presente pra ele.

- Pois é. Mas eu preciso comprar algo. Não tem nenhuma sugestão mesmo?

De repente, o Alex parou em frente a uma loja e puxou o braço de Ginny.

- Já sei! Que tal isso.

A ruiva olhou para o que o garoto apontava e um sorriso iluminou o rosto. Com certeza Draco já tinha um daqueles, mas um dado por ela e pelo filho poderia ter um significado especial.

Agarrou a mão de Alex e entrou na loja, decidida.

Com o presente comprado, continuaram sua rota até a "Gemialidades Weasley".

- Ginnynha querida... – Disse George.

- Alex fofinho... - Completou Fred.

- Que surpresa boa...

- A que devemos a honra?

- Vieram comprar presentes de Natal?

- Oi meninos. Não. Na verdade, eu vim pedir um favor a vocês.

- Se isso não envolver uma doninha albina...

- Nós teremos prazer em ajudá-la.

- Mais respeito com o Draco, ok? – Eles olharam divertidos para ela e, antes que pudessem se pronunciar, ela falou. – Vim deixar o Alex com vocês.

- Cansou do filho?

- Não consegue mais domá-lo?

- Ou o fuinha o rejeitou?

- Parem, ok? – Ginny já estava bastante vermelha. – Vocês sabem que eu detesto essas brincadeiras.

O Alex, por incrível que pareça, ria divertido. Já estava acostumado com os tios dizendo que ele tinha sido trocado na maternidade e que, a qualquer momento, a ruiva encontraria seu filho legítimo, ruivo, e o abandonaria. Ok, isso poderia traumatizar uma criança, mas desde muito pequeno o Alex aprendeu a não levar a sério as brincadeiras dos tios. E ria ao ver que sua mãe, mesmo com tanta experiência com eles, ainda ficava furiosa com as brincadeiras.

- Calma irmãzinha...

- Só estamos averiguando os fatos...

- Você está largando o seu filho...

- E com a gente...

- Ainda bem que vocês reconhecem que não são confiáveis. Tenho pena dos meus sobrinhos. Mas, enfim... Vou comprar umas coisas com minha amiga e sei que seria tedioso para o Alex. Nada melhor do que ele ficar aqui com vocês e com os primos.

- Tudo certo ruivinha...

- Nós ficamos com nosso sobrinho não-Weasley...

- Só não prometemos que você vai encontrá-lo inteiro na volta.

Antes que Virgínia, novamente vermelha, pudesse falar algo, eles carregaram Alex – Fred segurou suas mãos e George suas pernas – e se encaminharam para os fundos da loja.

A ruiva se permitiu rir ao ver que o filho estava gargalhando com a situação. Apesar de muito infantis, os gêmeos sempre foram responsáveis com as crianças. O único perigo que apresentavam, é quando decidiam fazê-las de cobaias das novas invenções.

Rezando para Merlin para não fazerem nada com o seu filho, Ginny voltou para a rua abarrotada de gente e foi até o restaurante que tinha combinado com Lisa para almoçarem.

- Ginny querida. Desculpe a demora.

Já fazia meia hora que a ruiva estava sentada esperando a morena chegar.

- Achei que tinha decidido comprar o vestido sozinha.

- Jamais. Você sabe da minha incapacidade de comprar algo sem um palpite alheio.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo.

- O que foi.

- Antes de eu falar... Como estão você e o Blaise? – A ruiva perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Hum... Enrolados. Nós saímos ontem e tal... Acho que o plano de conquistá-lo está dando certo. Em breve eu vou enxotá-lo como um cachorro vira-lata.

As garotas interromperam a conversa para ler o cardápio e fazerem os pedidos.

- Mas então vocês estão saindo?

- É. Digamos que sim. Ele me convidou para uma festa hoje à noite. Por isso que eu preciso urgentemente comprar o meu vestido. Por que você sabe, né amiga? Apesar de ser um conquistador barato, ele é um pedação de mau caminho... E eu quero estar à altura diante dos amigos dele. Com certeza a festa vai ter um monte de lambisgoias que já saíram com ele... E eu quero causar inveja a todas.

- Isso o que eu estou ouvindo tem fundamento nos ciúmes?

- É claro que não. De onde você tirou isso Virgínia?

- Nada não. Deixa pra lá. – A ruiva falou com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Sabia que a mulher à sua frente só agia assim quando estava realmente interessada no 'bofe'.

Os pratos chegaram e, enquanto almoçava, continuaram a conversa.

– Enfim, o Draco convidou o Blaise para cear conosco hoje à noite, e disse para eu convidá-la também.

- Ai amiga. Que tudo. Vamos passar o Natal juntas? É claro que eu vou!

- Mas... E a festa?

- Ah querida... Essas festas não tem hora para acabar, né? É bom que quando nós chegarmos, todo mundo já vai estar no brilho, com os penteados desfeitos e a maquiagem borrada. E nós vamos estar impecáveis.

- Nós? Já estão se tratando por nós?

- Parou ruiva. Foi só a forma como eu me expressei. Eu, então. Eu vou chegar, eu vou estar linda, eu vou estar...

- Ok, ok. Já entendi.

Elas terminaram de almoçar e, após pagar a conta, encaminharam-se para Madame Malkin.

Depois que foram atendidas pela bruxa baixinha, as garotas escolheram vários modelos nas araras da loja e se encaminharam até o fundo do estabelecimento para prová-los nas cabines.

- Olha que lindo esse vestido ruiva. – Lisa vestia um vestido dourado, muito curto em um modelo de um ombro só.

- Primeiro, você realmente vai chamar atenção com todo esse brilho. E segundo, não deixe nada cair no chão.

- Não entendi a segunda parte.

- Se você se curvar um pouquinho, todos vão ver a sua calcinha.

Ginny riu enquanto sua amiga ficava corada e entrava na cabine para vestir a segunda peça.

A ruiva entrou na cabine ao lado e pegou a primeira peça para experimentar.

Depois de muitas críticas por parte da ruiva do cumprimento dos vestidos, Lisa de decidiu por um vestido amarelo, justo ao corpo e drapeado na parte da frente, com alças que prendiam atrás do pescoço. E, depois de muita insistência de Lisa para Ginny diminuir o comprimento dos seus vestidos, ela optou por um vestido verde escuro, um pouco mais comprido que o da morena. Ele era tomara-que-caia, justo e drapeado no busto, e caía em um tecido solto até o meio de suas coxas.

Por insistência de Lisa, as duas também compraram sandálias e brincos para usarem à noite. Ginny optou por uma sandália preta e brincos dourados. Já a morena escolheu sandália e brincos prateados.

Satisfeitas com as compras, Lisa aparatou para sua casa e Ginny foi buscar Alex na loja dos Gêmeos.

Ao contrário das ameaças, o garoto estava inteiro e em perfeita saúde. Ela conversou ainda com os irmãos e as cunhadas antes de se despedir de todos e voltar para casa.

.

.

.

Depois da conversa com Zabini, ele me acompanhou ao beco Diagonal.

Primeiro, levamos um baú com os presentes encolhidos para eu despachá-los nos correios. Sim, os presentes que eu tive de comprar por causa da minha sentença. Depois de pagar uma boa quantia ao carteiro e suspirar aliviado por ser o último galeão que eu gastaria por causa do Ministério, voltamos à rua para enfrentar a multidão que se espremia para entrar nas lojas e comprar os presentes de última hora.

Eu não podia falar mal delas, pois também estava ali com essa finalidade. Com tantos acontecimentos nas últimas semanas, acabei me esquecendo de comprar o presente da ruiva e do Alex. Mas eu já sabia o que iria comprar para os dois.

Entrei com o Blaise em uma loja e fui comprar o presente da Ginny. Enquanto tentava escolher, Zabini me atrapalhava.

Acabei saindo da loja com dois pacotes para a ruiva e Zabini com um para a morena.

Em seguida, fiz a encomenda do presente de Alex em outra loja.

Comprei também uma jaqueta de couro para o Charlie, um livro sobre os homens mais influentes do mundo bruxo para o Sr. Weasley e um de culinária para a Sra. Weasley.

Pronto. Tudo resolvido. Presentes despachados, presentes comprados, hora de voltar para a Mansão conferir se os elfos estavam fazendo tudo certo, me arrumar e ir buscar a Ginny e o Alex para a ceia.

.

.

.

Às vinte horas, em ponto, eu toquei a campainha da casa de Virgínia.

Quando ela abriu a porta, deixei meu queixo cair.

- Você está muito linda pequena. – Eu disse puxando-a para um beijo. Seu perfume doce invadiu minhas narinas e eu me senti inebriado com o cheiro.

- Você também está muito elegante Senhor Malfoy. – Eu vestia uma camisa social prateada, de manga comprida e calça social preta. – E quase que eu acerto.

- Acerta o quê?

- Oi pai. – O Alex estava uma verdadeira cópia minha. Calça social preta e camisa de manga comprida. Mas esta era branca.

- Quase que eu acerto a cor da camisa. – Ela disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Depois de dez minutos, seguramos a chave de portal que eu tinha em mãos, uma xícara de porcelana. Aterrissamos diretamente na sala de estar da mansão.

- Nossa Draco. Que coisa linda.

A sala que eles tinham visitado a dois dias estava agora toda ornamentada para o Natal, assim como toda a casa.

Festões pendiam do teto, bolas vermelhas e prateadas brilhavam, e uma enorme árvore de Natal estava montada a um canto da sala.

- Que árvore enorme. – Disse o Alex. – Você montou sozinho?

Eu ri.

- Não, não. Eu não tenho tanta habilidade como você pra montar essas coisas. Os elfos fizeram todo o trabalho. Mas prometo que, ano que vem, eu monto essa árvore com você e com a ruiva.

Pouco tempo depois, Lisa e Blaise aparataram no Hall de entrada.

Cumprimentamo-nos e, em seguida, fomos para a sala de jantar, onde seria servida a ceia.

A mesa e a sala também estavam todas decoradas.

Eu sentei na cabeceira da mesa, Ginny ao meu lado direito e Alex ao meu lado esquerdo. Lisa sentou ao lado da ruiva e o Blaise de frente para ela.

Enquanto os elfos serviam o pernil, o tender, e todas as outras comidas típicas da data, todos conversavam animadamente, mas eu me peguei observando a cena a minha frente.

Há algumas semanas, eu estava sentado neste mesmo lugar, imaginando minha família reunida e o sentimento de casa cheia. Apesar de sermos só cinco, eu sentia-me completo. Tinha a mulher que eu amava ao meu lado, um filho maravilhoso do outro e amigos verdadeiros para compartilhar os bons, e maus, momentos.

Jamais eu me senti como naquela noite. Os Natais na Mansão sempre foram de festas, cheias de gente interesseira e aproveitadoras. A Mansão sempre esteve cheia. Mas eu a sentia vazia. Vazia de uma família de verdade, vazia de amigos de verdade...

E agora eu tinha tudo isso ali. Minha casa estava cheia.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios por um toque suave em minha mão, que estava pousada em cima da mesa.

- Está tudo bem Draco?

Percebi que todos me olhavam intrigados. Eu apenas sorri.

- Eu só queria agradecer por vocês estarem aqui. É o meu primeiro Natal de verdade.

- OW. O Draquinho é tão fofo. – Eu revirei os olhos com esse comentário inoportuno de Zabini. – Ruiva, você mudou muito meu amigo. Quando eu o conheci, ele não tinha um coração.

- Então Lisa, por favor, mude meu amigo também. – Eu me dirigi a morena e ela me olhou intrigada. – Mas o que o Zabini precisa não é de um coração, e sim de um cérebro.

Todos gargalharam. E assim seguiu-se nossa ceia. Conversas alegres, muitas risadas e farpas trocadas entre Blaise e Lisa.

Depois de comermos as sobremesas, fomos para a sala de jogos da Mansão.

Começamos a jogar pôquer enquanto bebíamos vinho tinto. Mas, depois da quinta partida que a ruiva ganhou, nós desistimos. Descobri depois que o Alex via os jogos em nossas mãos e passava as informações para a ruiva. Tive a leve impressão de que esse garoto iria parar na Sonserina.

Às onze horas, Alex já dormia encolhido em um sofá quando Blaise e Lisa se despediram de nós. Ainda iriam para a festa na Mansão de Nott, um velho companheiro de turma.

Carreguei meu filho e o levei até seu novo quarto.

Ginny tirou as roupas dele e colocou seu pijama. Ele resmungou, mas não acordou.

Depois que ele já estava em sono profundo, eu segui com a Ginny até o 'nosso' quarto.

Assim que fechei a porta, ela começou a me beijar e me puxar para a cama.

- Que fogo em ruivinha.

- Você é meu presente de Natal. Tenho que aproveitar! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Calma ruiva. Teremos a noite inteira para aproveitar. – E levantei-a da cama. – Mas antes, quero dar o meu presente de Natal a você.

- Draco... Eu disse que não precisava comprar nada...

- Mas é lógico que eu ia comprar.

Encaminhei-a até a varanda. Em baixo, o jardim estava todo decorado com luzes coloridas que piscavam freneticamente.

Retirei uma caixinha de veludo comprida de um dos bolsos da calça. Entreguei-a à ruiva e ela entreabriu a boca ao ver o conteúdo da caixinha.

- É lindo Draco.

- Esse é o símbolo do infinito. – Eu peguei o cordão dourado da caixinha, que tinha como pingente uma lemniscata, incrustada de diamantes, e o coloquei no pescoço dela. – Para simbolizar que o meu amor por você é infinito.

- Ah meu amor. Os meus sentimentos por você também são infinitos.

E ela me abraçou fortemente e me beijou. Eu me deixei perder nesse beijo por um longo tempo.

- Mas ainda não acabou. – Eu disse me no ouvido dela, sem querer me separar do abraço.

- Não?

Novamente levei a mão ao bolso e tirei outra caixinha de veludo, dessa vez quadrada.

- Eu descobri o que estava faltando para te convencer de vez a vir morar comigo, e te deixar sem argumentos.

Ela me lançou um olhar de dúvida.

Eu abri a caixinha e, dentro dela, havia duas alianças douradas.

- Virgínia Molly Weasley, você aceita se tornar a Senhora Malfoy?

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas e ela pulou no meu pescoço.

- É claro que aceito meu amor.

Depois de trocarmos as alianças, tivemos uma noite de amor incrível.

.

.

.

**Domingo, 25 de Dezembro**

Eu me acordei com um peso sobre meu tórax. Dessa vez não havia dúvidas de que era a minha ruiva, ou melhor, minha noiva que estava deitada sobre meu peito.

Mas algo estava errado. Minha cama estava balançando.

Abri os olhos devagar e vi o Alex saltitando na cama.

- Bom dia, pai. Que bom que acordou. Eu já posso abrir meus presentes?

Virgínia levantou a cabeça devagar e encarou o filho.

- Alex. Pare de pular na cama.

- Bom dia, mamãe.

Eu sorri com a empolgação do garoto.

- Desça da cama e vá trocar seu pijama. Daqui a pouco nós vamos descer também. – A ruiva disse com a voz rouca.

Sem pestanejar, o garoto saiu correndo para fazer o que sua mãe tinha ordenado. Eu apenas sorria.

- Bom dia, Pequena.

- Bom dia, futuro marido. – Ela disse com uma voz manhosa. – Eu posso dormir mais um pouquinho?

- Por mim até poderia. Mas o Alex não vai permitir isso.

Com muita preguiça, ela seguiu para o banheiro enrolada no lençol. Não pude deixar de notar que ela era linda, mesmo ao acordar.

Segui a ruiva até o banheiro.

.

.

.

Pouco tempo depois, descemos até a sala de estar, onde o Alex estava sentado no sofá olhando cobiçosamente para os pacotes em baixo da árvore. A família Weasley tinha mandado os presentes de Virgínia e Alex para a Mansão.

- Pronto Alex. Já estamos aqui. Pode abrir os presentes. – Mal eu terminei a frase, ele pulou do sofá e agarrou o primeiro pacote.

Virgínia se juntou a ele na tarefa de rasgar os papéis de presente. Não pude deixar de notar que ela também parecia uma criança ao ver que algum presente era para ela.

- Esses são seus, Amor.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiado e fui até ela, que me entregou dois pacotes.

Um era dos pais dela. Tinha um suéter verde com um D bordado.

- O típico suéter da família Weasley. Vejo que a mamãe já te considera da família.

Ela sorria divertida, segurando o seu próprio suéter vermelho, com um V na frente. Alex já tinha vestido o seu. Era verde, igual ao meu, exceto pelo A bordado.

Além do suéter, também tinham vários doces no pacote.

O outro era do Charlie. Tinha um par de luvas de couro de Dragão. Muito raras.

- E esse terceiro, é meu e do Alex. É para que, toda vez que você olhar para ele, você se lembre da gente.

Um enorme sorriso estampou meu rosto ao abrir a caixa. Dentro, havia um relógio dourado. Mas não era comum. No ponteiro das horas estava escrito "Ginny", e no dos minutos, "Alexander".

- Adorei o relógio. Mas, mesmo sem olhá-lo, eu me lembraria de vocês.

E beijei a ruiva. Um beijo profundo e calmo, no qual eu pude demonstrar todo o meu amor por aquela mulher.

Em pouco tempo, o chão estava repleto de doces, brinquedos, livros, roupas e todos os presentes que os dois tinham recebido.

Quando eles terminaram, eu me levantei e fui até uma antessala. Voltei com um pacote pardo e comprido nas mãos.

- Faltou o meu presente Alex.

Ele me olhou com espantado. Levantou-se correndo e pegou o pacote. Antes de abri-lo, abraçou minhas pernas. Eu me abaixei para ficar da altura dele e ele pulou em meu pescoço.

- Esse é o melhor presente do mundo Papai. Obrigado.

- Mas você nem abiu o pacote ainda.

E ele abriu só para confirmar. Era uma Nimbus Jet, que tinha acabado de ser lançada.

- Essa foi a mesma que você testou lá na fábrica.

- Draco Malfoy. Você é louco?

O enorme sorriso no rosto de Alex sumiu, e eu me virei para encarar uma ruiva com a face perigosamente vermelha.

- Virgínia Weasley, eu também sou pai do Alex e também sei o que é bom ou não para ele. Tenho certeza que ele será responsável e só vai montar nessa vassoura quando um de nós dois estivermos por perto. Não é Alex?

- Claro. – Ele balançou a cabeça para confirmar.

- Você é louco. Se meu filho quebrar um ossinho que seja...

Sem deixá-la terminar a frase, eu a beijei.

- Relaxa ruiva. Seu filho sabe voar bem. Ele tem talento. Não vai acontecer nada.

Ainda bufando, ela não disse mais nada.

Seguimos até a sala de jantar para o café da manhã.

O Alex ficou super feliz com a notícia de que íamos nos casar. E, finalmente, na semana seguinte, eles se mudariam para a Mansão.

...

**N/A:**

**Que tristeeee... Acabou. Sim, esse foi o último capítulo da fic. Mas, depois dele, ainda haverá o Epílogo. Portanto, não me abandonem ainda!**

Vocês podem ter até achado o Natal deles sem graça, mas eu quis mostrar como o que realmente importa é termos as pessoas que amamos ao nosso lado, independente de luxo, de festas, de badalações...

**...**

**E, claro, não podia deixar de registrar aqui minha mensagem de Natal para todos que leem minha fic, os que deixam ou não reviews!**

**...**

_**Minhas Queridas leitoras**__ (e __leitores__ que não se fizeram presentes)__**,**_

_**Espero que neste dia tão significativo, vocês recebam, além de presentes, muita luz, muito amor, muita paz e muitas alegrias.**_

_**Aproveitem o momento da família reunida, dos amigos mais próximos... Saibam que não há nada mais importante do que o amor desses que estão a nossa volta.**_

_**Um Natal de muita luz e muito amor para todos vocês!**_

_**E que seus maiores sonhos se tornem realidade!**_

_**Obrigada pela companhia... Sem suas mensagens, eu não teria chegado tão longe com essa fic!**_

_**E obrigada também a todos aqueles que leem a fic e não tem coragem de deixar um recadinho pra mim... Mas eu sei que vocês se fizeram presentes quando vou conferir o Traffic!**_

_..._

_Realmente eu tô toda trabalhada no espírito natalino... ALOKA!_

_**Mas é sério... Desejo tudo de bom pra vcs!**_

_..._

**Vou responder às reviews que eu recebi...** Eu perdoo vocês por terem mandado poucas... Sei que nesses dias de véspera de Natal deve estar todo mundo fazendo compras, viajando e reunidos com a família... Nada mais justo, né?

**Kandra: **Querida. Antes de tudo, FELIZ NATAL. Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Espero que tenha gostado do Natal deles também! Beijooooos.

**Mila Pink:**** REVIEW DE NÚMERO 100! **Obrigada por acompanhar a Fic, Flor... Espero que tenha gostado do Natal deles! FELIZ NATAL! Beijooooos.

**Schaala: **Milinha Querida! Sua review "pequenininha" eu já respondi por MP né? FELIZ NATAL mais uma vez... Beijoooooos

**Kahh: **Oi linda! Pois é, eu preparo os capítulos e não aguento focar esperando para postar... Que bom que você gostou dos capítulos... Espero que tenhas gostado desse também! Ah, e quanto ao Recife... É uma boa cidade, tem seus atrativos... Mas é muuuuuito quente... Eu me vejo louca aqui... Não é à toa que chamam de Hellcife! Hehehehe... Beijooooos e FELIZ NATAL!

**Juliana Rgo: **Que bom que gostou, Flor! Espero que o capítulo de hoje também tenha ficado bom. Beijoooos e FELIZ NATAL!

**Kinha'Black:** Também adoooro os gêmeos... Ainda não me conformo da J.K. ter matado um deles... E o Alex, tem quem não adore? Eu também to apaixonada por ele! Beijooooos e FELIZ NATAL.

_**...**_

_**E, infelizmente, chegamos ao último capítulo. O próximo será o Epílogo. Vou postar dia 28 pq ainda não escrevi... E dar a vcs umas férias de mim né? Capítulo quase todo dia... Hehehe**_

_..._

_**Beijos a TODOS e a TODAS!**_

_**...**_

**HO HO HO... FELIZ NATAL!**


	13. Epílogo  Parte I

**Epílogo: Parte I**

**N/A: **Adivinhem...** Dividi o epílogo em dois!** Apesar dele não ter ficado muito grande, eu quis fazer um pouquinho de suspense!Por isso, essa é a Parte I...** A Segunda parte eu vou postar dia 28/12/10... **Como **Lah Malfoy** pediu, Presente de Ano Novo! Hehehe.

**...**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODO MUNDOOOO!**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo: Parte I**

**

* * *

**

_**Três anos depois...**_

**Segunda-feira, 01 de Setembro**

- Alexander Malfoy, nós vamos nos atrasar! – Eu gritava do pé da escada da mansão.

- Calma pai. Só tava conferindo se tinha pegado tudo. – Disse Alex, agora com onze anos, enquanto um elfo arrastava um enorme malão ao seu lado. – Mãe, quer parar de chorar? Desse jeito vou me sentir culpado em estar indo a Hogwarts.

A mulher ao meu lado fez um breve aceno com uma mão, enquanto a outra tentava, em vão, enxugar as lágrimas que caíam descontroladamente.

Uma semana depois de pedir Virgínia em casamento, ela e Alex se mudaram para a Mansão.

Em apenas dois meses, organizamos tudo e nos casamos. Foi uma cerimônia simples, celebrada nos jardins da mansão, com a presença apenas da família dela e de alguns amigos mais próximos.

É claro que eu recebi muitas ameaças, inclusive enquanto estava de pé no altar, esperando a noiva entrar. Mas eu estava nervoso demais para compreender qualquer coisa que me dissessem naquele momento.

Charlie com sua esposa e Hermione e Ron foram os padrinhos de Ginny. Blaise e Lisa e Severus Snape com uma garota que eu não conhecia (fiquei sabendo depois que era uma sangue-ruim) foram os meus padrinhos.

A cerimônia foi emocionante. Minha Pequena estava linda vestida de noiva. Seus cabelos ruivos se destacavam em meio ao branco do vestido. E um lindo sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

Depois da recepção, que foi bastante animada, fomos passar a Lua de Mel no Caribe. Hospedamo-nos no mesmo resort em que nos conciliamos.

Agora, três anos depois, Alex estava indo para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. E Virgínia estava chorando muito, desde que acordara naquele dia, afirmando que iria se separar de seu filho pela primeira vez.

Nos últimos meses seus hormônios estavam completamente descontrolados e ela chorava muito, por qualquer motivo. Sim, ela estava grávida de seis meses.

- Não ligue, meu filho. São os hormônios. – Eu disse abraçando minha esposa pela cintura enquanto, com outra mão, alisava sua barriga proeminente. – Mas vamos logo, se não iremos nos atrasar.

Seguimos de carro pela Londres trouxa e, faltando quinze minutos para a partida do trem, nós atravessamos a plataforma 9 ¾ em King Cross.

- Alex! Até que enfim cara!

Avistamos algumas crianças correndo para cumprimentarem o Alex e, em seguida, ajudarem-no a levar o malão para dentro do trem. Eram seus primos. E, infelizmente (para mim), os pais deles também estavam lá.

Mesmo estando casado com Virgínia e indo vez ou outra almoçar na Toca, aqueles ruivos infelizes tentavam me torturar. Gui e Charlie se tornaram meus amigos, apesar de nos encontrarmos pouco. Mas os gêmeos insistiam em me fazer de principal alvo para pregarem suas peças, e o ex-amante do Potter ainda rangia os dentes ao me ver.

Hoje, na estação, só estavam os pais de Ginny, os gêmeos e suas esposas e o Ron com a Granger. A ruiva ficou conversando com seus irmãos e cunhadas, que perguntavam sobre a gravidez e o sexo do bebê. Mas nós decidimos não sabê-lo antes do parto.

E falar na criança que estava por vir, fez Ginny lembrar-se do filho que estava se separando dela. Antes que voltasse a chorar, Alex desceu do trem para se despedir de nós.

- Meu filho, tenha juízo. Cuidado com suas amizades. Não saia de castelo sem autorização. Assista às aulas direitinho e faça...

- Ginny, deixe o garoto respirar. – Ela tinha segurado o rosto do filho entre as mãos e falava tudo num fôlego só.

- Não se preocupe mamãe. Eu me comportarei e a manterei informada sobre minha vida na escola.

Ela agarrou o filho e beijou seu rosto.

Quando ele se separou da mãe, eu abracei meu filho.

- Juízo garoto. E boa sorte nos estudos!

- Valeu papai.

Em seguida Ginny, já aos prantos novamente, agarrou mais uma vez filho. Depois que ele conseguiu se desvencilhar da mãe, entrou correndo no trem, que já apitava anunciando sua saída.

Alex sentou-se com seus primos em uma cabine e acenou da janela para nós.

Assim que o trem fez a curva, nos despedimos dos Weasleys e voltamos para a Mansão.

.

.

.

**Terça-feira, 2 de Setembro.**

Estávamos tomando o café da manhã quando um elfo trouxe o Profeta Diário e as correspondências e me entregou.

Olhei os remetentes dos envelopes, até que exclamei.

- Uma carta do Alex, Pequena!

Ela pulou de sua cadeira e se colocou ao meu lado.

- Abra logo... Quero saber em que Casa ele ficou.

_Olá Mamãe, Papai._

_Estou encantado com a escola. É tudo muito... Mágico. Primeiro, nós primeiranistas atravessamos um grande lago em pequenas balsas, acompanhados de Rúbeo Hagrid, assim como vocês tinham descrito._

_Fomos selecionados pelo chapéu seletor. Para a alegria do papai, eu fiquei na Sonserina. Mas não se preocupe, mamãe. Ainda gosto muito dos meus primos e fiz amizades com o pessoal da Grifinória também._

_Divido o dormitório com mais três garotos que ainda não conheço. Sei apenas que o sobrenome de um deles é Nott e o de outro é Parkinson._

_Ah, o professor de DCAT é o Potter. Mas não se preocupem. Convivi tempo bastante com os tios Gêmeos pra fazer da vida dele um inferno. Mas, para isso, vou precisar tomar cuidado com tia Mione, que vai manter os dois olhos bem abertos sobre mim._

_Acho que, por enquanto, é tudo. Daqui a pouco irei para a minha primeira aula: Poções, com Snape._

_Ah, e daqui a duas semanas eu farei o teste para o time de Quadribol. Causei muita inveja aos meus colegas quando disse que tinha uma Nimbus Jet e que meu pai era dono da fábrica. Já comecei a ganhar prestígio por isso._

_Quando eu tiver mais novidades eu mando uma coruja. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você mamãe._

_Beijos,_

_Alexander Arthur Weasley Malfoy_

Eu sorri satisfeito.

- Não acredito que ele foi para a Sonserina. Até nisso ele tinha que puxar a você?

- Calma ruiva. Não é tão ruim. Afinal, você se apaixonou por um sonserino lembra?

- Cada vez mais eu tenho a certeza de que o Alex não é meu filho. É só seu.

- Não diga isso pequena. Você sabe que o sorriso dele é o mesmo do seu. E ele é tão curioso e tão corajoso quanto a mãe.

- Mas não foi o suficiente para ele ir para a Grifinória. Agora ele vai ter de conviver com um bando de cobras. Parkinson? Nott? Merlin, meu filhinho ta perdido. – Ela estava muito vermelha e abanava os braços, indignada.

- Ei! Eu convivi com Nott e Parkinson e não era tão mau assim.

- Não era mau? Você atazanou a vida dos meus irmãos, do Harry e a minha vida... Você me xingava, me esnobava... – Ela já estava gritando.

Ah... Malditos hormônios. Merlin estava me fazendo pagar todos os meus pecados ainda em terra com a ruiva desse jeito.

- Harry, é? Não me diga agora que ele não merecia.

- Não. Porque eles não tinham feito nada a você. Harry foi um idiota comigo depois de Hogwarts.

- É, mas dessa parte tenho certeza que ele vai se arrepender. – E um sorriso iluminou meu rosto com a idéia do meu filho perturbando o testa-rachada. Comecei a simpatizar com os gêmeos.

- Ainda tem mais essa. Não devia ter deixado os Gêmeos chegarem perto do meu filho... Ele vai acabar sendo expulso, Draco... Já imaginou se...

Para calá-la, me levantei e selei nossos lábios. Um beijo invasivo, mas que ela logo começou a retribuir. Nesses acessos de raiva, ela ficava completamente fora de si. Mas eu já tinha descoberto como controlá-la.

Nos primeiros dois meses de gravidez, ela vomitava muito, ficava indisposta e cansada. Enjoou meu perfume, enjoou determinadas comidas e o cheiro do produto que os elfos usavam para lavar as roupas de cama. Depois, começaram seus desejos. E eram diários, nos horários mais improváveis.

Ela me fez comprar um celular e eu me arrependi profundamente de tê-lo adquirido. No meio dos testes de novas vassouras, ela me ligou pedindo bolo de chocolate com calda de morango. Quando eu estava numa reunião com o diretor da seleção da Holanda, ela me ligou pedindo pão-de-queijo e sorvete de ameixa. Sem falar de quase todas as madrugadas que ela me acordava com um pedido diferente.

Ainda bem que os meus elfos eram bastante eficientes em arrumar essas comidas exóticas.

Mas, pior do que os seus desejos, eram seus hormônios. Ela estava com todos os sentimentos à flor da pele. Se ficava triste, chorava descontroladamente. Se estava com raiva, gritava e quebrava qualquer coisa que estivesse a seu alcance. Se ficava feliz, gargalhava até chorar.

E eu tive que aprender a lidar com tudo isso. O jeito mais simples era agarrá-la e começar a beijá-la. Não tinha forma melhor de fazê-la silenciar.

- Acalmou ruiva?

- Tudo bem. – ela suspirou, ainda com as bochechas coradas. – Mas ainda não me conformo de, além de dois Malfoys sob o mesmo teto, ter dois sonserinos também.

Eu ri da expressão brava que ela fez e a beijei novamente, antes de me despedir e ir trabalhar.

.

.

.

Quando cheguei da fábrica em casa, encontrei a ruiva sentada no jardim lendo um livro.

Assim que ela completou seis meses, achamos melhor ela se ausentar do trabalho. Na maior parte dos dias, a mãe dela vinha visitá-la ou ela ia até a Toca. Mas eu também não ia todos os dias trabalhar.

Portanto, passávamos bastante tempo juntos.

Aproximei-me devagar do banco onde ela estava sentada e a abracei por trás.

- Olá minha ruiva linda.

- Oi amor. Chegou cedo hoje.

- Saudades de vocês.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e beijei sua barriga.

- Tá vendo, o bebê sentiu sua presença. Começou a chutar.

Eu pus a mão em sua barriga e senti meu bebê chutar a barriga da mãe. Ficamos mais um tempo ali, conversando, quando a ruiva me questionou.

- O que você prefere?

- Hã? Sobre o quê?

- Homem ou mulher.

- Qualquer um, Pequena. Não faz diferença. Vou amá-lo ou amá-la do mesmo jeito.

- Eu queria outro garoto.

- Por quê?

- Porque se fosse mulher, você ia mimá-la demais.

E nós rimos.

Ficamos sentados ali até anoitecer. Quando o ar esfriou, encaminhei a ruiva para dentro de casa.

Ela dizia que eu mimava muito ela, que eu a tratava como se estivesse doente... Mas eu adorava aquilo. Adorava carregá-la escada acima quando íamos dormir, adorava levar o café-da-manhã na cama, adorava massagear seus pés... E eu sabia que ela também adorava ser mimada. Mas, o que eu mais gostava, era colocar o ouvido ou as mãos na barriga dela e sentir a vida que estava sendo formada ali dentro.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Três meses depois...**_

**Sábado, 20 de Dezembro.**

- Virgínia Weasley, nós vamos nos atrasar!

Eu gritava do lado de fora da porta da suíte.

- Calma querido. Você acha que é fácil vestir alguma coisa com uma barriga desse tamanho?

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – E fechei o zíper em suas costas.

Eu estava vestido de com um terno preto e gravata verde, da mesma cor do vestido de Virgínia (foi ela quem comprou minha gravata).

Arrumávamo-nos para ir a um casamento. O casamento de Blaise Zabini e Lisa Smith, depois de três anos de um relacionamento que parecia mais uma guerra.

Sabíamos que eles se gostavam, mas, às vezes, duvidávamos que eles conseguiriam chegar tão longe com aquela relação. Não tinha uma vez que saíssemos que eles não se tratassem como cão e gato ou gato e rato, como preferir.

Entretanto, num pequeno jantar que eles organizaram, anunciaram o noivado e a data, já marcada, do casamento: 20 de dezembro.

E, claro, nos chamaram para sermos padrinhos. Seríamos padrinhos do Blaise.

Quando a ruiva fez xixi pela segunda vez, depois de já estar com o vestido, nós seguimos até a sala de estar, onde Alex apareceu. Tinha vindo direto da escola via chave de portal, a nosso pedido.

- Meu filhinho querido.

Ginny apertou o garoto, que também vestia terno preto e uma gravata prateada.

- Mãe, cuidado com a barriga.

Ela sorriu ao ver a preocupação do filho com o irmão ou irmã.

- Como ela está? – Ele perguntou alisando o barrigão de Ginny.

- Ela? – eu questionei.

- É. Eu acho que vai ser uma menina. E é bom que seja mesmo.

- Por que "é bom que seja mesmo" filho?

- Tô participando de um bolão com meus primos. Apostei que seria uma menina.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e eu sorri. Ao olhar no relógio de pulso, o mesmo que Ginny me dera há três anos, eu percebi que estávamos em cima da hora.

- Precisamos ir. O Blaise deve estar tendo um colapso nervoso.

Pegamos uma chave de portal, um cinzeiro de vidro, e desaparatamos no local onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

.

.

.

Estávamos dentro de uma igreja muito bonita. Era grande e vários convidados já estavam sentados nos bancos de madeira.

Vi o Blaise andar de um lado para o outro na frente do altar contorcendo as mãos. Lembrei-me imediatamente do meu estado no dia do casamento com a Pequena.

Ainda não consigo compreender o porquê desse medo que os noivos têm da sua futura esposa não aparecer. No meu caso, eu não tinha motivos para isso, mas o medo estava lá. E meu coração só voltou a bater quando eu a vi, vestida de branco e de braços dados ao pai, encaminhar-se até mim no altar.

Já Blaise, eu creio que ele tinha vários motivos para ter esse medo dentro de si. Afinal, como eu fiquei sabendo, eles tinham brigado no dia anterior, na última vez que se viram antes da cerimônia.

Segui com Virgínia até o altar, enquanto Alex se sentava em um banco.

- Draquinho, querido. Que bom que você chegou. Ginnynha... Você falou com minha leoa? – Sim, Blaise dizia que Lisa parecia uma leoa quando eles discutiam. E eu tenho certeza que ele se sentia um ratinho perto dela.

- Calma Blaise. A Lisa virá. Não se preocupe. – Ginny disse em tom de consolo. – Falei com ela hoje de manhã. Ela já tinha gritado com a costureira, com o maquiador e com o cabeleireiro. Mas disse que estava com saudades de você e que estava arrependida pela briga de ontem.

Eu fiquei imaginando como seria a Lisa grávida. Tudo bem que a Ruiva também era explosiva. Mas essa morena... Merlin dê forças ao Zabini.

Quando o Blaise me dava o terceiro abraço desde que chegamos, ouvimos a marcha nupcial começar a tocar.

As portas da Igreja se abriram e Lisa entrou de braços dados a um homem, que eu supus ser seu pai.

Ela já sorria, mas pude ver que lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto.

Blaise sorria como um bobo para ela, e também chorava. Apesar de tantas brigas, sabíamos que havia amor entre eles. E muito amor para conseguirem conviver por tanto tempo.

Percebi que a ruiva ao meu lado também estava aos prantos. E, para completar, ela apertava meu braço com uma força descomunal. Já começava a não sentir os dedos em minha mão.

Tirei um lenço do bolso e o estendi à ruiva.

Quando Lisa chegou ao altar, entregou o buquê para Ginny segurar e deu-se início à cerimônia.

Durante a fala do padre, eu via que Ginny tentava controlar o choro, mas ela não estava tendo muito sucesso. Eu a abracei delicadamente, e ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Todo o discurso durou, para mim, uma eternidade. Trouxeram uma cadeira para Ginny sentar e eu me postei ao seu lado, sem soltar sua mão. Meus pés já estavam cansados de ficar ali em pé, mas o padre parecia querer prolongar ainda mais aquela ladainha.

- Se alguém tem algo contra essa união, que fale agora ou...

- Merlin!

Antes que o padre pudesse terminar a frase, a ruiva ficou de pé, subitamente, e exclamou "Merlin!". Todos olharam para ela, atônitos. Mas ninguém sentiu o apertão que ela deu em minha mão. Eu a olhei preocupado. Ela estava pálida, com os olhos arregalados. Todos ainda mantinham os olhos sobre ela.

- O que foi Ginny? – Perguntou a noiva aflita.

- A bolsa estourou.

Quando Lisa fez menção de correr até a ruiva, ela gritou.

- NÃO! Seu padre, acabe logo com esse casamento. Uma criança vai nascer.

Ainda atônitos, os noivos olharam para o padre, que se apressou em dizer "E eu os declaro marido e mulher!".

Alex já tinha corrido até nós e me ajudava a sustentar Ginny.

Eu estava pálido, parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento. Vimos o chão do altar todo molhado, e eu senti o chão sob os meus pés sumir. Meu estômago afundou e um formigamento tomou conta de todo o meu corpo. Meu bebê ia nascer.

De repente, eu não sentia mais nada.

Colocaram-nos na limousine dos noivos. Os dois, agora casados, nos acompanharam.

Fomos encaminhados até o hospital mais próximo. Por sorte, a Igreja que Blaise escolheu ficava a apenas dez minutos do St. Mungus.

Lisa ajudava a ruiva a fazer a respiração de cachorrinho e Alex segurava uma mão da mãe, enxugando-lhe o suor que escorria da testa.

Blaise apressava o motorista e falava no celular com os outros padrinhos para darem início à festa sem eles, que daqui a pouco eles chegariam.

Ginny gemia, gritava e apertava a mão do filho, que estava surpreendentemente calmo.

E eu? Bem, eu posso afirmar que era um "cadáver que respirava". Estava completamente pálido, quase verde, não falava nada e não me movia. Meu cérebro tinha parado, meu coração tinha parado e meu sangue já não circulava mais em minhas veias. Eu estava completamente alheio a tudo que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

Chegamos ao hospital e Ginny foi levada para a sala de parto em uma cadeira de rodas. Eu apenas observei ela se afastar, e não consegui dizer nada. Eu queria ter dado forças a ela, dizer que daria tudo certo, que eu a amava muito... Mas simplesmente não consegui. Também não acatei a idéia de ir assistir ao parto. Sabia que não agüentaria muito tempo de pé.

Nós quatro fomos até a sala de espera.

De repente, caiu a ficha de onde eu estava, de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, assanhando meus cabelos. Alex tentava fazer com que eu me sentasse, Blaise me oferecia um copo d'água e Lisa me olhava com pena.

Mas eu não dei ouvidos a nenhum deles. Apenas continuei andando de um lado para o outro, quase abrindo um buraco no chão, enquanto passava a mão várias vezes no cabelo.

Cada enfermeira ou médico que passava, eu agarrava pelo colarinho e pedia notícia da ruiva e do meu bebê. Eles me olhavam assustados e Alex e Blaise vinham me segurar.

Quando eu dava mais uma volta na pequena sala, um mar de cabeças vermelhas chegou.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **E então, o que acharam dessa primeira parte do epílogo?

E vamos fazer nosso bolão: **é MENINO ou MENINA?**

Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews liiiindas... Inclusive ainda sob os efeitos da ceia de Natal, né Mila?

* * *

**Vamos às respostas:**

**Mila Pink: **Sim, foi o N° 100! Hehehe... Que bom que gostou do Natal deles... Espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira parte do epílogo! Bijoooos Linda.

**Schaala: **Amiga queridaaaa! Se recuperou bem do pós-Natal? Hehehe... Que bom que gostou do cap. Também adorei a Lisa e o Blaise... É bem típico daquela música "entre tapas e beijos"... Espero que goste do epílogo... Sim, tenho muuuuitos projetos de fic. Comecei a escrever duas: todas de Draco e Ginny, mas em situações completamente diferentes. Eu quero escrever logo uns três capítulos de cada para poder postar... E a minha Medieval ta meio ruim de sair... Tenho toda a idéia, mas não consigo passar pro papel, ou melhor, para o Word. Mas eu vou escrevê-la sim! Aguarde as novidades... Beijoooooos

**Juliana Rgo: **E então Flor, gostou do epílogo? Mas essa foi só a primeira parte... Beijoooos.

**Debora: **Ow Querida, que bom que gostou assim da fic... Sim, tenho vários outros projetos de D/G... Em breve vc vai vê-los publicados aqui... Beijooooos

**Kah: **Fico muito feliz com seus elogios, Linda! Que bom que gostou mesmo da fic... Espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira parte do epílogo! Sim, e Hellcife cai perfeitamente... Pense numa terrinha quente! É uó! Eu detesto calor... Tinha que ter nascido em Londres... Hehehe... Mas a cidade é linda e, apesar de tudo, eu gosto de viver aqui! Beijooos

**Jessy Anjinha: **Nem se preocupe em não ter comentado querida... Eu imaginei que estivessem todos viajando ou ocupado com as festinhas de confraternizações... Eu Tb estive meio ocupada... Deixei logo os capítulos prontos e só fiz postar... Mas que bom que gostou... E obrigada pelo elogio! Beijooooos

**Andra R: **Nossa... Fico lisonjeada com seus elogios! É tão bom receber reviews assim... Pois é, eu ainda não tenho beta, mas já tem uma colega que se ofereceu para betar minhas fics... De qualquer forma, deixe seu e-mail que, se eu precisar, eu grito! Hehehe... Beijão linda, e espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira parte do epílogo!

**Biela Bells: **Que bom que gostou do Natal deles Flor... Realmente, bem diferente ´para um Malfoy. Espero que também tenha gostado dessa primeira parte do epílogo. Beijoooos.

* * *

**...**

**Aguardem a segunda parte do epílogo. Provavelmente, será postado dia 28, mas se eu receber muuuuitas reviews, eu posto antes! E ele sim será o último da fic. Não tem mais jeito. Agora, "acabou-se o que era doce". Até mais!**

**Não esqueçam: SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**


	14. Epílogo  Parte II: Final

**Epílogo: Parte II e FINAL**

* * *

**N/A: Buááááaaa... Pois é, acabou. Sim, eu estou de LUTO!**

Espero que gostem desse último capítulo, que é a segunda parte do epílogo!

E sim, querida** Kinha'Black, **eu tentei adiar o máximo que pude esse momento fatídico, de separação da fic! Mas não tem mais jeito. Fazer o quê, né? Tudo o que é bom dura pouco, mas dura tempo o bastante para se tornar inesquecível... Pelo menos para mim!

* * *

**Epílogo: Parte II e FINAL**

* * *

_Quando eu dava mais uma volta na pequena sala, um mar de cabeças vermelhas chegou._

Molly me abraçou. Aquele abraço que eu sentia fraturar minhas costelas, e que me tomou o resto do ar que sobrava em meus pulmões. Ela chorava muito e me dizia que ficaria tudo bem. Arthur só me deu um tapinha nas costas e sorriu.

Ron me lançou um olhar mortal, mas não se atreveu a falar comigo, e os Gêmeos falaram alguma coisa que eu não consegui absorver.

Todos que passavam por ali observavam o estranho grupo que formávamos: um casal de noivos, uma grande família de cabelos flamejantes e um loiro alto, ainda muito pálido, andando de um lado para o outro, sem parar.

Alex se levantava e ia ou buscar água, ou perguntar a atendente se já tinham alguma notícia de Ginny.

- Malfoy. É melhor você sentar.

- Não me diga o que você acha que é melhor para mim, Granger. – Eu falei numa voz arrastada e fria.

- Não fale assim com minha mulher seu cretino. É assim que você fala com a Ginny?

- Você pensa que eu sou igual ao seu amiguinho testa-rachada? Eu jamais seria capaz de magoar a Ginny. – Minha voz ainda era arrastada e desdenhosa.

- Mas sumiu por oito anos. Abandonou ela grávida e sumiu.

- Eu não a abandonei. Não sabia que ela estava grávida. E eu fui atrás dela.

- Minha irmã sofreu por muito tempo. E ainda cuidou de um filho sozinha.

- Não foi minha escolha, ok? – Nesse momento, já estávamos falando em voz alta, praticamente gritando.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? Vocês já são dois homens feitos, pais de família. Não estão mais em Hogwarts. – Quem interveio foi Arthur.

Ron se sentou novamente ao lado de sua esposa, parecendo contrariado. Eu voltei à minha saga de caminhar de um lado para o outro, enquanto todos me observavam.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, um medibruxo apareceu, ainda com a roupa de cirurgia.

- Quem é o pai?

Eu avancei até o homem e segurei seu colarinho.

- Calma, Senhor Malfoy. – Todos da sala estavam em pé, querendo ouvir o que o homem tinha a dizer. Ao sentir as mãos dele sobre as minhas, soltei o colarinho de sua camisa e suspirei, angustiado. – Sua esposa e sua filha...

- É uma menina? – E eu abri um sorriso.

- Sim, é uma linda e saudável menina. Vocês já podem vê-la.

Nós saímos quase correndo da sala, obrigando o medibruxo a andar mais rapidamente. Ele nos levou até uma grande janela de vidro. Atrás dela estavam várias camas de bebê e enfermeiras.

Uma das moças vestidas de branco foi até uma das caminhas e carregou um pacotinho de panos amarelos. Aproximou-se do vidro e pudemos ver um rostinho vermelho e enrugado. Ela dormia serenamente.

Como se pressentisse os olhares sobre si, ela bocejou e abriu os olhinhos. Azuis, quase cinzas, iguais ao do pai.

Só no momento em que a vi, os sentidos voltaram ao meu corpo. Meu coração voltou a bater, o sangue voltou a correr em meu corpo e o cérebro voltou a enviar os sinais nervosos para o meu corpo. E meus olhos ficaram marejados com aquela visão. Era a coisa mais sublime e mais emocionante que eu já vivenciara. Minha filhinha.

- Ela é linda pai.

- Sim, é linda.

- Em breve sua esposa irá para o quarto. – Disse o Medibruxo.

- E como ela está? – Perguntou Arthur.

- Está ótima. E feliz.

Um sorriso enorme ocupava o meu rosto.

A enfermeira colocou minha filha numa cama perto do vidro, para que pudéssemos ficar vendo-a.

- Parabéns papai, pela segunda vez! – Disse Blaise.

Lisa chorava ao seu lado e estava abraçada a ele, ainda vestida de noiva, de véu e grinalda.

- Me desculpem atrapalhar o casamento de vocês. Se quiserem ir para a festa...

- Que é isso Draco. E você acha que eu ia perder o momento em que minha amiga ia dar à luz? – Disse a morena com a voz embargada.

Eu apenas sorri. Eles eram realmente amigos de verdade.

- Assim que falarmos com a Ginnynha, nós vamos para a festa. E brindaremos o nascimento dela. – Blaise falou apontando para minha filha. Minha filha.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e tudo o que eu ouvia eram exclamações de "Ah" e "Oh" a cada movimento ou suspiro da pequeneninha.

Em seguida, uma enfermeira veio até nós e disse que Virgínia já estava no quarto, esperando nossa visita.

Seguimos até o quarto trezentos e vinte e dois. A enfermeira pediu para que apenas alguns de nós entrássemos no quarto.

Entramos eu e o Alex primeiro.

Assim que entrei no cômodo, eu sorri. A ruiva também sorria para mim. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca.

- Oi meu amor. Você já viu como ela é linda? – Sua voz era fraca e cansada. Mas seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Vi amor. Ela tem os meus olhos.

- Convencido. Mas ela é ruivinha. Vai ser igual à mãe.

Alex se aproximou e beijou a testa da mãe.

- Acho que você ganhou a aposta filho.

- Pois é mãe. Mas o que importa é que ela seja saudável.

Ginny sorriu para o filho e ele afagou os cabelos ruivos.

Em seguida, Alex saiu e Arthur e Molly entraram no quarto. A matriarca ainda tinha lágrimas rolando pelo rosto e o pai tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Beijaram a ruiva e elogiaram a mais nova netinha.

Em seguida, a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira trouxe a nossa pequenininha para sua primeira refeição.

Meio desajeitado, eu a peguei nos braços. Ela me olhou curiosa, e esboçou um sorriso em seus pequenos lábios. Fiquei um tempo observando aquela coisinha tão pequena e tão linda, até colocá-la nos braços da mãe e observar Ginny dar de mamar para ela.

Ficamos um bom tempo com ela no quarto. Molly me ajudou a colocá-la para arrotar. Já estava me acostumando a carregar aquele pequeno e frágil corpinho.

Alex entrou em seguida e já começou a interagir com a irmã mais nova. Sentou-se com ela no colo e ela agarrou firme seu dedo. Ele sorria, bobo, para a caçulinha da família.

Blaise e Lisa entraram para falar com Ginny.

- Blaise, Lisa... Me desculpem estragar o casamento de vocês.

- Que é isso Ginnynha. Eu ia até perguntar na hora se não queria aproveitar a decoração da Igreja para fazer o batizado. – Disse um Blaise sorridente.

- Não se preocupe Ginny... Foi maravilhoso poder acompanhar esse momento tão importante da vida de vocês. É para isso que servem os amigos. E, você sabe, é sempre bom chegar depois de já ter começado a festa. – E Lisa piscou o olho, fazendo-a lembrar do mesmo comentário que ela fazia todas as vezes que se atrasava para alguma festa.

- Fico feliz por estarem aqui. Mas agora, vão aproveitar a festa de vocês, que deve estar maravilhosa.

Os noivos aproveitaram o momento e tiraram fotos com a gente e com a pequenininha para colocarem no álbum de casamento.

Em seguida, foram para a festa, prometendo que fariam um brinde em homenagem à mais nova Weasley-Malfoy.

Depois de um tempo, a enfermeira veio buscar nossa filhinha para levá-la de volta ao berçário.

Foi quando os irmãos da ruiva entraram no quarto.

- E aí irmãzinha, qual vai ser o nome na mais nova Weasley? – Perguntou Fred.

- Acho que deveria ser Molly, em homenagem à mamãe. – Disse Ron.

- Não. O nome da mais nova Malfoy será Narcissa. – Eu disse com a voz arrastada e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Olha aqui sua doninha, quem você pensa que é?

- O pai da criança?

- Mas você não merece. Porque eu sei que você vai sumir de novo e a Ginny vai...

- CALA A BOCA RON. – Gritaram Virgínia, Molly, Arthur e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Ele se sentou emburrado, me fuzilando com os olhos. Eu sorri de lado, satisfeito em ser defendido.

- Eu já decidi o nome de nossa filha. – Começou Ginny. – Será Sophie Narcissa Weasley Malfoy. Afinal, o Alex já tem o nome do papai.

- Eu adorei. – Eu disse satisfeito, repetindo em minha mente "Sophie Narcissa Weasley Malfoy". Nome de princesa, que significa sabedoria, e o nome de minha mãe. É, ficou perfeito.

Depois de toda a algazarra no quarto, Ron e Hermione se despediram, assim como os gêmeos, e foram para casa. Charlie e Gui mandaram uma coruja, dizendo que, assim que possível, viriam visitar a mais nova sobrinha.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley também se despediram, e Alex foi com eles para a nossa casa, conferir se os elfos já tinham organizado todo o quartinho para receber a pequena Sophie.

Claro que o berço, as roupinhas, os brinquedos e todas as outras coisas fomos nós que escolhemos. Ou melhor, a ruiva e sua mãe. Eu só as acompanhava e ficava imaginando o ser pequenininho que caberia naquelas roupinhas.

Ginny passou a noite no hospital, e eu a acompanhei. Não consegui dormir, é verdade, principalmente depois que Sophie veio até o quarto para a alimentação da noite.

Eu fiquei ao lado das duas ruivas da minha vida, olhado ora para uma, ora para a outra. Eram lindas e me faziam sentir o ser mais feliz do mundo.

.

.

.

Depois de uma noite no hospital, seguimos para a Mansão. Molly e Arthur ficaram hospedados em nossa casa, para que minha sogra pudesse dar apoio à Virgínia.

Aprendi a dar banho em Sophie, era eu quem a colocava para dormir... Mas uma coisa eu ainda me recusava a fazer: trocar fraldas. Como é que um ser tão pequenininho, tão delicado e que só se alimentava de leite poderia expelir algo tão aterrador e fedorento?

Não, eu deixava essa tarefa para a mãe e para a avó.

Claro que os primeiros dias foram de adaptação. O Alex foi vomitado quando brincava com Sophie e ela fez xixi em mim, quando eu a carregava sem fraldas, depois de tirá-la do banho. Sem falar nas noites sem dormir com o seu choro ensurdecedor.

Claro que Virgínia, Molly e Arthur só faziam rir das nossas trapalhadas. Afinal, éramos marinheiros de primeira viagem, mas eles não. Já tinham uma penca de netos e sobrinhos. Além do que, a ruiva já tinha cuidado do Alex.

Era tudo novo para mim. Mas era tudo maravilhoso.

E, a cada dia, eu sentia que aquele pequeno ser que eu tinha nos braços conseguia despertar sensações inimagináveis em mim.

Sabia que ela era dependente de meus cuidados, mas eu me sentia cada vez mais dependente dela.

.

.

.

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

**25 de Dezembro**

Era Natal. Mais um Natal que eu passava em família. Mas agora, a família tinha crescido.

Estávamos eu, Ginny e o Alex, com a pequena Sophie nos braços, admirando a enorme árvore que, tradicionalmente, montávamos todos os anos.

Eu abraçava a Ginny pelas costas e descansava meu queixo em seu ombro. Ela sorria, demonstrando a felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

Alex brincava com a irmã, que sempre sorria ao vê-lo.

E, como constantemente eu sentia agora, minha casa estava cheia. E mais cheia do que nunca. Eu tinha o amor da minha vida ao meu lado, um filho maravilhoso e legítimo Malfoy (Sim, cada vez ele ficava mais parecido comigo), e, agora, uma princesinha linda, ruivinha e de olhos cinzentos, igual ao pai.

Mas, não eram só eles que preenchiam essa Mansão no Natal. Blaise e Lisa também vinham cear conosco em todos os Natais. E eles estavam no jardim, junto a todos os Weasleys. Arthur e Molly, Gui com Fleur e seus três filhos, Charlie com a esposa e sua bebezinha, os Gêmeos com seus cinco pestinhas e Ron e Hermione com a filha deles.

Sim. Nossos Natais, assim como festas de aniversários e passagens de ano, eram repletas de gente. Família e amigos de verdade.

E minha casa, finalmente, estava cheia.

.

.

.

Nossa vida seguiu em frente, sempre unidos e feliz. Quando eu olho para trás, vejo que valeu a pena todos os momentos em que eu corri atrás da ruiva e não desisti dela e do meu filho. Somos uma família maravilhosa.

Não vou dizer que vivemos na mais perfeita paz, por que isso é impossível quando se vive sob o mesmo teto de duas Weasleys explosivas e dois Malfoys.

A ruiva sempre discute comigo, mas nossas reconciliações são maravilhosas. A Sophie tem um personalidade forte e seus cabelos vermelhos explicam seu gênio tão explosivo, como o da mãe.

Alex é super-protetor com a irmã mais nova, assim como eu também o sou. E ela, agora com quinze anos, explode toda vez que dizemos que ela é muito nova para namorar.

Ela se envolveu com o filho do Potter, o James, que é dois anos mais velho que ela. Portanto, temos vários motivo para não querermos esse relacionamento.

Fora isso, somos uma família feliz.

Blaise e Lisa permaneceram casados e têm dois filhos homens.

Os Weasleys continuam pegando no meu pé, como sempre.

O Alex, agora com vinte e seis anos, está noivo de uma ex-Grifinória, filha de Lupin. Começaram a namorar ainda em Hogwarts, mas depois de ele ter saído com quase todas as garotas de seu ano, afinal, ele não negava de quem era filho, e teve um ótimo professor, o eterno "Tio" Blaise. Depois de se formar, tornou-se um auror de sucesso, e seguia os mesmos passos do avô dentro do Ministério.

O que começou com uma simples carta ao Papai Noel, transformou-se em algo extremamente grandioso. É por isso que, até hoje, eu ainda acredito que Papai Noel existe!

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Nossaaaaa... Nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil escrever essas três últimas palavrinhas.

Meninas, quero agradecer imensamente a todas que acompanharam essa fic, me incentivando desde o comecinho**.**.. Como **Kandra**, que foi a única a comentar nos dois primeiros capítulos, e comentou em todos... Obrigada pela companhia e força querida!... Sem falar de todas as outras que também acompanharam fielmente a fic. Umas me abandonaram no meio do caminho, outras surgiram agora no finalzinho... Mas todas foram importantes para mim! Também arrumei amigas por aqui, como **Mila** e **Mandy**. E isso me deixa imensamente feliz.

**Enfim, foi maravilho compartilhar essa história com vocês e receber um retorno tão bom!**!

**Todas adivinharam que seria uma menininha e ruivinha!**! Mas não podia ser diferente, né?

**Espero que tenham gostado desse final, extremamente meloso e sentimental.**.. Mas é porque eu tava meio afetada pelo espírito Natalino e pelo sentimento de perda.

* * *

No mais, quero pedir que** acompanhem meus novos projetos.** "**De Mãos Atadas**" já tem o prólogo postado, "**Encontro Casual**" é uma One-Shote e outros dois projetos que eu ainda não publiquei, mas que virão em breve. Todos D/G.

* * *

**Minha mensagem de Ano Novo, que não podia deixar de expressá-la aqui:**

_Que esse novo ano traga muita paz, muito amor e muita saúde para vocês! E que seus sonhos e projetos sejam concretizados. Aonde quer que vocês estejam que Deus abençoe a vida de vocês e saibam que eu estarei aqui sempre torcendo pela felicidade de todos._

* * *

**Kinha'Black, Mila Pink, 'Srta. Mandy Malfoy', Juliana Rgo, Kandra, Schaala, Kah, SallyRide, Andréa R, Biela Bells e Lah Malfoy****: **_Amei as Reviews de vocês. Obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic e me dado estímulo para chegar tão longe. Um beijão enorme e espero que não me abandonem. Novos projetos estão vindo por aí._

**Acho que é só.**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que tenham gostado do final.**

**E não se acanhem: SUBMIT REVIEW!**

**Beijoooooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


End file.
